Pontos de Interrogação
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Alice tem 17 anos e está apaixonada por um homem que é 11 anos mais velho que ela. Ele não é um simples homem. Ele é o maravilhoso namorado de sua mãe. E ela se vê perdida no meio dos pontos de interrogação que surgem em sua cabeça por causa desse amor...
1. O Fracasso da Noite

**N/A: **É isso mesmo! Fic nova! Primeiro: essa fic não está acabada, ela tem 13 capítulos completados e ela é meio (MEIO) teen. Os personagens são BEM diferentes dos da THNL, assim como os diálogos (eu acho pelo menos).

Segundo: vocês vão estranhar o casal da fic, que vocês já viram na sinopse uhahuahuahua. Vai ser estranho, mas tenham paciência, faz parte da história. Tudo vai se ajeitar... Eu acho.

Terceiro: essa fanfic é dedicada a todos os leitores MARAVILHOSOS que me acompanharam pelos quatro meses de THNL. Obrigada pela força e agora, eu precisarei ainda mais de vocês! Logo, vocês verão o motivo.

Acho que o resto eu digo depois do capítulo. Tenho muito o que dizer.

Obrigada **Carol** por ter betado. E é claro, capítulo dedicado ao meu Jackson que faz 26 primaveras hoje *-* HUAHUAHUAHU.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 1 – O Fracasso da Noite.**

O trânsito estava movimentado enquanto ela observava o local e tentava passar com sua bicicleta por meio aos carros. Usava um short jeans, uma camiseta de uma banda de rock, um tênis All Star com uma meia soquete. Estava também com um fone de ouvido branco, que estava ligado ao seu iPod. Ela não estava distraída com a música, pelo contrário. Ela prestava atenção em tudo. Viu um homem de cabelos claros, vestido de branco, segurando um copo de café da Starbucks atravessar a rua e não conseguiu deixar de observá-lo. Ele estava longe dela, mas o que importava? Nada. Aquele homem era extremamente lindo.

Ela continuava pedalando enquanto olhava o rapaz passando pela rua e sumindo no meio da multidão, quando fora interrompida por uma buzina e um carro encostou-se ao meio de um dos pneus de sua bicicleta.

Assustada, ela olhou para o lado e respirou fundo. Suas mãos suavam e ela sentia seu coração bater em uma velocidade muito grande a qual ela pensou que poderia enfartar. Ouviu os motoristas lhe chamando a atenção e meneou a cabeça. Voltou a pedalar como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

O nome dela é Alice. Mary Alice Brandon, mas ela não gostava muito do Mary. Alice tem 17 anos e se acha madura o suficiente para a sua idade. O motivo? Sua mãe tinha uma mente mais jovem do que a sua. Irresponsável muitas vezes, acha que a vida é uma festa. O que não é verdade, mas Alice não ligava. Cuidava da mãe como se ela fosse a filha.

O pai de Alice faleceu alguns anos atrás e mãe viu-se perdida naquele mar de tristeza. Mas assim que saiu da depressão, jurou que iria amar alguém novamente e que era nova demais para se entrar a solidão... Aí Alice passou a orientá-la, dar-lhe conselhos e um colo naqueles momentos a qual ela vinha chorando pelo simples fato de ter terminado com algum namorado.

Mas Alice na verdade é só uma adolescente. Uma menina que tem tanto o que aprender na vida. Não é patricinha, odeia rosa e gosta de se sentir confortável. Os cabelos são repicados e escuros e ela gosta de ser assim. Sentia-se bem assim. O fato é ela não gostava quando cobravam que ela agisse como uma pessoa de vinte anos. Ela tinha apenas 17 e, apesar de estar em uma fase de amadurecimento, ela ainda estava saindo de sua fase infantil e via-se confusa com os problemas de sua vida.

E agora estava indo para casa, assustada, ouvindo motoristas xingando-a e sem tirar o rapaz que vira agora a pouco da cabeça.

**xxx**

- Mãe? – Alice entrou no apartamento enquanto chamava por sua mãe. Ela já devia ter chegado do trabalho, devia estar ali. Alice havia alugado um filme para ver com ela e sua irmã, mesmo sabendo que a menor não ia dar a mínima ou querer ver outro filme. Queria ter um momento de família.

- Aqui. – A mulher respondeu de outro cômodo e Alice deixou a mochila no sofá, seguindo até o quarto de sua mãe.

Alice ainda não sabe como se assustou com a visão do quarto assim que chegou. Roupas, vestidos, jóias e sapatos estavam espalhados pelo cômodo. Sua mãe ainda estava no closet, procurando roupas e mais roupas e apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Alice só conseguia ver os cabelos louros e platinados artificialmente.

- Filha, me ajuda? Vou com um tubinho azul escuro ou com aquele vestido lindo e rosa que Robert me deu? – Lucy perguntou colocando a cabeça pra fora do closet e Alice mordeu o lábio.

Nenhum dos dois. Ambos são ridículos. Robert – um velho babaca e podre de rico, ex-namorado de sua mãe – tinha um péssimo gosto para roupas.

- Hum... Por que não vai com aquele vestido verde escuro que eu lhe dei? Ele é bonito. – Opinou enquanto sentava à cama. Aquele era um vestido bonito, discreto e apropriado para a idade de Lucy. Não que Lucy tenha um corpo de velha, ela tem um corpo bonito e muito bem esculpido para sua idade. Mas não a ponto de lhe permitir usar um tubinho. O outro vestido era melhor. Se não fosse a cor. Rosa choque. Cheguei. Estilo perua.

Bem. Lucy era uma perua.

A mulher saiu de seu closet e olhou para filha, o espanto estava muito bem claro em seu rosto.

- Aquele é um vestido de velha! – Exclamou e andou pelo cômodo, sem se incomodar por estar de calcinha e sutiã.

- Ele é um bom vestido, mamãe. Principalmente para um evento formal... – Alice começou, mas Lucy a interrompeu de imediato.

- E quem disse que vou a um evento formal? – Ela perguntou; o tom de "adivinhe só" em sua voz. E Alice não precisava adivinhar. Não havia o que adivinhar. _Namorado novo..._

Talvez Lucy tenha medo de ficar sozinha. Desde que perdeu Peter, seu marido, ela passou a ser namoradeira. Namorava como trocava de roupa. Alice, por diversas vezes, cuidou da irmã menor, para que a mãe saísse para suas baladas e jantares.

E pelo visto, essa era mais uma noite cuidando de Cinthya.

Cinthya. A insuportável. A pestinha. Ela que nunca deu sossego para Alice. Talvez, aquilo fosse um modo de chamar a atenção da morena, para talvez, serem mais próximas, mas nunca funcionou. Alice se irritava tanto com aquilo, que a noite terminava em berros e choros.

- Mais um encontro? – Alice perguntou, apenas para confirmar.

Lucy sorriu.

- Ele é lindo! Têm os cabelos aloirados, os olhos esverdeados mais lindos do mundo! E o sorriso! O sorriso mais perfeito que eu já vi! E por Deus, quando ele sorri, seu rosto tem adoráveis covinhas! Ele é totalmente adorável, pode-se dizer. E lindo! E g...

- Certo, mais uma paixonite aguda. Ok. Quantos anos têm este homem? Quarenta e cinco? Quarenta? Trinta e seis? Cinqüenta e quatro...?

- Vinte e oito. – Lucy respondeu como se aquilo fosse uma vitória conquistada. Desta vez não estava namorando um homem divorciado, com filhos, dono de uma empresa e com mais de trinta e cinco. Este nem ao menos tinha trinta!

Alice piscou compulsivamente. Aquilo custava a ser digerido.

- Vinte e oito? – Perguntou Alice, ainda atônita.

- Uhum! Mamãe está com tudo! – Lucy respondeu e sorriu enquanto passava as mãos por seu corpo.

- Mãe, ele tem idade para ser meu irmão!

- Claro que não! E ele é mais velho do que você. – Lucy rebateu.

- Não interessa se ele é onze anos mais velho do que eu! Ele tem idade para ser meu irmão!

- Sim, mas não tem idade para ser seu namorado, muito velho.

O queixo de Alice caiu de vez.

- Eu não quero que ele seja meu namorado! Aliás, eu nem ao menos conheço ele!

- Deixe de ser patética Alice! Te conheço e sei muito bem que, assim que você vê-lo, cairá de amores. Mas mamãe viu primeiro. – Deu de ombros e saiu dali, ainda na dúvida de qual roupa usar.

Alice se jogou na cama e bufou.

Vinte e oito anos.

**xxx**

**- **Abre a boca pro tio? – Jasper pediu para a garotinha de cinco anos que estava sentada em uma maca e sendo examinada por ele. A mãe havia dito que a menina estava com febre. Tinha medo que fosse algo grave.

A menina obedeceu ao rapaz e abriu a boca e imediatamente ele a examinou. Infecção na garganta, claro. Era esse o motivo da febre. Algum remédio, ausência de coisas geladas na dieta, como sorvetes e sucos, e cuidados eram apenas necessários para que ela melhorasse logo. Apenas isso. Estava aliviado. A cada paciente que ele examinava e via que não era nada demais, ele sentia alívio. Cada criança que adentrava aquele consultório era como sua vida.

- Certo. Pode descer. – Ele comunicou e seguiu até sua mesa, enquanto a criança sentava em uma cadeira que havia ao lado da mãe. Pegou um receituário e escreveu ali as recomendações necessárias. Nome do remédio, dosagem, etc. – Bem mãe. Veja, ela está apenas com uma leve infecção de garganta, não é nada grave, mas causa febre. Estou lhe indicando esse antiinflamatório e pode continuar dando para ela o mesmo analgésico, certo? Ela vai tomar essa dosagem aqui – mostrou a receita para a mulher – de seis em seis horas. Procure também pedir para ela evitar coisas geladas, se alimentar direitinho, não sair muito no vento ou coisas assim que podem piorar, certo?

- Ok doutor, obrigada. – A moça agradeceu enquanto pegava a receita das mãos de Jasper. – Qualquer coisa eu posso vir aqui, não é?

- Exato. Pode vir que eu atenderei Jennifer. – Confirmou sorrindo e mexeu nos cabelos da menina. – Me dá um beijo?

A garotinha sorriu e beijou-lhe a bochecha e ele fechou os olhos com o feito. Pegou um pirulito de coração de dentro do potinho que havia em sua mesa e deu para ela. – Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes, ok? – A menina assentiu e mãe e filha saíram de lá.

Jasper se encostou à cadeira e fechou os olhos.

- Acho lindo como você cuida dessas crianças. – Victoria comentou enquanto entrava no consultório e Jasper sorriu.

- Eu amo meu trabalho. Amo essas crianças. Acho que não conseguiria viver sem isso.

Victoria e Jasper eram praticamente irmãos. Foram criados juntos e ambos se interessaram por destinos parecidos. Jasper fez medicina. Victoria optou pela enfermagem. Trabalharam juntos desde então, um era o braço direito do outro.

- Bem – ele comentou enquanto se levantava –, meu turno acabou, eu vou indo para casa. Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, porque eu tenho um encontro mais tarde.

- Um encontro? É mesmo? Com quem?

- Lucy Brandon. – Ele respondeu enquanto colocava seu casaco.

Lucy Brandon...

**xxx**

- Eu estou bonita? – Lucy perguntou enquanto desfilava na frente de Alice. Usava o vestido Pink e uma sandália de salto. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e escovados e ela havia feito uma maquiagem bonita, que realçou seus olhos escuros. Mentira. Quem fez a maquiagem foi Alice.

- Está linda mãe. Só acho que você deveria colocar outro vestido.

- Ah não. Eu gosto tanto desse...

- Usar vestido dado por ex-namorado, no encontro com outro pretendente, é furada, não acha?

- Não. Quem sabe a fortuna que custou esse vestido não me ajude? Hum?

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Está me dizendo que vai tentar conquistar o rapaz fingindo ser rica mãe?

- Não! – Lucy se defendeu. – Jasper não é assim! Eu apenas quero que a grana de Robert me dê sorte, apenas isso.

- Certo, mãe. Bom encontro. – Alice desejou sincera e a mãe sorriu, abraçando-a depois.

- Obrigada! – Lucy sorriu e saiu de casa completamente ansiosa.

**xxx**

- Eu amo minhas filhas! Sabe... Desde quando Peter morreu, eu cuido dessas garotas, sozinha. Luto, com todas as minhas forças, para fazê-las felizes... E... Ah...

Jasper sorriu ao ouvir a confissão de Lucy. Estava feliz por ver como ela tem amor pelas filhas. Tantas mães por aí não sabem dar carinho e atenção para seus frutos, e Lucy, apesar de um pouco exagerada, demonstrava ser uma boa mãe. E ele queria isso. Queria uma mulher que fosse também uma boa mãe. Boa companheira, boa amante, boa amiga...

Ele tocou as mãos dela e olhou nos olhos escuros da mulher a sua frente. Conseguia ver nela o desejo de ser feliz. De encontrar alguém a qual ela pudesse dividir sua vida. Suas tristezas e suas mágoas. Suas raivas e suas frustrações. Um desejo de se livrar da solidão.

- Você é muito nova para ter uma garota de dezessete anos. – Ele comentou e sorriu, fazendo Lucy corar e sorrir timidamente.

- Nem... Eu já completei quarenta! – Comunicou como se chegar aos quarenta, inteira como ela, fosse uma vitória. Na verdade, foi.

Jasper riu.

- Mas, por via das dúvidas, eu tenho trinta e cinco. – Praticamente pediu e Jasper sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- É muito linda para quarenta anos. – Ele continuou e Lucy corou mais uma vez.

- Você só está falando isso para agradar. Me levar para cama...

- Quer dançar comigo? – Ele pediu e ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa. – Não tinha intenções de levá-la para cama. – Comunicou se levantando e a pegou pela mão, fazendo-a se levantar. – Não agora. – Completou em tom de brincadeira.

Lucy sorriu e o abraçou, enquanto os dois foram para a pista de dança. Dançaram. Deixaram-se levar pela dança, pelo som da melodia que ecoava pelo local. E por um beijo também. Ele nunca havia se relacionado com uma mulher mais velha, bem mais velha do que ele. Nunca. E não sabia o que esperar dessa relação. Mas não queria deixar de arriscar. Ele gostava de desafios assim. E Lucy é completamente especial. Cheia de vida, confusa, engraçada, acha que a vida é um mar de rosas, mesmo sabendo que não é. Tem um brilho encantador nos olhos e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Adorável.

E Lucy estava se divertindo nos braços daquele menino que na verdade era um homem. Um homem respeitador e honesto. Um homem como poucos vistos por aí. Ainda sim um menino...

**xxx**

- Fiquei extremamente feliz de a dona Megan ter aceitado ficar com aquela pirralha da Cinthya, viu? – Alice comentou enquanto entrava na sala segurando um balde de pipocas. Não queria cuidar da irmã, então, pediu para que a vizinha ficasse com ela. Disse que a mãe havia saído e ela estava lotada de trabalhos escolares que teriam que ser feitos na casa de uma colega. A senhora, extremamente simpática, tinha também uma neta da idade de Cinthya. Fariam companhia uma para outra.

Rose riu e colocou um filme de terror para elas assistirem. Não iriam nunca ver aquele filme, era apenas para fingirem que estavam vendo algo. Rose sentou-se no sofá e pegou algumas pipocas.

- E então Alice? Tem visto James? – Perguntou e a amiga franziu o cenho.

- Claro que não! Não quero ver essa bactéria nem de longe!

- O que ele fez para você? Lembro de você chorando e dizendo que nunca mais queria ver ele... – A loira indagou e Alice mordeu o lábio.

- Nada. Bem, nós apenas brigamos e terminamos e...

- Isso não é motivo para você ter ficado como você ficou...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Desconversou e olhou para televisão. O filme já continha imagens com sangue e feridas expostas. Alice sentiu nojo e desviou o olhar. – Vamos mudar de assunto. – Pediu.

- Vamos mudar o filme. Ele é horrível!

- Concordo. – Alice disse e se levantou, procurando outro DVD. Talvez uma comédia romântica...

**xxx**

Já era madrugada quando Lucy chegou a sua casa, acompanhada de Jasper. Entraram na casa, e estava tudo escuro, exceto pela televisão ligada.

- Droga. Odeio quando Alice dorme e deixa a televisão ligada. – Lucy murmurou, mas foi interrompida pelos beijos de Jasper que insistia por sua atenção. Ela virou-se de frente a ele e o beijou na boca, tentando lidar com os botões de sua camisa.

Entretanto, ao contrário do que Lucy pensara, Alice não estava dormindo. Tampouco Rosalie. As duas permaneciam num mesmo colchão, envolta em alguns cobertores e assistindo ao final do filme. Assim que ouviu os ruídos da chegada do casal, Alice respirou fundo e Rosalie reprimiu um riso.

_Não é possível que ela o tenha trazido até aqui!_ – Foi o que Alice pensou e decidiu de vez acabar com a felicidade do casal maravilha.

Sem ser percebida pela mãe e seu mais novo amante, Alice se levantou com cuidado e andou até outro interruptor que tinha ali no cômodo. Esperou um tempo, querendo que os ritmos de seu coração diminuíssem, mas pelo jeito, aquilo não aconteceria. Mordeu o lábio e finalmente acendeu a luz do local.

- Mãe? – Chamou atenção do casal que nem ao menos notou a mudança de luz do ambiente. Assim que se desgrudaram, Rosalie se levantou os encarando e Lucy e Jasper estavam tão surpreendidos quanto às duas garotas que havia ali.

**Fim do capítulo 1**

**N/A: **Eu achei essa fanfic bastante inusitada e a idéia ficou martelando minha cabeça por um bom tempo até eu escrevê-la. Ela também tem uma sub-história (se é que podemos chamar assim), que é a da Rose. É drama, porque eu não sei escrever sem fazer um drama. Por isso o nome Pontos de Interrogação (tá, eu tb não achei um nome bom). Alice se verá confusa com o amor que sentirá pelo "padrasto" e Rose ficará confusa com o modo que sua vida mudará (e é a primeira vez que eu vou dar mais atenção ao casal Emmett & Rose)

Quando eu disse que eu precisaria muito de vcs, é porque eu ainda estou insegura demais com essa história. Mas eu precisava postá-la, senão eu ia nadar, nadar, nadar e morrer na praia. Então, eu preciso MUITO de reviews de apoio, críticas (**construtivas**, sendo elas boas ou não), opiniões, ideias... Essa história é feita para vocês e toda a ajuda é MUITO bem vinda. E isso não é drama, sensacionalismo pra conseguir reviews, ou sei lá o que. Eu realmente PRECISO que vcs me falem tudo o que vcs acham, o que vcs acham que seria legal acontecer na história, teorias, tudo...

E, por último... Ao contrário da THNL, eu postarei essa fic UMA VEZ POR SEMANA. "Ah, mas por quê? Isso é maldade, vc tem 13 capítulos prontos, blá, blá, blá, whiskas sache". Isso mesmo, eu tenho 13 capítulos prontos e acho que mais da metade da fic pra escrever. E ano que vem eu começarei a trabalhar... Aí, sabem né? Não vai me sobrar tempo para escrever algo bacana pra vcs. E se eu não tenho esse tempo, minha inspiração fecha e vai ser um Deus nos acuda. Eu PRECISO terminar essa fanfic, assim como eu terminei a THNL. É uma meta de ano novo \o/ hahaha. Então, eu preciso de tempo para isso. Não é só escrever e pronto. Combinado? Pode ser, PODE SER, que eu apareça com dois capítulos por semana de vez em quando, mas PODE SER.

Enfim, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado dessa nova história... Espero ter vcs por mais um tempo, e claro, Feliz Natal para vocês! Muitas bênçãos, muita felicidade, uma ceia repleta de amor e união!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, para quem gosta de HP, A THNL foi ADAPTADA pelas lindíssimas **Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman**, enfim, quem quiser conferir, dêem uma olhada porque a fic ta ficando ainda mais legal! ;)

Beijos,

Bru.


	2. Constrangimento

**N/A:** Lá, lá, lá... Heey! Como foram de Natal? Fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado da fic e OH! Leitores fantasmas da THNL andaram aparecendo! Vocês não têm a noção do quanto eu fiquei feliz com isso, de verdade! São bem viindos todos, sério! Eu fico muito feliz de saber que vocês gostam do que eu escrevo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas: **Kaarol, Tati C. Hopkins, Cinthia B, Evany Karin, Ju Martins, Mah Rathbone, Isabella, Joseane Souza, Aline Fires e Pedro Carvalho!**

Espero que gostem deste capitulo tanto quanto do primeiro! Eu acho a fic um pouco fraca no começo, ou é só impressão minha, enfim...

Obrigada **Carol** por ter betado.

Boa leitura ;) (depois eu falo mais hahahaha)

**Capítulo 2 – Constrangimento.**

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alice perguntou completamente assustada. Jasper estava sem camisa em sua casa e o batom de sua mãe estava totalmente borrado. Alice não queria entender aquilo. Onde estava o juízo de sua mãe? Onde? Trazer um homem para casa e despi-lo na sala de estar sem se preocupar que tem duas filhas menores de idade em casa? Ela fez isso mesmo? Alice estava decepcionada.

Lucy se desgrudou de Jasper e tentou se explicar:

— Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

Claro que não era, ela simplesmente estava favorecendo o rapaz que estava morrendo de calor. Droga! O que ela fez para merecer uma mãe tão irresponsável assim? Custava sua mãe entender que não é mais uma adolescente de dezesseis anos?

— Mãe!

Rosalie ficou quieta o tempo todo. Não queria ficar encarando o belo físico do rapaz, então, mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos para a televisão. Qualquer coisa que caísse sobre seu nome, ela tinha uma defesa: Ashton Kutcher é _perfeito_.

— Alice... – Lucy procurou algo em sua mente, uma boa desculpa, um modo de desviar todas as atenções que estavam nela. Precisava... Dar um jeito nisso, revirar tudo, fazer Alice não dizer o que ela queria dizer. Odiava quando via Alice nervosa, ainda mais com ela. – O que faz acordada à uma hora dessas? O que Rosalie faz aqui? E cadê sua irmã?

— Graças a Deus que Cinthya não está aqui, não é mamãe? Já pensou se ela visse essa cena? – Indagou enquanto Jasper já estava colocando a camisa. Assim que ele o fez, Rosalie respirou aliviada. Poderia olhar para o lado agora.

— É? E o que eu fiz? Foi só uma camisa!

— Por que eu acendi a luz, não é? Eu não esperava isso de você. Eu realmente não esperava... – Murmurou desesperada e andou até Rosalie. – Vamos para o quarto Rosalie, deixaremos os pombinhos a sós.

A loira se levantou um pouco confusa e encarou Jasper por um momento. Ele parecia envergonhado e a primeira atitude de Rose foi de seguir até a porta do quarto de Alice.

— Eu... Acho que já vou indo, obrigado pelo jantar Lucy, estava maravilhoso. – Jasper sorriu de lado, porém não conseguiu sair.

— Pode ficar. Eu não costumo atrapalhar os relacionamentos de minha mãe. – Alice deu de ombros e Lucy a encarou assustada. Logo, Alice e Rose já estavam no outro cômodo.

Lucy olhou para Jasper. Estava envergonhada, completamente envergonhada. Não sabia nem ao menos o que falar. Suas bochechas estavam quentes e ela queria ser um avestruz para enfiar a cabeça embaixo da terra. Abaixou a cabeça e Jasper não conseguiu lidar com tanto constrangimento vindo dela.

— Bem... Eu realmente vou indo. – Foi o que ele disse. Lucy levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos verdes. Não queria que ele fosse embora com essa má impressão toda. Queria que desse certo, Deus, queria que isso desse certo! Jasper era uma pessoa maravilhosa demais para ela deixá-lo partir assim!

— Eu... Desculpe-me...

— Não tem que se desculpar... É normal, acontece nas melhores famílias. – Ele deu de ombros a fim de tranquilizá-la.

— Fique aqui Jasper... Por favor... – Ela pediu tocando o ombro dele e ele ponderou por um tempo. – Por favor, vamos apagar isso da nossa memória, por favor! Você não imagina como eu estou envergonhada!

— Certo. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Mas eu dormirei no sofá. – Comunicou e tocou o rosto dela, que abaixou os olhos mais uma vez e respirou fundo.

**xxx**

Mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois, Alice se levantou para beber água. Não estava conseguindo dormir; as imagens de Lucy e Jasper estavam em sua mente e isso a atordoava cada vez mais. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela se perguntou milhares de vezes o motivo de seu pai ter partido. Talvez sua mãe não tivesse se tornado o que tornou se ele ainda estivesse vivo...

— Gah! – Ela se assustou ao ver que a cozinha não estava totalmente vazia. Um rapaz estava lá, sentado em uma das cadeiras e devidamente vestido. Ela se perguntou se ele vestiu a roupa após a transa, para poder perambular pela casa. Meneou a cabeça. Não. Patético demais.

— Desculpe. – Ele murmurou e sorriu de lado, sem mostrar os dentes. Alice assentiu ainda assustada e andou até a geladeira, pegando uma jarra de água dentro. Ele parecia pensativo. Alice encheu um copo com água e olhou para ele.

— Tudo bem. Eu não estou acostumada com um homem dentro de casa a essa hora da noite... Eu... Talvez um dia eu me acostume. – Ela disse, sem conseguir deixar de tentar alfinetar.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Não é só por isso que eu peço desculpas. – Ele disse sincero e Alice mordeu o lábio depois de ter bebido um gole d'água.

Ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Parecia ser legal. Parecia querer conversar com ela. Querer se aproximar...

— Você está mesmo namorando minha mãe? – Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos dele.

— Por quê? Você é contra? – Devolveu-lhe outra pergunta sem responder a que Alice havia feito. Talvez ele não quisesse. Estava no seu direito.

— Não... Minha mãe é adulta o suficiente para saber o que quer. Mesmo que seja namorar um rapaz doze anos mais novo do que ela. – Deu de ombros, colocou o copo sob a mesa junto com a jarra e andou até a porta da cozinha. – Tenha uma boa noite.

— Você também. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

**xxx**

_No dia seguinte..._

— Posso conversar com você? – Lucy pediu enquanto adentrava o quarto de Alice. Rosalie e Jasper já haviam deixado a casa e aquela era a deixa para elas conversarem. Alice assentiu e sentou-se em sua cama.

— Diga.

A mulher respirou fundo. Não sabia bem o que dizer. Pediria desculpas? Mas a atitude de Alice também não foi louvável. Na realidade, Lucy gostaria de lhe dar uma bronca por ser tão mal educada com Jasper, porém não tinha moral alguma para dar algum tipo de bronca em alguém.

A adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele era ela ali. Patético demais, mas não conseguia mudar. Sempre tivera a impressão de que sua filha sempre foi como uma mãe para ela. E deveria ser o contrário.

— Hum... Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz. Eu pensei que vocês estivessem no quarto, dormindo e nem imaginava que Rosalie estivesse aqui. Eu errei, eu sei que eu errei, mas eu sou um ser humano, eu também erro...

Alice prestou atenção às palavras da mulher a sua frente. Ela estava sendo sincera, Alice sabia disso. Sua mãe não era tão irresponsável quanto ela julgou na noite passada com tanta raiva por causa daquela cena. Entretanto, isso não mudava o fato de ela ter levado um homem para dentro de casa, com duas garotas menores de idade e ter começado tudo ali, na sala.

— Tudo bem... Eu só fiquei assustada com tudo, mas... Talvez nós possamos apagar isso e recomeçar do zero, não me custa. – Deu de ombros e Lucy sorriu fracamente.

— Sim... Eu quero que você aceite essa nova fase da minha vida... – Pediu para a filha e respirou fundo. – Jasper é uma boa pessoa e quer muito se aproximar de você e de sua irmã.

Alice assentiu e se levantou.

— Talvez eu possa conhecê-lo melhor com o tempo e aceitá-lo também. Agora, eu vou sair, estou atrasada. – Deixou um beijo na bochecha da loira e saiu do quarto com sua mochila nas costas.

**xxx**

— Rosalie me contou de tudo o que aconteceu na sua casa. – Bella disse enquanto ia em direção de Alice. As duas trocaram três beijinhos e Alice corou.

— Essa fofoqueira já tinha que abrir a boca, não é? – Perguntou brincando e abraçou Rose. – Mas isso é passado.

— Sei. Rose diz que o namorado da sua mãe é gato demais, quando você vai apresentar ele pra gente? – Bella perguntou interesseira e Alice revirou os olhos.

— Eu mal falei com ele, Isabella. Sossega! – Alice pediu e começou a rir. – Mas Rose me disse que você queria falar com a gente, o que houve? – Perguntou enquanto se sentavam em um banco que havia ali.

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Nada, eu e Edward brigamos de novo, mas já passou. – Deu de ombros e Alice franziu o cenho.

— Tem certeza? – Alice perguntou e a amiga assentiu.

— Bem. Deixe-me contar a minha novidade legal. – Rose as interrompeu. – Eu sou uma garota de exemplo nacional e vou doar sangue pela primeira vez! – A loira comunicou entusiasmada e as meninas sorriram. – Eu estou tão feliz gente! Pode parecer brega, mas só de pensar que eu vou ajudar várias pessoas, salvar a vida dessas pessoas... É emocionante demais!

— Que bom, eu fico feliz por você! – Bella respondeu sincera. – Vai ser quando?

— Bem, eu fiz o exame ontem, daqui uma ou duas semanas saem os resultados, eu não estava me sentindo bem, estive com um pouco de tontura e sonolência... Aí eles vão ver se está tudo certinho. Mas enfim, espero que esteja!

— Que bom. Se eu tivesse idade, eu doava. Acho legal essas coisas. – Alice comentou sorrindo. – Mas então Bella... Brigou com Edward de novo?

— Como se você não conhecesse a peça. – Bella respondeu um pouco magoada e Alice franziu o lábio. – Sempre a mesma coisa: briga e volta, briga e volta, briga e volta, briga e volta...

— E você acha que isso é bom, Bella? Não é melhor você partir pra outra? Se dar valor? – Rose perguntou.

Bella deu de ombros e olhou para baixo enquanto mexia os pés.

— Não. Eu o amo. E ele me ama também. Eu sei, porque eu recebo sinais dele... Só acho que... Ele precisa amadurecer um pouco, mas eu também preciso, então... Ah, querem saber? Vamos para a aula que ganhamos mais! – Mudou de assunto e Rosalie respirou fundo. Sempre Bella...

**Fim do capítulo 2**

**N/A: **É, Alice foi fria com Jasper, não é? Eu não tenho muito que dizer sobre o capítulo, mãs, eu tenho muito que dizer. Sei que estou devendo as respostas das reviews na THNL, mas é que eu estava esperando que mais gente comentasse e pá. E agora eu estou trabalhando (e eu jurava que seria ano que vem pff ¬¬), o que piora ainda mais a minha situação.

Quero desejar a vocês um ótimo ano-novo! Muita paz, muita saúde, muita felicidade! Que 2011 seja um ano repleto de alegrias para todos vocês e de inspiração para mim. Quero tê-los comigo por bastante tempo, inclusive com essa fic! E claro, comam muito na ceia e bebam muito depois da virada hahahaha. Brincadeira.

Tardo, mas não falho. Aqui as respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior, mas infelizmente ainda estou devendo as de THNL... Dessa semana não passa! Juro! hahaha

**Kaarol: **Vc estava com saudades das minhas conversas de começo e fim de capítulo? YAY! HAHUAHUAHUA. Enfim, bem estranho o Jasper ser padrasto da Alice né? É hahaha. Cinthya não é má de jeito algum, é só a imagem que a maioria tem de seu irmãos menores hahahaha. Beeeijos

**Tati C Hopkins:** Siim, aniversário do JR e vcs quem ganham o presente hahaha. Vendo o Jasper na rua, até eu seria atropelada! Hahahaha obrigada por todo o apoio e carinho, e claro que eu divulgo a adaptação da THNL, está divina! Beeijos

**Cinthia B:** Primeiro: Jackson é MEU! Segundo: Cinthya é irritante como toda a irmã menor. Terceiro: eu amo deixar as pessoas curiosas hahahaha. Beijos tia.

**Evany Karin:** Que boom que gostou da nova fic. E terá bastante drama aqui, fique tranqüila! Beeeijos!

**Ju Martins:** Vc acompanhou a THNL? Que tudo! Seja bem vinda! Espero que continue acompanhando essa, e comentando, é claro! Beeeijos

**MaRathbone: **Que bom que adorou a idéia! E concordo contigo, é um assunto polemico, em que cada um tem seu ponto de vista. Espero agradar com essa minha "coragem" hahaha. Beijoos.

**Isabella:** Oiii! Que boom que vc voltou e que continue aqui \o/. Que boom que gostou da fic, beeeijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Enfim, Lucy é perua, mas não é aquelas mulheres cheias de nhém, nhém, nhem, ela é uma boa pessoa, um pouco confusa e pa. Não consigo fazer uma Alice patricinha, talvez um dia? E a personalidade do Jasper é bem legal mesmo, diferente da do Jazz de THNL... Beeijos!

**Aline Fires:** Oii! Que boom que vc ta aqui meu anjo *-* hahaha. Enfim, Jasper pediatra é um amor mesmo, eu amo médicos e pá, nem ta na cara hahahaha. Que bom que está gostando da fic nova e espero que continue gostando. Beeijos!

**Pedro Carvalho:** Eu te cobrei tanto as reviews na THNL, que vc resolveu aparecer na PI! Está ótimo! Adorei sua review! Alice é bem madura sim,mas ela terá várias atitudes "infantis", até pq ela é uma adolescente, que vai se ver passando por uma situação tensa, que é essa paixão pelo Jasper. A Rose, na historia não tem importância mesmo, ela nada terá a ver com a história de Alisper + Lucy. Mas eu quis dar um destaque maior pra ela, já que eu sempre dou destaque pra outros personagens nas minhas fics e nunca dei tanto valor na Rose e no Emmett... E quanto a Lucy, vc vai gostar dela, eu espero. Beeeijos

Quanta review! Obrigaada!

Beeeijos.

Bru ;)


	3. Jantar

**N/A: **Se tem uma coisa que eu não estou gostando, é postar essa fic uma vez por semana. Mas está sendo preciso, então... Não vejo a (word tá dizendo que esse a tem crase... tem? hahahaha) hora de terminar de escrevê-la, e assim poder começar a postar ela duas vezes por semana ou algo assim. Mudando de assunto, como foi a virada de ano de vocês? A minha foi bem, cheia de sono, mas bem hahahaha. Obrigada pelos desejos de feliz ano-novo! E que Deus dê tudo em dobro para vocês!

Obrigada pelas reviews:** Kaarol, MahRathbone, Tati C Hopkins, Cinthia B, Caroline Marques, Joseane Souza, Isabella, Nina Rickman, ****Pedro Carvalho **e** Evany Karin**!

Eu gosto desse capítulo... Enfim, espero que gostem tb.

Obrigada Carol Marques por betar pra mim.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 3 – Jantar.**

O relacionamento de Bella e Edward não é lá um relacionamento a qual podemos chamar de "amoroso". Eles são completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas orgulhosos demais para sustentar isso. Amam-se, demonstram este amor, mas ao mesmo tempo eles brigam como cão e gato. Bella é hiperativa, não tem papas na língua, não se faz de desentendida e gosta de ser sincera o máximo que ela pode. Não. O sobrenome de Bella não é festa e ela não é uma patricinha, tampouco é viciada em roupas, cabelo ou maquiagem. Bella é um tipo raro de pessoa, que por mais que possa irritar às vezes, tem um coração sincero e está sempre disposta a te ajudar e te consolar, mesmo que isso implique em você ouvi-la dando-lhes broncas e achando-se a dona da verdade.

Já Edward é um tipo mais fechado, mais carrancudo. Morou com os avós, e eles lhe deram uma educação mais rígida do que as atuais. Ele é sério, tímido e responsável. E ele não é lá tão paciente e tampouco tem maturidade para encarar um relacionamento sério. Sinceridade seja dita, nenhum dos dois tem maturidade o suficiente para um relacionamento sério. Mas eles se amam. E isso bastava para eles.

Mas por falar em relacionamento, o de Jasper com Lucy estava indo de vento em polpa. Apesar da diferença de idade, os dois pareciam saber como cuidar do relacionamento que eles tinham um com o outro. E isso deixava Lucy ainda mais encantada. Jasper era um homem amadurecido, cavalheiro, que lhe tirava um sorriso do rosto quando era preciso, que lhe dizia palavras bonitas e que a fazia sentir-se mais bonita, mais feliz. E Lucy pode dizer que mudou com ele. Escureceu os cabelos para um louro menos chamativo, passou a usar roupas mais modestas, mas que ainda lhe davam um ar mais jovem. Parecia mais responsável também. Jasper estava fazendo bem à Lucy e isso era visível demais. Tão visível quanto a paixão que transbordava de seu olhar sempre que o fitava. Jasper cuidava de Cinthya com tanto carinho que a menina acabou apegando-se com ele. De início, Lucy teve receio, mas com o tempo viu que aquilo fazia bem para a menina também. Uma figura masculina ao seu lado, representando aquilo que poderia ser comparado a um pai.

Entretanto, Alice ainda não tinha se aproximado dele. Algo a impedia, e ela não sabia o quê. A situação constrangedora em que se conheceram? Talvez. Além do estado em que Alice ficou ao se dar conta que o namorado de sua mãe era o rapaz lindo que quase provocou seu atropelamento naquela tarde que parecia... Normal... Tudo praticamente gritava para que ela não se aproximasse dele, como se ele fosse queimá-la. Era uma coisa inconsciente, é claro, mas ela tinha essa sensação. Por outro lado, ela não pode negar que o novo "padrasto" (e era difícil chamá-lo de padrasto) estava tentando a todo custo se aproximar dela. Queria viver em paz com as filhas de Lucy. Já havia conquistado o carinho de Cinthya... Só lhe faltava Alice... A parte mais difícil.

Bem mais difícil...

— Jasper disse que quer jantar aqui. – Lucy comunicou e Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E?

— E daí que você vai ficar não é? – Perguntou e Alice mordeu o lábio. – Por favor, Alice, ele gosta tanto de você. Quer apagar aquele dia péssimo em que vocês se conheceram. Sim? Poxa, eu não gosto de saber que você não vai com a cara do meu namorado...

Alice ponderou por alguns instantes. Sentia-se uma garotinha mimada e idiota agindo desse jeito. Era só o namorado da sua mãe, assim como outros. Por que não tentar se aproximar dele? Só por ele ser bem mais novo? Por ele ser bonito, ou pelo modo que se conheceram? Por ela ter babado por ele em pleno trânsito de Nova York em uma tarde qualquer? Ele parecia ser legal até, e, caso o namoro não dê certo (o que é provável), eles podem ter uma amizade. Não era um velho divorciado, com filhos mimados com gel na cabeça e cheio da grana. Era apenas um jovem médico.

— Ok... – Respondeu e sorriu. – Mas posso chamar alguém?

— Claro. Chame qualquer dos seus amigos. – Lucy permitiu completamente entusiasmada. Qualquer coisa que implicasse Alice e Jasper em um mesmo recinto lhe deixava feliz!

Alice sorriu e pegou o celular.

**xxx**

— _Bem, podemos ir eu e Rose _– Bella comunicou. – _Edward está trabalhando_.

— Ok então. Pelo menos não ficarei sozinha. – Alice respondeu aliviada e a amiga riu.

— _E eu conhecerei o namorado da sua mãe, não vou negar que eu estou ansiosa._ – Confessou e Alice gargalhou. – _Ele é gato mesmo Alice?_

— Ai Deus, ele é! Muito bonito. E parece ser legal. Talvez a cabeça dura seja eu.

— _Bem provável, principalmente pelo que eu te conheço. _– Bella comentou fazendo com que Alice revirasse os olhos. –_ Que horas podemos chegar aí?_ – Perguntou.

— Provavelmente às 20h. Não deixe de vir, pelo amor de Deus, eu só peço isso! – Implorou e Bella riu.

— _Pode deixar, eu pelo menos, não faltarei nesse jantar por nada no mundo!_

— Imbecil!

Alice desligou o telefone sorrindo. Logo sua mãe a chamou e ela foi até a cozinha. A loira estava preparando uma espécie de lasanha. Ela sabia que Alice era completamente apaixonada por esse prato e quis agradar a filha o máximo que pode.

— Mãe? Quando Jasper vem? – Cinthya perguntou e Alice respirou fundo.

— Mamãe disse que logo ele chega, Cin.

— Não falei com você. Hein mãe? Quando ele chega?

— Logo. – Lucy respondeu e olhou para Alice que estava atrás dela. – Gostou? Eu sei que você gosta. Fiz para te agradar.

Alice sorriu sentindo seu coração encher-se de um sentimento que ela conhecia bem. Amor. Amava a sua mãe, ela era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Pena que as duas não eram de viver entre amores uma pela outra. Mas elas sabiam que o fato de se cuidarem, era algo que valia mais do que qualquer palavra.

— Eu gostei. Obrigada mãe. – Respirou fundo e olhou para a irmã mais nova. – Não acha que você precisa de um banho não garota? Está toda suja, passou a tarde toda brincando com a neta da dona Megan e o filho dos House.

Cinthya lhe mostrou a língua e Alice revirou os olhos. Cinthya por diversas vezes não parecia ter mais do que dez anos.

— É melhor ir pro banho, linda. Não quer que Jasper a veja toda suja assim, não é? – Mal Lucy perguntou e elas ouviram a campainha tocando. Alice seguiu até a sala, tocando na maçaneta da porta e a abrindo. Logo, um Jasper bem arrumado, perfumado e com os olhos verdes mais lindos que ela já vira, apareceu em sua frente.

— Hey Jasper. – Ela cumprimentou e ele sorriu.

— Olá. Posso entrar? – Perguntou e a garota assentiu, dando passagem para ele. Ele segurava algumas sacolas com bebidas para o jantar, e seguiu até a cozinha. Colocou as bebidas em cima da mesa e andou até Lucy, dando-lhe um leve beijo.

— Jazz! – Ouviu a voz de Cinthya e sorriu, agachando-se e abrindo os braços, pronto para deixá-la pular em seu colo. Ela assim o fez e ele a cobriu de beijos na bochecha. Ela tinha onze anos, mas ainda era como uma criança para ele e não a menina quase adolescente que ela dizia ser.

— Hey linda!

— Linda nada Jasper, ela não quer ir tomar banho! – Lucy disse e Cinthya fez cara feia. Jasper olhou-a de escanteio e a colocou no chão.

— Vamos pro banho mocinha. – Ele disse e começou a andar com ela até seu quarto.

— Mas...

— Sem "mas", vamos! Quer ficar doente? – Ele perguntou e a colocou dentro do quarto cor de rosa. – Escolha uma roupa e tome um bom banho, vamos. Eu ligo o chuveiro para você. – Respondeu e seguiu até o banheiro enquanto a menina procurava a roupa que iria vestir para o jantar. Assim que encontrou, Jasper sorriu e lhe deu passagem para entrar no banheiro, fechou a porta e seguiu até a cozinha, para ajudar as garotas que estavam lá.

— Pelo menos a você ela obedece. – Alice resmungou.

— Lucy. Convidei uma Victória para vir aqui também. – Jasper comunicou e a loira sorriu.

— Que bom. Alice convidou alguns amiguinhos também, espero que não se importe.

— Não. Claro que não. – Jasper sorriu e logo a campainha tocou mais uma vez. – Alguém quer que eu atenda?

— Se você puder... – Alice murmurou.

Jasper sorriu e caminhou até a porta. Logo, ele deu-se de encontro com duas adolescentes que apenas olhavam para ele completamente atônitas. Como se elas estivessem de frente ao Deus da beleza. Não era tanto, quase isso, mas não tanto.

— Hum... – Ele coçou a nuca. – Alice. Acho que são amigas suas. – Ele chamou por Alice, ficando vermelho com os olhares das garotas. A morena andou até a porta enquanto ele se afastou.

— Meu. Deus. Do. Céu. Alice! Quando vocês duas me disseram que ele é bonito, eu não acreditei que fosse tanto! – Bella sussurrou e Rosalie corou, lembrando-se da noite em que conheceu Jasper. – Por Deus, ele é divino!

Alice sorriu fraco.

— Edward não veio mesmo? – Alice perguntou enquanto fechava a porta e guiava as meninas até a sala.

— Disse que não poderia vir. – Rose respondeu. – Alice. Poderemos dormir aqui? Sabe... Uma noite de garotas...

Alice olhou para mãe. Não sabia se as meninas poderiam, afinal, Jasper estava lá também não é? Ele dormiria na casa também? Olhou para o rapaz, que parecia completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

— Claro que podem. – Lucy respondeu e as meninas sorriram. – Vamos para o jantar? Acho que está pronto. Jasper, sua amiga não vem? – Mal perguntou e a campainha tocou. Lucy foi atender a porta e se deu de encontro com Victoria. Linda. Os cachos bem soltos e ruivos caiam como cascata por seus ombros. Os olhos azuis, unidos à pele clara, davam um charme a mais nela. Por um instante, Lucy sentiu-se humilhada.

— Tudo bem? – Victoria cumprimentou com um sorriso leve e Lucy sorriu.

— Sim. Entre. Fique à vontade.

**xxx**

— Você também é obstetra? – Bella perguntou durante o jantar e Jasper sorriu de lado.

— Na verdade não. Eu sou apenas pediatra. Mas meu amigo é. Algum interesse?

Bella mastigou a comida e bebericou um pouco da bebida que estava na sua frente.

— Na verdade não. Só curiosidade. – Deu de ombros e comeu mais uma garfada do que tinha no prato. Alice a observou por um tempo e depois olhou para Jasper.

— Por que a pergunta Bella? – Alice indagou e Bella franziu o cenho.

— Nada Alice, só curiosidade mesmo. É que... Muitos pediatras são obstetras também...

De repente, todos na mesa estavam olhando para Bella; a curiosidade estampando suas faces. Queriam saber o motivo de a garota ter feito aquela pergunta para Jasper. Por que ela queria saber se ele era um obstetra? No entanto, o rapaz pareceu ser o único que não viu nada demais naquela pergunta, e ficou completamente sem jeito, pela menina.

— Bem. Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. Digam-me garotas: pensam em fazer algum tipo de faculdade?

— Moda! – Rosalie respondeu na hora e Jasper sorriu. – Eu sonho com isso sabe? Me chama a atenção! Eu gosto! – Comentou entusiasmada e isso tirou um sorriso de todos que estavam na mesa. Rosalie tinha muitos planos, era bom ver uma adolescente assim.

— E você Bella?

— Pretendo fazer jornalismo. Não sei ainda... Tenho um tempinho pra decidir...

— Alice?

— Alice será uma boa advogada, não é meu amor? – Lucy disse e tocou a mão da menina. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para Jasper. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

— É. Vou fazer Direito. – Respondeu em um sussurro sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

Jasper assentiu. Ela não tinha jeito de advogada. Ou melhor: não tinha jeito de que queria ser advogada, a começar pelo modo como ela o olhou. Talvez tivesse que falar com Lucy quanto a isso.

— Dona Lucy, vou pegar mais um pouco de vinho, pode ser? – Rose perguntou educadamente.

— Eu também quero! – Cinthya pediu animada fazendo com que todos na mesa rissem.

— Você não tem idade meu anjo... – Lucy respondeu amavelmente e em seguida olhou para Rosalie. – Claro que pode pegar o vinho, e, por favor, não me chame de "dona". Me sinto uma velha, sabe? – Pediu e corou um pouco.

Rosalie levantou-se e seguiu até a pia da cozinha americana que havia na casa. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho que estava lá e seguiu até a mesa onde todos estavam reunidos. Mas, antes dela ao menos chegar ao local, sua visão ficou começou a ficar turva. Rose respirou fundo e procurou algum lugar onde pudesse se segurar. Jasper notou a mudança de fisionomia da menina que já estava com os olhos fechados e imediatamente levantou-se da mesa, criando um ponto de interrogação nos rostos das meninas que estavam ali.

Mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente para conseguir evitar que a garrafa caísse e se quebrasse em diversas partes, derramando vinho pelo piso do local. E tampouco para evitar que Rosalie também fosse ao chão.

**Fim do capítulo 3**

**N/A:** Acho que vocês estão notando que eu estou mostrando muito a relação de amor e carinho existente entre Lucy e Alice. Assim como estou mostrando a diferença de idade entre Alice e Jasper. Tipo, como se ele a visse como uma menina, uma criança mesmo... É :B. Essa Cinthya é uma versão da minha irmã hahahaha só que mais velha UHAHUAHUA.

Falando em Cinthya, já me perguntaram de onde eu tirei o nome da Lucy. Pra quem não se lembra, na história da Stephenie Meyer, Lucy é uma das vampiras que transformam o Jasper. E, caso tenham dúvidas tb, Cinthya é o nome de uma parente da Alice que eu não me lembro se é a irmã ou a sobrinha hahaha.

Quanto a Rose... Ah, um PS do capítulo: sei que nos EUA a idade para beber é de 21 anos, mas eu quis mudar aqui hahaha. Vou responder as reviews, se eu deixar pra depois, nem vai dar...

**Kaarol:** É estranho ver a Alice dura com o Jasper, né? Também acho... Hahahaha. Concordo que todas as mulheres merecem aproveitar de algum Jasper um tiquim, a gente merece muito! Também acho o Edward da S. Meyer cheio de nhém, nhém, nhém... O casal Beward daqui é totalmente o oposto do casal original hahaha. Enfim, beeeijos!

**MahRathbone:** Não sinta ódio da Lucy, por favor... Ela é tão amorosa... Pobre Lucy... Hhahaha beeeijos!

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Eu também fiquei do lado da Alice, e realmente ninguém sabia onde enfiar a cara, até a pobre da Rosalie que nada tinha a ver com a história hahaha. O que você está pensando sobre a Rose? Hahahaha beeeijos!

**Cinthia B:** Eu trabalhando é sinônimo de menos Bruna até pra mim ): hahaha. "Escritora meio-metro" perdeu o respeito hahaha. Beeijos Cin!

**Caroline Marques:** Está perdoada! hahaha. Que bom que está gostando da fic... E sim, Lucy é o nome da mãe da Angela em THNL! Beeeijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Relaxa, ta desculpada! A mãe da Alice é uma figura mesmo, a Bella é outra figura! E a Alice é bem direta... Você não viu nada ainda hahaha. Beeijos e obrigada pelos elogios.

**Isabella:** Que bom que está adorando a história meu anjo, de verdade! E sim, eu sou a mesma Bru que é newposter do Jackson Rathbone Source e que ta sempre por lá postando um par de fotos dele pra vcs hahahaha. Adoro seus "pitacos" por lá! Continue visitando o site e lendo a fic! Beeeijos!

**Nina Rickman:** Que feliz ver vc acompanhando essa fic tb! Aliás, tenho muito o que agradecer por todo o carinho que você e sua irmã tem por mim. E pela adaptação maravilhosa da THNL que vocês estão fazendo! Obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade! E o Kutcher é lindo mesmo hahaha. Beeeijos!

**Pedro Carvalho:** Que bom que a fic está ficando boa e que você esteja adorando a Rose! Bella não terá uma participação muito grande nessa história, pelo menos não tenho planejado isso. E quanto Alice e Jasper... Bem... Hahahaha. Beeijos!

**Evany Karin:** Isso mesmo! Alice se apaixona pelo padrasto! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, de verdade! Beeeijos!

É isso gente! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo e que comentem também! Please!

Beeeijos!

Bru ;)


	4. Positivo

**N/A: **Oi! Sim, estou postando para vocês um capítulo em pleno sábado! Não, eu não finalizei a fic (quem me dera hahahaha) e nem irei começar a postar duas vezes por semana. Mas é que vocês me surpreenderam. Foram NOVE reviews no mesmo dia em que eu postei! E eu achei isso lindo! Além de vocês terem conseguido chegar às 35 reviews. Merecem capítulo mais cedo! E isso NÃO prejudicará o andamento da fic, ou seja, terça-feira terá capítulo novo (assim espero).

Falando em review, MUITO obrigada: **FenixMJR, MahRathbone, Pedro Carvalho, Joseane Souza, Cinthia B, Tati C. Hopkins, Kaarol, Isabella, Ju Martins, Caroline Marques **e** LinaFurtado **(leitora nova!)!Quanta geeeeeenteee! Que liindo isso!

Este capítulo não foi betado, então, os mesmos avisos da THNL e para os novos leitores se acostumarem: não liguem pros meus erros de português, incluindo pontuações hahaha. Vírgulas e crases me odeiam! Hahaha.

Boa leitura e preparem-se para uma N/A ENORME depois do capítulo. Até me assustei!

**Capítulo 4 – Positivo.**

Sua visão estava turva.

Foi essa a primeira conclusão de Rosalie no exato momento que abriu os olhos após o acontecimento. Tudo estava embaçado ainda e às vezes parecia girar e girar e girar, deixando-a mais zonza. Fechou os olhos de um modo bem forte, com a esperança de que tudo passasse, e respirou fundo. Estava deitada no sofá de Lucy, com a cabeça no colo de alguém. Este mesmo alguém tinha uma mão segurando seu pulso – verificando a sua pulsação –, e outra mão acarinhando seus cabelos loiros. Ela também notou que estava suando frio, que sua boca estava seca e que talvez ela estivesse branca como um papel.

Sem contar o gosto salgado que se encontrava sua boca. Resultado de algumas pitadas de sal que tinham como missão aumentar a sua pressão arterial.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos mais uma vez e percebeu que sua visão estava muito melhor. Seu outro braço doía – não de uma forma horrível, mas como uma ardência estranha. Ela o levantou e se deparou com um corte não muito grande. O sangue parecia ter sido estancado há pouco tempo. Lembrou-se dos cacos de vidro da garrafa que fora ao chão...

— Não é um corte profundo. Consegui fazê-lo parar de sangrar logo – ela ouviu a voz grave e engoliu em seco. – Basta fazermos um curativo e que você o continue fazendo alguns por uma semana mais ou menos e estará tudo resolvido.

Ela olhou para cima. Para Jasper. E se deu conta que sua cabeça estava no colo dele. Imediatamente suas bochechas coraram e ela abaixou os olhos sentindo-se envergonhada. Ele soltou seu pulso.

— Onde estão as outras? – Ela perguntou, procurando desviar a atenção dele sobre si e ele deu um sorriso fraco.

— Victoria tinha compromissos, e ao saber que você estava bem, foi embora. Cinthya fez o mesmo, foi para a casa de alguma coleguinha. Lucy foi pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros. Alice está limpando os cacos de vidro e o vinho do chão... E Bella, pelo visto, não suporta ver sangue.

— E nem cheirar sangue. Ela passa mal. Aposto que ela saiu correndo, senão, desmaiaria ao meu lado.

— Foi isso mesmo que ela fez... – Jasper comentou soltando um riso fraco. Apesar de ainda sentir-se enfraquecida, Rosalie resolveu sentar-se no sofá. Colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ao notar o que ela queria Jasper a ajudou. Rose abriu os olhos e a tontura voltou, deixando sua visão turva mais uma vez. Ela então fechou os olhos novamente e respirou fundo.

Lucy estava chegando com a caixa de primeiros socorros.

**xxx**

— Bem. Alguém vai ficar para me ajudar a arrumar a cozinha, não é? – Lucy perguntou na sala e Alice respirou fundo.

— Mãe! São visitas, por favor! E Rosalie está doente!

— Ah! E daí? São todos de casa! E não falei o nome de Rosalie! – Lucy respondeu e as meninas sorriram. Alice escondeu as mãos no rosto e Jasper sorriu, procurando amenizar o clima que existia ali.

— Bem. Eu ajudo. Depois eu vou embora – deu de ombros se levantando e seguiu até a mesa de jantar, começando a levar todas as louças até a pia. Todas se levantaram – incluindo Rosalie – e o seguiram.

— Ir embora? Como assim ir embora, Jasper? – Lucy perguntou. Estava um pouco alterada e Alice rolou os olhos. O vinho. Era o vinho...

— Ir embora – ele respondeu e deu de ombros – por favor, as meninas vão dormir aqui!

— Não ligue para ela Jasper – Alice pediu e sorriu. – O efeito do vinho parece ter pesado sob mamãe, não é?

Lucy arregalou os olhos e depois franziu o cenho.

— Eu não estou bêbada! – Protestou e Jasper riu.

— Certo. Vamos arrumar essa cozinha aqui antes de eu ir – ele animou as meninas que se levantaram para ajudar.

**xxx**

— Adoro essas noites do pijama – Rosalie comentou enquanto Bella sentava-se e se enfiava debaixo de um edredom. – Vamos falar sobre o que?

— Sei lá – Alice respondeu baixo.

— De como Jasper Whitlock é lindo! – Bella respondeu e as meninas gargalharam. – Juro! Alice, pergunte para sua mãe onde ela arrumou um desses, eu preciso de dicas!

— Deixe de ser atirada Bella! Por Deus! Nem parece que está namorando! – Alice pediu e ligou o som em um volume baixo e a voz de John Lennon ecoou no local.

— Aquele traste do Edward, não se esqueça! E você gosta de música velha, hein? – Bella reclamou e Rosalie lhe deu um tapa na orelha.

— É _John Lennon_, cala a boca!

— Que seja!

— Mudaremos de assunto – Alice pediu.

— Para qual? Imaginaremos Jasper e Lucy na cama? – Bella perguntou mais uma vez. Não. Essa não era a personalidade real dela. Bella sabia ser bem pentelha quando queria.

— Argh! Que nojo Bella. Nem me faça imaginar uma coisa dessas! – Alice fez careta e Rosalie revirou os olhos.

— Você precisa dormir – a loira disse e Bella deu de ombros.

— Nada. Não posso mais... Sei lá, imaginar isso?

Rosalie passou as mãos pelos cabelos e mordeu o lábio. Deus, ela não cansava de ser tão indiscreta? Bem, era Bella. E qualquer coisa era de se esperar dela. Sempre falava nas horas erradas, sempre era indiscreta e a mais atirada do trio. Além de falar muitas coisas com o propósito de irritar. Mesmo assim, era Bella. A pessoa mais carinhosa que conheciam.

— Bella...

— Rose. Você é ainda pior do que eu! E Alice ficou quieta, por quê?

Alice respirou fundo.

— Eu... Fico sem graça quando vocês falam dessas coisas – confessou baixo e corando.

— Que coisas? – Saiu da boca de Bella, é claro.

— Sobre sexo! – A morena soltou e imediatamente olhou para baixo.

Alice brincou com a barra de sua camiseta enquanto mordia o lábio. Nunca havia contado aquilo para as meninas, tinha um receio de que elas fossem rir dela ou algo assim. Mas elas eram suas amigas, não eram? Entenderiam o seu lado?

— É... Que eu sou virgem... – Confessou e olhou para as duas meninas. Rosalie sorria. Como se Alice fosse sua amiga mais frágil. A sua menina, a qual ela teria que proteger de todo o mal do mundo. Enquanto isso, Bella parecia um pouco surpresa.

— Jura? – Perguntou e Alice assentiu. – Por quê?

— Por que o que?

— Por que você é virgem? Digo, é tão bom!

— Ora! Por que eu não me sinto preparada. Simples. Quero... Sei lá... Transar com o cara certo... – Alice respondeu e sentiu suas bochechas corarem mais uma vez. Quem seria o homem certo?

— E James não era o cara certo? – Bella perguntou. Ainda não conseguia engolir o fato de sua amiga ser virgem, ainda mais com o namorado que ela tinha. James era um dos caras mais lindos que ela já vira! Não tanto quanto Jasper, mas mesmo assim. Arranjar namorado gato devia ser um talento vindo daquela família. Abençoada seja Cinthya!

Já Alice soltou um riso sem humor ao ouvir o nome de James.

—- Não. Bem. Eu quero um homem a qual eu saiba que... Não sei... Que vai cuidar de mim, sei lá.

— Isso é balela, Alice! Na hora você nem pensa nisso! – Insistiu e a morena revirou os olhos.

— Por que você perguntou para Jasper se ele era obstetra? – Rosalie indagou de repente, e Alice sorriu aliviada. Já não era mais o centro das atenções de Bella.

Bella deu de ombros e se sentiu desconfortável.

— Por nada...

— Agora responda! – Alice disse e Bella respirou fundo.

— Prometem que não contarão para ninguém? Eu... Acho que estou grávida de Edward... – Confessou e as bocas das outras meninas se abriram de espanto.

— Jura? Por Deus Bella! Como assim "eu acho"? Você _tem_ que saber! – Rosalie perguntou completamente atordoada. Bella não sabia cuidar nem de si mesma!

— Não tive coragem de fazer o teste ainda... – Murmurou, soltou um riso amarelo e Alice respirou fundo.

— Bella, você tem que fazer! E se você estiver grávida, como você falará para Edward?

— Com a boca, cara Alice, com a boca. – Deu de ombros e respirou fundo. – Acho melhor dormirmos.

**xxx**

_Dias depois..._

Chegou o dia para Rosalie pegar os resultados de seus exames no hospital. Ela estava ansiosa demais para isso. Não apenas para doar sangue, mas também para saber o motivo de tanto mal estar. Poderia ser uma anemia ou algo assim, e ela logo trataria de tudo.

Dirigiu até o hospital pensando em Bella. A menina finalmente fez o teste de gravidez na noite passada e estava radiante pelo fato de não estar grávida. Tudo fora um equívoco. Rosalie estava feliz demais também. Bella e Edward não tinham maturidade o suficiente para levar um relacionamento adiante, quem dirá educar um filho? Aliás, nem mesmo Rosalie tinha!

Rose estacionou no hospital e desceu enquanto mantinha uma bala de menta na boca. Aquilo a ajudava com todos os mal-estares que ela sentia. Caminhou pelo local todo branco e foi até a recepção. Após ter informado seu nome, andou até a sala de espera mais próxima do consultório que ela iria. Ela estava ansiosa demais que nem ao menos notou uma pessoa andando em direção contrária à sua, fazendo com que os dois corpos se chocassem.

— Me desculpe! – Ela pediu enquanto observava aqueles olhos azuis como água cristalina. Os cabelos dele eram negros como o ébano e curtos até demais. Ele sorriu – um sorriso lindo – e suas bochechas formaram doces covinhas – assim como as de Jasper quando o mesmo também sorria.

— Tudo bem – Ele respondeu e sua voz grave e ao mesmo tempo suave ecoou pelo local. Rosalie notou o jaleco e o crachá. _Emmett McCarty_. Só não teve tempo de checar sua ocupação...

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e acenou. Logo ele já estava de costas, caminhando pelo corredor do hospital.

**xxx**

O tempo passava e mais Rosalie ficava nervosa. Por que o médico não a chamava logo? Estalava os dedos e balançava a perna em sinal de ansiedade. Respirava fundo e engolia em seco. Até que finalmente ela o ouviu chamar seu nome.

Levantou-se em um salto e logo já estava adentrando o consultório branco.

— Bom dia... – Ela cumprimentou e ele sorriu.

— Sente-se moça. Tenho uma ótima notícia para você! – Ele disse sorrindo e aquilo aliviou o coração de Rosalie. Ela sentou-se enquanto abria um sorriso e fitou o doutor que pegava alguns papeis da mesa. Eram seus exames.

— Está tudo normal – ele disse sorrindo e Rose assentiu – exceto por algo, que é a melhor parte disso tudo...

Isso deixou Rosalie confusa. Estava tudo normal, exceto uma coisa que era a melhor parte de tudo. Estaria ele sendo sarcástico? Soltaria uma piada de humor negro a qualquer momento? O coração de Rosalie começou a palpitar de ansiedade e o médico sorriu para ela.

— Acho que você vai gostar. Você é jovem. Bela. Tem a vida toda pela frente... – ele disse entregando-lhe os papeis. – Veja – Ele apontou o local certo com a tampa da caneta – não está feliz? – Perguntou sorrindo; os pés de galinha denunciando a felicidade em seus olhos.

Ela não acreditava no resultado diante de seus olhos. Não entendia nada do que dizia aquelas letras naquele papel, mas sabia bem o tipo de exame e o que significava a palavra grifada. _Positivo._

Um filho!

O médico estava tão feliz que não notara que uma bomba havia acabado de explodir diante daquela garota que mal havia completado seus dezoito anos.

**Fim do capítulo 4.**

_(Essa N/A: saiu MUITO grande, cruzes!)_

**N/A: **Me dêem um premio! Ou uma faixa, uma coroa, qualquer coisa de "a menina que engravida as Rosalies"! Hahaha. Foi em Vidas Cruzadas. Foi em The Heart Never Lies e agora na Pontos de Interrogação. E eu JURO que é inconsciente hahaha! Quando eu vejo, já era hahaha. Eu sei que é repetitivo, mas não consigo controlar. Talvez o fato da Rosalie original não puder ser mãe – o que era seu maior sonho – tenha mexido comigo e eu imagino essa personagem sempre maternal demais. Well. O drama da Rosalie não era esse, confesso. Mas houve alguns imprevistos e tal, e eu achei mudar a história por via das dúvidas. Rose teria uma doença grave, mas enfim, já passou e o drama dela agora é esse: Gravidez na adolescência. (Um beijo pro Pedro Carvalho que me convenceu de apostar nisso!)

Vou responder as reviews:

**FenixMJR**: Também gosto muito dessa minha Alice. Ela tem uma personalidade forte e ao mesmo tempo é frágil como um cristal. Não gosto de demonizar a Rose... Além de achar isso batido (90% das ficwriters de Twilight fazem isso), não acho a Rosalie uma vilã. E enjoei do Edward da Meyer hahahaha. Beeeijos e obrigada por ler, de verdade!

**MahRathbone**: Acha estranho esse relacionamento "pai e filha" do Jazz com a Alice? Não viu nada ainda ahahaha. Enfim, aí estão as respostas das suas perguntas. Beijos!

**Pedro Carvalho:** Lucy trata a Cinthya como um bebê. É um retrato mais ou menos de como eu era com 10, 11 anos (eu era chata bagarai, diz aí), que eu passava muito tempo com minha avó que me tratava como um bebê. Sem contar que também uso como inspiração um pouco da minha irmã... Que tem cinco anos hahahaah. E quanto a Alice, a personalidade dela vai mesmo se destacar conforme a fic vai passando... Beijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Não sei se a relação beward aqui é "conturbada". Para mim um relacionamento conturbado é quando alguém (ou os dois) não é feliz. Não é tanto o caso deles. Eles sofrem com as brigas, claro, mas são felizes assim. Se fossem um "casal" tradicional seria diferente e não daria certo... E sim, o caso da Alice é esse... Ela já se sente atraída por ele (sem perceber) e vê os benefícios que ele traz para a sua família... Isso vai deixá-la confusa aos poucos. Beeijos.

**Cinthia B:** Essa fic ta te conquistando? Que boom hahaha beeijos Cin!

**Tati C. Hopkins**: Sim, a Alice está dando um voto de confiança ao Jasper e se sente feliz por isso, apesar de não reconhecer muito bem. E sim, você acertou sobre a Rose! Hahaha. Beeeijos!

**Kaarol:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ri alto da sua última review! Quer dizer que a Amanda (Jackson) poluiu sua mente e fez você imaginar isso? Hahahahahaha. Amanda é diva 8) hahahaha. E só vc pra se lembrar de mim quando vê um pacote de Whiskas hahahaha! A Lucy é um amor, sempre insisto nisso. Edward daqui é bem diferente do da Meyer hahaha. Beeijos Karool dos doritos e do Whiskas hahaha.

**Isabella:** Hahahaha neeem, eu pelo menos adoro os seus pitacos no site, me divirto hahahaha. Ninguém vai te chutar de lá não. Obrigada pelo carinho, beeeijos!

**Ju Martins:** Oii! Que bom que você gosta da minha "fofice"... Enfim, eu não sei escrever muito bem uma coisa que não seja romance, sabe? Mas vou tentar fazer algo assim no meu próximo projeto. Não prometo nada, ok? Mas obrigada pela dica... Vou me esforçar e tals, prometo =D beeeijos! Ah, uma curiosidade: você é portuguesa? Pergunto isso pelo que percebi na sua escrita. =D

**Caroline Marques:** Hahaha não vou matar ninguém hahaha. Beijos

**LinaFurtado: **Seja bem viinda! Em primeiro lugar, vamos aos agradecimentos por você ler e gostar da minha história! Espero que o modo que eu "juntá-los" agrade você. Beeeijos flor e apareça mais vezes!

Antes de finalizar aqui, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta para vocês. Vocês já leram o livro "Eu Sou O Mensageiro"? (The Messenger na versão original e eu não sei o nome dele em Portugal :/) do Markus Zusak, mesmo autor do "A Menina Que Roubava Livros" (The Book Thief na versão original e não sei o nome em Portugal tb hahaha). É um livro muito lindo e eu terminei de ler ele hoje, aí eu estava pensando em adaptá-lo para fic. Dependendo da resposta, posso pensar mais sobre isso. Não é certeza que irei adaptá-lo, mesmo com as respostas sendo como eu quero, só uma idéia. =D (se vcs disserem que não, é melhor pra mim, rs)

Enfim, é isso hahaha. Beeijos, até o próximo capítulo, obrigada por tudo e claro, comentem!

Bru ;)

_(Existe um ADFFDA [Autoras De Fanfics Falantes/Digitantes Anônimas]? Tô precisando dum treco desses!)_


	5. Tentando Entender

**N/A: **Desculpem-me o atraso, mas é que o capítulo não saía do jeito que eu queria. E para ser sincera, fiz o que pude, mas o resultado ainda não me agradou, espero que a opinião de vocês seja contrária da minha (quando eu não gosto, não gosto de verdade).

Well, voltaremos às atualizações semanais, já que eu estou super atrasada com essa fic (permaneço no capítulo 16). Queria fazer melhor por vcs, mas...

Obrigada pelas reviews**: Cinthia B, Tati C Hopkins, Fenix MJR, Lina Furtado, MahRathbone, Joseane Souza, Isabella, Kaarol, Evany Karin **e** Caroline Marques**!

Obrigada **Carol **por betar pra mim.

Boa leitura =D

**Capítulo 5 – Tentando Entender.**

— Como? - Rosalie perguntou completamente atordoada. Aquilo não entrava em sua cabeça. Por Deus, um filho! Ela mal completou dezoito anos, como ela pode ter um filho? Não poderia ser, aquele exame estava totalmente errado e ela descobriria isso rápido. Não podia aceitar isso, não podia nem ao menos ficar feliz com isso! - O senhor por acaso sabe a minha idade para sentir-se tão feliz assim? - Indagou furiosa. - EU tenho dezoito anos! Eu terminei com meu namorado, pai dessa criança, não tem nem um mês direito, eu não posso ter um filho!

— Mas um filho é sempre uma benção, garota! - O médico insistiu. - Sei de muitas jovens que engravidaram e passaram por uma história igual ou pior do que a sua, Rosalie. E quando os filhos delas nasceram elas se tornaram as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. Um filho traz felicidade a todos! Independente da circunstância em que ele aparece.

Rosalie meneou a cabeça, sentindo seus olhos encherem-se de água. Estava desesperada! Como falaria com seus pais? Como seus pais reagiriam? E Ben? Como ele reagiria? Namoraram, e depois se separaram, e agora Rosalie apareceria com um filho! Era burra! Burra, burra, burra! Por que fora tão burra a ponto de se deixar convencer pelo namorado de que transar sem camisinha era mais gostoso? E por que ela não tomava os anticoncepcionais com a rigorosidade necessária? Rosalie estava morrendo de raiva de si mesma, tanta raiva que ela não sabia o que fazer.

— Obrigada... Apesar de tudo. – Ela disse para o médico em um tom mecânico e pegou os exames das mãos dele.

— Lhe aconselho a não doar sangue. Você precisará de tudo o que tem e o que não tem em seu corpo para essa criança

Rosalie assentiu e saiu do consultório de médico. Os exames estavam em suas mãos e pareciam pesar toneladas. O que ela faria? As lágrimas já caiam de seu rosto e ela viu-se em meio a um desespero enorme. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da recepção e colocou o rosto sobre suas mãos. O que ela faria, Deus? O que?

— Rosalie? – Ouviu uma voz grave chamando-a, mas não mudou sua posição. Estava envergonhada demais, envergonhada, completamente envergonhada. Por que estava acontecendo tudo isso? – O que houve? – A voz perguntou e ela não respondeu nada. Tirou as mãos de seu rosto e viu o exame em seu colo. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e examinou os papeis. – Ah... Meu Deus...

— Um filho... – Ela murmurou entre soluços e lágrimas. – Um filho, meu Deus, o que eu farei com um filho? – Indagou desesperada.

— Vou ligar para Alice... – Ele comunicou e pegou o telefone de dentro do seu bolso.

Rosalie olhou para ele e soltou um sorriso leve em meio às lágrimas e ao desespero. Um sorriso de agradecimento.

— Obrigada por tudo o que você tem feito por mim, Jasper...

Ele sorriu acanhado e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e sedosos.

— Não tem o que agradecer. – Ele respondeu enquanto via algumas lágrimas insistentes rolando pelo rosto de Rosalie. – Venha comigo. Vou te passar um calmante leve, você precisa se acalmar.

Ele a abraçou e se levantaram dali. Rosalie sentia que precisaria da força de todos que quisessem lhe ajudar.

**xxx**

— Jasper! – Alice gritou assim que encontrou o jovem médico. Ela estava preocupada. Desde o exato momento que o padrasto lhe ligou dizendo que Rosalie não estava bem, Alice ficou desesperada. Assim que teve oportunidade, rumou até o hospital, apenas para saber como estava sua amiga. Estava preocupada, extremamente preocupada. Rose sempre teve uma boa saúde, o que estava acontecendo para ela estar tendo tantos mal-estares assim?

— Graças a Deus você veio! – Jasper disse e respirou fundo. Ele não devia dizer para Alice, o certo era que Rosalie dissesse. Mas a loira não conseguia começar o assunto sem cair em lágrimas. Pediu-lhe para que contasse tudo a Alice. Ela torcia para que Alice pudesse lhe ajudar de alguma forma. – Preciso te contar algo.

— O que?

— Venha para minha sala. – Ele segurou as mãos dela e a levou até seu consultório. Aquilo deixou a menina aflita.

— Diga o que é Jasper! – Alice pediu, já entrando em desespero, enquanto fitava o rapaz fechando a porta do consultório. – O que houve com Rosalie? Onde ela está? O que está acontecendo?

— Rosalie está descasando. – Ele respondeu e Alice sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões. Sentiu seu telefone vibrar em seu bolso, mas não se importou. Sabia quem era e não atenderia por nada no mundo.

— Mas...

— Sente-se Alice. – Ele pediu e ela negou. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga! Era difícil? – Sente-se Alice. Por favor... – Ele pediu mais uma vez e a menina o obedeceu. – Rosalie pediu para que eu lhe contasse tudo. Ela não está em condições de contar para você. E... Tanto ela quanto eu estamos torcemos para que você a ajude de alguma forma. Os exames dela estão comigo, depois lhe entrego eles...

— Do que fala? – Alice indagou confusa. O que ele estava querendo dizer? O que sua amiga tinha? Para quê tanto suspense assim? Não era melhor falar de uma vez? E por que ele estava tão nervoso assim? A ponto de tropeçar nas palavras?

Ele respirou fundo.

— Rosalie... Ela acabou de descobrir que está grávida. – Ele finalmente disse e Alice sentiu como se uma bomba estivesse estourado naquele exato momento. Deus! Não podia ser! Isso era mentira!

— Como?

— É isso mesmo. – Ele confirmou; a preocupação estava eminente nos olhos verdes dele. Rosalie era só uma adolescente! Como ela cuidaria de um filho?

— E como eu posso ajudá-la, Jasper? Eu... Estou sem chão!

— Converse com ela Alice, dê seu apoio, seu carinho... Ela vai precisar de todas as pessoas que gostam dela...

— Eu sei...

— Você sabe quem é o pai? – Jasper perguntou. – Ela não me disse nada, e eu também não tive coragem de perguntar...

— O ex-namorado dela, Ben... Aí que ta o problema: Ben não é lá o cara mais responsável do mundo... Tenho medo do que surgirá com isso...

**xxx**

Rosalie foi até a casa de Ben com o coração na boca. Ainda não era nem meio-dia e ela estava nervosa demais e morrendo de medo de estar chegando cedo demais e importunando as pessoas. Tocou a campainha do apartamento e Tyler, amigo de Ben, atendeu a porta.

— Hey Rose! Entre, vou chamar Ben. Fique à vontade.

Rosalie assentiu e estalou os dedos. Como falaria para ele? Como ele reagiria? O que ele faria? O que ela faria? O nervosismo a deixava enjoada e ela respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, mas Ben iria lhe ajudar, não? Eles não precisavam estar juntos para cuidar da criança, ela só queria que ele fizesse parte da gravidez e da vida do pequeno ser que viria.

— Rosalie? O que faz aqui? – Ela ouviu a voz dele e notou que ele estava um pouco mal humorado. Olhou para ele e notou-o coçando os olhos. Estava sem camisa, os cabelos lisos estavam sob seus olhos e ele parecia ter acabado de acordar.

— Eu queria lhe falar uma coisa... – Ela comunicou com a voz baixa e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Fale...

Rosalie mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. Como era diria? Rezou para que tudo desse certo e tomou um pouco de coragem.

— Há algum tempo... Eu fiz alguns exames para... Doar sangue. Você sabe que eu sempre gostei disso... – Ela começou e ele cruzou os braços demonstrando impaciência. – E... Saíram os resultados desses exames hoje...

— Sim?

Rosalie respirou fundo mais uma vez. Teria que falar tudo de uma vez só e pronto. Que Deus lhe ajudasse.

— Eu estou grávida Ben... Estou esperando um filho... Nosso...

O rapaz a encarou por um tempo; a expressão dele não mudou em momento algum. Rosalie já estava ficando preocupada com tanto silêncio. O que ele diria? Tanta espera já estava matando-a!

— Filho? E quem garante que esse filho é meu? – Ele indagou tentando tirar as atenções sobre si.

— O que? – Rosalie indagou completamente surpreendida. – Como assim, Benjamin? Como você me vem com essa história? É claro que esse filho é seu! Você foi o único cara com quem eu transei em toda a minha vida. Deveria saber disso!

— Ok. A criança é minha. E você quer o que?

— Que você faça parte dessa gravidez! Da vida dessa criança! É um filho, Benjamin, um filho!

— Eu não vou fazer parte de gravidez nenhuma! E tampouco de filho algum! Você quem errou por não ter tomado os remédios certos! Quando terminamos, foi deixado bem claro que nunca mais procuraríamos um ao outro. Agora me vem você, me dizendo que vai ter um filho!

— Eu não tive culpa, Ben!

— Eu muito menos, Rosalie... Se você quiser, eu pago a clínica de aborto para você então!

— Aborto? Eu acabei de falar que eu quero que você faça parte da vida dessa criança, Ben! E você me fala em aborto? Eu _quero_ ter essa criança!

— Mas não devia! – Ele a aconselhou, na tentativa de fazer a cabeça da jovem. Rosalie franziu a testa e ele continuou. – Não devia ter esse filho, Rosalie. Você tem dezoito anos. Você não trabalha. Como você vai cuidar dessa criança? O melhor caminho é o aborto e, se você quiser, eu pago a clínica para você!

— Eu não quero abortar... E eu posso ter esse filho com você, Ben... Basta você me ajudar! Assumir essa criança, eu não quero voltar para você... Só quero que você a assuma...

Ben bufou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros. Rosalie estava a ponto de entrar em desespero ali mesmo.

— Eu não quero esse filho, Rosalie... E se você não for abortar, eu não vou assumi-lo...

Rosalie estreitou os olhos. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Ouvindo essas barbaridades dele? Deixando-se ser humilhada desse jeito? Por que tudo isso? Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva dentro de si. Não iria chorar na frente dele, não passaria tal fraqueza. Não... Ele não merecia.

— Não precisa assumi-lo então, querido Benjamin! Ele não precisa de você! E muito menos eu! Serei mulher o suficiente para sustentá-lo sozinho! Para fazer desse meu filho uma pessoa de bem! De bater no meu peito daqui alguns anos e dizer que fui eu quem criou essa criança sozinha! Porque o pai nem ao menos prestou para isso!

Rosalie despejou todas as palavras tendo diversas intenções. As principais eram: desabafar e acertá-lo da mesma maneira como ele a acertou. De fazer com que algo dentro dele começasse a doer.

Não obteve o resultado desejado.

Ben parecia uma pedra forte em meio a tantas palavras pontudas que Rose lhes falou. Aquilo apenas a enfraqueceu mais ainda; a dor da rejeição parecia estar feliz ao lado da humilhação... Da tristeza... Da raiva e do medo.

— Ben? Quem é, _baby_? – Entrou na sala uma jovem morena. Parecia ser um ano mais velha do que Rosalie. E era muito bonita. Tinha olhos azuis, a pele bronzeada, os cabelos ondulados e compridos. Vestia uma camisa de Ben. Apenas uma camisa. Rosalie sentiu-se mais humilhada do que antes.

— É só uma amiga... Veio me pedir dinheiro emprestado... – Ele respondeu abraçando a garota que se aconchegou nos braços dele, com cara de manha. Rosalie teve vontade de vomitar.

— Obrigada por ter me atendido... Ben... – Rosalie murmurou mecanicamente, com os olhos frios. – É uma pena que você não possa me ajudar... – Andou até a porta e desviou os olhos do casal ali. Não. As lágrimas poderiam esperar um pouco. Só mais um pouco...

— Não tem de quê. Você pode fazer um empréstimo ao banco, Rosalie. Eles sim podem lhe ajudar. – Ele respondeu cinicamente e Rosalie abriu a porta do apartamento do rapaz, fechando-a logo em seguida em um baque que quase não lhe foi percebido graças às batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

**xxx**

_No dia seguinte..._

Alice resolveu não contar para mais ninguém sobre o que Rosalie tinha. A loira chegou da casa de Ben e trancou-se no quarto. Não havia falado com os pais ainda, tinha medo da reação deles. Chorou. Chorou por uma noite inteira, Alice podia apostar nisso. Ela ligou para a amiga, preocupada, mas Rose disse que ficaria bem. Não sabia quando, mas ficaria bem...

— Olá Jéssica! – Alice cumprimentou assim que chegou ao colégio. – Onde estão Bella e Edward? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado da garota que parecia pensativa.

— Bem, não sei. De verdade.

Alice mordeu o lábio. Devem estar namorando por aí, conhecendo-os como conhecia. Ou brigando. Ou os dois. Eles nunca tomavam jeito na vida. Alice já estava acostumada com a relação estranha deles.

— Você está frita garota! – Jéssica comentou tirando Alice de seus devaneios. A menina franziu o cenho e esperou uma resposta da amiga ao lado. Não veio.

— Eu? Por quê? – Alice perguntou confusa e Jéssica deu de ombros.

— Bem. Você sabe o porquê.

E tudo foi como um estalo na mente de Alice. Claro que sabia. Ela conseguiu burlar a segurança da escola no dia anterior e fugiu das aulas, preocupada com Rosalie. Jasper jamais deixaria que ela fizesse isso, mas não lhe custava dizer a ele que ela pediria à direção para que conseguisse sair mais cedo – o que era impossível de acontecer. E agora teria que pagar o pato. A bruxa, melhor dizendo. A diretora certamente a esperava com uma foice na mão, apenas ansiando por ver seus olhos escuros passarem a fitá-la com medo. Pobre Alice.

— Bem... E?

— E então que você só entra nas aulas se estiver com alguém se responsabilizando por você. – Jéssica respondeu fracamente e sorriu com pena da garota que se sentia em um labirinto. E agora? A mãe não poderia saber nunca que ela fugiu da escola, o que ela faria? Sua cabeça pôs-se a pensar no que estava acontecendo e mordeu o lábio. Alguém tinha que tirá-la de lá, mas quem?

**xxx**

— Jasper! Eu preciso que você me ajude! – Ela enfiou-se no vestiário feminino e escondeu-se atrás de alguns armários. Falava baixo demais para que ninguém a descobrisse.

— _Aconteceu algo?_ – Ele perguntou confuso e Alice mordeu o lábio. Tomaria uma bela bronca, mas pelo menos era Jasper. Muito melhor do que sua mãe que a deixaria de castigo, sem sair de casa por uma semana, exceto a escola. E ela precisava muito passar os dias com Rosalie.

— Você está muito ocupado?

— _Na verdade não. Hoje eu estou com uma folguinha de manhã, já que provavelmente terei que trabalhar durante a madrugada, por quê?_

Alice respirou fundo. Coragem Alice, Jasper não lhe faria nada.

— Você pode vir até o meu colégio? Eu preciso de alguém responsável por mim para poder entrar nas aulas... – Soltou a bomba de leve e Jasper franziu o cenho. Alguém responsável? Por que ele ao invés de sua mãe?

— _O que você aprontou Alice?_ – Ele perguntou e ela mordeu o lábio mais uma vez. Sangraria desse jeito.

— Eu... Fugi da escola ontem...

**Fim do capítulo 5**

**N/A:** Sei que vocês estão despejando palavrões, maldições e tudo de ruim ao Ben. E eu tb hahaha. Well, eu ADORO o final desse capítulo hahahaha. Vou responder as reviews.

**Cinthia B: **Que bom que vc gosta das minhas Roses mães hahaha. E boa sorte com a sorte das Cinthy/ias hahaha. Beijos!

**Tati C Hopkins:** Bem, sua pergunta já foi respondida hahaha. E Rosalie está... Bem, nem eu sei descrever como a bichinha está haha. Beeijos!

**FenixMJR:** Então, eu não vou acabar muito com a sua curiosidade, apenas digo que vai ser através da amizade mesmo... Quanto a reação da Lucy, o que você imagina? Hahaha beijos!

**Lina Furtado:** Sim, Rose grávida hahahaha. Mas parece que não tem sido uma boa notícia, não é? Beijos!

**MahRathbone:** Sei qe vc ama bebês hahaha. Poxa, sabe que uma conversa sobre sexo entre Alice e Jasper seria legal? Hahahaha brincadeira. Beijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Que bom que o capítulo te surpreendeu! E o Jasper não é perfeito não, vcs vão odiá-lo muito ainda muhahahaha. Tá ótima sua review, beijos!

**Isabella:** Você é como a Bella? Adooooro hahahaha. E eu to de olho em vc lá no site e me divertindo tb hahahaha. Beeijos!

**Kaarol:** Sim, essa Bella é como a Alice da Meyer, e o Edward me remete um pouco o Jasper da Meyer, mas um pouco mais exagerados, principalmente ela hahaha. Sim, eu acho que a Rose combina como mãe, e ela vai ficar com o Emmett! Beijos Kaarol dos Doritos e do Whiskas! (eu poderia passar um tempo falando de uma tal de Amanda e... Melhor não hahaha)

**Evany Karin:** Que bom que esteja gostando! E sim, Alice é bem madura pra idade dela hahaha. Beeijos!

**Caroline Marques:** Você riu da conversa entre as meninas? Hahaha. E vc foi o quarenta e cinco, aee! Beeijos!

Quanto ao livro que eu falei no último capítulo, ainda não é decidido que eu vá adaptá-lo, vamos ver! E vou dar um espaço para uma divulgação de uma fic maravilhosa que merece ser lida por todos vocês: **Status **das irmãs **Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman**! É, elas mesmas, de novo! hahahaha. É uma fic Alisper, com um Jasper vilão que quer roubar a fortuna dos Cullen ao lado de sua irmã Rose! Sério, é uma fic muito bem escrita, com um enredo que prende a gente e ta no comecinho, tem só dois capítulos postados ainda! Quem quiser ver, ela está nos meus favoritos! Não deixem de olhar e comentar ok?

E por falar em comentar, até o próximo capítulo e não deixem de comentar aqui, vcs sabem como é importante para mim as suas opiniões! Beeijos e até semana que vem!

Bru ;)


	6. Um Pacote

**N/A: **Eu ainda estou escrevendo o capítulo 16, portanto, não estranhem se eu atrasar os posts da fic... Mas, aqui estamos com o capítulo seis. Eu gosto dele. Ele tem uma pitada de humor (eu pelo menos tentei fazer), nostalgia, drama e... MUITO Alisper! Aeee \o/

Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas: **Caroline Marques, MahRathbone, LinaFurtado, FenixMJR, Tati C. Hopkins, Kaarol, Isabella, Ju Martins, Cinthia B, Joseane Souza **e** Nina Rickman!**

Este capítulo não foi betado, ou seja: os errinhos de sempre hahaha, mas dei meu melhor para vcs.

Espero que gostem, beeijos!

**Capítulo 6 – Um Pacote.**

— _Você o que?_ – Jasper indagou, completamente assustado. Alice fez o que? Por quê?

— Eu fugi da escola... – ela respondeu e mordeu o lábio mais uma vez ao ouvir Jasper respirar fundo. – Por favor, não brigue comigo, por favor! É que minha mãe não pode saber disso Jazz, se não ela me deixa de castigo e eu preciso passar os dias com Rose, você sabe!

— _Mas... Por que você saiu? _

— Quando você me ligou... Eu estava na aula e saí para atender o celular. E fiquei desesperada. Fugi logo que tive oportunidade. Peguei o material do meu armário e saí o mais rápido que pude...

— _E nem ao menos ligaram para sua mãe?_ – Ele perguntou. Que tipo de escola era essa?

— Acho que não. Se tivessem ligado, eu teria tido uma bela bronca e estaria de castigo... – Alice deu de ombros – Por favor, Jasper...

Jasper suspirou e admirou o pensamento da jovem. Mas isso não justificava o fato de ela ter fugido da escola. Por que ela fez isso? Sem pensar duas vezes, ele levantou-se e colocou a xícara vazia de café na pia.

— _Certo. Mas eu faço o que? – Perguntou e saiu da cozinha. Nunca havia se responsabilizado por jovem alguma no colégio, não sabia o que fazer. _

— Bem, eu estarei te esperando do lado de fora do colégio e entramos juntos. Então você explica que é meu padrasto, que minha mãe pediu para que você viesse e coisa assim... Por favor Jasper! Me ajude!

— _Certo, fique calma. Em alguns minutos eu estarei aí._

**xxx**

— Senhor Whitlock? – A diretora do colégio olhou para o rapaz à sua frente. Era um rapaz tão lindo! Tão jovem, tão bonito, tão galã... Sentia a sua auto-estima esvaindo-se só de olhar para ele. Por que um _peixe _desses nunca caiu em sua rede? Poderia ela arriscar um flerte?

— Sou eu mesmo – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para a diretora que tocou nele dando-lhe um sorriso sugestivo. Jasper sorriu de lado e afastou a mão da dela. Alice observou cada detalhe da cena e revirou os olhos.

— Bem. Esta senhorita fugiu da escola ontem. – A mulher iniciou a conversa e olhou para Alice – E ainda teve a petulância e a cara de pau de aparecer aqui como se nada houvesse acontecido – ela explicou o ocorrido enquanto sentava-se na cadeira que ficava em frente à mesa de mogno. Alice e Jasper sentaram-se de frente a ela que encarava a garota com cara de poucos amigos.

— Dona Smith, eu posso explicar...

— Não tem explicações – a mulher rabugenta interrompeu a adolescente que bufou e cruzou os braços, depois olhou para Jasper e sorriu. – Eu preciso muito falar com algum responsável dela, com a sua mãe, por exemplo... Eu não costumo falar com irmãos de alunos, por mais que eles sejam maiores de idade...

— Perdão senhora, mas eu sou o padrasto dela. – Jasper a interrompeu, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável e a mulher ficou vermelha aos poucos. Fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça. Ele era _padrasto _dela! Não era tão novo quanto pensara, talvez... Trinta e cinco anos? _Com corpinho de vinte e cinco_... Mas o que realmente importava, é que ele era casado.

_Casado..._

— O senhor é casado com a senhora Brandon? – Indagou e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

Jasper ponderou por um tempo. Não era casado com Lucy, estava longe de ser, mas e se dissesse que não era? Teriam que chamar Lucy? Aquilo parecia ser algo que Alice não queria, portanto, ele resolveu mentir.

- Exato. Nos casamos há poucas semanas. – Respondeu sorrindo e a mulher sorriu também.

- Mesmo? Oh! Meus parabéns! Muitas felicidades para vocês – desejou, entretanto, sua mente gritava: _ele não era casado há semanas atrás, ele não era casado há semanas atrás!_

Suspirou frustrada.

— Bem, o que importa é que a senhorita Brandon acabou fugindo da escola ontem. E sabe muito bem que esse tipo de atitude é inaceitável, não só aqui, mas em qualquer instituição escolar. Aliás, eu ainda me pergunto: como você conseguiu sair, moça?

Alice suspirou. Não contaria que subornou o porteiro, jamais! O homem – um senhor de idade, com bom coração e praticamente a viu crescer – não merecia aquilo. Sorriu.

— Bem, o senhor Greene não estava no portão no horário, então, eu aproveitei. – Alice explicou com a maior cara de pau que conseguiu fazer. Nem ela mesma acreditou no que acabara de dizer.

— E por quê? – A mulher a pressionou e Alice respirou fundo.

— Veja senhora, talvez possamos resolver isso logo, não é? Estou com um pouco de pressa – Jasper olhou no relógio em seu pulso e interrompeu a diretora. Não que realmente estivesse com pressa, mas Alice jamais diria o real motivo.

— Tudo bem. Então; esse tipo de atitude é inviável, portanto, você sabe bem suas conseqüências, não é mesmo? – A velha perguntou para Alice que assentiu.

— Dois dias de suspensão.

— E três pontos a menos na média em cada matéria – a mulher continuou e Alice assentiu e respirou fundo. Teria que inventar alguma desculpa para não ir à aula nos próximos dois dias.

— Certo.

— O senhor pode assinar o termo de responsabilidade? – A mulher perguntou e entregou a caneta para Jasper que assentiu. Assinou o papel e o entrou para a mulher que demorou um tempo observando a sua letra. – Hum, você é médico?

— Sim. Sou pediatra.

A mulher sorriu. Além de lindo é pediatra! Uma com tantos e outras com tão pouco...

— Ok... Muito obrigada. – estendeu a mão e Jasper fez o mesmo, cumprimentando-a. – Juízo senhorita Brandon.

— Ok dona Smith...

Alice e Jasper levantaram e a menina ainda pôde ver o olhar ambicioso da diretora sobre Jasper. Ela pegou no braço de Jasper como uma criança e sorriu.

— Você vai me levar ao MC Donalds, não é? – Ela perguntou como uma criança de dez anos. Jasper a olhou confuso e engoliu em seco. O que ela estava fazendo?

— É claro. Como prometido – ele disse com a voz tremendo e Alice acenou para a diretora.

**xxx**

— Sabe Jasper, eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer... – Alice comentou enquanto os dois entravam no carro do rapaz. Se ele não tivesse aparecido e lhe tirado daquela enrascada, Alice não sabia onde estaria naquele momento. Sua mãe era engraçada, divertida e meio maluca, mas ela sabe muito bem como deixar alguma filha de castigo.

Jasper sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não tem o que agradecer. Basta não fazer isso de novo, afinal, você sabe que a errada era você, não é? – Ele perguntou e olhou para ela que assentiu um pouco envergonhada. Ele ligou o som e logo uma música calma tomou conta do veículo.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas foi por uma boa causa, você sabe. Enfim, eu inventarei algumas desculpas para minha mãe para faltas na escola, algo assim. Agora, eu fico pensando: o que eu farei até dar a hora de voltar para casa? Não sei...

Jasper deu de ombros prestando atenção à estrada a sua frente.

— Que tal um filme? Eu te levo para casa, nós vemos um filme lá, conversamos... É um bom momento para eu conhecer você, afinal, você parece ter medo de mim...

Alice sorriu de lado, um pouco envergonhada.

— Não é medo, é que...

— Sente vergonha de mim pelo modo que nós dois nos conhecemos? – Ele perguntou olhando-a e ela assentiu.

— E pelo modo que eu te tratei no começo de tudo... – ela explicou, sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhada. – É difícil conversar bem com você pensando que... Foi humilhante o modo como eu te tratei nos primeiros dias...

Jasper sorriu e bagunçou um pouco os cabelos dela.

— Não se incomode com isso. Já passou. E então? Vamos ver um filme?

Alice sorriu e assentiu. Não teria mais nada a fazer mesmo...

**xxx**

— Fique à vontade – Jasper disse enquanto os dois entravam no apartamento dele. Alice observou o local, sem querer parecer detalhista ou curiosa – apesar de ela realmente estar curiosa para conhecer a casa do padrasto. Era uma casa simples e até que bem arrumada para um rapaz que morava sozinho. Na sala havia um par de sofás, uma estante e uma televisão de plasma. Na estante era visível uma boa coleção de CDs, DVDs e livros. Alice perguntou-se se teria coragem de pedir emprestado os títulos que lhe interessaram.

— Obrigada... – ela respondeu e ele sorriu, indo até a cozinha que fazia junção com a sala.

— Bem, eu vou colocar umas pipocas no micro-ondas, você se importa? Eu sou médico, vivo na praticidade – ele deu de ombros e sorriu de lado, como se estivesse se desculpando pelo fato de não ser uma pipoca caseira. Alice deu de ombros.

— Por mim, está ótimo! – Ela respondeu e ele sorriu de um modo tão bonito que o coração de Alice parou. Ela respirou fundo em busca de ar para seus pulmões e desviou os olhos.

— Certo! Pode ir escolhendo o filme se quiser...

Mas ela não escolheu um filme.

Na pequena sala de Jasper havia uma cadeira de balanço antiga. Não apenas isso, seu pai tinha uma cadeira parecida com aquela e isso fez a menina sorrir em meio a tantas lembranças. Seu pai sentava-se naquela cadeira todas as manhãs para tomar o seu café matinal e ler o seu jornal do dia.

Ela conseguia imaginá-lo direitinho ali, com o jornal na mão e uma xícara de café na outra. E conseguia imaginá-lo olhando para ela com aqueles olhos castanhos incríveis. Conseguia imaginá-lo sorrir até aparecerem os poucos pés de galinha em volta de seus olhos. Conseguia lembrar-se de seu coração batendo forte em seu peito. De como ele guardava o jornal e colocava a xícara no chão e depois abria os braços para aconchegá-la em seu colo. E ainda se lembrava da sensação que era aninhar-se como uma gata no peito dele torcendo para que a pequena Cin não lhe tirasse dali.

Agora ela conseguira ver que seu pai fora o melhor homem do mundo. Que nenhum homem jamais seria como ele. E ela notou-se egoísta demais. Não queria ver sua mãe com nenhum homem. Sim, era egoísmo da parte dela, ela mesma reconhecia, afinal, sua mãe era jovem. E um dia todas as suas filhas se casariam e a deixariam sozinha naquela casa. Mas Alice não queria um homem para sua mãe. Não queria que alguém se achasse no direito de namorado ou marido dela.

Mas ela já tinha Jasper, não é?

— Está tudo bem? – Ela ouviu a voz dele tirando-a de suas lembranças e deu de ombros.

— Essa cadeira... Me lembrou a de meu pai... E eu acabei me lembrando dele também – A garota deu de ombros e Jasper respirou fundo.

— Eu... Eu sei que você tem esse pensamento, mas eu quero cortá-lo pela raiz: eu não quero substituir o seu pai, Alice. Nunca... Eu estou com sua mãe pelo que sentimos um pelo outro. Mas eu sei da importância enorme que ele tem tanto para ela quanto para vocês. Por isso Alice, tenha isso em mente. Eu jamais vou substituí-lo.

— Ele é insubstituível, Jasper... Fico feliz que tenha consciência disso.

— Que bom... Mas... Eu ainda quero fazê-las felizes...

— É por isso que tem feito tanto por mim?

— E por Rosalie – Ele deu de ombros e ambos caminharam até a pequena cozinha do apartamento. – Veja: quando eu aceitei namorar Lucy, sabia que viria um "pacote" junto, entende? Não é como uma garota jovem, desimpedida e independente... Ela tem filhas, e se eu realmente gostasse dela, teria que aceitá-la com essas meninas... E foi o que eu fiz...

— Eu entendo... – Alice respondeu e olhou para ele – Mas Rosalie não se encaixa nesse quesito, Jasper...

— Rosalie é sua amiga Alice... E uma pessoa adorável. Não me custa ajudá-la, ainda mais sabendo que você ficará feliz por isso. Não existe coisa mais significativa para mim do que ver você ou sua irmã sorrindo...

Alice assentiu. Não conseguia encontrar palavras depois do que acabara de ouvir.

**xxx**

Royce olhava assustado para a figura loira a sua frente. O homem de pouco mais que quarenta e cinco anos, com um bigode e cabelos grisalhos sentia-se decepcionado. Traído. As palavras que acabara de ouvir estavam cortando o seu coração. Jamais que um dia ouviria Rosalie, sua pequena e doce Rosalie, dizer-lhe aquilo.

_Eu estou grávida._

Isso era contra as suas leis! Rosalie era uma menina! Era ainda a menina que pegara no colo após ter nascido! Como ela poderia estar grávida, sendo que tinha apenas 18 anos! E era solteira! A raiva subiu por seu corpo e ele conseguia sentir-se tremer da cabeça aos pés. Ao seu lado, estava Maria, tão chocada quanto ele.

— Você... – Ele sussurrou, sem se importar em demonstrar a raiva que sentia.

— Eu estou grávida, papai... Eu estou grávida... – Rosalie confirmou sentindo as lágrimas por seu rosto. Royce enfureceu.

— Filha minha não engravida! – Ele berrou e estreitou os olhos. – Minha vontade é de te bater, Rosalie! De te esfolar até você perder essa maldita criança que você tem em você! – Esbravejou enquanto olhava os olhos assustados da menina.

— Royce, pára! – Maria implorou pela filha. – Ela errou, mas quem nunca errou nesta vida, homem? Me diga! – Ela o enfrentou frente a frente.

— Filha minha não engravida, eu já disse! – Ele berrou mais uma vez e apontou para Rosalie. – Eu quero você fora dessa casa em no máximo vinte e quatro horas! Está me ouvindo, Rosalie? _Vinte e quatro horas_!

— Ela não vai sair daqui, Royce! – Maria interrompeu-o. – Minha filha não sai dessa casa!

Royce começou a arfar enquanto observava Maria abraçar Rosalie, que fechou os olhos ao sentir o aconchego de sua mãe.

— Ela _tem_ que sair daqui, Maria! Eu não quero passar a maldita vergonha de ter uma filha grávida e solteira! Sem marido! Sem um homem para sustentá-la!

— Muito bem Royce, ela sai... Mas saiba que eu irei junto – Maria comunicou e Royce a encarou sem palavras.

**Fim do capítulo 6.**

**N/A: **Esse pai da Rose é típico aqueles velhos que fazem um furacão com filha grávida, aí quando a criança nasce, ficam só de mimimi, meu netinho e não sei o que hahahaha. E esse Jasper é perfeito, ou não hahahaha.

Vou responder as reviews:

**Caroline Marques:** Sim, o Ben é um filho duma... Hahaha. A Alice dessa fic é um amor, beijos

**Mah Rathbone:** Uma conversa paternal entre Jazz e Alice seria legal, nem vem hahaha. E eu também perderia o controle no lugar da Rosalie. Beeijos.

**Lina Furtado:** Os momentos Alisper estão chegando, fique calma hahaha. Obrigada pelos elogios, beeijos.

**FenixMJR:** Sim, a Rose ta passando por uma barra, mas ela vai superar isso. Beijos

**Tati C Hopkins:** O Jazz é um amor de pessoa, sério. Eu o acho muito querido (mas ele não supera o meu Jazz da THNL *-*). Eu também adorei cada palavrinha da Rose para o ex dela, e de nada pela divulgação, vocês merecem!

**Kaarol:** Haahaha Jazz é um fofo! E o ex da Rose vai ter o que merece também. Quanto o Jazz responsável pela Alice, fico feliz por você ter dado risada hahaha. Beijos Kaarol do Whiskas e dos Doritos hahaha.

**Isabella:** Sim, o Ben não serve pra nada mesmo hahaha. E to adorando ver seus comentários lá no site, me divirto! Beijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Não, não mate ele senão não tem historia hahaha. E porque o fato da Alice fugir da escola fez você se lembrar de mim, dona Joseane? Que calúnia! Hahaha. Beijos

**Nina Rickman:** Ah, vc voltou! Hahaha, AMEI seus comentários de cada capítulo! E nem foi tão violenta com o Ben. Ou foi hahahaha. Quanto ao Jasper, se eu achar um, aviso hahahaha. Beijos.

Beeeijos, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e comentem! (e não deixem de ler a Status das minhas irmãs favoritas, isso é uma ordem! Ou não, mas é pra ler, enfim).

Bru ;)


	7. Pequenos Sinais

**N/A: **Antes de tudo, eu quero pedir desculpas por duas coisas: a demora nas respostas das reviews no capítulo 6 e a demora para postar esse capítulo. Eu ia fazer na quinta-feira, mas levei meu PC pra mudar o SO na sexta, então, passei o tempo livre da quinta-feira salvando os meus arquivos. E depois de sexta-feira, meu trabalho fica horrível, você mal pára sentada.

Well, esse capítulo é tão curtinho... Mas espero que vocês gostem dele.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Kaarol, Lina Furtado, FenixMJR, Joseane Souza, Tati C Hopkins, Cinthia B, Mah Rathbone, Frieden'n **(bem viinda!)e** Isabella!**

E MUITO obrigada ao** Pedro Carvalho** que betou esse capítulo pra mim!

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 7 – Pequenos Sinais.**

Royce olhou para Maria. Seu corpo estava paralisado e ele parecia ter saído de si. Ele havia escutado direito? Como assim ela sairia com Rosalie daquela casa? Ela era mulher dele! Haviam jurado perante a Igreja que ficariam unidos até o fim de suas vidas, e ela simplesmente lhe diz que iria embora com Rosalie? Ele não conseguia entender aquilo e tampouco aceitar. Dentro de si, o medo tomou conta de seu ser. Ele não queria perdê-la. Na verdade, ele não queria _perdê-las_, mas era difícil ele considerar o plural dessa palavra.

— Você...

— Eu saio daqui com ela, Royce! – ela ameaçou mais uma vez enquanto abraçava Rosalie.

Royce enfureceu-se com a teimosia da sua mulher. Não poderia aceitar isso, não poderia deixar que ela saísse dali, ela era sua mulher! A mulher que ele amava. Depois de tantos anos juntos! Não queria perdê-la, não seria capaz de suportar isso!

— Você não pode fazer isso! – Ele esbravejou. – Você não pode fazer isso, Maria! Não pode!

— E você não pode deixar a nossa filha fora de casa!

— Ela errou! Eu sou o pai dela e não vou aceitá-la grávida dentro dessa casa! – ele insistiu e Maria soltou Rosalie, que ainda chorava com as palavras do pai.

Maria andou até Royce e olhou nos olhos dele.

— Eu sou a mãe dela e eu não vou aceitá-la grávida fora dessa casa... – ela disse em um tom baixo e intimidador. – Fui eu quem deu vida a ela. Eu quem passei noites em claro por ela. Fui eu quem cuidou dela em todo o momento. Se ela sair, eu também saio...

Royce a encarou por mais um momento e olhou para as lágrimas de Rosalie. Seu coração disparou.

— Eu... Acho que preciso trabalhar. – Ele comunicou e saiu do cômodo sem olhar para mais ninguém.

**xxx**

— Oi mãe – Alice cumprimentou Lucy, assim que chegou em casa. Havia passado a manhã toda ao lado do Jasper e nunca imaginou que o padrasto fosse tão legal assim. Conversaram, riram, viram filmes e se conheceram mais. Agora tinha total certeza de que ele era o homem certo para sua mãe. Não sentia mais nenhuma aversão com o relacionamento dos dois e estava satisfeita com isso. Ele a fazia feliz, ele era um bom homem e merecia ser feliz ao lado de sua mãe.

— Alice, me ajude! Pega algumas cenouras para mim? – Lucy pediu e Alice jogou a mochila em cima do sofá, enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Sabe mãe. Estou preocupada com Rosalie. – Alice comentou enquanto dava algumas cenouras para a mãe. Tinha certo medo do que era aquilo que a mulher estava preparando, entretanto, sabia que sua mãe era louca, mas que fazia as coisas direito no final.

— Eu não entendi direito. O namorado dela não quis assumir a criança? – Lucy perguntou, os olhos escuros estavam curiosos e confusos.

— Não... E... Eu não sei como ela fará... Eu realmente estou preocupada com ela, é tão triste vê-la nessa situação horrível! A minha amiga não merece tudo isso... O pior é que, ela me ligou chorando me dizendo que nem o pai dela aceitou a gravidez... – Alice lamuriou e Lucy a fitou com os olhos orgulhosos e felizes de algum modo. Aquela menina era sua filha.

— Você sabe que eu a ajudarei no que for preciso, em qualquer coisa.

— Sim, eu sei... – Ela sorriu. – Mãe... Acho que não irei à escola pelos próximos dois dias... – Alice tocou no assunto, sentindo-se um pouco insegura. Lucy olhou assustada para ela que sorriu amarelo.

— Por?

— Eu quero ficar com Rosalie... – deu de ombros e respirou fundo.

Lucy respirou fundo. Não concordava com aquilo. Alice tinha que ir à aula, não podia fazer o que quisesse, não é? Poderia ser meio louca das ideias, mas Lucy se preocupava com os estudos das filhas. Queria que elas tivessem um futuro brilhante e que fossem alguém importante na vida.

— Você não precisa faltar ao colégio para ficar com Rosalie, Alice – Lucy respondeu e Alice coçou a cabeça em sinal de preocupação. O que falaria agora?

Antes que Alice pudesse responder algo, a campainha tocou.

Alice deu graças a Deus e se dirigiu até a porta enquanto Lucy a olhava desconfiada. Queria saber o que a filha escondia, afinal, ela não era uma pessoa aconselhável para se esconder as coisas. Ela se mordia de curiosidade. Qual era o real motivo para ela faltar às aulas? Totalmente alheia aos pensamentos da mãe, Alice se aproximou da porta e a abriu.

— Hey Alice! Onde você...

— Shiu! – Alice ordenou silêncio de um modo discreto enquanto Bella a fitava confusa. Onde ela havia se metido? Por que não foi à aula? Queria lhe contar sobre seus beijos com Edward, já que estavam em paz de novo. O que lhe custava aparecer nas aulas de geometria para fofocarem?

— O que... Onde você estava? – Ela sussurrou para a morena que respirou fundo.

— Problemas, depois a gente conversa. Mas minha mãe não pode saber que eu não fui à aula, certo?

Bella assentiu, sabe-se lá o motivo para isso.

— Entre – Alice deu a mão para a amiga e fechou a porta, levando-a para a cozinha. Bella jogou sua bolsa pelo sofá no meio do caminho e aproximou-se de Lucy, dando-lhe três beijinhos.

— Então... Eu vim convidá-las para a minha festa de aniversário. – Bella comunicou sem um pingo de enrolação. Estava tão ansiosa por aquela festa de 18 anos como uma criança. Alice sorriu ao ver os olhos da amiga brilhando.

— Mas que maravilha! Mas já? – Lucy perguntou enquanto virava-se para ver a panela do almoço. – Seu aniversário não é daqui a três meses?

— Sim, é. Mas é uma festa à fantasia e de 18 anos... Eu quero fazer tudo direitinho pra ficar perfeito, sabem?

— Festa à fantasia? – Alice perguntou e sorriu sentando-se em uma cadeira. Bella a imitou e assentiu radiante.

— Sim. Vocês vão, não vão?

— Mas é claro! Olhe bem para mim e me diga se eu não iria nessa festa? – Lucy perguntou e Alice sorriu e rolou os olhos. Sua mãe era totalmente sociável, não perdia uma festa. Principalmente cheia de adolescentes com hormônios em ebulição.

Pensar nisso a preocupou um pouco. Sua mãe não era a mesma quando bebia, ainda mais no meio de uma festa – como ela mesma pensou – cheia de adolescentes...

— Só não vai encher a cara e beijar o primeiro que ver pela frente, mamãe. Contarei à Jasper.

Lucy a olhou descrente e bufou.

— Até parece que eu faria isso! Que absurdo!

— Bem, você fez isso quando estava namorando aquele tal de... Qual o nome dele mesmo? Johnson?

— Johnson era um babaca. – Lucy a corrigiu – apenas sabia falar de números e do que fazia em seu trabalho de contabilidade... Mas eu jamais faria isso com Jasper, ele não merece...

Bella sorriu.

— Até por que eu faço uma enorme questão de que Jasper também vá – comunicou.

Alice a olhou, completamente estupefata.

— Eu acho meio difícil, já que ele é médico... – A morena deu de ombros, mas Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Não... Não quero saber, nem que eu mude a data da festa... Quero Jasper Whitlock na minha festa! Faço questão!

Alice olhou para o lado e respirou fundo. Algo a incomodava nisso, ela só não sabia o que era... Queria entender o porquê, lá no fundo, ela não queria que Jasper fosse a essa festa.

**xxx**

— Oi Victoria. – Jasper sorriu enquanto entrava em seu apartamento. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a ruiva lá e se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo. Ela sorriu para ele enquanto ele colocava as chaves do carro em cima da mesa.

— Imaginei que você estivesse faminto. Fiz comida e vim lhe trazer um pouco. – Respondeu e ele sorriu.

— Obrigado, mas não precisava. Eu me virava com as comidas congeladas que eu tenho aqui – deu de ombros, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido. Não queria que ela se incomodasse com ele.

Victoria sorriu e aproximou-se dele; seus olhos azuis brilhavam de expectativa.

— Não. Você é médico e sabe bem o que uma boa alimentação faz na vida de uma pessoa. – Ela disse sorrindo e deu de ombros. – Nos conhecemos desde sempre, eu gosto de passar um tempo com você sem ser para trabalho. E mal temos tempo para isso...

Jasper sorriu e olhou para ela, tocando o rosto macio de leve.

— Eu também gosto de ficar em sua companhia, Vic... Você sabe disso.

Victoria sorriu como uma criança feliz e pegou na mão dele, o levando até a cozinha.

— Certo, então vamos almoçar...

**Fim do capítulo 7.**

**N/A: **Capítulo curtinho, mas já deu pra perceber que Alice já está sentindo algo pelo Jasper, né? Um deslumbramento, algo assim... Só que nem ela percebeu isso... Ainda hahaha.

Sem muitas delongas, vou responder as reviews ;)

**Kaarol:** Dona Smith tem razão né? Umas com tanto e a gente com tão pouco (quase nada), pura injustiça, né? Hahaha. E a Alice vai gostar do Jasper, ou melhor, já ta gostando hahahaha. Beijos Kaarol do Whiskas e dos Doritos.

**Lina Furtado:** Teremos mais Alisper, pode ter certeza *-*. Então, tudo vai começar pela amizade... Enfim, acho que você já ta notando hahaha. Obrigada pelo elogio, querida. Beeeijos!

**FenixMJR:** Jazz é um amor e a Alice é minha bebê hahaha. E quanto a Rose, o pai dela vai se redimir. Hahaha Beijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Alice é doidinha de pedra hahaha. Jasper não é perfeito, vc vai ver hahaha. E quanto a Rose, ela vai superar essa logo! Beijos!

**Tati C Hopkins:** Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei! A Alice fugia tanto do Jasper, que simplesmente viu-se em uma situação em que ela precisaria dele. E fico feliz por ter rido com os pensamentos da Sr Smith hahaha. Foi a minha intenção hahahaha. E eu sempre me emociono com qualquer coisa relacionada a pai, imagino que vc tb. Beeeijos.

**Cinthia B:** O que tem o MC? HAHAHAHA Beijos!

**MahRathbone:** Que linda, mesmo na praia vc leu a fic! Hahaha. A palavra "padrasto" é pra apertar o coração mesmo, vou usá-la muitas vezes nessa fic. Beijos!

**Frieden'n:** Antes de qualquer coisa: seja MUITO bem vinda! Nossa, adorei a história da sua mãe, de verdade! Acho lindo histórias assim, sério! Sempre desejei escrever uma historia com o roteiro da PI, só agora pude realizar esse desejo meu.

**Isabella:** "Pai da rose com nome de carro" UHAHAHUAUH muito bom! Depois eu te pago os dez reais, ok? Hahaha Beijos!

É isso gente... Talvez no próximo capítulo eu tenha uma boa notícia para vcs, talvez... Espero que tenham gostado, que comentem muito e que leiam a Status das minhas irmãs favoritas, pq história boa a gente não pode deixar passar! (tem capítulo novo por lá, gente!)

E, ah! Faço 17 anos nessa quinta-feira (03/02), tem alguém aí a fim de me dar um Jackson Rathbone? Hahahaha.

Beijos e boa semana! =D


	8. Um Cupido Chamado Bella

**N/A: **Trocentas mil desculpas na demora pra postar o capítulo pra vocês, gente. Eu ia postar na segunda, mas meu modem e minha placa de rede queimaram, e eu fiquei até hoje (sexta) dependendo da internet lá do meu trabalho... Para compensar o super atraso, uni o capítulo 8 (que estava muito curto), com o capítulo 9... Por isso algumas coisas parecerão acontecer rápido demais por aqui... Então, o capítulo de hoje deu 12 páginas no Word, só não vão se acostumando com caps grandinhos assim. hahaha

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Tati C Hopkins, Daaaniiiih, MahRathbone, LinaFurtado, FenixMJR, Joseane Souza, Cinthia B, Isabella, Frieden'n, Nina Rickman, **e** Caroline Marques.**

E, ah! Muito obrigada pelos desejos de parabéns e felicidades no dia 03!

Obrigada **Carol** por ter betado o capítulo...

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 8 - Um Cupido Chamado Bella**

— Rose? – Alice entrou no quarto de Rose, que olhou para a amiga; os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Bella apareceu logo atrás, sentindo-se um pouco retraída por um motivo desconhecido até mesmo por ela. Rose abaixou o olhar e respirou fundo.

— O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou ríspida. Alice sentou-se na cama, fitando-a.

— Viemos saber como você está. – Bella respondeu e Rosalie respirou fundo.

— Como se vocês não soubessem. Depois da minha discussão com Ben e a discussão daqui de casa... – Rosalie respondeu e Alice franziu o cenho.

— Seu pai...

— Não aceitou a minha gravidez. Tivemos uma briga feia e ele quis me expulsar de casa. – Rose explicou e Alice arfou, colocando a mão na boca. – Só não fez isso por que minha mãe o interrompeu.

— Ah meu Deus, Rose... Eu sinto tanto! Eu não queria te ver passando por isso, te juro! Mas veja: Bella vai fazer uma festa de aniversário a fantasia, daqui alguns meses... – Alice disse e Rosalie olhou para a amiga que ainda estava em pé e sem falar nada. Rosalie adorava festas. Passara o ano todo insistindo com Bella, para que ela ajudasse nos preparativos. E agora... – Pode ser bom para você esquecer seus problemas um pouco... Hum? – Alice secou uma lágrima intrusa do rosto de Rose que permaneceu imóvel.

— Festa? – Sussurrou. Mesmo com tudo, seu coração ainda estava um pouco animado só de ouvir a palavra. Festa. Não era uma animação como a de antigamente, nem ao menos chegava aos pés, mas era algo melhor do que o modo que ela estava. – Eu... Não sei.

— Por favor, Rose. Eu quero tanto que você me ajude... Por favor... – Bella pediu, falando pela primeira vez.

— É tudo tão difícil pra mim. – Rosalie desabafou, sentindo as lágrimas mais uma vez... – Eu não sei se tenho animação para festa... E nem sei... Às vezes parece que a vida acabou para mim... E o preconceito que passarei? E os olhares maldosos? Perderei minha adolescência... Eu sei que eu jurei a Ben que eu serei mulher suficiente de criar o meu filho sozinha, mas tudo me parece tão mais difícil...

— Não fale assim. – Alice pediu ainda tocando no rosto dela. – Têm meios e meios de você lutar. Você não está sozinha, Rose... Você tem a todos nós... E seu bebê... Pense em seu bebê, Rose... Ele merece todo o seu amor...

— Eu sei... Mas estou tão confusa...

— Peça ajuda para Jasper! – Bella opinou. – Ele é médico e, apesar de não ser da área dele, talvez ele possa te ajudar... Te indicar algum obstetra... Ele não me disse que tinha um amigo que era obstetra? Então!

— Não quero incomodá-lo. – Rose abaixou os olhos e passou a brincar com a ponta do cobertor. Queria lutar contra a tristeza e a agonia que existia dentro de si, entretanto, tudo parecia desmoronar em cima de sua cabeça, deixando-a fraca e sem disposição.

Olhou para as suas amigas e sorriu fracamente. Seria uma grande luta e ela não sabia se seria capaz de lutar.

**xxx**

Se havia uma coisa que aconteceu durante o tempo, e que Lucy jamais diria que aconteceria, era a aproximação de Alice e Jasper. Alice sempre fora fria com relação ao padrasto, como se o modo como eles se conheceram ainda pesasse sobre os ombros pequenos dela. Apesar de se esforçar para mudar isso, era nítido que Alice não estava tão à vontade assim.

E isso mudou. Alice passou a tratá-lo melhor e era ainda mais visível como ela lhe dava mais atenção, como ela parecia feliz ao estar ao lado dele e como ela gostava de conversar e dividir suas ideias. Ficou visível como ele a tratava com carinho, sempre interessado no que ela queria dizer. E como sempre fazia questão de debater suas idéias, dando-lhe atenção e fazendo-a feliz. Eles estavam mais próximos e Lucy gostava daquilo.

Ela se sentia mal como Alice tratava Jasper e notar o quanto isso mudou, deixou-a completamente feliz.

Alice sentia-se bem com ele. E não entendia porque seu coração batia forte a cada vez que pensava que ele poderia ir até sua casa, ver sua mãe. Os momentos em família eram realmente em família, mesmo com a irmã fedelha. Que, aliás, mudou bastante desde a chegada de Jasper. Aquele homem parecia ter entrado naquela família para fazê-la ficar melhor. Para colocá-la nos eixos.

Alice e Jasper haviam se tornado amigos e, agora, ela tinha certeza que, se um dia o seu namoro com Lucy não der certo, pelo menos havia uma amizade verdadeira entre os dois.

**xxx**

Era noite. Lucy não estava em casa. Disse que iria ao cinema com Cinthya, que queria muito ver um filme que havia lançado há pouco. Ela convidou Jasper, que infelizmente disse que não poderia ir. Não tinha horário definido para sair do hospital. Talvez saísse cedo, talvez saísse tarde. Ele não queria atrapalhar os planos de Lucy. Conhecia Cinthya o suficiente para saber que a menina não gostaria nada que seu passeio desse errado. Já estava com Lucy há bons meses. Já se sentia parte daquela família.

Alice também não foi. Apesar das insistências da mãe, ela disse que precisava ficar em casa. Tinha alguns trabalhos de escola, de Matemática e alguns de Inglês. Pelo visto, ela ficaria o resto da noite estudando.

E foi isso o que ela fez. Sentou-se no chão da sala e colocou seus livros, cadernos e todo o material em cima da mesinha de centro. Iria fazer as atividades ali. A televisão estava desligada. Achou que seria mais fácil prestar atenção no que fazia.

E mesmo assim não conseguiu. Os cálculos pareciam não entrar em sua cabeça. Ela já estava a um bom tempo naqueles exercícios de matemática e ainda não havia conseguido resolvê-los. Por que não nascera mais inteligente? Por quê? Poderia muito bem ser uma nerd que sentava nas primeiras mesas e tirasse nota dez em tudo. Se fosse, agora ela estaria dormindo ou assistindo a um filme, ou fazendo sabe-se lá o que, ao invés de estar estourando a cabeça para resolver apenas alguns exercícios de matemática.

Respirou fundo e campainha tocou.

Alice levantou-se meio desajeitada e seguiu até a porta da sala. Esperava que não fosse uma vizinha chata lhe pedindo um pouco de pó de café, ou de açúcar, ou sabe-se lá do que.

— Hey Jasper! Tudo bem? – Ela o cumprimentou. Ele sorriu e entrou na casa. Estava diferente, ela pensou. Talvez fossem os cabelos molhados ou a roupa. Era a primeira vez que ela o vira sem uma camisa de botões. E sem sapatos sociais... Ele parecia bem com a camiseta, a jaqueta de couro, a calça jeans e os tênis que estava vestindo.

E ele ficou tão feliz por vê-la. O sorriso que ela dera fez seu coração bater mais rápido que o normal. Alice era linda e ele sentia-se orgulhoso por ser o padrasto de uma menina tão especial como ela. E feliz por estarem mais próximos. Havia algo nela que lhe chamava atenção. Algo que lhe fazia feliz...

— Bem. E sua mãe? Já chegou? – Ele perguntou enquanto ela fechava a porta.

— Ainda não. Talvez demore um pouco, eu conheço minha irmã o suficiente para alegar isso. – Alice respondeu e deu de ombros.

Jasper assentiu e olhou para o cômodo. Viu o material escolar de Alice e sentiu-se culpado por estar atrapalhando os estudos da garota. Olhou para Alice e sorriu constrangido.

— Bem... Você estava ocupada?

— Eu estava, mas... Eu não estava conseguindo fazer as atividades, então... Eu não sei se estava ocupada ou não. – Alice respondeu e riu sem graça. Aqueles lindos olhos verdes lhe deixavam perdida. Ela sentia um frio na barriga e uma coisa engraçada só de fitá-los.

— Certo. Quais eram as atividades? Talvez eu possa te ajudar... – Ele se ofereceu e deu de ombros. Há quanto tempo ele não mexia com atividades escolares mesmo? Não se importava. Ele gostava de ter mais tempo com Alice, de sentir-se mais próximo dela. De poder fazer algo com ela...

— São de Matemática. Você pode me ajudar? – Ela perguntou, sentindo-se animada. Não sabia se era pelo fato de que alguém lhe ajudaria a fazer as atividades ou pelo fato de Jasper ficar um tempo contigo.

_Talvez fosse pelo fato de que Jasper lhe ajudaria nas atividades._

— Bem... Eu era um bom aluno em Matemática, vou te ajudar... – Ele sorriu, tirando um sorriso tímido dela. Andou até o local, e sentou-se no chão. Alice fez o mesmo enquanto ele lia as atividades pedidas.

Foi uma noite boa. Jasper entendia as atividades requeridas e explicava para Alice que procurava prestar atenção a cada palavra dita por ele. Ela errava, e ele fazia questão de lhe explicar tudo de novo. Quando isso não acontecia, ambos discutiam sobre, dizendo seus pontos de vista ou não.

Jasper por diversas vezes perguntou-se porque gostaria de ficar cada vez mais e _mais perto_ dela...

E Alice só queria entender porque seu coração galopava em seu peito, a cada vez que sua pele tocava a sua...

**xxx**

_Meses depois..._

— Me diga_ agora_ que você já decidiu a sua fantasia! – Bella sentou-se na cama de Alice que resmungou e colocou o travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça. Onde sua mãe estava ao deixar que aquela maluca entrasse em sua casa naquela hora da madrugada?

Era meio dia, mas depois do tanto que Alice bebeu na última noite, para ela seria madrugada até as seis da tarde.

A sua cabeça latejava.

— Hein Alice? Não me ignore, pelo amor de Deus! Você sabe que eu odeio ser ignorada!

Alice respirou fundo e sussurrou:

— Fale baixo, por favor. A minha cabeça está estourando...

— Não estaria estourando se você não enchesse a cara ontem. E muito menos se não tivesse aprontado o que aprontou.

Claro. Bella tinha que lembrar-lhe da cena maldita que aprontou ontem. Claro que ela tinha. Saiu com Bella e Rosalie, para uma boate, graças à ajuda do primo de Bella, Jacob. Bella e Rosalie queriam esquecer seus problemas e os homens que só lhes decepcionavam... Alice foi apenas para acompanhá-las e chegou completamente bêbada em casa, logo socorrida pela mãe e pelo padrasto. Ela lhe ajudou a tomar um banho. Ele lhe fez um chá, na tentativa que o estado crítico melhorasse. Alice nunca havia bebido tanto na vida e sua experiência com mal-estares e momentos vergonhosos não foi lá uma coisa boa. Estava sentindo-se patética por ter feito o que fez naquela noite.

Sentia-se tão adulta por não ser uma adolescente de balada e que toma todas numa noite, que quase entrou em coma alcoólico.

Alice sentou-se em sua cama e franziu o cenho por causa da dor de cabeça.

Duas batidas na porta, e logo o rosto de Jasper apareceu no local. Ele entrou sorrindo no quarto e parecia um pouco constrangido também. Alice respirou fundo, querendo enfiar a cara em um buraco negro apenas para não ter que encará-lo. Que papelão ela pagou Deus, que papelão... Sua mãe não poderia estar sozinha em casa naquela noite? Bella segurou o riso e mordeu o lábio.

— Tudo bem meninas? – Ele perguntou e cumprimentou Bella. – Como está, Alice? – Perguntou aproximando-se da cama e tocando os cabelos dela, que respirou fundo.

— Agora estou bem... – Ela respondeu, mal ouvindo a sua própria voz. – Você deve estar me achando patética.

Ele soltou um riso alto e beijou a testa dela.

— Se você soubesse as vezes que já dei trabalho por bebida... O tanto que já aprontei. – Ele franziu os lábios e meneou a cabeça. – Estou indo trabalhar. Sua mãe já deixou o almoço pronto. Melhoras, viu? Tchau meninas.

— Tchau... – As duas falaram em uníssono e ele logo deixou o quarto.

Alice abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a entre os joelhos.

— Eu gostaria de saber o tanto que ele já aprontou, viu? – Bella comentou sugestiva e Alice lhe jogou uma almofada no rosto.

**xxx**

— Você está linda! – Bella elogiou assim que Alice saiu do closet. Estava vestida de Sininho. Alice hesitou em escolher essa fantasia, por causa de seus cabelos escuros e curtos demais para fazer o penteado da personagem. Bella não se importou. Disse que um salão de beleza, ou até mesmo uma peruca conseguiria resolver aquilo. E agora Alice estava exuberante vestindo-se como uma de suas personagens favoritas. Graças à sua altura, ela realmente parecia uma bela fada.

— Você está perfeita! – Rose disse enquanto olhava para a amiga. Rose estava vestida lindamente como a princesa Rapunzel. Seus cabelos loiros em uma trança bonita. E o vestido que ela estava usando, caía majestosamente por seu corpo bonito. Ela queria uma fantasia um pouco mais discreta que não mostrasse muito sua barriga. Não queria ver todos comentando.

Bella estava com a fantasia mais simples – e mais ousada – dali. Estava vestida de colegial. A mini-saia de pregas era vermelha. A camisa de botões era branca e justa e havia um nó nela, próximo à sua barriga, na tentativa de deixar a roupa mais feminina. E a boina vermelha estava jogada sobre seus cabelos que caiam como cascata em seus ombros.

— Você não convidou Ben, não é? – Rose perguntou sentindo sua voz tremer.

— Não, claro que não. Ora. Só se eu fosse retardada por ter convidado aquele covarde. – Bella esclareceu. – Alice, seu padrasto e sua mãe irão para a festa, não é?

Alice sentou-se na cama de Bella e sorriu.

— Claro. Até parece que não conhece minha mãe! E Jasper disse que não te decepcionaria. Virão dois amigos dele também, a Victoria, que a gente conheceu naquele jantar, e Emmett...

— Ah sim. Bem. Então, acho que está na hora de irmos, não é mesmo? Afinal, a festa é minha... Não posso chegar atrasada...

Mal Bella comentou, e Edward apareceu na entrada do quarto, que estava com a porta aberta. Vestia-se como um príncipe. Uma fantasia totalmente diferente da de Bella. Mas ela não se importou com isso. Só sabia suspirar e pensar como seu namorado é lindo.

**xxx**

- Vocês combinaram as roupas, é? – Bella perguntou assim que Jasper e Lucy adentraram o salão, referindo-se a ele e Alice. Jasper estava parecendo um menino, vestindo-se como o famoso Peter Pan. Aquela roupa lhe dava um ar mais juvenil, além de cair perfeitamente por seu corpo, coisa que nenhuma das meninas deixou de reparar.

Enquanto isso, Lucy vestia-se como uma Italiana. O vestido rodado, com as cores da bandeira da Itália também lhe rejuvenesceu. Sem contar as duas trancinhas que ela fez em seus cabelos.

— Foi uma coincidência. – Alice respondeu e encarou o padrasto. Como ele poderia ser tão lindo? Os olhos verdes estavam ainda mais belos do que de costume, e seu rosto estava feliz. Ele parecia um menino. Tinha a impressão de que ele jamais fosse querer crescer.

— Vocês poderiam dançar juntos. – Bella sugeriu e Alice olhou assustada para a amiga. – Não é mesmo, Rose?

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – Alice respondeu antes da amiga, que ficou sem dizer nada. O que Bella estaria tramando?

— Ué? Por que não? Vocês estão combinando... Poderiam dançar juntos. O que foi Alice? Não precisa ficar vermelha! É só uma dança!

— Eu não estou vermelha. – Alice insistiu. – Mas é que ele é namorado da minha mãe, nada mais justo ele dançar com _ela_. Não?

E Jasper nada dizia. Estava sem graça com aquela situação em que Bella os colocou. Não conseguia dizer mais nada. Se ele dissesse que não, talvez Alice ficasse chateada. Se ele dissesse que sim, talvez Lucy ficasse chateada. No fundo, ele queria dançar com Alice. Só estranhou esse fato, assim que se deu conta dele.

— Eu não me importo de vocês dançarem juntos. – Lucy respondeu e a Alice pensou que entraria em desespero. Ela _não queria_ dançar com ele, custava alguém entender isso?

Nem ela mesma entendia.

— Vocês vão ficar aqui discutindo quem vai dançar com quem? – Edward invadiu a conversa. – Pelo amor de Deus, arrumem algo pra fazer!

— Eu faço questão que a Sininho dance com o Peter Pan. – Bella insistiu mais uma vez. – Por favor, é meu aniversário! Vocês poderiam me dar este presente, não é?

— Dancem juntos! Enquanto isso eu tiro fotos e filmo vocês! – Lucy estimulou e Alice e Jasper se encararam pela primeira vez.

_Não será fácil_, os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo e depois procuraram esquecer tal pensamento.

**xxx**

— Emmett, eu posso conversar um pouco com você? – Jasper chamou pelo amigo que estava conversando com as meninas enquanto segurava um copo de bebida. Ele estava vestido como o famoso Batman e tirando o fôlego da maioria das mulheres presentes ali. Victoria observou Jasper chamando a atenção do rapaz e respirou fundo.

— Diga.

— Está vendo a loira? Vestida de Rapunzel? É ela quem eu te disse aquele dia. – Jasper sussurrou enquanto os dois olharam para Rosalie que estava entusiasmada enquanto conversava com Lucy e Alice.

Emmett assentiu.

— Que linda! Dá pra notar a gravidez mesmo... E ela é tão linda para passar por toda essa barra...

— E não é? O pior foi o ex-namorando não assumindo a criança... Merece uma boa lição de vida. Mas me diga, Emmett, vai ajudá-la?

— É claro! Converse com ela, para ela marcar uma consulta comigo! – Emmett respondeu.

— Eu não sei se conseguirei. Você precisa conquistar a confiança dela nesta festa. – Jasper respirou fundo. – Ela está pensando em interromper a gravidez.

— Sério? Por Deus tentarei falar com ela!– Emmett disse e olhou para Victoria que parecia amuada. Ela estava vestida como a Mulher Gato; e tal vestimenta ficou bem com sua pele branca e seus olhos azuis.

— Está na hora da dança! - Bella apareceu saltitando e sorriu. Alice e Jasper estavam distantes um do outro, mas trocaram um olhar nervoso. Ela estava mesmo falando sério?

— Bella... – Alice murmurou, tentando mudar a ideia da amiga, entretanto Bella era tão teimosa quanto uma porta. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que os dois teriam que dançar juntos.

— Não quero saber. Vocês disseram que sim. Vão dançar juntos!

— Nós não dissemos nada, foi minha mãe quem insistiu! – Alice colocou-se em defesa e Bella respirou fundo. Olhou para Lucy, que sorriu.

— Deixem de graça! – A mulher insistiu. – Filha, vai ser lindo ver vocês dançando juntos! Por favor!

Jasper levantou-se e caminhou até Alice, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Estendeu sua mão, a qual Alice tocou, sentindo-se um pouco assustada. Seu coração batia com força dentro de seu peito e ela chegou a ter a leve suspeita de que poderia enfartar com aquele momento. Jasper sorriu e caminhou com ela até a pista de dança, assim como fizeram os outros casais.

— Não tenha medo. Eu não vou te morder... – Ele disse e sorriu de lado. O que era para tranquilizar Alice teve um efeito totalmente ao contrário. Seu sorriso torto fez com que o coração da garota batesse em uma velocidade ainda maior.

Ele segurou a mão dela e com o outro braço tocou sua cintura delgada. Alice engoliu em seco, e sorriu procurando acalmar-se. As luzes do local foram diminuídas e a música começou a tocar.

— Eu posso pisar no seu pé a qualquer momento. – Alice avisou, tentando controlar sua voz. Algo lhe dizia que não estava conseguindo. Jasper iniciou os primeiros passos e ela tentou acompanhá-lo.

— Por isso está tão nervosa? – Ele perguntou e soltou um riso leve. Não. Não era esse o motivo, mas ela poderia fingir.

— É... – Respirou fundo e sorriu mais uma vez. – Sabe que se eu pisar em você com estes saltos vai doer, não é?

— Sei... – Ele murmurou. – Mas eu não me importo. – Deu de ombros. – Bem... Você está linda. – Elogiou e aquilo seria o suficiente para que o coração de Alice desse um salto em seu peito.

— Obrigada. Você também.

O desconcerto dela fez com que um sorriso maroto saísse dos seus lábios. Ele sem dúvida estava se divertindo com aquilo, enquanto seu coração insistia em bater forte em seu peito. Ela parecia tão linda envergonhada daquele jeito. Alice era uma menina encantadora. Seu pensamento lhe chamou atenção. _Ela era uma menina_. Não entendeu porque isso lhe causou aflição.

— Certo... Obrigado... – Ele agradeceu, mas o desconcerto vinha dele agora.

Eles pareciam estar em uma bolha. Nada no mundo estava acontecendo além dos dois dançarem. Nada. Ninguém os olhava. Ninguém. O mundo havia se fechado em volta deles e todas as pessoas da Terra estavam congeladas enquanto aquele momento acontecia.

E a tensão que existia entre os dois. Havia ainda essa tensão indescritível que os deixava totalmente fora de si. Os dois estavam extremamente nervosos com aquele momento. Como se eles não quisessem mais se desgrudar. Pelo contrário. Como se eles quisessem se unir ainda mais. Alice começou a sentir sua respiração enfraquecer enquanto Jasper apenas lhe fitava, com uma espécie de devoção. A dança tornou-se mecânica e nenhum dos dois tirou os olhos do outro.

Alice podia sentir a respiração dele perto da sua. Seu hálito fresco tocando sua pele a cada respiração que ele dava. Ela podia sentir seus rostos próximos. Próximos demais para seu gosto.

E, de repente, uma luz acendeu na mente dos dois. Tudo ficou tão claro como cristal. E Jasper afastou-se imediatamente dela. Seu olhar estava perturbado e o desviou do de Alice. Engoliu em seco e soltou-se dela.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo.

Seu coração ainda batia forte... E ele não conseguia aceitar que poderia ser_ por ela..._

**Fim do capítulo 8**

**N/A: **Capítulo grandinho, né? hahahaha. Emmett apareceu! Enfim, pq eu sempre enrolo pra juntar os personagens, mas faço eles se apaixonarem em, sei lá, um capítulo? Acho tudo tão rápido, mas não consigo mudar isso... Well, essa Bella é um amor, não é? Hahahaha. Mas não se animem muito não, Xi HUAUAHUAHUAHUAUH

Responderei as reviews:

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Hahahaha Alice se desdobrando pra convencer a mãe, e me vem a Bella hahaha. Mas hoje ela não deu uma bola fora, né? hahahaha. Beijos.

**Daaaniiiih:** Beeem vinda Dani! \o/ Fico feliz que tenha gostado! E espero que volte mais vezes, viu florzinha? Beeeijos!

**MahRathbone:** Sou má mesmo, vc não quer dividir o Monroe comigo hahahaha. E é, Alice já deslumbrou hahahaha. Beijos!

**LinaFurtado:** Obrigada pelos parabéns hahahaha. Eu já me sinto velha com 17 HUASHSHUSAHUS. Obrigada pelo elogio, beijos!

**FenixMRJ:** Hahahaha viu? Rolou algo legal nessa festa hahaha. E a Rose vai superar! Beijos!

**Joseane Souza:** O pai da Rose irá aceitar ela, pode ter certeza disso. E o que achou da festa? Beijos tia.

**Cinthia:** Poxa vida, tá? HUSAHUSAHUS aumentei o capítulo hoje, viu? Sua chata *mostra a língua*. Beijos hahahaha

**Isabella:** Obrigada pelos parabéns, coisa fofa! E poxa, tenta convencer o Jackson a vir aqui um tiquinho, sim? Beijos

**Frieden'n:** Enfim, capítulo curtinho porque não tive muita inspiração, mas esse é maior, viu? Beijos!

**Nina Rickman:** Você voltou, que saudades hahaha. Adoro a parte da diretora querendo flertar com o Jazz hahaha. Beijos!

**Caroline Marques:** Oi, você voltou, que saudades! [2] hahahaha. Sim, eu tb dou risadas com essa fic hahaha. Beijos!

É isso gente, e eu me recuso a falar sobre a Victoria! Hahahaha. Ela ainda é minha bebê, desde a THNL *-*

Beijos e espero de coração que vocês comentem, ok? É mega importante pra mim!

Bru. ;)


	9. Comportamento Estranho

**N/A: **Depois de um capítulo "grande", voltaremos ao tamanho normal... Ultimamente não tenho estado satisfeita com minhas histórias e principalmente com o tamanho dos meus capítulos, mas fazer o que, né? Já estamos rumo às 100 reviews e não há palavras o suficiente para agradecer vocês! De todo o meu coração!

MUITO obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas: **MahRathbone, Kaarol, Caroline Marques, Joseane Souza, Lina Furtado, Fenix MJR, Frieden'n, Ju Martins, Tati **(bem viinda!),** Tati Cullen H, Isabella **e **Juliana **(bem vinda!)

"o seu Jasper é muito lindo" "O seu Jasper é muito perfeito"... Ah, não é não MUHAHAHAHAHA.

Capítulo sem betar, já sabem, mesmos errinhos de sempre...

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 9 – Comportamento Estranho**

_Dias depois..._

Dias de confusão. Pontos de interrogação rondavam suas mentes e seus corações. Noites em claro não foram o suficiente para que eles sumissem, pelo contrário. Tudo parecia acumular-se como se eles tivessem deixado de lado algo importante. Algo não se encaixava. Algo fugia das regras. E por mais que eles chegassem a alguma conclusão, eles simplesmente não conseguiam resposta alguma. Nada fazia sentido e era isso que os destruía dia após dia. Algo não estava certo e eles não conseguiam saber o que.

O que havia acontecido de errado? Ou melhor: onde eles haviam errado? Erraram mesmo? Qual era o motivo de tantos sentimentos estranhos e proibidos? Eram tantas perguntas sem algum tipo de resposta plausível que eles sentiam-se afogados e estavam com medo de se perderem em meio a tanto...

_Tanto medo não foi o suficiente..._

**xxx**

A televisão estava ligada em um programa de televisão famoso. Daqueles com entrevistas com celebridades ou coisas assim. Alice estava assistindo aquilo. Estava confusa. Por que ela estaria assistindo aquilo? Alice nunca foi de acompanhar programas do tipo. Sempre os achava chatos e artificiais. Sempre discutia com Lucy, por sua mãe sempre ser viciada em tal tipo.

Mas a última coisa que Alice estava fazendo era prestar atenção ao rosto da Oprah. Ficar sentada no sofá, vendo TV, era algo mecânico e sem nenhum fundamento, pelo menos agora. Alice tinha muito que pensar, muito a se perguntar... Sua mente não parava de voltar no tempo e de fazê-la lembrar-se da festa de Bella. _Daquele_ momento da festa de Bella.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. _Fora um momento tão bom_. Poderia dizer isso, mas não. Não foi. Estava nervosa demais, e a tensão existente entre ela e Jasper era grande demais para ser um momento bom. Mas o que era aquilo? Tão estranho. Ainda sentia o rosto dele próximo do seu como se fossem trocar um beijo. Mas talvez fosse apenas imaginação sua. Não teve tempo de perceber se era verdade. Jasper afastou-se de si como um gato foge de um banho e a expressão incrédula dele deixou-a confusa... Como se já não bastasse, Jasper lhe pediu desculpas, andou até a mesa onde todos estavam sentados, pegou suas coisas e saiu da festa sem dar mais nenhuma satisfação_. E não apareceu mais._ Não em seu campo de visão. Talvez ele estivesse fugindo _dela_.

Balançou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. No que ela estava pensando? Jasper era namorado de sua mãe, era onze anos mais velho do que ela, e vejam só, ele apenas a via como uma pirralha. Ou uma criança... Talvez até mesmo como uma espécie de filha, mesmo que seja exagero pensar assim. Simplesmente isso. Não tinha nada no que pensar sobre ele. Ela não poderia estar apaixonada por ele, isso era... Um absurdo! Queria bater sua cabeça na parede diversas vezes na esperança de que conseguisse parar de pensar nele. E Deus, eram tantas perguntas! Tanta confusão, tanta coisa de uma vez só... E o que sentia por James? Evaporou? Ela esqueceu o seu relacionamento com James assim, do nada, sendo que foi algo que a torturou por tanto tempo?

Isso a acalmava. Pensar que havia realmente esquecido James.

— Boa noite meu amor. – Lucy cumprimentou Alice assim que chegou em casa. Cynthia que estava com ela entrou na casa enquanto ela fechava a porta. As duas caminharam até a sala. – Tudo bem?

— Tudo sim. – Alice respondeu e olhou as diversas sacolas nas mãos de Lucy e de Cynthia. – E aí Cyn, o que você trouxe pra mim? – Perguntou sorrindo e Cynthia sorriu, dando de ombros em seguida.

— Nada... – sorriu e virou-se até seu quarto. Queria tomar um banho.

— Essa menina vem perdendo o respeito comigo... – Alice resmungou e Lucy sorriu.

— Deixa ela. – Lucy respondeu e depois começou a gritar para a caçula: - Cynthia! Deixe-me tomar banho primeiro, vou sair com Jasper mais tarde!

— _Está bem, mas anda logo!_

— Seu namoro com Jasper está dando certo, não é? – Alice perguntou, sem entender o porquê ter feito. Lucy sorriu apaixonada.

— É. Ele é o meu relacionamento mais duradouro, e por Deus Alice, eu o amo tanto... – Lucy confessou e Alice podia ver o brilho no olhar de sua mãe. Ela sentiu nojo de si mesma e desviou os olhos. – Eu nunca pensei que um dia pudesse sentir o que sinto por Jasper... É... Incrível...

— _MÃE! VAI LOGO! – _Berrou Cynthia.

— Vou para o banho antes que sua irmã me mate, já venho! – Lucy comunicou e saiu da sala, deixando as sacolas para todo o canto do cômodo.

**xxx**

Enquanto sua mãe estava no banho, a sua cabeça pegava fogo de tanto pensar no que estava acontecendo. Existia uma resposta para isso? Ela esperava que sim. Seus nervosismos precisavam de uma explicação plausível. Ela precisava falar daquilo para alguém, antes que ficasse louca. Poderia ficar louca com isso, não poderia?

Estava viajando tanto em seus pensamentos que simplesmente não notou a campainha tocar pela primeira vez. Apenas saiu de seu próprio mundo quando a pessoa insistente tocou a mesma pela quinta vez consecutiva.

— Já vai. – Ela avisou e abriu a porta.

Suspirou frustrada e sentiu até vontade de fechar a porta sem dar satisfação. O que ela menos queria era olhar naqueles olhos verdes. Não naquele momento, afinal, ela tinha uma breve impressão de que seu coração saltaria em seu peito e começasse a bater a 200 quilômetros por hora. Dito e feito. Tanto tempo que não o via, que não se lembrava que sua memória nunca fez juz ao que era real.

— Hey Jasper. Tudo bem? – Ela cumprimentou, procurando ser normal. Apenas ser normal. Bastava apenas isso. Precisava esconder o nervosismo e sorrir. Nada mudou para ele não é? Apenas para ela, que é uma adolescente louca que está sentindo-se atraída pelo padrasto...

Porém, algo ali não estava normal. E não vinha dela.

— Tudo. – ele respondeu. Mas respondeu de uma tão forma diferente. Não havia sorriso em seus lábios, alegria em sua voz e seu olhar estava gélido. Ele estava distante demais para o que Alice estava acostumada. Aquele não era Jasper, foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou. Estava frio demais, sem vida demais e _antipático_ demais para o seu gosto. Estaria ele com algum problema? Mesmo se ele estivesse com problemas, aquele não era um comportamento comum dele.

— Certo. Que bom... – ela murmurou triste, querendo entender aquilo. Como se já não estivesse querendo entender tantas coisas, lhe surgia aquilo! Jasper estava daquele jeito tão estranho! O que estava acontecendo que tudo virou de cabeça para baixo depois daquela maldita festa?

O pior de tudo é que seu coração estava magoado com isso.

Esperava que ele fosse lhe abraçar, fazer uma pergunta boba e fazê-la rir. Esperava que ele puxasse algum assunto idiota enquanto a mãe não vinha. Esperava ver seu lindo sorriso despontando em seus lábios. Esperava ver os olhos verdes brilharem como duas pedras de esmeralda.

Mas ele estava tão seco quanto um deserto.

Talvez ele esteja com algum problema, Alice pensou. Talvez seja isso. E ele não queira falar. Ela não conseguia parar de observá-lo em pé na sala. Em outros tempos, ele já teria se jogado no sofá e tirado da insuportável Oprah para acompanhar o jogo de algum time de futebol americano. Ela não conseguia parar de tirar os olhos dele e notar que ele sempre desviava os dele. Ela queria ver aquelas esmeraldas brilhando mais uma vez.

— Jazz. Estou pronta. – Lucy apareceu no local e Jasper olhou para trás e sorriu. Um sorriso grande e bonito. Um sorriso que Alice queria que ele desse quando o vira.

— Oi meu amor! – Ele caminhou até ela sorrindo e beijo-lhe a boca de um modo calmo. Alice desviou os olhos e procurou não pensar na súbita mudança de humor que ocorreu com ele no exato momento que Lucy entrou no local. – Estava morrendo de saudades. – Ele disse e Lucy sorriu envergonhada.

— Eu também. Vamos?

— Claro! – Ele assentiu.

— Alice, sua irmã está na casa de dona Megan. Se você for para a casa de alguma das meninas, por favor, tranque bem a casa. – Pediu e Alice assentiu, tentando não pensar nele. Ele sorria feito uma criança agora, exceto quando a encarava. Alice chegou a cogitar que o problema dele fosse com ela.

Na verdade, ela tinha quase certeza disso.

— Certo mãe.

— Tchau minha linda! – Lucy despediu-se e Jasper abriu a porta do apartamento sem dizer mais uma palavra.

— Tchau Jasper! – Alice disse antes de ele fechar a porta. E não obteve nenhuma resposta. Talvez ele não tivesse escutado...

**xxx**

Alice pretendia ir para a casa de alguma das meninas, mas desistiu. Não queria sorrir, não queria se divertir e tampouco falar com alguém. Aquilo havia lhe doído tanto. Mais do que se uma faca afiada houvesse lhe partido o coração. Preferia que ele a jogasse em um mar de fogo do que o modo seco que ele a tratou.

Por que aquilo? O que ela havia feito? Por que ele agira daquele jeito? Havia um motivo? Não se falaram direito desde a tal festa; ele parecia estar lhe evitando. Ela estava morrendo de saudades dele. Queria tanto, tanto revê-lo. Já sentia saudades de como era ver seu sorriso tão lindo e sincero.

E foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre sua cabeça. Ele estava mesmo evitando-a. E a tratou daquela maneira tão seca e sem vida. Não era ele ali. E por que ele mudou tanto quando Lucy chegou? Por quê? Aquilo foi apenas uma confirmação de que algo estava errado, e que o maldito problema era com ela. E o maldito nó na garganta apareceu de novo. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Droga. Por que ele fez aquilo? O que ela havia lhe feito?

No que havia errado?

Alice resolveu deitar em sua cama e ler um livro. E ouvir uma música. Talvez, enquanto deixava as músicas em seus ouvidos e os olhos percorriam alguma outra história, ela parasse de pensar naquilo.

É claro que não deu certo. Ela não conseguia se concentrar. E a música lhe lembrava ele. Qualquer música lhe lembrava ele.

- Mas que inferno! – ela bufou enquanto sentava-se na cama. Jogou os fones de ouvido longe e o iPod foi parar do outro lado da cama. As lágrimas já tomavam conta de seus olhos mais uma vez e ela já sentia seu coração se apertando. – Não agüento mais essa história estúpida!

Não agüentava tanto que precisava pensar e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ou tentar mais uma vez.

Estaria ela se apaixonando por Jasper? Jasper Whitlock? Que maldição era aquela? Não poderia amar em paz pelo menos uma vez na vida? Fora predestinada ao azar amoroso assim que nasceu?

Deixou de amar James, aquele cafajeste que tanto lhe fez mal, para se apaixonar por Jasper_? O namorado de sua mãe_?

Não conseguia aceitar aquilo. Não. Era tudo um sonho. Apenas um sonho maldito a qual ela acordaria do nada.

Ela estava confundindo as coisas! É claro! Como ela não pensou nisso antes? Perdeu o pai e desejava tanto uma figura masculina ao seu lado. Faltava-lhe isso. E sua mãe nunca pode lhe oferecer, por mais que tentasse. Nunca namorou alguém descente que pudesse suprir essa necessidade de Alice. Eles sempre a tratavam como uma criancinha órfã que precisa de atenção!

Mas Jasper... Ele soube lhe ouvir, soube lhe cuidar e soube fazê-la feliz. Ele soube suprir aquilo que lhe fazia falta. Ele soube ser a presença que ela tanto ansiava. Era esse o caso! Estava deslumbrada e não apaixonada! Devia parar de confundir os sentimentos, lhe pouparia dor!

Porém, e a reação dele? E o modo confuso com a qual ele lhe tratou? O que explicava aquilo? O que explicava o fato de ele mal ter trocado mais do que três palavras com ela? Alice não conseguia pensar que ele estaria com algum problema, afinal, ele mudou completamente ao ver Lucy. Queria saber o que ela havia feito. Por que, a cada vez que ela pensava mais, sua mente gritava que tudo tinha a ver com ela.

Mas talvez ele realmente estivesse com algum problema não? Poderia ser. E ele amava sua mãe. Era natural que ele mudasse de comportamento no momento em que ela aparecesse. Era mais do que natural que ela o fizesse se sentir bem... Estaria ela fazendo ele se sentir bem?

Antes que sua mente viajasse para quaisquer momentos dos dois à sós, Alice respirou fundo e resolveu tomar mais um banho naquele dia. Talvez a água do chuveiro tirasse os pensamentos insistentes de sua mente...

**Fim do capítulo 9**

**N/A: **Até eu fiquei com dó, tadinha... Mas eu não vou defender o Jasper, quero ver vocês com raiva dele tb hihihihihi. Eu fiz a capa da fic, quem quiser ver, está no meu perfil. First: A Aniston (deusa, musa, perfeita) não é a minha Lucy, mas foi a pessoa que mais se aproximou da minha visão. Second: a Trevisol (perfeitinha *-*) é a Alice da minha mente. Isso não quer dizer que eu quero que vocês vejam a personagem assim, mas é que eu não acho a Ashley nem com cara e nem jeito de menina de 17 anos hahahaha.

Sei que eu odeio fazer isso, é verdade, mas responderei as reviews depois ok?

Ah, pra quem gosta de ler fics no Orkut, temos a fic da **Juliana** que estreou por lá e com uma história bem interessante (sério mesmo!). Então, quem quiser acompanhar: http*:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*eW8kFp (tirem os asteriscos chatos).


	10. Sinto Falta de Você

**N/A: **Falta de tempo acaba com a inspiração de qualquer um. Mas como sou muito boazinha, emendei mais dois capítulos ok? Mas essa será a última vez que eu farei isso. Procurarei não demorar tanto com as postagens. Se eu for ficar emendando, vou me ferrar.

Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas: **LinaFurtado, Juliana, MahRathbone, Caroline Marques, Kaarol, Isabella, Ju Martins, Tati C. Hopkins, Frieden'n, FenixMJR, Cinthia B e Joseane Souza.**

Estou com uma gripe chata pra caraca, alguém me empresta o Monroe pra cuidar de mim? :)

E obrigada **Carol** por ter betado pra mim *-*

Espero que gostem do capítulo ;)

**Capítulo 10 – Sinto Falta De Você**

— Bom dia! – Alice cumprimentou enquanto entrava na cozinha. Ela estava mais animada. Apesar de ter demorado a dormir, conseguiu ter uma boa noite de sono. E lá no fundo, tinha esperança de que a atitude de Jasper foi apenas por um momento. Lucy estava terminando de preparar o café enquanto Jasper estava na mesa, comendo alguma coisa.

— Bom dia. – Os dois responderam em uníssono e Alice sentou-se à mesa.

— Está com fome? Fiz aquelas torradas que você tanto gosta. – Lucy disse enquanto colocava um prato cheio de torradas em cima da mesa. Alice sorriu.

— Obrigada. Jasper, é hoje que Rosalie tem consulta com aquele seu amigo... O Emmett, não é? – Alice perguntou tentando puxar assunto. Ela torcia incansavelmente para que ele a respondesse como antes. Que tudo não passasse de um engano.

Mas o rapaz assentiu sem dizer uma só palavra e Alice deu de ombros, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. Mordeu um pedaço da torrada que estava em sua mão e bebeu um gole de leite. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

— Certo. – Ela murmurou. – Espero que isso dê algum resultado. Rose mudou muito depois de tudo... A vi sorrindo apenas na festa de Bella e foram raras vezes. Sendo Rosalie, ela quem estaria se esbaldando na pista, bebendo e fazendo todo mundo rir. Não vejo a hora de ter a minha amiga de volta. E que ela realmente volte a ter certeza que essa gravidez é algo bom em sua vida...

— Eu também espero... – Jasper apenas disse e levantou-se da mesa. – Amor, quer alguma ajuda? – Perguntou para Lucy que apareceu correndo pela casa. Estava atrasada e Cinthya já reclamava o fato de ter horário certo para entrar na escola.

— Quero. Me faz um favor? Leve Alice ao colégio para mim? Enquanto isso eu levo Cin... – Pediu enquanto colocava sua gargantilha. Cinthya levantou-se, pegando seu material e Jasper engoliu em seco.

— Claro. – Concordou mecanicamente e olhou para Alice; uma espécie de impaciência tingindo seu olhar. Alice desviou os olhos e levantou-se olhando para o chão. Pegou seu material e seguiu com Jasper até o carro. Nunca se amaldiçoou tanto por ainda não saber dirigir.

**xxx**

_Por que você está assim?_

_O que foi que eu te fiz?_

_Está com algum problema? Por que não fala para mim?_

_Por que você mal fala comigo?_

_Eu estou me sentindo sufocada com isso tudo._

_Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser o que era._

_Sinto falta do seu sorriso. Sinto falta da sua alegria._

_Sinto falta de você._

Tudo isso era o que a mente de Alice gritava, deixando-a completamente insana. As palavras pareciam dançar uma cantiga de roda de seu cérebro, chamando sua atenção e tentando levá-la à loucura. Seu coração sentia-se apertado, tão apertado a ponto de doer. A ponto de latejar. Seus olhos ameaçavam ficar marejados, mas ela procurava de todas as formas um meio de impedi-los. Não faria isso, não na frente dele.

Entraram no carro sem dizer uma só palavra. Alice fechou a porta e colocou o cinto de segurança, segurando seu material logo em seguida. Jasper fez o mesmo e ligou o motor do carro sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado. Ele estava sério demais para ela, não era ele ali. Ela tinha certeza disso. Ele não era assim, nunca foi e não seria agora que ele iria se tornar um homem frio. Até que Jasper ligou o rádio em uma música a qual Alice não gostava. Ele _sabia_ que ela não gostava e a mente dela gritou que fora justamente esse o motivo que o fez tocar aquela música. Mais uma confusão para sua cabeça e ela segurou a vontade de desligar o rádio naquele momento e de perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo. Mas respirou fundo, pegou seu iPod, colocou os fones de ouvido e ligou em um rock pesado e forte que apenas espantaria quaisquer pensamentos que ela pudesse ter.

Alice tentava disfarçar, mas observava cada movimento dele. Percebia como ele estava tenso, como os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos demais enquanto ele dirigia e como ele se mantinha ereto, olhando para frente, sem ao menos se dar o prazer de mexer um músculo qualquer a não ser para dirigir. Estaria ele fazendo isso de propósito? Estaria ele tentando ignorá-la? Por qual motivo? O que ela havia feito? Sentia tanta vontade de prensá-lo em uma parede e fazê-lo dizer tudo o que estava acontecendo. Queria olhar naqueles olhos verdes e ver a verdade que sempre viu ali e não duas pedras verdes que pareciam receosas até mesmo de brilhar.

O caminho até o colégio fora demorado. Nunca foi tão devagar chegar até aquele colégio. Alice estava ficando insana naquele pequeno espaço com ele. Com ele daquele jeito. Ela podia sentir a tensão emanando naquele lugar e gostaria muito de abrir a porta e fugir dali. Já estava ficando nervosa. Já tremia, suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia em uma velocidade absurda. O maldito colégio não chegava. Então, imediatamente, ela lembrou-se de quando ele a salvou do castigo de sua mãe, responsabilizando-se por ela, pelo fato de ela ter fugido da aula. E aquela lembrança só fez a situação piorar ainda mais. Qual era o sentido disso tudo? Qual era a razão para ele estar agindo assim? Segurou o choro na garganta e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ela nunca pensou que um dia fosse _odiar_ tanto alguém.

Finalmente haviam chegado ao colégio e Alice tentou a todo custo não pensar no fato de que ele não disse uma palavra se quer durante todo o trajeto. Soltou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta do carro. Olhou para Jasper, que parecia ansioso demais para que ela saísse dali logo. Desviou os olhos. _Por que está fazendo isso comigo?_ Ela sentiu vontade de perguntar, mas mordeu o lábio. _Por motivo nenhum. Não é com você_ , ela queria que ele respondesse. Mas saiu daquele carro, sem que alguma palavra fosse dita por algum dos dois.

**xxx**

— Alice! Eu preciso lhe contar sobre a festa de ontem que eu e Edward fomos! – Bella apareceu saltitante, enquanto segurava a alça de sua bolsa que transpassava seu corpo. – E talvez te contar o que aconteceu depois e... O que houve? – Interrompeu sua afobação ao notar o semblante triste e cansado da amiga.

— Nada. – Alice respondeu com um sussurro e Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Como nada? Você está branca como um fantasma! O que houve? E por que seus olhinhos estão vermelhos e marejados? – Bella perguntou ao ver que Alice não conseguia mais segurar o choro. A morena então desviou o olhar e tentou secar as lágrimas que queriam sair dali a qualquer custo.

— Não é nada, eu... Estou apenas com alguns problemas...

— Por que não me conta? Pensei que eu fosse sua amiga. – Bella tentou mais uma vez arrancar o motivo de tanta tristeza, mas Alice negou-se mais uma vez. Bella respirou fundo e pegou na mão da amiga. – Sabe se é hoje que Rosalie vai ao médico? – Perguntou e Alice assentiu.

— Ao que tudo indica sim. Espero que ele a faça mudar de ideia... A vida dela anda tão complicada de uma hora para outra. – Respondeu séria e Bella a observou por um tempo.

— Você está bem mesmo, Alice? – Perguntou mais uma vez e a pequena desviou os olhos.

— Não... – Assumiu e antes que Bella lhe soltasse mais algum pergunta, resolveu interromper a garota. – Mas vamos para a aula, venha...

**xxx**

— Olá. Rosalie Hale, certo? – Emmett perguntou assim que abriu a porta do consultório. Rose assentiu timidamente e continuou prostrada a frente do rapaz que estava completamente de branco. – Entre, por favor...

— Com licença. – Ela murmurou enquanto adentrava o local. Era bonito e com um toque infantil, mas sem exageros. Era leve e transmitia calma, o que era essencial em tal fase da vida de qualquer mulher. Rose colocou as mãos pelo ventre que já estava aparente e sorriu ao estar ali. Ao sentir a paz que estava sentindo.

Sua vida estava tão ruim. As pessoas olhavam para ela julgando-a como se ela fosse uma criminosa. E isso a espantava, afinal, não esperava tal pensamento vindo das pessoas em pleno século 21. As pessoas no colégio simplesmente passaram a ignorá-la. Rose passou a estudar com professores particulares, mas mesmo assim não estava satisfeita. Os enjoos e os mal-estares estavam acabando com ela. O pensamento de ter que criar uma criança sozinha estava massacrando-a. Como ela faria? Dizer que o faria em frente à Ben era fácil, mas ela tinha muito medo do que viria a seguir.

— Tudo bem? Fique à vontade. – Emmett a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela sorriu timidamente, sentando-se de frente à grande mesa do médico à sua frente. – Me fale sobre você... Sobre a gravidez... – Emmett a instruiu e Rose respirou fundo, sentindo-se nervosa.

— Bem... Eu não sei o que dizer... Só que eu engravidei de meu namorado e... Que ele não quis assumir a criança... – Deu de ombros.

— E a gravidez?

— Vai bem... Eu tenho passado mal, mas acho que é normal. – Ela respondeu e Emmett continuou concentrado no que ela dizia. – E... Eu já pensei em aborto... Diversas vezes... Já quase tentei...

Emmett respirou fundo e olhou diretamente nos olhos da loira a sua frente.

— Rose... Não faça isso. Mesmo com as circunstâncias, seu filho é seu maior presente... Por favor, eu como médico e como pessoa, lhe peço para que nunca mais tente isso. Vai prejudicar a sua gravidez e o seu filho precisa de você... – Emmett aconselhou e Rose assentiu sem dizer mais nada. – Você sabe que não está sozinha, não sabe?

— Sei... – Ela sussurrou e ele sorriu.

Algo lhe dizia que Rosalie seria uma missão... Uma missão importante em sua vida.

**xxx**

_Horas depois..._

— Jasper? Está tudo bem? – Victoria perguntou completamente preocupada e o rapaz assentiu. Estava um pouco pensativo naquele dia, meio aéreo também, e Victoria nunca tinha o visto assim. Tão fora de si. Notava que ele parecia um pouco cansado também, como se estivesse lutando por algo. Aquele não era Jasper, ela nunca o viu tão para baixo assim.

Ele respirou fundo e colocou o rosto nas mãos.

— O que está acontecendo com você? – Victoria insistiu enquanto sentava-se. Jasper respirou fundo mais uma vez.

— Nada. Eu simplesmente não estou nos meus melhores dias... – Ele respondeu somente e ela assentiu. – Hoje à noite eu vou sair com Lucy... Eu... Preciso...

— Precisa?

— Descansar. – Ele completou olhando para ela. – Eu preciso descansar.

— Apenas descansar? Tem certeza disso? – Ela indagou e ele assentiu. Não queria que ela perguntasse sobre o que ele estava sentindo, aliás, ele não queria que ninguém perguntasse.

— Humrum. Descansar...

— Ok... – Ela murmurou. – Acho que Emmett quer conversar com você...

Jasper olhou confuso para Victoria e respirou fundo.

— Emmett? Depois eu falo com ele. – Informou enquanto procurava por algumas pastas na gaveta em sua mesa.

— Você está sério demais para o meu gosto. – Victoria observou e Jasper mordeu o lábio.

— Estou cansado. – Garantiu mais uma vez. – Você pode me dar licença? Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer... – Pediu e ela assentiu confusa. Ele estava estranho.

**xxx**

— Filha? – Lucy entrou no quarto de Alice sorrindo. A garota estava deitada na cama e lendo um livro. Queria tirar Jasper de sua cabeça, esquecer o modo que ele lhe tratou e esquecer que ele existia. Não era lá uma tarefa fácil, mas não custava tentar.

— Oi mãe.

— Como foi na aula? – Lucy perguntou enquanto sentava-se.

_Normal. Como todos os dias. O pior foi à ida para a aula. Alguns dos piores minutos da minha vida. Nunca me senti tão sufocada, tão fora de mim e tão indefesa. Sentia-me como um gatinho com medo do cão bravo a sua frente. Queria morrer. Queria que aquele momento nunca tivesse existido... _

Alice pensou em responder isso para sua mãe, mas resolveu manter sua língua. Não tinha que levar tal assunto para ninguém. E ainda por cima para a sua mãe. No fundo ela ainda ansiava o fato de tudo ser apenas impressão ou um dia ruim.

— Foi bom. – Respondeu simplesmente e Lucy sorriu.

— Eu te amo tanto, sabia? – Lucy disse sorrindo e Alice abaixou o livro, sentindo seu coração se apertar. Sua mãe a amava e ela estava ali, confusa demais com os sentimentos que ela estava sentindo pelo namorado dela. O namorado de quem mais a amava no mundo. Sentia-se suja. Por mais que não tivesse culpa. Por mais que não tivesse planejado tudo aquilo. Estar apaixonada pelo namorado de sua mãe era algo que ela considerava imperdoável.

— Eu também te amo. – Alice retribuiu sorrindo fracamente e Lucy soltou um riso baixo. Doeu como uma facada.

— Eu sei. Mas é bom ouvir isso de vez em quando... – Deu de ombros.

— Escute mãe: o que você sente por Jasper? – Alice não evitou a pergunta e Lucy franziu o cenho.

— Essa pergunta novamente?

— Não... É que eu... – Respirou fundo. – Nada.

— Está sentindo algo por alguém Alice? – Lucy perguntou desconfiada e Alice engoliu em seco.

— Acho que sim... E eu busco um pouco de referência em seu relacionamento com Jasper para... Tentar ver se... Consigo resolver os problemas do coração. – Deu de ombros e desviou os olhos. Podia sentir a palavra "mentirosa" pintada em sua testa em letras garrafais e cores em neon. Lucy inclinou-se e tocou o rosto de Alice com ternura. Por que Lucy tinha que ser tão amorosa? Isso lhe dava mais ódio ainda.

— Bem. Nenhum relacionamento é igual ao outro minha pequena. Nenhum... – Lucy iniciou a conversa.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Mas?

Alice engoliu em seco mais uma vez e abaixou os olhos. Estava odiando-se. Queria se matar de tanto ódio que sentia por si mesma.

— Eu não sei o que fazer... – Confessou.

— Faça o que você achar que é certo. – Lucy aconselhou e Alice respirou fundo. Aquela conversa já estava a irritando? Por que a começara mesmo? Ah sim, claro... Porque é uma idiota.

— E se o que eu quero fazer não for o certo? E se o certo me fizer sofrer? – Indagou sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados. Lucy levantou-se e bagunçou os cabelos da filha.

— Faça o que seu coração mandar. Dane-se o que é certo. Não aja pela mente Alice. No final das contas, será justamente a sua mente quem não parará de pensar nele. Às vezes o errado é apenas o certo disfarçado para lhe confundir. – Aconselhou e saiu do quarto deixando a filha sozinha.

— Mas ele me rejeita... – Alice murmurou já sozinha enquanto deitava-se novamente na cama. – Eu acho que ele me rejeita... E ele te ama... E ele é mais velho do que eu... E deve me ver apenas como uma menina...

Abraçou-se ao seu travesseiro e fechou os olhos sem conseguir evitar com que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto devagar. Aquilo um dia iria acabar? Esperava que sim, pois já não estava suportando tanta angústia.

**xxx**

— Muito bom que você tenha vindo até aqui. – Emmett disse enquanto via Jasper entrando na cafeteria. O rapaz seguiu e sentou-se na mesa, ficando de frente para o amigo. Pediu a garçonete uma xícara de café forte, sem açúcar. – Precisava falar com você. – O moreno disse e Jasper assentiu.

— Sobre? – Jasper perguntou sem expressar qualquer sentimento. Sua cabeça estava explodindo, e ele pensou que não fosse mais aguentar. Precisava falar com alguém antes mesmo que enlouquecesse. Por mais que não quisesse mais nem ao menos pensar sobre.

— Rosalie. Sério... Você fez bem em ter me indicado para ela... Essa menina... Está passando por um trauma terrível! Eu espero conseguir... – Emmett começou a comentar, mas parou na metade ao observar Jasper. O rapaz não prestava atenção a nada, estava com uma expressão cansada e ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse entrando em desespero. Nem ao menos notara a xícara de café que a garçonete colocara na mesa – Cara. O que houve? Está tudo bem? – Emmett perguntou preocupado e Jasper o encarou.

— Não. – Respondeu; a voz beirando o desespero total. Emmett acomodou-se na cadeira.

— O que houve cara? Quer falar? Você está mal! Anda! Aproveite que eu sou o seu melhor amigo!

Jasper passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois pelo rosto, respirando fundo depois. Como falar algo que nem ele mesmo aceitava? Como falar de algo a qual ele lutava para esquecer? Não conseguia imaginar.

— Eu sou um idiota...

— Por?

— Porque eu sou Emmett! Machuquei uma pessoa... Uma pessoa especial! – Desviou o olhar e engoliu em seco. Agora não havia mais volta. Emmett o odiará por todo o sempre pelo o que ele fez. Não tanto quanto ele estava se odiando, é claro.

Jasper já cogitou mudar-se de cidade, mas ele nem ao menos conseguia colocar um ponto final nessa história. Estava confuso, magoado e o pior ainda é que ele errava. Errava mais ainda ao invés de consertar o erro. Ele era um idiota mesmo.

— Machucar uma pessoa é tão comum Jasper... – Emmett respondeu e o loiro o encarou. – Não fazemos isso por mal, acontece pelo fato de agirmos de um modo diferente de cada pessoa. Mas nunca é proposital...

— Foi proposital! – Jasper o interrompeu; sua voz subiu algumas oitavas. – Foi proposital, Emmett. Eu magoei essa pessoa porque eu quis, eu não mereço que ela olhe mais para mim! Eu... Sou o cara mais idiota da face da Terra... Eu mereço ódio... Eu... Inferno! – Ele resmungou passando as mãos pelos cabelos mais uma vez. Emmett estava sem ação. Jasper sempre fora tão calmo e tão pé no chão que Emmett jamais imaginou que o veria assim um dia.

— O que houve Jasper? Quem você magoou? Lucy? – Perguntou e Jasper negou.

— Não... Alice... – Jasper respondeu sem olhar para o amigo. – Eu magoei Alice. E o pior de tudo: foi por que eu quis. – Respondeu passando a olhar nos olhos do amigo que o encarava sem palavras.

— Você o que? – Emmett perguntou assustado e Jasper finalmente bebericou um pouco do café. – Magoou Alice? Alice, amiga da Rosalie? Alice...

— Filha da Lucy... Minha namorada... Está vendo como eu sou um canalha, idiota e imbecil que não merece que ela olhe para a minha cara? Alice! Eu. Magoei Alice!

— Mas... Por quê? – O moreno indagou. Havia um motivo? Não conseguia digerir aquilo. Por que Jasper faria isso? Magoar Alice de propósito? Isso não entrava em sua mente.

— Eu estou apaixonado por ela. – Jasper declarou imediatamente, sentindo-se aliviado por ter tirado tal peso de suas costas.

Mas Emmett não conseguia digerir o que havia acabado de escutar.

**Fim do Capítulo 10**

**N/A: **É né hihi. Nem tenho muito o que dizer. Vou fazer uma propagandinha básica: Logo que eu comecei a escrever fanfics, escrevi uma chamada "Vidas Cruzadas". E hoje, insatisfeita com ela, eu resolvi reescrevê-la e repostá-la aqui no

A sinopse é essa:_ Uma mulher que teve a filha roubada. Um médico leal e bem humorado. Um fotógrafo canalha e confuso com seus sentimentos. E uma prostituta que luta para sobreviver. O que o destino pode fazer quando se têm todas estas vidas cruzadas? _ E de início os casais são trocados, mas vai ter muito Alisper no decorrer da história. Arrisco a dizer que tenha mais Alisper do que Beward, rs

Então, quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, o link da fic está no meu perfil. Espero que gostem e comentem, é claro.

**LinaFurtado:** Senti dó da Alice também. E o Jasper é um lindo! Meio covarde, mas lindo hahaha. Beijos

**Juliana:** Seja bem vinda minha flor. E que bom que gostou do capítulo! Quanto a reação da Lucy hahahaa. Não posso adiantar nada hahaha. Beijos

**MahRathbone:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do modo como eu descrevi as emoções da Alice. Beeijos

**Caroline Marques:** hahahahaha sim, senti dó da Alice tb, mas logo tudo se ajeita. Beeijos

**Kaarol:** HUASHUASUHASUH é, o Jasper surpreendeu com essa atitude dele, mas fazer o que né? Beeijos Kaarol dos Doritos e do Whiskas hahaha

**Isabella:** Poxa, sofá? Pobre Jackson HUSAHUASHUAS. Pronto, ja tirei ele do sofá hahahaha. Beeijos!

**Ju Martins: **Infelizmente você errou hahahaha. Vou tentar postar com mais frequência. Beijos!

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Eu também estou sofrendo com eles, mas logo isso vai passar. Beeijos

**Frieden'n:** Também não sinto raiva do Jasper, ele pode errar como qualquer "humano". Personagens perfeitos demais são bons, mas não tão realistas assim. Beijos.

**Fenix MJR:** Vai gerar confusão, pode ter certeza hahaha. Beijos

**Cinthia B:** Melo-drama é o caramba! huahuahua. Beijos

**Joseane Souza:** Não fique com raiva do Jasper, sério. E quanto a sua pergunta, eu vou mostrar sim a história da Alice e do James, pode ter certeza. Beijos!

É isso. Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem, é claro!

Beijos,

Bru.


	11. Decisão Tomada

**N/A: **Aproveitei meu dia de folga e resolvi postar mais um capítulo pra vcs. Em agradecimento também, já que foram quase quinze reviews no último capítulo! Que lindooo!

Enfim, vimos tanto a visão da Alice sobre tudo o que está acontecendo, mas não percebemos os sentimentos do Jasper quanto à tudo isso. Preparados?

Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas: **MahRathbone, Caroline Marques, Joseane Souza, LinaFurtado, Kaarol, Tati C Hopkins, Fenix MJR, Isabella, Frieden'n, Ju Martins, Naay Rodriguez **(bem vinda!)**, Juliana **e** Gabidoimo **(bem vinda!)

Esse capítulo não foi betado, então, sabem né? Vários errinhos, pq eu não vivo sem minha beta hahaha. Mas ela não tem estado online, então... =D

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 11 – Decisão Tomada**

— Hã? – Emmett exclamou, tentando não ter um transe ali. – Apaixonado por ela?

— É! Apaixonado por ela! Sabe? Quando você se apaixona por alguém? Quando você não consegue tirar alguém da sua cabeça? Eu amo Alice! Eu sou apaixonado pela filha da minha namorada! Agora imagina como eu estou, Emmett! Imagine! Me sentindo um caco humano, um ser da pior espécie, um canalha... Um... – Jasper passou as mãos pelos cabelos mais uma vez. – O pior é saber que... Eu sou correspondido. Eu vejo nos olhos dela, no modo como ela age comigo, como a respiração dela falha... Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi com a minha profissão é ser observador. Mas que droga, ela é uma menina! Uma criança praticamente, você tem noção do que é isso?

Emmett continuou calado. Estava completamente chocado com a declaração do amigo. Chegou a imaginar que o mau humor dele nos últimos dias pudesse ser caso de amor, mas jamais imaginou que pudesse ser isso. Quem poderia dizer que ele se apaixonaria pela filha de Lucy, sua namorada? Surreal demais para ser verdade. Ele não conseguia aceitar aquilo.

— Jasper...

— Estou perdido, Emmett. Eu não sei o que fazer; e isso está me matando! Eu tive a brilhante idéia de fazê-la acreditar que eu não merecia o amor dela, ou algo assim e foi aí que eu passei a tratá-la mal, a ser seco com ela... Talvez, isso tirasse da cabeça dela que eu sou uma pessoa digna para o que ela sente... Mas eu estou magoando-a e isso vem me despedaçando a cada vez mais. Me sinto um covarde... – Murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos e Emmett respirou fundo.

— Você se sente um covarde? Desculpe-me Jasper, mas você _está sendo_ _um covarde!_ Se você ama Alice e acha que ela o ama, por que ficar nisso? Termine com Lucy, coloque tudo em pratos limpos e fale com Alice! Pare de magoar quem não merece e isso inclui a você!

— E você acha que isso é fácil? Acha que Alice está aceitando isso? Ter se apaixonado pelo namorado da mãe é tão complicado do que... Sei lá, se apaixonar pelo namorado da amiga! Ela deve estar se odiando com tudo isso, vai por mim!

— Você vai se deixar enganar então? Vai fazer todo mundo sofrer? Vai se magoar desse jeito?

Jasper respirou fundo e abaixou os olhos.

— Não sei... Às vezes penso em terminar com Lucy e sumir de vez daquela família... Mas Cinthya é tão apegada comigo... E Lucy... Meu Deus! Não sei... Não sei como terminar com ela, ela não merece tudo isso... – Jasper colocou o rosto em suas mãos e respirou fundo. – Eu sei que devo fazer isso, mas eu não consigo...

**xxx**

— Rose... Que saudades de você! – Alice abraçou a amiga com força e sorriu. Estava sentindo-se sufocada. Talvez Rose lhe ajudasse.

— Eu também senti saudades. – Ela disse sorrindo.

— Como está? Como foi no médico?

— Bem... – Respondeu fracamente e sorriu de leve, dando de ombros em seguida. – Ele é extremamente simpático, extremamente carinhoso... Eu sinto que eu e meu bebê estamos em boas mãos... E isso me deu até mais forças, sabe? – Explicou enquanto as duas sentavam-se no sofá da sala. – Mas me diga: que carinha é essa?

Alice respirou fundo e olhou para a amiga.

— Eu preciso conversar com alguém...

— Converse comigo. Estou com meus problemas, mas ainda sou sua amiga. Vamos... O que está acontecendo?

Alice sentou-se sob suas pernas e respirou fundo.

— Eu acho que estou apaixonada – confessou em um murmuro e Rose franziu a testa.

— Apaixonada?

— É... – A pequena confirmou e soltou um suspiro pesado.

— Está apaixonada por quem? Há algum garoto novo na escola? Estou tão afastada de lá, tenho achado melhor estudar em casa...

— Eu entendo... Mas não, não há garoto novo na escola...

Rosalie ficou confusa. Por quem a amiga estaria apaixonada? Desde que terminara com James, Alice não quis mais saber de notar e pensar em se envolver com alguém de novo. Agora, por quem ela se interessou?

Além de que Rose sabia que Alice não estava próxima de pessoas que ela não conhecia.

— Por favor, promete para mim que você não vai me olhar com maus olhos? – A garota pediu seriamente e Rosalie franziu o cenho.

— O que houve Alice? Por que eu faria isso? Quem é o rapaz?

— Jasper... – A menina sussurrou e Rose sentiu seu corpo entrar em choque. Jasper? Jasper Whitlock? _O namorado de Lucy?_ O que... Como? Sabia que Jasper era um homem incrível, extremamente lindo e bem educado. Uma pessoa maravilhosa... Mas Alice apaixonada por ele?

— Isso é sério? – Rosalie conseguiu perguntar após um tempo.

— É... – Alice confirmou. – Estou _apaixonada_ por Jasper... Tem noção do que é isso? Apaixonada pelo namorado da minha mãe! Eu estou sem chão! Nunca me senti tão suja em toda a minha vida... Ela o ama! Ela está apaixonada por ele! E eu também!

Alice sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos e os fechou, deixando com que elas rolassem por seu rosto pequeno. Rose respirou fundo, sem saber o que fazer. Então, pegou Alice por um braço e acomodou a amiga – do melhor jeito que pode – em seu colo, acarinhando os cabelos negros de sua pequena.

— E eu pensando que somente eu tinha grandes problemas... – Rose comentou e Alice bufou.

—- Não compare o meu problema com o seu... – Alice pediu e Rose soltou uma espécie de riso.

—- Não estou comparando. Mas me diga: o que você vai fazer?

Alice afastou-se e deu de ombros.

— Esquecê-lo. É o que me resta – deu de ombros e Rose suspirou.

— E acha que vai conseguir? Acha que vai conseguir esquecer um amor assim? De uma hora pra outra?

— Não sei. Talvez. Ele tem me ignorado ultimamente, então... Pode ser que eu consiga, por que não? – Alice se perguntou ainda com as lágrimas nos olhos.

— Como? Como assim ele tem te ignorado? – Rosalie perguntou indignada e Alice respirou fundo...

Era hora de reviver tudo... Mas Rose merecia saber...

**xxx**

Ele entrou em seu apartamento com uma insuportável dor de cabeça. Estava cansado. Estava confuso. Precisava de um tempo a sós. Seu celular tocou diversas vezes e ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder. Não conseguia. Não queria. Jogou o casaco no sofá, enquanto o celular insistia em tocar dentro do bolso. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, em seguida pelo rosto e se dirigiu até o celular. _Era Lucy_

Engoliu em seco e cancelou a ligação. Havia mais de dez chamadas perdidas, todas vindas dela. Eles tinham um encontro marcado, mas Jasper não estava disposto a ir. Não. A conversa com Emmett fora franca demais e como um tapa em seu rosto. Ele não teria coragem de fingir que estava tudo bem, não depois do que Emmett lhe disse:

— _Você está brincando Jasper. Brincando com Alice. Brincando com Lucy. E brincando com você! Deixe de ser covarde e resolva esta situação afinal, você não é o único machucado nessa história!_

Emmett lhe dissera isso e Jasper não conseguia tirar as palavras de sua mente. Desligou o celular e, num momento de raiva de si mesmo, desligou o fio do telefone do apartamento. Não queria que ninguém lhe incomodasse. Respirou fundo e andou até a porta do imóvel, trancando-a. Andou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, tirando de lá uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica. Por que, sempre que estão mal, os homens gostam de encher a cara?

Talvez ele se sentisse melhor bêbado. Pelo menos tinha alguma desculpa para ser idiota.

Colocou a garrafa em cima da pia e desabotoou mais alguns botões de sua camisa. Pegou um copo e andou até a sala. Ligou a televisão em um filme de ação qualquer e encheu o copo de bebida. Queria esquecer que o mundo existia. Ele levou o copo até a boca bebendo todo o conteúdo de uma vez só. Sua garganta ardeu e ele fechou os olhos.

Ele nem se lembrava que tinha uma bebida tão forte em casa.

Havia uma coisa que ele não esqueceria tão cedo: os olhos de Alice quando a levou até a escola. Como se sentiu preso naquele carro, vendo aquela menina indefesa sentir-se mal por algo que não era sua culpa. Ela era tão inocente nessa história e aquele foi um dos piores momentos que Jasper viveu. Passou o tempo todo como se ele fosse frio e sem vida, mas na verdade tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-la. Dizer que tudo estava bem e que ele não a odiava. Que ela não havia feito nada de errado.

Os olhos marejados de Alice, olhos que ela fez questão de tentar esconder, sem sucesso algum, estavam machucando-o. Aquilo doía. Doía ver a tristeza naquele olhar tão bonito que só devia sorrir. Sorrir de alegria, de felicidade e de amor. Os olhos de Alice não foram feitos para chorar, mas Jasper havia conseguido fazer essa proeza e ele não se orgulhava nenhum pouco disso.

Muito pelo contrário. Ele se odiava. Se odiava muito por ter feito o que fez. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele não suportava a idéia de vê-la amando-o sem ele merecer. Não suportava a idéia de vê-la magoada com medo de machucar a mãe. Ignorá-la poderia diminuir tanta dor vinda dela, não?

Mas não adiantou muito... Os olhos chorosos de Alice, o modo piedoso com que ela lhe olhou antes de sair do carro, tudo fora um golpe para seu coração e uma espécie de vingança. _Ela sentia-se ainda mais culpada_. E ele precisava livrar-se disso logo. Não agüentava mais essa situação. Dentre magoar ele, Alice e Lucy, ele preferia se magoar, mas aquilo doía demais e ele não sabia se conseguiria suportar por tanto tempo.

**xxx**

No outro dia de manhã, ele acordou com uma ressaca horrível. A dor de cabeça era ainda maior do que quando ele chegou em casa e ele enfiou a cara no travesseiro como se quisesse respirar um ar que não existia. Abriu os olhos lentamente e aquilo pareceu ter piorado a dor enorme que sentira. Mal conseguia pensar.

Levantou-se bufando e passou as mãos pelos cabelos claros. Andou praticamente se arrastando para o banheiro, a fim de tomar um banho quente e relaxante e livrar-se daquela maldita dor de cabeça. Já passava do meio dia, e ele agradecera por isso. Dormira por mais de doze horas e isso era bom. Há quanto tempo ele não dormia tanto? Poderia dizer que descansou. A bebida o nocauteou por completo e o fez esquecer que o mundo existia. Uma pena acordar com tanta dor de cabeça...

Depois de ter saído do banho, Jasper tomou um café reforçado. Por mais que não quisesse, era médico. Temia passar mal. E ele ainda estava pensando em Alice... E em Lucy... E no que ele iria fazer. E seu coração doía mais ainda. Já havia tomado sua decisão e esperava que aquela fosse a decisão certa.

Saiu do apartamento e foi até o carro. Dirigiu até a casa de Lucy, torcendo para que as meninas estivessem na escola; ele precisava conversar às sós com ela. E não poderia ter medo de fazer isso.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais...

— Você sumiu ontem à noite, Jasper! – Ele ouviu a bronca de Lucy. Estava magoada com ele. Claro que estava; ambos tinham um encontro e ele fizera questão de ignorá-la por completo. Muito bom Jasper. Você é um campeão. – Onde você esteve a noite toda? Hein? Fiquei preocupada!

Ele respirou fundo. Podia sentir a dor nas palavras dela e a tristeza em seus olhos. Sentiu mais raiva de si mesmo.

Sua garganta doía. Estava seca. Como se estivesse entalada. Ele engoliu em seco.

— Eu quero terminar o nosso namoro, Lucy... – ele comunicou vendo os olhos dela ficarem assustados.

— Como? – ela perguntou atônita e ele assentiu.

— Acho que... Não dá mais para vivermos assim, não está dando para mim – ele explicou e os olhos de Lucy se entristeceram ainda mais. Começaram a ficar marejados e Jasper se amaldiçoou pela milésima vez nos últimos dias... – Eu acho que você merece alguém melhor do que eu... – ele terminou de dizer e Lucy mordeu o lábio.

— Sempre a mesma história! – Ela esbravejou e ele encolheu-se como uma criança indefesa. Mas ele não era indefeso, ele era o único ser nocivo ali. – Sempre! _"O problema não é você. Sou eu"._ Eu já sei o seu discurso Jasper, pois eu já passei por muitos!

— Eu sinto muito – ele murmurou sem forças. Queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível...

— Não sinta... – Ela respondeu tentando ser fria. – Está tudo acabado entre nós? É isso mesmo? É a sua última palavra? – perguntou pela última vez; sua voz tinha um tom de esperança. Esperança de que tudo fosse mentira. – _Tem certeza?_

Ele olhou para ela. E engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Ele estava querendo passar-se por forte, mas Lucy é quem achava ser uma rocha sem ser. Precisava parar de fazer aquela família sofrer.

— Tenho... – ele confirmou em um sussurro e Lucy assentiu. Virou-se, andou até a porta e a abriu, ficando ao lado da mesma. Olhou para Jasper e apontou para fora do apartamento.

— Poupe-me de suas ladainhas de fim de namoro. Sinta-se aliviado por isso. Não preciso de suas desculpas. Acabou e ponto final.

Foram as últimas palavras dela. E ele assentiu, saindo dali, sentindo-se confuso. Os pontos de interrogação dançavam sob sua cabeça, mas não tanto como a dor da culpa.

O que importava de verdade é que agora elas estavam livres dele...

**Fim do capítulo 11.**

**N/A:** Não falarei nada sobre, principalmente sobre esse final. Deixo por conta de vocês. Indo para o momento propaganda, não se esqueçam da minha fic, a Vidas Cruzadas. Acredito que amanhã role atualização por lá. E espero que gostem dela também.

Respondendo as reviews:

**MahRathbone:** A última coisa que eu quis foi te matar, flor hahaha. Beeijos

**Caroline Marques:** Awn, obrigada pelos elogios bebê. Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Obrigada por todos os elogios. Fico muito feliz em saber que conseguir fazer o que queria: passar os sentimentos de cada personagem. E muito obrigada por tudo. Beeijos

**Lina Furtado:** Sim, também estou com dó dos dois... Ah, obrigada pelos elogios. Eu amo Alice e Jasper e vou continuar trabalhando com eles, mesmo que possa ter outro casal no meio, como acontece com a Vidas Cruzadas. Beeijos

**Kaarol:** Eu também morri de dó da Alice... O Emmett é um amor, de verdade. E logo isso vai mudar! Beeijos Karool dos Doritos e Whiskas hahaha.

**Tati C Hopkins:** Sim, tá uma situação bastante complicada para a Alice. E também para o Jasper... Beeijos

**FenixMJR:** Sim, ele admitiu! Agora é torcer pra tudo dê certo! Beeijos

**Isabella:** Não passei gripe pro Jackson, ele cuidou muito bem de mim e realmente faz uma macarronada dos Deuses. Agora, quanto ao fato de eu chamá-lo de Monroe, ele nem se importou. Disse até que gostava! Ah sim, amei o cafuné dele! Brigada por me emprestar ele! HUAHUAHUAHUAHAHUA. Obrigada pelo desejo de melhoras, flor. Beeijos

**Frieden'n:** Eu tento postar com mais freqüência, mas eu também trabalho e faço outras coisas, ou seja: nem sempre dá pra escrever e postar com a freqüência que eu gostaria =/. Beeijos

**Ju Martins:** Não mate o Jasper :/ hahahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que não queira matar mais ninguém hahaha. Beeijos

**Naay Rodriguez:** Bem vinda! Qual a sua dúvida sobre a virgindade da Alli? Dependendo do que seja, talvez seja questão de tempo hahaha. Beeijos e espero que continue acompanhando!

**Juliana:** Que bom que amou ele declarando que ama ela! Fico feliz! Beeijos

**Gabidoimo:** Nossa, quatro e tanto da manhã! Enfim, já falei pelo Twitter, mas muito obrigada por todos os elogios, sério! Espero que continue acompanhando também! Beeijos

É isso. Até o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado desse e claro, que comentem MUITO!

Beijos,

Bru.


	12. Em Meio a Nada

**N/A:** Muita gente curiosa por esse capítulo, né? Pois é. Então, espero não decepcionar vocês. É um dos meus capítulos favoritos, devo adiantar-lhes. E vocês verão o motivo por eu gostar tanto dessa minha Alice.

Well, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas: **MahRathbone, Kaarol, Gabidoimo, Naay Rodriguez, Isabella, Fenix MJR, Ju Martins, Cinthia B, Tati C Hopkins, Joseane Souza **e** Frieden'n!**

Minha beta linda está sem computador, então... Capítulo sem betagem, ok? Mesmos errinhos, enfim, vcs sabem…

Espero que gostem do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei! E claro, boa leitura!

**Capítulo 12 – Em Meio A Nada**

— Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett! Isso está uma correria! – Victoria exclamou enquanto olhava os olhos azuis do rapaz que a fitava com o cenho franzido. – Eu preciso do telefone do doutor Scott! Mas eu não sei onde encontrar!

— John Scott? Eu tenho o telefone dele, venha, vamos para meu consultório – Emmett disse e foi em direção ao consultório dele. Victoria estava nervosa demais, estalava os dedos com freqüência e mordia o lábio. Emmett pegou sua agenda de telefones e olhou confuso para a mulher a sua frente. – O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou e Victoria respirou fundo.

— Pacientes. E pacientes. E mais pacientes. Onde Jasper estava com a cabeça? Isso é um pronto socorro e onde está este homem agora? Me diga? Crianças e mais crianças doentes, precisando de um médico e Jasper não está aqui! Serei obrigada a tirar a folga do doutor Scott. Mesmo ele sendo um clínico geral! – Ela gritou desesperada e Emmett suspirou.

— Fique calma, Victoria – Emmett pediu e anotou o número de telefone do colega em um pequeno pedaço de papel – Jasper não veio ao trabalho hoje? Por quê? Ele nunca faltou ao trabalho!

— Não sei! Não tenho a mínima idéia do motivo para ele ter faltado, Emmett! Eu ligo para o telefone dele, mas diz que está desligado. Ligo para o número da casa dele, mas nem ao menos completa a ligação. Estou preocupada com ele! E se aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, sentindo os olhos começando a lacrimejar.

— Fique calma – Emmett pediu mais uma vez e tocou os cabelos dela – Ligue para o doutor Scott, eu vou atrás de Jasper. Avise minha secretária que, caso algum paciente apareça, para que me espere ou marque outra hora. – Emmett pediu enquanto tirava o jaleco e Victoria assentiu.

— Qualquer coisa me avise – Victoria implorou e Emmett assentiu enquanto pegava seu celular.

— Certo. Fique calma – pediu de novo e saiu dali.

Victoria suspirou e correu atrás dele. Seu coração estava a mil, talvez pela correria no local, ou talvez pelo fato de ela estar sem notícias de Jasper. Não importava. Ela segurou Emmett pelo ombro e ele virou-se confuso para ela. O que ela queria?

— Diga para Jasper nunca mais fazer isso – ela pediu. – Ele nos preocupa desse jeito.

— Eu sei – Emmett disse e respirou fundo. – Falarei com ele. Mas procure ficar tranqüila, Victoria. Esse nervosismo todo não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

— Eu sei... – ela repetiu o que ele tinha dito e abaixou a cabeça. – Mas eu não consigo evitar...

— Tente. Ele está bem e eu vou trazer aquele cabeça dura de volta pra cá – Emmett comunicou e secou a lágrima insistente que rolou pelo rosto macio de Victoria. Ela assentiu e ele virou-se saindo dali de uma vez.

**xxx**

— Acho bom você abrir essa porta agora, se você quiser continuar vivendo, Whitlock! – Emmett disse em frente à porta do apartamento do Jasper. Sabia que o amigo estava ali, o porteiro disse que o viu subindo, mas ele não lhe respondia. Emmett poderia ficar mais preocupado se não o conhecesse. Ele não faria alguma besteira por causa de mulher, faria?

Nada.

— Jasper, eu sei bem que você está aí. Abre essa porcaria dessa porta se não quiser que eu quebre a sua cara! – Ameaçou.

Uma senhora de idade passou por Emmett e o olhou confusa. Emmett sorriu amarelo enquanto a mulher parecia estar mais assustada do que gato indo tomar banho.

— É meu amigo. Ele não abre a porta. Quero que ele faça isso. – Ele explicou e a mulher deu de ombros, voltando a seguir seu caminho. Emmett respirou fundo. – Whitlock, eu vou arrombar a sua porta se você não abrir essa porcaria logo!

Logo depois ele pôde ouvir os barulhos das chaves na fechadura do lado de dentro e finalment respirou aliviado. A porta abriu-se e Emmett pode ver um Jasper completamente relaxado jogar-se pelo sofá e afundar o rosto em um travesseiro qualquer que estava ali. Emmett fechou a porta e caminhou pela sala.

— Tudo isso é o que? Dor de corno?

— Cala a boca.

— Não. Não calo não. Me diga: o que houve para o grande Jasper Whitlock abandonar um pronto socorro lotado de crianças hoje? Você sabe que vai levar uma bronca do tamanho do mundo, não sabe?

Jasper nada disse e Emmett respirou fundo.

— Você está assim por causa de uma pirralha? Deixe de ser infantil, homem!

Jasper suspirou pesado. Queria ficar sozinho, não poderia?

— Não Jasper, não irei sair daqui. Você pode me ignorar até quando você quiser. Tem comida congelada na geladeira, não tem? Pronto.

— Merda. Eu estou estourando de dor de cabeça, Emmett! Me deixa!

Assim que Jasper terminou de falar, Emmett passou os olhos pelo apartamento e notou o local completamente bagunçado. Havia uma garrafa de bebida em cima da pia, assim como algumas louças para serem lavadas. Sem contar a enorme bagunça na sala.

— Você encheu a cara ontem?

— Só assim eu consegui dormir – Jasper respondeu, ainda sem olhar para a cara do amigo. Emmett mordeu o lábio e sentou-se no mesmo sofá que Jasper estava deitado. Colocou a mão sob o ombro do amigo que bufou. — Você não vai me deixar em paz, não é?

— Uma vez eu já te deixei em paz, Jasper?

Jasper riu de lado.

— Você é insuportável McCarty.

— Eu sei. Agora levanta essa bunda gorda daí e faça algo que preste. Estou com fome! – Pediu enquanto se levantava e Jasper bufou mais uma vez enquanto segurava o riso.

— Por um acaso você anda reparando na minha bunda? Sempre suspeitei McCarty... – Estalou a língua e meneou a cabeça fingindo decepção. – Estou. Decepcionado.

— Eu disse que estou com fome – Emmett repetiu rispidamente.

— Se vira – Jasper exclamou e voltou-se a ignorar o amigo. Emmett passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Seria um longo dia.

**xxx**

— Mãe? – Alice chamou por Lucy enquanto entrava em casa. A mãe não estava na sala, tampouco cozinhando. Onde ela estaria? Alice andou até o quarto de Lucy e a viu sentada na cama, com uma tesoura nas mãos e cortando algumas fotos.

Alice franziu o cenho diante daquela cena tão estranha. Lucy estava chorando e aquilo a deixou com uma ponta de desespero. O que havia acontecido? Por que Lucy estava cortando fotos suas? Ou melhor, fotos suas com Jasper?

— O que você está fazendo? – Alice perguntou assustada e Lucy respirou fundo.

— Jogando meses de um relacionamento fora. Picotando-os. – Respondeu.

— Como?

— Jasper terminou comigo – Lucy disse olhando para a filha que sentiu seu coração galopar em seu peito – ele disse que o problema não era eu. Era ele. Ah. Eu nem ao menos o deixei falar. Quando alguém terminar um namoro contigo filha, saiba que é isso que ele irá dizer: "o problema não é com você. É comigo". Frase tão clássica quanto a "fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre". E isso não é uma praga de mãe. Toda mulher passa por isso, infelizmente.

Lucy suspirou e voltou a picotar as fotos.

— Eu acho que estou bem... Claro que eu não estou, mas acho que talvez esteja fácil de superar. Jasper me fez bem. Ele é jovem. É bonito. Não quero prendê-lo comigo, não acho justo. Vai passar...

Alice ignorou o discurso da mulher mais velha. Seu coração batia desesperadamente em seu peito, e Alice estava confusa demais com o que sentia. Seu coração parecia feliz. Feliz por Jasper estar solteiro e isso poderia significar um pouco mais de esperança, por mais que isso pareça inútil. Ao mesmo tempo, Alice ficou possessa de raiva. Sabia que sua mãe estava sofrendo, por mais que ela tentasse negar. Era só olhar nos olhos marejados dela. E Jasper... Jasper era o culpado disso! Ele era apenas uma criança irresponsável fugindo de relacionamentos! Alice poderia ser mais uma vítima dele, assim como Lucy fora. Ela não admitia que Jasper pudesse ter magoado a sua mãe desse jeito. Não admitia!

— Jasper terminou contigo? Como ele ousa? – Alice perguntou exasperada. Já não bastava o modo como ele havia lhe tratado nos últimos dias?

— Terminou. Estou sofrendo, não vou mentir, mas... Não posso fazer nada contra isso. É uma decisão dele – deu de ombros.

Alice bufou e rapidamente saiu daquele quarto. Havia algo entalado em sua garganta, algo que nem ela sabia o que era. Correu pela sala e pegou a sua mochila que estava no sofá. Lucy levantou-se assustada e sreguiu a filha, gritando seu nome e querendo saber o que Alice estava fazendo. Perguntou também para onde a menina ia. Mas Alice não parou para ouvir a mãe. Aliás, ela não parou para ouvir mais nada. Saiu imediatamente da sala e tinha a sorte de ter um ponto de taxi perto de sua casa.

Seu telefone tocava em seu bolso, mas ela não se importava. Sabia que era sua mãe e que ela estava desesperada por saber onde Alice estava indo. Depois explicava. Alice acenou para um taxi e pegou o dinheiro de dentro de sua bolsa. Passou o endereço de Jasper e entrou no carro.

Estalou os dedos durante todo o percurso. Já não estava com a cabeça quente e ficou pensando se seria certo ela fazer o que estava fazendo. Mas não se importava. Havia algo lhe entalando a garganta, algo que a impedia de respirar. Ela precisava muito conversar com Jasper, talvez até contar o que estava sentindo por ele. Ela precisava botar tudo para fora ou poderia explodir. Precisava falar para ele tudo o que a estava machucando. Precisava entendê-lo. Precisava poder fazer alguma coisa se ela não quisesse enlouquecer. Precisava colocar um fim em tudo.

Seu coração ainda batia forte e ela ficou ainda mais nervosa quando, finalmente, o carro parou em frente ao prédio de Jasper. Um trovão cortou o céu e Alice desceu do carro, pagando o taxista logo em seguida. Não sabia como voltaria para casa, e pouco se importava com isso.

**xxx**

Depois de ter conversado com Emmett sobre tudo, Jasper estava sentindo-se melhor. Mais aliviado, mais leve, mais vivo... Pediu para que o amigo alegasse uma doença como um motivo de sua falta no trabalho. Não estava sentindo-se bem e não achava justo ir trabalhar com a indisposição que ele estava. Suas crianças mereciam mais do que isso. Mereciam sua atenção total e ele não estava em condições.

Jasper passou as mãos pelos cabelos, observando a bagunça que estava sua casa e respirou fundo. Como ele limparia aquilo?

Na verdade, sua casa era a sua última preocupação. Estava preocupado com sua vida. O que ele faria? O que ele faria depois de ter terminado com Lucy? Sairia da cidade? Ou tentaria levar a sua vida normalmente?

Ele ainda estava perdido entre seus pensamentos quando a campainha tocou e ele perguntou-se quem poderia ser à uma hora daquelas. Claro! Só poderia ser Emmett! A campainha continuou a tocar e ele bufou. Emmett não lhe daria sossego não?

Andou um pouco e abriu a porta. Seu coração deu um salto dentro de seu peito. _Alice..._

— Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou, sem pensar em um tipo de cumprimento ou algo do tipo. A decepção estava visível no olhar dela e Jasper respirou fundo.

— Isso o quê?

— Você sabe! – Ela respondeu gritando enquanto entrava no apartamento. Jasper respirou fundo e fechou a porta.

— Por que eu terminei com sua mãe? Isso o que você quer saber? Não acha que isso é um assunto só entre nós dois? – Ele indagou; sem conseguir tirar o tom grosseiro de sua voz. Não que ele fizera isso de propósito. Talvez fosse um instinto de proteção à presença de Alice. Não sabia.

A menina meneou a cabeça. Estava nervosa. Não. Estava possessa. A ponto de estourar.

— Não! Por que você tem me tratado do modo que tem feito nos últimos dias? Como se eu fosse um lixo? Um ser asqueroso? E então, do nada, termina o namoro com minha mãe? Por quê? – Ela cobrou explicações e aquilo o assustou de alguma forma.

Alice estava lhe lembrando a mesma Alice de antigamente. Com a exceção de seu olhar. Seus olhos não estavam machucados na outra vez.

— Nem ao menos sei do que você está falando! – ele exclamou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e andando pelo cômodo. Ele não tinha coragem de assumir. Ou talvez tivesse, só precisava achá-la.

— Sabe sim! – Ela respondeu aos berros. – E eu quero saber Jasper! Por quê? Covardia? Falta de personalidade ou personalidades demais? Você me tratava tão bem, era tão carinhoso comigo, e do nada passou a me tratar como se eu fosse um cão de rua! Exibia olhares apaixonados para minha mãe e do nada termina o seu maldito namoro com ela! Isso é o que? – ela berrava.

— Dá para você parar de gritar?

— Não! Eu não vou parar de gritar! E eu sei por que você não quer que eu grite! E sei por que você mudou tanto de uma hora pra outra! Porque você não sabe o que quer, Jasper! Você não sabe o que quer! Tem vinte e oito anos, mas na verdade não passa de um garoto mimado que brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas como se a vida fosse um _playground!_

Jasper respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma dentro de si. Não conseguia. Alice estava enlouquecendo-o ainda mais. O pior é que ele sabia que merecia isso tudo.

— Vamos Jasper! Me diga! Por que tudo isso? Hein? Por que se acha o gostosão? Por que gosta de se divertir com os sentimentos dos outros? – Ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos. – É isso? Está feliz agora? Eu sofri esse tempo todo e agora a minha mãe também está sofrendo, sabia? Agora me responda: por que tudo isso?

— Foi porque eu te amo! – Jasper berrou cansado das acusações de Alice. – Te tratei mal porque eu te amo e não aceitava isso! Queria que você me odiasse! Queria esquecer você! Terminei meu namoro porque eu te amo! Não achei justo com você e com sua mãe que eu continuasse nessa farsa toda, apenas para colocar na minha cabeça que eu não sinto nada por você! Foi por isso que eu fiz tudo isso, Alice! Porque eu te amo! _Foi tudo. Porque. Eu. Te. Amo!_

Alice o encarou, completamente sem fala. O que ele havia acabado de dizer? Como assim ele a amava? Isso não fazia sentido! As lágrimas ainda estavam rolando por seu rosto e os olhos dele também estavam marejados. Ela não conseguia aceitar o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Como assim ele a amava?

Ela pretendia colocar pra fora tudo o que ela sentia, mas não esperava ser surpreendida.

Ela estava em meio a tantas dúvidas. E ao mesmo tempo, em meio a nada.

**Fim do capítulo 12.**

**N/A: **Uh. Deixo os comentários pra vocês, mas... Ai, eu amo essa Alice, tão decidia, enfim... Amo ela *-*.

Capítulo atualizado lá na VC também, dêem uma olhadinha, ok? E eu ainda preciso descobrir o mistério de como uma cena da Vidas Cruzadas equivale a um capítulo desta fic. No me gusta.

Infelizmente não vou ter tempo pra responder as reviews hoje, mas responderei em breve, certo?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e claro, que comentem!

Beijos!

Bru.


	13. Em Seus Braços

**N/A: **Eu sei que vocês estão querendo fazer caveirinha da minha pessoa. Eu sei. Mas eu tenho motivos para ter ficado três (!) semanas sem postar.

O primeiro motivo é que o Fanfiction ficou de graça por uma semana. Então, obviamente, não havia um modo de eu postar nada. O segundo motivo é que minha beta está sem computador e eu esperei por ela por um tempo, o que não adiantou nada. Ela continua sem computador.

O terceiro e o motivo mais importante é que eu e minha inspiração tivemos uma discussão. Ela disse que ia me abandonar, mas eu tentei a todo custo fazê-la ficar do meu lado. Surgiu efeito, mas ela ainda continua fazendo pirraça pra cima de mim e só resolve aparecer de vez em quando. Então, nossa relação está na corda bamba.

Não, não vou abandonar a fic, é só que eu estive confusa demais com algumas mudanças que eu planejei na história, então, isso me bloqueou totalmente, não só aqui, como na Vidas Cruzadas. Mas eu estou escrevendo aos pouquinhos e de pouco em pouco a galinha enche o papo.

Vi que vocês tiveram reações diferentes da declaração que Jasper fez. Mas eu queria que vcs entendessem que não teria como eu fazer uma declaração bonitinha, cheia de amor e calma... Simplesmente pelo fato de os dois estarem à flor da pele naquele momento...

Minha N/A já está bem grande, então, obrigada pelas reviews perfeitas: **Gabidoimo, Fenix MJR, Frieden'n, Ju Martins, MahRathbone, Pixel **(bem vinda!)**, Tati C. Hopkins **(muito obrigada por ter me ajudado a postar!),** Joseane Souza, Kaarol, Camila **(Bem Vinda!)**, LinaFurtado, Naay Rodriguez, Juliana, Isabella, Alice Lytle **e** Melissa B **(bem vinda!). Meu Deus, quanta genteee! Obrigada!

Vale lembrar que o capítulo não foi betado...

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 1****3 – Em Seus Braços.**

— Você o que? - Alice perguntou completamente assustada. Havia escutado bem? _Ele a amava?_ Era isso mesmo? Ela não conseguia pensar direito nisso tudo, estava confusa demais. Como assim ele a amava? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido! Ele a amava e isso era completamente absurdo! Por que ele a amaria? Qual o motivo? Ela não passava de uma pirralha de 17 anos que não sabia nada da vida!

Jasper nada disse. Arfava enquanto a observava. Enquanto percebia o susto passando pelos olhos escuros de sua pequena. Enquanto via ela completamente confusa e fora de si. Ele sabia que ela não estava conseguindo assimilar o que acabara de dizer, mas ele não se importava. Ele demorou a assimilar também. E esperava que a reação dela fosse melhor do que a que ele teve quando por fim, caiu a sua ficha.

Alice passou as mãos pelos cabelos sentindo-se tremer. Deus! O que era isso? Por que sua vida mudou tanto em tão poucos dias? Estava apaixonada pelo namorado de sua mãe, que se separou dele e agora via o rapaz declarando-se para ela, como se tudo fosse uma novela. Engoliu em seco e depois respirou fundo. Não. Nada fazia sentido ali.

— Alice?

— Nada faz sentido aqui! - Ela esbravejou enquanto olhava para ele. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ele estava brincando com ela, ela sabia disso! Alguém poderia ter avisado a ele que brincar com os sentimentos de uma pessoa era algo extremamente errado a se fazer!

Ele continuou olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Sem nem ao menos fazer um gesto. E aquilo estava irritando-a. Ela estava completamente assustada, com medo, raiva, tristeza e surpresa, e ele não lhe falava mais nada! Como ele poderia ser tão insensível assim? Quem ele pensava que era para brincar com os sentimentos de sua mãe e com os dela desse jeito? Jasper Whitlock não era ninguém para brincar com ninguém daquela maneira tão estúpida e mesquinha. Alice desejou por um momento, que ele queimasse no fogo do inferno e se desse mal na vida. Por mais que o amasse.

— Eu te amo – ele disse finalmente e Alice sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Era como se ela fosse morrer a qualquer momento. Já estava preparando-se para ver toda a sua curta vida passando por seus olhos.

— Você sabe como é feio brincar com os sentimentos de alguém assim, não é? - ela indagou, sentindo sua voz tremer. Jasper respirou fundo e andou até ela. Alice tremia muito e afastou-se quando ele levantou o braço para tocar seu rosto. - Não toque em mim – ela pediu, segurando o choro que estava querendo irromper-se mais uma vez.

— Eu não quero machucar você... - ele murmurou e Alice assentiu.

— Aham. Como você não quis machucar a minha mãe, aposto... Pare de achar que sou presa fácil Jasper! Eu posso ser uma adolescente, mas não sou iludida como... Como... Minha mãe – deu de ombros. - Tenho os meus motivos.

Jasper respirou fundo mais uma vez.

— A ultima coisa que eu quis na vida era machucar a sua mãe, Alice. Eu não tive culpa. Eu não podia ficar com ela sendo que eu amo a filha dela. Entende? Se você descobrisse que eu estivesse namorando ela e amando outra pessoa, o que você faria? O que você sentiria?

— Teria raiva de você – Alice deu de ombros e abaixou a cabeça – e... Eu... Chamaria Emmett para quebrar a sua cara.

Jasper soltou um riso baixo.

— Certo... Venha – ele pegou na mão dela que estava receosa demais e a levou para sentar-se no sofá. Alice começou a segurar a ponta da manga de sua blusa. O nervosismo e o susto ainda não haviam passado. - Eu realmente me apaixonei por você, e eu não sei como... Isso... Parece um discurso de homem bobo e apaixonado, mas... Eu não sei outra coisa para falar... Algum outro modo de falar.

— Isso não é certo. – Alice disse levantando-se e passando as mãos pelos cabelos – não é certo, não há motivo algum para você se apaixonar por mim! Eu sou o que? Uma garota, mais de dez anos mais nova do que você, que... Mal viveu na vida... Tem tanta mulher mais linda, mais maravilhosa... _Mais mulher_ do que eu no mundo. Por que você olharia para mim? Hein? Uma pirralha? Não consigo assimilar isso tudo!

— Alice...

— Pelo amor de Deus, Jasper... Isso é loucura! E... Deus... – Alice passou as mãos pelos cabelos mais uma vez. Estava arrepiada. Não, aquilo não fazia sentido algum, era loucura demais para ela. – Por favor! Esquece isso tudo! Esquece que eu existo, por favor, Jasper! – Alice implorou e ele levantou-se confuso... – Pára de fazer meu coração chorar desse jeito Jasper, eu não vou suportar mais um sofrimento por amor.

Alice chorava desesperadamente agora. Não conseguira mais segurar as lágrimas tão pesadas. E Jasper viu-se sem ter o que fazer. Não lhe importava sobre o que Alice falara, mas sim que aquilo que ela citou a magoara profundamente. Deixou-a em pedaços e traumatizada demais com tudo. Sua vontade era de abraçá-la e de acarinhá-la até ela se acalmar.

— Por favor Jasper... Não me faça acreditar que um dia acontecerá algo entre nós dois... Por favor...

— E o que te faz pensar isso? Que eu sou mais velho do que você? Hein? Largue esse preconceito mesquinho que você tem contra a gente!

— Não é preconceito Jasper! – Ela insistiu. – Eu apenas não quero! Não acredito que você realmente me ama ou que algo vá dar certo para nós dois! É _errado!_

— Aí que eu não entendo! Por que é errado? Por que eu sou mais velho? Por que eu fui namorado de sua mãe? Eu não entendo!

— Não precisa entender! Apenas me esquece! Por favor! – Alice virou-se de costas para ele e abriu a porta do apartamento, saindo correndo de lá e aos prantos.

Jasper passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava completamente exasperado. E daí que ele é mais velho do que ela? E daí? Por que ela se importava tanto com isso? Por que ela acha que não é certo que aconteça algo entre eles? Por que ela tem que ser tão complicada assim? Respirou fundo e saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta em um baque surdo.

**xxx**

— Ler é uma das melhores coisas que podemos fazer na vida – ela assustou-se com a voz masculina que interrompeu-a enquanto lia a sinopse do livro que ela escolhera na prateleira de uma das melhores livrarias da cidade.

Girou os pés e o encarou sorrindo como um palhaço. Voltou-se a olhar para a prateleira e colocou o livro por lá.

— Desculpe-me se te assustei – ele desculpou-se e ela voltou a encará-lo. – Eu te vi distraída e resolvi falar contigo. Não é sempre que eu posso encontrar pacientes fora do hospital.

Ela piscou diversas vezes enquanto o encarava. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

— O que faz aqui? – Ela finalmente perguntou e ele soltou um riso baixo, maroto demais para ele. Ou não. Talvez um riso maroto que combine demais com ele. Seu coração deu um pequeno salto dentro de seu peito e ela internamente pediu para que ele sossegasse. Era apenas um rapaz bonito, não havia motivo para seu coração ficar tão _alegre._

— Vim comprar um livro – ele respondeu, ainda com o sorriso maroto em seu rosto. Ela rolou os olhos.

— O que faz fora do hospital? Não devia estar trabalhando?

— Jasper faltou ao trabalho – Emmett respondeu enquanto Rosalie passava a mão na barriga. – Então eu também saí do hospital para falar com aquele bunda mole.

— Ah claro, os dois mocinhos bancando os garotos irresponsáveis! O que diabos vocês têm na cabeça?

— Cabelo? – Ele indagou enquanto Rosalie o encarava com cara de poucos amigos. – O fato é que Jasper vai levar uma bronca maldita por ter faltado ao trabalho. Sou um bom amigo, quero estar ao lado dele, sabe? Sei lá, essas coisas de lealdade...

— Nossa. Que emocionante! – Rosalie exclamou em tom irônico. – Se ele pular da ponte, você vai pular também?

— Isso eu não te garanto – Emmett respondeu enquanto andava até uma prateleira de livros. – Mas pelo menos farei um funeral decente para ele. É bastante pra um bunda mole como ele que não tem nem onde cair morto.

Rosalie meneou a cabeça enquanto ele olhava para ela.

— Mas então. Como está o bebê? – Ele perguntou sério e ela sorriu enquanto voltava a passar as mãos na barriga.

— Bem, graças a Deus. E desculpe-me, o modo como falei com você agora. Parece até que eu sou íntima de algum de vocês dois... Enfim, mesmo eu achando irresponsabilidade, eu não tenho o direito de dar minha opinião no que vocês fazem...

Emmett soltou um riso e Rosalie o encarou confusa. Ele deu de ombros e aproximou-se dela.

— Não se incomode com isso. – Ele disse de um modo simpático. – Que tal um suco? Ou algo assim?

Rosalie desviou o olhar dele e tentou disfarçar o sorriso bobo que queria surgir em seus lábios.

— Pode ser – ela sorriu e Emmett mostrou-se satisfeito com a resposta dela.

Rosalie relutou, mas voltou a prestar atenção aos livros que estavam nas prateleiras. Mas hora ou outra, acabava desviando seus olhos deles para poder espiar o que Emmett estava fazendo.

E seu coração estava alegre. Alegre demais pro gosto dela.

**xxx**

Alice já havia pego o elevador, e Jasper apertou todos os botões possíveis do segundo elevador que havia ali. O elevador não descia! Por que quando estamos desesperados, nada parece dar certo? Jasper encostou-se a porta, torcendo para que Alice não tivesse indo embora ainda. O elevador chegou e ele finalmente entrou no mesmo, dando graças a Deus por estar vazio. O tempo parecia passar devagar e a cada andar descido, parecia uma eternidade. Assim que o elevador abriu-se no hall de entrada do prédio, Jasper saiu correndo, vendo Alice e sua mochila em suas costas, um pouco mais a sua frente.

— Alice! Espera! – Ele gritou, mas a menina fingiu que não o ouvia.

Estava chovendo, foi o que Alice constatou ao colocar os pés para fora do prédio. Respirou fundo. Não iria voltar e ter que encarar Jasper. E lembrou-se que não tinha como ir embora, já havia dispensado o taxi e precisaria esperar por um debaixo da chuva ou na casa de Jasper. O que faria? Aflita, ela colocou a touca da blusa de moletom sob sua cabeça e andou pela chuva mesmo, torcendo para que não estragasse alguma coisa sua. Ouvia Jasper gritar por seu nome, mas não se importou. Ele que se danasse. Queria voltar para casa e molhar o travesseiro de lágrimas.

— Alice! – Ouviu a voz dele perto de seu ouvido e paralisou – deixe de ser infantil, por favor! Me escuta...

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele estava totalmente molhado, suas roupas grudadas em seu corpo e seus cabelos pingando. A água escorria por seu rosto belo e molhava sua boca. Alice engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos. O que ele queria? Não estava tudo claro? Ela não queria ficar com ele! Era difícil entender?

— Jazz...

Ele tocou o rosto dela, passando o polegar pela pele macia e molhada. Alice tremeu da cabeça aos pés e não sabia dizer se isso era pela chuva gelada que tocava seu corpo ou o toque dele em sua pele. Ela não queria... Não queria se envolver com ele... Por que ele estava insistindo tanto? Assim era tão mais difícil resistir...

Ele a segurou pela cintura e pode perceber como ela estava receosa com isso tudo, mas não mais disposta a continuar lutando. Olhou nos olhos dela, ainda tocando o rosto pequeno e ela fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios que se tornaram um convite para serem tocados.

— Alice... Por favor... Vamos tentar? Sim? Eu não quero fazer sofrer... Isso me dói na alma... Por favor... – ele pediu olhando nos olhos dela que já estavam abertos novamente. E Alice agora estava fraca demais para lutar contra algo que ela queria muito. Ela não disse palavra alguma mais, apenas levantou um braço e tocou a nuca dele com sua mão, sem tirar os olhos daquele mar verde e sincero que ele tinha nos olhos. Jasper entendeu bem o que ela queria e abaixou-se para tocar seus lábios nos lábios sedosos de sua menina.

Ter os lábios dela junto aos seus era maravilhoso! Ele podia sentir o coração dela bater forte contra seu peito e não pode evitar seu coração fazer o mesmo. Ambos estavam acelerados e ansiosos por isso e, mais uma vez, eles estavam dentro de sua bolha. Não se importavam se havia alguém ali, se estavam sendo vistos ou qualquer outra coisa. Só se importavam com o fato de suas línguas se encontrarem e de sentirem o gosto maravilhoso um do outro. Apenas se importavam em compartilhar o que sentiam como um casal normal, sem pensar em idade ou quaisquer outros problemas que os rondavam.

Assim que desgrudaram seus lábios, eles se encararam por um tempo e Alice encolheu-se. Jasper notou como ela tremia e como seus lábios pareciam estar um pouco arroxeados e preocupou-se com isso. Ao notar o olhar dele sobre ela, Alice desviou os olhos e mordeu o lábio.

— Está com frio? – Ele indagou e ela acenou positivamente. Ele a abraçou por completo, deixando que ela se encostasse ao seu peito e respiro fundo – Vamos lá para dentro, antes que você pegue uma gripe – Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Alice afastou-se um pouco dele, sem quebrar o abraço em que estavam. Respirou fundo sem saber o que dizer, mas querendo falar qualquer coisa. O choro continuava em sua garganta, mesmo ela não sabendo ao certo por qual motivo. Estava nos braços dele, havia se entregado ao que sentia e isso era bom ou ruim? O que aconteceria no futuro? Ficarão juntos ou ela apenas iludiu a si mesma dando-lhe aquele beijo tão apaixonado?

Tantas dúvidas em sua cabeça e, como de costume, nenhuma resposta. Queria fechar os olhos e parar de pensar. Parar de pensar no que sentia e no que isso influenciaria em sua vida. Queria esquecer que o mundo existia. O pior de tudo é que ela sabia que poderia fazer tudo isso com Jasper. _Em seus braços._

Os dois começaram a caminhar até a entrada do prédio, ainda abraçados. Alice tentava entender o que ela sentia e tentava aceitar a felicidade no meio de tantos sentimentos.

Ela estava tão confusa consigo mesma que não notara a mulher que chorava escondido enquanto observava aquela cena.

**Fim do Capítulo 13**

**N/A: **Hihi. Eu falei tanto na N/A de cima que agora não tenho muito o que falar. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E que não tenham me abandonado D:

Vou responder as reviews:

**Gabidoimo:** Lindo ele se declarando né? E eu tb tenho o costume de ficar lendo e relendo os capítulos que eu gostei das fics que leio/lia HUAHHAHUA. Beijos.

**Fenix MJR:** Fico feliz que este capítulo tenha mexido tanto com você. Ele faz isso comigo tb hahahaha. Beijos

**Frieden'n:** Que bom que amou o capítulo. E não acho que o Jasper conseguiria segurar a declaração vendo a Alice acusá-lo tanto... Beijos

**Ju Martins:** Como eu disse no começo da N/A, Jasper agiu por impulso. Ele estava tão desesperado quanto ela, acredito que ele não tenha tido tempo para pensar direito nisso tudo. Beeijos.

**MahRathbone:** Desculpa, eu não quero te matar! UHAHAHUAUH e sim, essa Alice é meu orgulho! E sim, eu teria tido um enfarto se eu estivesse no lugar dela uhahuahua. Beijos.

**Pixel:** Seja bem vinda! E, ahm, espero que sua cachorrinha tenha melhorado. E que a irmã da sua amiga tenha aparecido. Beijos.

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Alice é muito decidida. Sempre digo e sempre foi repetir que ela é meu orgulho. E sei que é torturante terminar o capítulo assim, mas é mais forte do que eu! Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** :OOOOOOOOO que medo de você! HAHUAHUAHUAHUA. E que história é essa do Jasper não ser mais tão novinho? Ele não tem nem trinta ainda! KKKKKKKKK. Beijos.

**Kaarol:** Emmett é lindo mesmo! E Lucy amadureceu bastante, tem me orgulhado muito. Nem tenho mais o que falar sobre a Alice né? Aquela linda! HUAUHAHUAU e quanto ao Jasper, ai ai. hahaha Beeijos Kaarol dos Doritos e Whiskas hahaha *-*

**Camila:** Bem vinda! Vou continuar sim e muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu amo Alice e Jasper *-* hahaha. Beeeijos!

**LinaFurtado:** Que bom que gostou! E Lucy vai ter sua felicidade, acredite! Beeeijos!

**Naay Rodriguez:** Concordo que nenhum dos dois merecia que tudo fosse declarado assim, em uma discussão como essa. Mas o que importa é que eles sabem dos sentimentos que sentem um pelo outro. Beijos.

**Juliana:** Que bom que amou *-* Alisper são lindos mesmo, né? Beeeijos!

**Isabella:** Eu não sei quebrar costela de ninguém, não tenho culpa se o Jackson é empolgadinho demais *assobia*. Beeijos hahaha.

**Alice Lytle:** HAHAHUAU acho que muita gente não esperava. Beijos

**Melissa B:** Seja bem vinda! Fico feliz que tenha amado a fic, e continue acompanhando. Beijos!

É isso, até o próximo capítulo (juro que vou tentar ao máximo demorar menos, tá?) e é isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse e claro, que comentem! Beijos!


	14. O Encaixe Perfeito

**N/A: **Como tem passado? Não vou pedir desculpas pela demora, afinal, como eu tinha dito, estou escrevendo a fic aos poucos. Acho que já estou indo pra reta final, então, acho que isso já é alguma coisa.

Hoje vamos ter um capítulo com bastante informação. Esse capítulo é definitivamente um dos mais importantes da história. Vamos entender o motivo de tanta relutância para Alice ficar com Jasper e... Bem, outras coisas também.

Tivemos bem menos reviews agora do que na última vez, espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado :/

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Fenix MJR, Ju Martins, Gabidoimo, Tati C. Hopkins, MahRathbone, Kaarol, Isabella, Juliana, Alice Lytle **e** Caroline Marques.**

Capítulo sem betar. Carol foi viajar e como I don't have a life, resolvi atualizar no feriadão. Elelê!

Espero que gostem dele e boa leitura =D

**Capítulo 14**** – O Encaixe Perfeito.**

A chuva ainda estava caindo sobre a cidade naquele início de noite. O pequeno apartamento dele estava quente o suficiente graças ao aquecedor existente ali. As gotas de chuva que caíam do céu, fazendo um barulho relaxante. Alice andou pela sala, usando um short de sua mãe e uma camisa de Jasper. A peça de roupa ficou enorme na menina que depois de um banho, sentia-se menos propicia para um resfriado. Mas não menos nervosa.

— Está se sentindo melhor? – Ouviu a voz grave de Jasper e imediatamente o seu olhar seguiu em direção do som que ela acabara de ouvir. O encontrou sentado em um dos sofás, com o corpo levemente inclinado, os braços sobre suas pernas e as mãos unidas. Ele parecia sério demais e Alice acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Sente-se. Acho que precisamos conversar.

Alice deu de ombros e caminhou até o sofá em que Jasper não estava sentado. Eles se encararam por um momento e, assim que Alice notou que eles iriam falar de seus sentimentos e de suas vidas, sentiu um costumeiro frio na barriga e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Ela estava desconfortável e resistiu a vontade de brincar com suas mãos.

— Diga... – Ela pediu baixo e ele franziu o lábio. – Ou você acha melhor que eu comece?

— Você vai dizer que ainda acha tudo isso errado, não é? – Ele indagou. Sabia qual seria a resposta dela, estava em seus olhos. Alice os desviou e respirou fundo. Parecia que eles se conheciam há tempos.

— Jasper... Pense... É errado... Não tanto pela minha mãe... Mas... Temos uma diferença de idade muito grande.

— Eu e sua mãe também temos uma diferença de idade grande, Alice. Maior do que a que existe entre nós dois.

— Eu sei! – Ela insistiu. – Sei disso, mas é que...

Alice fechou os olhos, já sentindo algumas poucas lágrimas começarem a sair. Jasper notou algo mais naquela história toda. Alice sempre dizia que era errado que os dois ficassem juntos, mas seus argumentos não eram válidos o suficiente para convencê-lo. Era como se ela tentasse fugir de algo a qualquer custo. Não era algo realmente envolvendo ele ou Lucy.

Ele levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela. Agora nada lhe tirava da cabeça que Alice estava fugindo de seu relacionamento com ele, pelo fato de que ela queira fugir de qualquer relacionamento.

Imediatamente uma frase dela apareceu em suas lembranças. Uma frase que ela havia dito há menos de uma hora atrás, naquele mesmo apartamento.

_Pára de fazer meu coração chorar desse jeito Jasper, eu não vou suportar mais um sofrimento por amor._

O que teria acontecido? Por que ela teria sofrido? Seria o tal do ex-namorado dela, o James? Jasper sabia que ela já tinha namorado esse rapaz que ele nem ao menos conhecia, e que ele a fez sofrer, mas nunca se interessou muito por essa história. Apesar de tudo, Alice era apenas filha de sua namorada e ele não tinha o direito de querer saber mais sobre a vida pessoal dela.

— O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, passando seu braço pelo ombro dela e trazendo-a para mais perto de si. – Me diga: o que aconteceu?

Alice não diria. É claro que ela não diria, ninguém sabia daquela história! Era um segredo seu. Ela o levaria para o túmulo consigo no momento em que morresse. Ela não contaria esse segredo a ninguém; ela sentia vergonha pelo ocorrido. E o sofrimento e a dor que ela passou sozinha, sem deixar com que as pessoas percebessem, não mereciam ser jogados no lixo desse jeito.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia vontade de contar a ele. Sentia muita vontade. Talvez dividir esse peso com ele fosse mais fácil, não? Ela sabia que poderia confiar nele... E ela faria isso.

— Um dia... – Ela respirou fundo – eu e James estávamos numa festa... Eu tinha os meus 15 anos, ele tinha os seus 18. – Ela riu sem humor – Incrível como eu tenho tendência a me apaixonar por homens mais velhos do que eu... – começou.

Alice agora parecia melancólica. E ao mesmo tempo amedrontada. Ela contava tudo em um tom melancólico demais para Jasper e parecia estar perdida em meio a lembranças que ela não gostaria de recordar.

— Estávamos numa festa de um amigo dele que eu não conhecia... – Alice o tirou de suas divagações. – E ele já estava bêbado. E eu não havia gostado daquilo. Nenhum dos dois tinha idade para beber e ele já estava mais do que alterado ali. Senti medo.

Ela abraçou seus joelhos e encostou-se mais no abraço de Jasper.

— Estávamos normais, quero dizer, eu tentando fingir que tudo estava bem. Então eu resolvi me levantar e procurar um lugar em paz. Ele estava bêbado, eu já não agüentava mais ficar ali. Então, resolvi fugir dele o máximo que eu pude. Pelo menos lá dentro eu estaria segura, caso ele aprontasse algo... Ou pelo menos eu achava isso.

— Por quê? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Eu estava lá dentro, procurando conversar com mais algumas pessoas que não estivessem bêbadas ou beijando alguém, quando ele apareceu, tropeçando no meio das pessoas. Eu me assustei quando ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou até um quarto vazio. Eu estava com medo, mandei ele me soltar, mas ele não me soltou. Estava muito nervoso, parecia não ter gostado do fato de eu ter saído de perto dele. O quarto era do dono da casa, muito bem arrumado e tudo mais. Assim que entramos, ele me soltou e fechou a porta. Fiquei desesperada, saí correndo pedindo pra ele abrir, mas ele me pegou de novo e mudou de comportamento comigo.

"Disse que me amava, que me queria com ele e que já não queria mais esperar. Eu sempre evitei transar com ele, nunca me senti preparada, mas ele disse que aquele era um momento perfeito, com o clima propício para isso. Disse coisas que me enojaram e eu tentei sair dos braços dele o máximo que pude. Mas não consegui. Ele me beijou e eu resolvi corresponder na esperança de que tudo isso acabasse, mas ele não percebeu isso. Passou a beijar meu pescoço e eu comecei a me debater a berrar. Não adiantava, o som fora do quarto estava alto demais para... Para alguém ouvir alguma coisa".

Assim que ela terminou de falar, Jasper sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se. Seu corpo começou a tremer e ele sabia que estava com raiva o suficiente para arrancar a cabeça do tal do James. Queria matá-lo, aniquilá-lo, deixá-lo em picadinhos. Queria ver os olhos dele fora da órbita, queria sentir o assassinato em suas mãos. Fechou os olhos procurando a calma em si e os abriu, notando que Alice estava soluçando de tanto chorar.

Falar sobre o que aconteceu naquela festa era horrível pra ela. Ela nunca contou pra ninguém o que James tentou fazer com ela. Sempre mentiu dizendo que o vira com outra pessoa. As lembranças daquela noite doíam dentro dela e ela já estava tremendo. Não conseguia acreditar que já falara tanto sobre para Jasper. Estava desabafando, colocando para fora tudo o que ela escondeu e suportou sozinha durante todo esse tempo. Não conseguia mais parar.

— Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Jasper perguntou sem se preocupar com o tom furioso de sua voz. Alice negou.

— Não. Ele conseguiu rasgar uma peça de roupa, e eu continuei berrando. Mas o meu susto maior foi quando a porta do local foi arrombada e um grupo de pessoas entrou lá. Um amigo dele disse para mim, depois de tudo, que tinham visto ele comigo e que ele estava estranho. Foram até lá e me ouviram gritar. E então eles fizeram de tudo para arrombar a porta.

"O fato é que assim que eu tive chance, fugi para longe dele. Uma moça me abraçou enquanto o amigo dele lutava contra James tentando tirá-lo dali. Foi realmente uma briga feia, ambos acabaram cheios de hematomas e tudo mais, até que finalmente o expulsaram de lá. A festa acabou naquele momento e eu dormi lá, com medo de assustar minha mãe."

Jasper ficou sem o que dizer. Alice estava secando algumas lágrimas dela e ele a abraçou mais forte, acarinhando os cabelos molhados. Alice passou a língua nos lábios e suspirou.

— Ele sumiu por alguns dias – completou. – Acho que uns cinco. E então, do nada, apareceu na minha casa. Primeiro, ele disse que não se lembrava de nada. Mas depois ele caiu em contradição. Disse que estava bêbado. Que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Que não era a sua intenção. Sem que eu nem ao menos falasse sobre. Então ele _chorou_. Disse que me amava e que jamais faria isso novamente. Eu... Não aceitei. Para ser sincera esse era o pretexto que eu queria para terminar com ele. O lado positivo de tudo isso.

— Você não o amava? – Jasper perguntou baixo e Alice sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e olhou para ele.

— Muito. Mas eu também não estava suportando. James era grosseiro por diversas vezes. Às vezes me tratava mal. E eu não gostava disso – deu de ombros. – Enfim, o fato é que James me implorou para ficar com ele e eu não aceitei. Eu nunca soube se ele estava sendo sincero comigo ou não. Nunca soube. Nunca quis saber também. Ele já não fazia parte da minha vida, por mais que o meu coração quisesse o contrário.

"E me ficaram os traumas. Eu chorei muito por isso. Pensei muito em meninas que realmente passaram por isso. Que não conseguiram se defender ou fugir. Meninas que não tiveram quem as defendessem. Eu fico imaginando o desespero que senti multiplicado por... Sei lá, mil vezes. E isso me deixava pior ainda. E quando eu me dei conta, eu não acreditava mais em namoros ou relacionamentos. Não queria mais. Amor não existia mais para mim. Para ajudar, minha mãe trocava de namorado como quem troca de roupa. Tudo isso em busca de um amor que ela não encontrava... Um amor que eu não acreditava que existia... Mas aí você apareceu."

Jasper colocou sua mão sobre a dela e enlaçou seus dedos com os dela. Alice afastou-se, olhou para ele mais uma vez e soltou um sorriso leve.

— Eu jamais faria o que esse canalha fez – Ele disse olhando para ela.

— Eu sei.

Jasper voltou a olhar para as suas mãos unidas. Seu coração ainda batia forte em seu peito e ele sabia que Alice poderia escutá-lo. Ele não conseguia imaginar algo de ruim acontecendo com ela. Não poderia suportar essa idéia. Enquanto isso ela percebia que eles foram feitos um para o outro. Que eles eram o encaixe perfeito.

— Eu te amo – ele ouviu essas três palavrinhas mágicas saírem da boca dela.

Estava surpreendido. Ela teria aceitado? Iria ficar com ele? Antes mesmo que qualquer resposta chegasse aos seus ouvidos, suas bocas se encontraram mais uma vez.

**xxx**

— Escolha alguma coisa para beber – Emmett disse assim que se sentaram juntos à mesa de uma lanchonete. Rosalie respirou fundo e sorriu, notando Emmett sorrir de lado. Ele estava completamente informal e Rosalie se perguntou por que diabos ela não havia reparado antes em como ele é lindo.

— Claro! – Ela respondeu um pouco nervosa e deu de ombros. – Acho que vou querer um suco de... Melancia – pediu para a garçonete que já anotava os pedidos.

— Eu vou querer o mesmo – Emmett disse e a garçonete assentiu.

— Vão querer comer alguma coisa? – A moça perguntou e Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Rosalie?

— Não obrigada... – Respondeu e Emmett assentiu. Logo a garçonete os deixou sozinhos.

— Mas então... Me diga o que você faz aqui... – Emmett pediu e Rosalie respirou fundo.

— Vim pensar um pouco na vida. E fugir um pouco de casa, ainda não é lá tão agradável assim o fato de ficar no mesmo espaço que o meu pai...

— Vocês ainda estão brigados? – Emmett perguntou e Rosalie franziu o lábio.

— Não... Brigados não, mas também não estamos bem. Às vezes ele me olha como se me odiasse ou como se tivesse com nojo de mim. Não gosto. Não me sinto bem. Na verdade, nenhuma pessoa se sente não é? Mas eu não posso fazer nada... E ah meu Deus, aqui estou eu te enchendo com os problemas da minha vida pessoal!

— Deixe de ser boba. Aqui não somos Doutor e paciente, somos Emmett e Rosalie... – Ele respondeu e tentou tocar a mão dela, mas ela acabou tirando-a de cima da mesa. Estava calejada com olhares e gestos que demonstram um interesse entre um homem e uma mulher. E Rosalie podia jurar que ele estava flertando com ela, desde o momento que lhe convidou para tomar um suco. Só não podia deixar-se levar por aqueles olhos azuis estonteantes.

— Ok... Emmett... – Ela pronunciou o nome dele com dificuldade e engoliu em seco. Ele tinha a proeza de deixá-la nervosa...

— Que tal um cinema depois que sairmos daqui? – Ele soltou e ela olhou assustada para ele. – É só um cinema, Rosalie, calma. Eu sou seu médico, jamais tentaria alguma coisa contigo – ele a tranqüilizou e a seriedade existente em seu olhar a tranqüilizou.

— Mesmo assim... Obrigada pelo convite. Sabe... Meu pai é bem complicado de lidar... Eu... – ela desculpou-se.

— Mas está cedo... Um filme não vai demorar mais que umas duas horas e meia, ou até bem menos, depende do qual vamos escolher. E então?

— Ok... – Ela respondeu rindo. – Ok, um cinema... Vai me fazer bem... – Ela aceitou e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos loiros atrás da orelha.

Logo a garçonete já estava chegando com os sucos pedidos...

**xxx**

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento, tentando enxergar com as lágrimas malditas. Mordeu o lábio enquanto fechava a porta e jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá branco, atirando-se em cima dele em seguida.

Olhou para o teto, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Respirou fundo. Estava com tanta raiva. Nunca suportou qualquer namorada dele, nunca suportou qualquer mulher que tentasse tirar Jasper de seus braços. Eles se conheciam há tempos, ela o amava há tempos e ela o queria ao seu lado e não ao lado de uma mulher qualquer. E então, ela vai até a casa dele, preocupada e o encontra aos beijos com Alice. Estava com tanto medo de ele ter feito alguma coisa contra si mesmo, mas o que ela encontrou foi ele aos beijos com Alice! Alice!

Alice.

Aquela pirralha que se acha alguma adulta só porque cuida de uma mãe metida à adolescente. Aquela garota que sempre evitou Jasper, mas que no fundo, tentava seduzi-lo e tê-lo em seus braços. Ela sabia disso! Sempre soube!

E agora ela estava conseguindo. Jasper estava nos braços de Alice. Ela conseguiu tirar ele dos braços de sua mãe.

Isso a encheu de raiva e ela bufou enquanto se levantava do sofá. Ela não o queria nos braços de mulher alguma, iria deixá-lo nos braços de Alice? Deixaria que ela o machucasse assim?

Então, algo lhe veio à mente. Sorri, pegou o celular do bolso e procurou por um número, o número que ela tanto queria. Assim que o encontrou começou a teclar. Ela tinha o número da casa de Lucy. Jasper havia lhe passado, com consentimento da namorada, caso ela precisasse de alguma emergência.

Assim que colocou o telefone na orelha, sentiu o nervosismo passar por seu corpo. Lucy ainda não respondia e isso estava acabando com o pouco de paciência que ela estava tendo.

— _Alô?_ – Foi surpreendida com a voz de Lucy e paralisou. _– Alô?_

Victoria respirou fundo. Engoliu em seco algumas palavras e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto a mulher do outro lado estava desesperada para saber quem era. Victoria tirou o telefone de perto de sua orelha e cancelou a ligação.

Não. Não seria desse jeito.

**Fim do capítulo 1****4.**

**N/A: **Sei que MUITA gente pensou que foi a Lucy quem flagrou os dois juntos, mas nãããão. E agora sabemos o que Victoria está fazendo nessa história toda. Como uma vez me disseram "seus personagens sempre se revelam no meio da história", resolvi fazer jus, rs, rs, rs. Não vou me prolongar, bora responder as reviews.

**Fenix MJR:** Alice é realmente incrível, não me canso de elogiar minha bebezinha hahaha. Beeijos (ou besos, se é que você me entende hahahahaha)

**Ju Martins:** Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas por ter feito você acreditar que era a Lucy, mas sabe... Faz parte, rs. E o Jasper é apaixonante! Beeijos!

**Gabidoimo:** Lindo né? Também acho beijo debaixo da chuva uma coisa muito romântica hahaha. Beijo!

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Que bom que você amou o capítulo! Eu adoro um suspense no final do capítulo, de praxe né? Hahaha beeijos!

**MahRathbone:** HUAHAUHAHUAHU espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb. Beeijos.

**Kaarol:** Tanto o Jasper quanto a Alice são lindos demais, perfeitos demais, awn. E você é muito fofa hahahaha. Está aí o papel da Victoria nessa história toda hahaha. Beeijos Kaarol dos Doritos e do Whiskas haahah.

**Isabella:** Não precisa se preocupar comigo não, se eu to no site, eu to bem hahaha. Qual sugestão? Pode me ser útil hahaha. Beeijos

**Juliana:** Finalmente né? Agora foi explicada toda a relutância dela, vamos comemorar hahaha. Sinto dó da Lucy também, mas ela vai ter o seu final feliz. Beijos!

**Alice Lytle:** Infelizmente não foi a mãe dela, mas... Enfim ahahah um beeeijo.

**Caroline Marques:** Que bom que está gostando ainda mais da fic hahaha. Beeijos.

Então é isso. Beeijos grandes, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem!

Bru =D


	15. Telefonemas e Pizza

**N/A: **Sei que eu não tenho postado com freqüência aqui, é verdade. Mas como eu já disse, minha inspiração ainda tá devagar e eu estou perdendo um pouco a vontade de escrever, o que complica tudo.

Mas eu não vou abandonar nada, viu? Posso demorar, mas eu vou terminar as minhas fics e vou fazer de tudo para agilizar os posts.

Obg pelas reviews lindas:** MahRathbone, Frieden'n, Gabidoimo, Fenix MJR, Ju Martins, Tati C. Hopkins, Kaarol, P Snape **(bem vindo (a)!)**, Caroline Marques, Nay Rodriguez, Isabella **e **Joseane Souza.**

Obg **Carols** por ter betado pra mim.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 15 – Telefonemas e Pizza. **

A imagem de Jasper e Alice juntos ainda estava em sua mente, perturbando-a. Ela queria muito fazer alguma coisa para separá-los, mas sabia que não era o momento. Ela precisava ter total certeza de que eles estavam juntos de verdade para agir. Mas agir como? Havia pensado em contar para Lucy, mas desistiu na hora. Poderia fazer algo melhor, mas o que?

De qualquer forma, a incerteza se eles estavam realmente juntos não a impedia de odiar Alice. Nunca havia odiado ninguém assim. Nem as outras ex-namoradas dele. Alice precisava ser tão cruel assim? Chegou a passar a perna na mãe para conseguir o que queria!

Victoria se lembrava das poucas vezes em que viu a menina. Lembrava-se do jantar, lembrava-se de como Alice parecia distante de Jasper. Era tudo um plano? Parecer não se importar com ele, para depois dar o bote? Victoria sentiu pena de Lucy, por mais que odiasse seu relacionamento com Jasper. Ela não merecia uma filha assim, tão falsa. Tão...

Imediatamente o que veio a sua mente, fora a festa de aniversário daquela garota, Bella. O modo como ambos estavam. Como eles se vestiam, como se tivessem combinado tudo, o modo como Bella insistiu para que eles dançassem juntos. Victoria não conseguia tirar de sua mente que Alice havia planejado cada detalhe daquela festa para fisgar Jasper de vez. E o que deixou Victoria com mais raiva, foi o fato de ela lembrar-se como eles dançaram naquela festa. Ela não sabia se todos haviam percebido, mas ela percebera, e agora conseguia notar o que tinha visto a mais naquela dança estúpida.

A garganta de Victoria secou, não só de ódio, mas de medo. Tinha medo de que Jasper também houvesse compactuado com essa história absurda e lhe custava acreditar em uma resposta positiva. Não, ele não poderia ter nada a ver com isso tudo, mas ele poderia se transformar em um homem sem coração? Que não se importa mais com as pessoas com quem se relaciona? Ele teria traído Lucy desde o primeiro momento? Teria sido influenciado por Alice?

Fechou os olhos, começando a pensar melhor no que faria... Teria que fazer algo extremamente perfeito. Teria que fazer algo a altura do que ela estava sentindo por Alice... Ela teria...

**xxx**

Ela sentia a sua pele arrepiar-se apenas com o toque leve dele. Ela sabia que sua mente queria dar voltas e voltas e pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não conseguia pensar com clareza. Sinceramente, ela nem ao menos queria pensar. Pensar para quê? Qual o motivo de ficar pensando em todos os prós e contras do que estava fazendo? Qual o motivo para ficar lembrando-se de seu passado e não acreditar que estava vivendo um amor mais uma vez? Ela poderia apenas viver e esquecer-se de seus pensamentos, e era isso mesmo o que ela estava fazendo. Vivendo. Sentindo os dedos dele tocando a sua cintura de leve. Enquanto os dedos da outra mão acarinhavam seu rosto e seus cabelos. Estava vivendo ao sentir a boca dele unida com a sua, enquanto sentiam o gosto um do outro, sem medo, sem mágoa, sem um peso na consciência. Ela estava vivendo e sentindo aquilo tudo e não precisava de mais nada.

Ele soltou seus lábios e rumou para seu pescoço deixando ali um beijo cálido e leve. Alice sorriu assim que olhou nos olhos verdes dele. O amava! O amava e já não conseguia mais lutar contra isso! O amava e era amada também, nada os impedia de ficarem juntos.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer. – Jasper disse baixo e em um tom romântico e misterioso. Alice sorriu esperando a pergunta, e Jasper soltou um riso baixo. – A sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?

O sorriso de Alice se desfez imediatamente.

Não. Lucy não sabia que Alice estava lá. E Alice a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que isso não era bom. Não era difícil imaginar o estado de sua mãe. Lucy de certo já havia ligado para Bella e Rose, para os inquilinos do prédio, para os amigos do colégio e até para o padre da igreja local, mesmo não sendo lá tão religiosa. Lucy já devia estar com seus cabelos loiros nas mãos. Como Alice pode esquecer-se de sua mãe?

— Não.

— Alice...

— Eu vou ligar, fique calmo. Só preciso saber o que falar...

— Diga a verdade. – Ele aconselhou e Alice suspirou. Lembrou-se de um pequenino detalhe: seu celular não estava funcionando mais. Consequência da chuva que ela havia tomado.

— Me empresta seu telefone? – Ela pediu, sentindo frio na barriga. O que falaria para sua mãe? Como ela reagiria?

Jasper lhe passou o telefone e notou as mãos de Alice tremendo de nervosismo. Ela tomou o aparelho das mãos dele e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Era apenas uma ligação, não é mesmo? Apenas uma ligação, não lhe doeria nada.

Alice digitou os números do telefone de sua casa e colocou o aparelho em sua orelha. Era hora da bronca, Alice...

— _Alô?_

— Mãe...

— _Alice? Ah meu Deus, Alice, é você? Meu amor, você está viva! Você não imagina o estado de desespero que eu estava aqui Alice! Eu liguei para todo mundo! Ligaria até para o Papa se fosse preciso, como você faz uma coisa dessas comigo? Sair daqui, sem dizer para onde ir e ficar horas sem dar um sinal de vida! Eu acabei de ligar para a polícia, sabia? Não tem nem cinco minutos que eu desliguei o telefone e..._

— Mãe... Estou bem... Fique calma...

— _Calma? Você pede para que eu fique calma?__!_

— Mãe! Eu estou bem, já disse! Não fui sequestrada, ninguém vai lhe pedir dinheiro em troca da minha vida e eu não estou sendo torturada. _Estou bem. _Certo? Fique calma, mãe... _Estou na casa do Jasper..._

— _Jas...per? O que você faz aí?_

— Eu... Vim tirar satisfações com ele pelo fato dele...

— _Ter terminado o namoro comigo? É isso Alice? Por Deus! Isso é um assunto que interessa apenas a nós dois, Alice! Você não tem motivo para querer se intrometer nessa história!__ Não tem motivo para querer saber o porquê de ele ter terminado comigo!_

— Mas eu me intrometi! E tomei chuva... E Jasper disse que eu poderia ficar aqui até essa chuva passar... Pronto.

— _Alice..._

— É sério mãe... Estou bem, fique calma... E assim que toda essa tempestade passar, Jasper me levará para casa. Vocês ficaram juntos por tanto tempo, você ainda não confia nele? – Alice perguntou sabendo quais eram os pensamentos de sua mãe. E engoliu em seco.

Lucy respirou fundo. Não confiaria em Jasper? Que ficou com ela por tantos meses? Não que ela fosse confiar cegamente em uma pessoa, mas ela sabia bem que Jasper jamais faria algo com Alice. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia isso. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que ele era um homem de bem e que nunca mentira pra ela.

— _Ok... Diga para ele trazer você para casa assim que essa chuva diminuir... _Se_ ela não diminuir... Quero você amanhã de manhã em casa, está ouvindo? Sei que Jasper trabalha cedo..._

— Tudo bem mãe... E não quer falar com ele?

— _Não... Tenho que ligar para a polícia e dizer que encontrei você... Boa noite..._

Antes que Alice pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, Lucy desligou.

A menina ficou um tempo com o aparelho de telefone em sua orelha, enquanto ouvia o som irritante da linha ocupada. Respirou fundo e perguntou-se por um momento o motivo para que sua mãe estivesse tão estranha no fim daquela ligação. Depois se lembrou quem era Lucy e lembrou-se que esteve desaparecida por boas horas. Motivos suficientes para qualquer mudança de humor em Lucy.

Alice desligou o aparelho de telefone e olhou para Jasper que a observava o tempo todo. Respirou fundo e entregou para ele o aparelho. Jasper o pegou sem tirar os olhos dela e soltou a pergunta que tanto lhe incomodava:

— Você vai falar para ela sobre tudo, não vai?

Mais uma bomba para Alice. Ela não havia nem sequer pensado nisso. Desde o momento que ele a beijara e que ela se permitira a viver um amor com ele, ela esqueceu-se completamente de Lucy e todo aquele discurso honrando os sentimentos de sua mãe de nada valeu. Seria ela ingrata? Hipócrita? Talvez, apesar de ela não se ver assim. E agora que realmente pensara no caso, havia apenas uma resposta em sua mente, por mais que ela relutasse:

— Não.

— Não?

— Não Jazz, não... – Ela repetiu enquanto ajeitava-se no sofá. – Pelo menos por enquanto... Sei lá... Até a nossa relação se estabilizar... – Ela explicou e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao falar em relação. Tudo ainda parecia surreal demais para ela.

— Não concordo com isso, Alice... – Jasper disse levantando-se e Alice o imitou. – Não acho certo... Ela é sua mãe... Ela merece esclarecimentos por tudo... Você disse tanto que era errado que ficássemos juntos, mas vai esconder isso dela?

Alice abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava certo, claro que estava, mas não havia feito nem um dia completo que eles haviam terminado. Como ela contaria isso para sua mãe? Como? Alice levantou a cabeça e andou até ele, abraçando-o. Respirou fundo enquanto as mãos dele tocavam seus cabelos e fechou os olhos.

— Você está certo, é claro que está. Mas Jazz... Vocês dois mal terminaram esse namoro, você acha certo eu falar para ela que nós dois estamos juntos? Nem eu consigo aceitar isso ainda, acha que ela vai aceitar? Não é tão fácil assim Jazz, entenda meu lado...

— Eu entendo... Mas ainda acho que você devia contar tudo...

— Eu não vou esconder por tanto tempo. – Ela prometeu e olhou nos olhos dele. – Eu não faria isso com ela... É só até a poeira abaixar... Hum? Você vai perder o nosso primeiro dia juntos para discutirmos? – Soltou a última pergunta com um tom de voz doce e suplicante.

— Discutirmos um assunto importante Alice... – Ele a interrompeu. – Mas ok, já que você quer assim... Sei que você está com fome...

Alice abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada. Estava sim, com muita fome. Não havia comido nada desde antes de sair de casa naquela vontade maluca de colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Agora que estava mais tranquila, conseguia sentir seu estômago vazio de fome. Assentiu e Jasper soltou um riso baixo, seguindo para a cozinha. Sem hesitar, ela fez o mesmo e o viu abrir a geladeira em busca de alguma coisa para que eles pudessem comer.

— Sinto lhe informar, mas aqui só tem comida congelada. – Ele comunicou e Alice não conseguiu segurar o riso.

— Me espanta um médico como você só ter comida congelada em casa. E todo aquele papo de saúde, de comer bem e blá, blá? – Alice provocou rindo e Jasper soltou um suspiro pesado.

— Eu como bem. Mas não aqui em casa. – Respondeu e fechou a porta da geladeira. – Você sabe que eu não tenho tempo para ficar colocando comida sempre aqui. Ainda mais que isso inclui frutas, verduras e legumes. Enfim, não temos nada para comer aqui. – Deu de ombros e soltou um suspiro pesado.

Alice segurou um riso alto e deu a idéia de pedirem pizza.

— É uma boa, mas não sei se eles vão entregar nessa chuva. – Jasper disse e andou até a sala, olhando pelo vidro da janela. A chuva estava mais fina, mas ainda poderia atrapalhar o plano que eles tinham de matar a fome.

— Não custa tentar. – Ela disse chegando perto dele e o abraçou. Jasper soltou mais um riso e tocou as mãos dela.

Antes mesmo que Jasper pudesse pegar o telefone, que agora estava no sofá, ele tocou.

Confuso, Jasper pegou o aparelho e atendeu a ligação. Quem poderia ser?

— Alô?

— _Jasper? Oh, Jasper! Sou eu, Victoria!_

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jasper perguntou preocupado. Por qual motivo, Victoria estava ligando agora?

Ele sentou-se no sofá e Alice o acompanhou, com um pouco de ciúmes. Mas tratou logo de segurar isso, afinal, ele e Victoria sempre foram amigos e isso nada significou nos outros relacionamentos dele. Ela sabia bem que lhe irritaria se Jasper sentisse ciúmes dela com outros amigos.

— _Se aconteceu alguma coisa comigo?_ – A ruiva perguntou aos risos. – _Não. Na verdade, eu é quem deveria lhe fazer esta pergunta, não? O que aconteceu? Você sumiu do nada, eu realmente fiquei preocupada. Emmett me disse que ia atrás de você, mas o salafrário não deu mais as caras. Resolvi checar._

— Ah, sim. Desculpe-me... Tive alguns problemas, Victoria...

— _Ah, claro, imaginei__._ – Ela respondeu com ironia, mas Jasper não notou. – _Sabe que vai levar uma bela bronca, não é?_

— Sei sim, mas eu me responsabilizo. – Ele respondeu e observou Alice olhando para o teto, parecendo um pouco entediada.

— _Sei... Jazz... Por favor, nunca mais faça isso de novo... Eu quase morri de preocupação com você, se algo tivesse acontecido, eu realmente não sei o que eu faria... Por favor, não faça isso de novo..._

— Fique calma, Vic... Eu estou bem, pode ficar tranquila. Eu não farei mais isso. Prometo. – Ele prometeu e escutou o silvo de alívio que Victoria deu.

— Que bom... Está sozinho? Se estiver, eu posso ir aí te ver, não está mais chovendo tanto. Posso pegar um táxi. – Ela perguntou e ele piscou diversas vezes.

— Ah, na verdade não. Alice, filha de Lucy está aqui... Ela veio pegar algumas coisas aqui em casa e estamos esperando a chuva diminuir. Eu não a colocaria em um táxi numa hora dessas, ela é menor de idade...

— _Ah, bem... Então... Espero te ver amanhã. Até..._ – Ela despediu-se e antes de ele disser mais alguma coisa, ela desligou.

— O que ela queria? – Alice perguntou e Jasper sorriu confuso.

— Quis saber o motivo de eu não ter aparecido no hospital hoje. De qualquer forma, não importa. Vamos encomendar a pizza? Quero dizer, ainda está com fome né? – Ele perguntou e sorriu. Alice meneou a cabeça e o abraçou forte.

— Claro! – Respondeu e se soltou do abraço dele. Tomou o telefone de sua mão e sorriu. – Eu ligo!

**Fim do capítulo 15.**

**N/A: **Awn, como eles são fofos juntos *todos se derrete*. Well, vou responder as reviews.

**MahRathbone:** Hahahaha pode bater na Victoria. Dó da Alice? Nesse capítulo tu sentiu inveja que eu sei! Hahahaha. Beijos.

**Frieden'n:** Ganhei? Aeee hahahaha. O que a Victoria vai fazer vai ser... Bem... Deixa hahaha. Beijos!

**Gabidoimo:** É verdade, nada como um Jasper pra curar tudo né? Hahahaha. Beijos!

**Fenix MJR:** Jasper é um fooofo. Sinto dó da Alice tb, ainda bem que deu tudo certo para ela. Beijos!

**Ju Martins:** Bem, Victoria é amiga de longos anos do Jasper e sempre sofreu uma paixão platônica por ele, sem demonstrar isso... E "eu" já violentei muitas personagens minhas, acho melhor eu mudar um pouco UAHAHUAHU. Beijos!

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Sim, James sempre está por trás da vida da Allie, apesar de eu achar isso um pouco batido. Talvez na minha próxima história eu mude isso UHAHUAHUAUHA. Que bom que amou o capítulo. Beijos!

**Kaarol:** Jasper é um lindo né? Aff, dá até vontade de apertar *-* uhahuahuauhaua. James é um salafrário, a Rose é um amor e eu sinto dó da Victoria com você falando tudo isso pra ela hahahaha. Brincadeira haha. Beijos Kaarol do Whiskas e dos Doritos hahuahuahua.

**P Snape:** Em primeiro lugar, seja bem vindo (a). hahahaha. Obrigada por ler a fic e desculpe pela demora hahaha. Uma pena que o seu final não tenha sido tão feliz e espero que vc continue acompanhando a história! Ah, obrigada tb pelos elogios! Beeijos!

**Caroline Marques:** Awn, que bom que o capítulo foi muito bom. Os casais são uns amores né? Beijos!

**Naay Rodriguez:** Não diria que a Rose é burra, apenas traumatizada, tadinha hahaha. E sim, a Victoria é a amiga do Jazz, sinto muito pela demora nos capítulos, tentarei atualizar com mais freqüência... Beijos!

**Isabella:** Vc torcia pelo James e pela Vic? Eu adoro a Vic, não sei pq hahaha. Vou anotar sua sugestão, prometo! Beijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Sim, a Victoria gosta do Jasper! E sim, a Allie quase foi violentada, o que não aconteceu, graças a Deus! E acho incrível como vc sempre entende meus personagens e demonstra isso nas fics, amo, amo! Hahahaha. Beijos!

É isso gente. Agora eu peço, por favor, que vocês procurem comentar mais. Eu gosto tanto quando recebo reviews de vocês, me faz bem e aumenta ainda mais a minha vontade de escrever. Ando sem vontade e coisa e tal, mas acreditem de verdade, que as palavrinhas de vcs sempre me animam de alguma forma, nem que seja um pouco. Então, por favor, não deixem de comentar e coisa e tal. Eu prometo fazer o meu possível para dar toda atenção à vocês.

Então é isso, espero que gostem do capítulo, comentem e até o próximo! Beijos!


	16. A Pessoa Mais Feliz do Mundo

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pela demora com o capítulo, aconteceram tantas coisas! Eu tenho estado bastante ocupada com o site que faço parte (não que eu esteja reclamando disso, pelo contrário!), estive com falta brava de inspiração, e quando a bendita resolve aparecer, várias coisas aconteceram e pff. Tô virando trocentas pessoas. Mas a boa noticia é que eu já estou escrevendo os últimos capítulos da fic (ou pelo menos já estou neles), aí tudo vai ficar mais fácil...

E minha beta disse que tem uma cena nesse capítulo que o Jasper tá tarado, fiquei complexada UHAUHAUHAUHAUH.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **MahRathbone, Joseane Souza, FenixMJR, Ju Martins, Isabella, Juliana, Gabidoimo, Tati C. Hopkins, Caroline Marques, Nay Rodriguez e Kaarol.**

Espero que gostem do capítulo e eu prometo não atrasar mais! Se eu atrasar, deixo vocês puxarem minhas orelhas!

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 16 - A Pessoa Mais Feliz do Mundo.**

— Eu adoro esse filme! Sei lá, sempre me emociono com ele, principalmente no modo como Elizabeth e David descobrem que se amam. É tão lindo! Se bem que eu confesso que eu amo o final dele, ele lutando para salvá-la e...

Jasper sorriu enquanto Alice falava sua opinião sobre o filme que assistiam naquela noite. Estavam deitados juntos no sofá dele, emaranhados um com o outro enquanto as imagens passavam pela televisão. Não era a primeira vez que eles assistiam a um filme juntos, mas era a primeira vez que eles assistiam a um filme _juntos. _E ele gostava tanto disso...

— Droga! Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma adolescente cheia de hormônios e melações, que chora enquanto assiste a um filme de comédia romântica como _Just Like Heaven*._ Mas eu não sou, tá legal? Este é um dos poucos filmes que me fazem chorar e me emocionar de verdade e...

— Calma. Eu não disse nada... - ele a interrompeu e riu mais uma vez.

Mas, apesar dos risos e do momento gostoso, ele estava preocupado. Não achava certo o que os dois estavam fazendo com Lucy; esconder tudo dela era um erro, uma falta de consideração e um passo em falso no qual poderia estourar uma bomba caso não soubessem onde pisar. Era como andar em um campo minado. Ele conhecia Lucy para saber que, caso ela descobrisse tudo sem ser pela boca da filha, não seria lá uma experiência agradável.

Entretanto, ele ainda confiava em Alice. Ela era filha de Lucy, a conhecia por mais tempo e talvez soubesse que não haveria bomba alguma ali. Ele devia aproveitar os momentos que tinham juntos, ao invés de pensar no que poderia acontecer com eles. Alice estava em seus braços, o que ele julgava ser impossível de acontecer. Já não tinha mais medo do que a vida lhe proporcionaria, afinal, ele fora do inferno ao céu em questão de horas.

Se bem que ele se conhecia bem o suficiente e tinha outra coisa que também o preocupava.

— Alice...

— Sim?

Ele respirou fundo e acarinhou os cabelos negros.

— Você não acha que dormir aqui é um passo maior que a perna? Quero dizer...

Alice levantou seu corpo e o olhou confusa. Ele havia interrompido a frase e ela franziu o cenho.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você sabe - ele deu de ombros e abaixou a cabeça. Alice mordeu o lábio. Havia entendido.

— Acha que não conseguiria ficar aqui comigo? Tipo, passar a noite sem... Nada demais? – ela questionou, torcendo para que tivesse entendido tudo errado. Ele não estava falando disso, estava?

Jasper suspirou e Alice o fitou com o cenho franzido.

— Jazz?

— Alice... Eu nunca passei a noite ao lado de uma mulher que eu tenho algum tipo de relacionamento afetivo sem ter nada demais com ela... Eu... Não sei se conseguiria. Nunca dormi com uma namorada ou o que quer que ela fosse, sem tocá-la... Você me entende?

— Você... – ela murmurou sem saber o que dizer. Ele era o tipo de cara que fazia de tudo para ir para a cama com uma mulher logo na primeira noite? Lembrou-se de seu relacionamento com Lucy e do modo como eles se conheceram, e um arrepio passou por seu corpo. _Eles estavam indo pra cama na primeira noite._ – Você não me respeitaria? – ela mudou a sua pergunta e Jasper a encarou um pouco confuso.

— Claro que sim! É esse o motivo que eu não acho certo você dormir aqui e...

— Não, você não está me entendendo. Você não me respeitaria se eu dormisse aqui? – ela perguntou baixo e Jasper não disse nada por alguns segundos.

— Eu tentaria... Com o máximo de mim – ele respondeu finalmente e Alice abaixou os olhos. – Alice... Eu já te disse que nunca dormi com mulher alguma sem transar com ela. Se não quiséssemos fazer nada, não dormíamos juntos. Eu não sou nenhum príncipe encantado... E eu tampouco sou virgem...

— Eu sei...

— E sua mãe não foi a primeira mulher da minha vida – ele terminou sua explicação e Alice engoliu em seco.

— Eu sei... – ela sussurrou mais uma vez e continuou cabisbaixa por um tempo enquanto se afastava o máximo possível dele.

Ambos sentaram-se no sofá.

Ela era uma _garota_. Virgem. Que havia tido apenas um namorado antes de Jasper. E ele já era um _homem_, de vinte e oito anos, que já viveu tanto e já teve todas as mulheres que sempre quis. Tal diferença pesou sobre seus ombros e um nó estranho se formou em sua garganta. Ela não podia fazer nada contra isso. Não era culpa dele que ela fosse virgem. Se ela não fosse uma criança, talvez não estivessem tendo essa discussão.

O silêncio incômodo se instalou pelo local e os dois apenas ouviam o barulho da chuva e o de suas respirações.

— Alice, venha cá – ele a tomou pelo braço e a puxou contra seu corpo, mas Alice tentou fugir.

— Não... Eu acho melhor eu ir embora... – ela murmurou, mas Jasper não se deu por vencido.

— Não, agora você vai ficar – ele finalmente a abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa. – Alice, você sabe bem que eu jamais lhe forçarei a fazer algo que você não queira, não é? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu abraçada a ele. – Fico feliz por isso.

— Você não sabe o que quer, sabia? – Alice perguntou e Jasper assentiu, dando um suspiro alto. – Mas sério, eu preciso ir embora – ela disse afastando-se dele e levantou-se do sofá.

— Alice... Confia em mim? – ele pediu enquanto também se levantava. – Eu não faria nada com você...

— Eu confio – ela deu de ombros e sorriu fracamente.

Ele andou até ela, abraçando-a, sentindo os cabelos negros em contato com a sua pele.

— Que tal se nós terminássemos de comer aquele resto de pizza? – ele sugeriu e ela riu, aconchegando-se mais no abraço que estava recebendo.

— É uma boa ideia – ela concordou soltando-se do corpo dele. Ambos seguiram até a cozinha, agora aos risos.

**xxx**

_De manhã..._

— Como você passou a noite? - Alice foi surpreendida assim que chegou em casa com essa pergunta de Lucy. A mulher apareceu a sua frente, com as mãos para trás e uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

Alice sentiu suas pernas tremerem e sua respiração falhar. Precisava de seu autocontrole.

— Bem... - respondeu baixo e colocou a mochila no sofá. A expressão de sua mãe a assustava e ela sabia que estava nervosa demais para disfarçar. Respirou fundo e tentou fingir que estava tudo bem.

— E Jasper, como está?

— Bem também. Um pouco abatido e talvez com dores nas costas por ter dormido no sofá, mas bem - Alice respondeu calma e Lucy assentiu.

— Abatido?

— É... Ele disse que também está sofrendo com a separação, mãe. Que sente a sua falta também. Mas que ele não está preparado para viver um relacionamento sério com alguém e que não queria fazer você sofrer... Que você merece alguém melhor - ela explicou e premiou-se por dentro por estar tão especialista em inventar desculpas e histórias para seus atos. Apesar da aparência calma, Alice tremia por dentro e não via a hora de enfiar-se em seu quarto depois que a conversa acabasse.

— É mesmo? - Lucy indagou mais para si mesma e o tom de ironia deu lugar à mágoa. Seria tudo verdade? Ele sentia sua falta ou mentira para Alice? - Talvez ele esteja certo... - deu de ombros.

— Uhum...

— E você, Alice? Por que foi atrás dele? Por que se meteu nessa história que nada tem a ver contigo? Era um assunto que importa apenas a nós dois, Alice, apenas a nós. Você não tinha motivo para ir lá!

— Eu sei que não, mãe. Mas eu queria conversar com ele. Queria uma resposta e queria que ele me explicasse por que terminou com você. Não queria te ver chorando e sofrendo por ele sem saber o motivo disso - a resposta de Alice pegou Lucy de surpresa que respirou fundo e assentiu mais uma vez. Alice sempre a defendendo e a protegendo, como se fosse sua mãe. Não poderia ter tido uma filha mais generosa e altruísta como Alice. Tinha orgulho dela.

— E... Essas roupas...?

— São suas - Alice deu de ombros. - Eu tomei chuva, Jasper pediu para que eu tomasse um banho lá e eu vesti suas roupas... E... Meu celular estragou.

— Você poderia ter me avisado, Alice... Eu fiquei desesperada sem você aqui! Sem saber onde você foi, sem saber para onde ligar, sem conseguir entrar em contato contigo - Lucy perdeu todo o seu autocontrole e deixou que seus olhos lacrimejassem. - Eu fiquei desesperada... Por Deus, Alice, me prometa que você nunca mais fará isso comigo? Por favor! Me prometa, Alice! Eu tive medo de perder você!

— Eu prometo, mãe! Nunca mais farei isso - Alice prometeu e Lucy respirou aliviada. Andou até a filha e segurou o rosto pequeno com as mãos.

— Eu te amo, Alice... Mais do que você imagina... E eu não suportaria te perder...

Alice reprimiu um soluço e respirou fundo. Mais uma vez a consciência lhe cobrou sobre o que ela estava fazendo. Seria certo? Sua mãe ainda amava Jasper e ela agora estava com ele, e ainda escondia isso de Lucy... Ela seria ingrata por fazer isso? Hipócrita por importar-se tanto com Lucy, mas por fazer totalmente o contrário do que devia? Ao mesmo tempo em que essas perguntas rodavam sua mente, Alice tinha o coração tranquilo, afinal, a mãe já não estava mais junto de Jasper e ponto final.

— Eu também te amo, mãe - Alice respondeu em um sussurro e abraçou a mãe, sentindo o calor que a mulher emanava.

_**xxx**_

_Dias depois..._

— Olá, Rose! Pronta para mais uma consulta? - Emmett perguntou assim que abriu a porta do consultório. Rose estava linda! Sua barriga já estava começando a aparecer e isso a deixava mais iluminada ainda. Seu olhar estava luminoso e seu sorriso estava contagiante. Ele podia sentir seus olhos brilharem ao olhar para aquela mulher tão magnífica.

— Estou sim - ela respondeu entrando no consultório. Usava um vestido larguinho e florido e rasteirinhas. Era estranho se tratarem como doutor e paciente, depois de já terem se encontrado por um acaso e terem conversado como velhos amigos.

—Acredito que hoje poderemos ver um pouco do bebê - ele anunciou e Rose sentiu-se ansiosa demais para que esse momento chegasse. Queria ver seu bebê, queria poder saber como ele está.

— É mesmo? - ela perguntou entusiasmada e ele sorriu.

— Sim, sim, acredito que sim. Sente-se – ele pediu enquanto sentava-se de frente a ela que ainda sorria. – Conte-me: tem se cuidado? Tem se alimentado direitinho?

— Sim... Periodicamente e como coisas com as vitaminas que você me indicou. Além de tomar aqueles comprimidos...

— Certinho. Tá tudo certo também? Nenhum problema estranho? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela que negou.

Talvez fosse a carência, talvez a tristeza por ter que sustentar um filho sozinha e aos dezoito anos, mas Rosalie sentia seu coração bater de uma forma diferente quando via Emmett. O que era estranho, já que ela o conhecia há tão pouco tempo e que eles tiveram tão pouco contato assim. Mas é que, tirando seus amigos, nenhum homem diferente a tratou com toda a atenção que ele tratava, até mesmo fora do consultório.

E Emmett gostava de vê-la sorrindo. A achava uma guerreira e algo dentro de dele queria poder acompanhar cada passo seu, mesmo depois que a gravidez acabasse... Mas ele sabia que isso poderia não acontecer. Sabia que depois que a criança nascesse, ambos perderiam contato... Ou não?

— Deite-se lá, pedirei para a minha enfermeira te preparar para a ultrasonografia, ok?

**xxx**

Ela deitou-se na maca, sentindo seu coração bater forte de ansiedade. Suas mãos tremiam, e ela estava ansiosa demais para ver o seu bebê. Para ver aquele que ela mais ama no mundo, aquele que mais lhe dá forças...

Emmett aproximou-se dela, sorrindo, e espalhou um gel gelado por toda a sua barriga. Aquilo lhe fez um pouco de cócegas, mas ela nem ao menos se importou com isso. Estava concentrada demais olhando a parte de seu corpo que aumentava para habitar um pequeno ser.

Ele então passou o aparelho de ultrassom sobre a barriga dela e começou a olhar para a tela que havia ali. Passou o aparelho por todo o abdômen e sorriu quando começou a ver os traços do pequeno por aquela tela preta.

— Olhe ali, Rose - ele chamou a atenção dela e ela o fez.

Seu coração parou por um milésimo de segundo para voltar a bater em uma velocidade 10 vezes maior. Seu peito subia e descia depressa, mostrando que ela procurava um pouco de ar para respirar. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e sua garganta fechou em um nó inconfundível. Um nó que já virara seu maior companheiro, mas dessa vez, ele estava ali por um bom motivo.

Seu filho estava ali. Seu filho.

Ver a imagem do pequenino que mais ama no mundo fez Rosalie desabar em lágrimas sinceras e felizes. Sua mente vagou por toda a sua imaginação. Imaginou-se pegando a criança no colo, imaginou-se dando-lhe banho e até trocando as fraldas. Imaginou a criança começando a andar e imaginou a primeira palavra que ela poderia falar. Imaginou-se ao lado de seu filho e não conseguiu deixar de sentir a felicidade que estava sentindo. Não havia palavras para expressar o que ela sentia. Sentia-se tão feliz e imaginou-se como um dia fora capaz de querer tirar aquela coisa tão linda de dentro de si.

— É lindo! - ela balbuciou sorrindo e olhou para Emmett que sorria também.

Estava tão feliz por ela! E tão emocionado pelas lágrimas que ela estava derrubando. Já vira muitas mães chorando em sua primeira vez, mas não uma mãe como Rose. Adolescente, sozinha e com garra e força de colocar essa criança no mundo. As lágrimas que ela derrubava eram lágrimas de vitória, uma vitória que ainda não havia chegado, mas que ela jamais se cansaria de esperar.

— É realmente lindo! Imagino como você esteja se sentindo - ele disse e ela sorriu ainda mais.

— A pessoa mais feliz do mundo. A mais feliz... Não existe um modo que eu possa expressar tudo o que eu sinto. Tudo morreu. Meu pai. Ben... As pessoas que me olham torto. Tudo... Somos apenas eu e meu pequeno nesse mundo.

— Até eu morri? - Emmett perguntou com falsa ofensa, fazendo-a rir.

— Até você - ela respondeu e Emmett resmungou algumas palavras, fazendo-a rir mais.

Depois de um tempo de observações e explicações sobre cada parte do bebê que estava sendo vista, Rosalie perguntou:

— Já dá pra saber o sexo da criança?

— Infelizmente hoje não, mas talvez na próxima consulta... Acho que ele não quer sua privacidade tão invadida por hoje - Emmett riu e Rose sorriu. Iria ficar ansiosa mais, esperaria.

**Fim do capítulo 16**

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa, irei fazer um "apelo". Minhas queridas amigas **Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman** estão repostando uma adaptação feita há algum tempo atrás, e foi através dessa fic que eu conheci elas, que eu me re-apaixonei por fanfics e que meu amor por Alice e Jasper aumentou. Então, PLEASE! Leiam a "Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ", tá no perfil delas, porque sério gente, essa é uma das minhas fics favoritas e só eu sei o quanto eu sou apaixonada por essa história, por aquela Alice toda travessa e por aquele Jasper bonitão! Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu li essa história e não vejo a hora de ler tudo de novo hahahaha.

E também não deixem de ver as outras fics delas, tem uma beward também, e várias de Harry Potter, pra quem curte!

Enfim, voltando ao capítulo, eu queria tirar aquele negócio "Edward-sou-puro" desse Jasper, mas acho que eu não me dou bem entrando na mente masculina, sempre exagero kkkkkkkkkkk. E essa Rosalie é a coisa mais linda. E ah! O filme comentado no capítulo é o "E Se Fosse Verdade" no Brasil, "Enquanto Estiveres Aí" em Portugal, um dos meus filmes favoritos!

**MahRathbone:** Impossível não invejar a Alice né? HUAHUAUH Beijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Fico feliz de você ter entendido um pouco mais a Victoria, obrigada por tudo! Beijos!

**FenixMJR:** Siim, essa Victoria vai dar um trabalhinho, mas enquanto isso, vamos curtir A&J juntos *-*. Beijos!

**Ju Martins:** Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora na postagem, vou tentar voltar ao normal logo, e também sinto dó da Lucy, mas... Beijos!

**Isabella:** Ai Isa, esse negócio de Bella e Jasper anda um pouco complicado pra mim, mas eu não me esqueço viu? Beijos!

**Juliana:** Alisper formam o casal mais lindo do mundo. E eu também espero que a Lucy tenha um final feliz. Beijos!

**Gabidoimo:** Esse Jasper é todo nhac! Obrigada pelos elogios, meu anjo. Beijos!

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Que bom que amou o capítulo! E o que será que a Vic vai aprontar...? HUAHAHUAUH. Beijos!

**Caroline Marques:** Obrigada pelas betagens! E "Lucy in the sky with Diamonds" UHAHAHUAUHAU idiota. Beijos!

**Nay Rodriguez:** Sim, os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo, espero mudar isso na minha próxima fic. Você comentou atrasada, mas eu também me atraso, sem neuras uahahua. E sim, impossível não sentir dó da Lucy... Beijos!

**Kaarol:** Awn, sua fofa! Já vou avisar pra Victoria que você é perigosa, pode deixar uhahahua. Beijos!

Então é isso, não se esqueçam de comentar, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo, que eu prometo que não vai demorar! Beeijos!


	17. De Um Sonho Para Um Pesadelo

**N/A: **Voltei com capítulo, mas no último capítulo não recebi review de um monte de gente e isso desanima mais do que eu já to desanimada :/. Caso o número de reviews seja legal dessa vez, postarei um capítulo logo logo, ok?

Vamos ter uma Alice meio Bella Swan nesse capítulo, rs. Espero que gostem dele. E obrigada Carol, por betar pra mim! Sempre me salvando, essa menina hahahaha.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **MahRathbone, J.S Comito, Tati C Hopkins, Gabi Doimo, Caroline Marques, Isabella** e** Fenix MJR.**

**Capítulo 17**** – De Um Sonho Para Um Pesadelo.**

_Dias depois..._

— Espera, espera, espera... Como? – Rosalie perguntou atônita enquanto via Alice completamente aflita a sua frente. – Acho que não entendi direito, Alice. Você e Jasper _juntos?_

— Aham – Alice respondeu e Rosalie sentou-se no sofá que havia atrás dela; sua expressão estava assustada e completamente descrente.

— Mas...

— Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, Rose. Que eu sou uma pirralha ladra de namorados da sua própria mãe. Eu entendo você, caso esteja pensando nisso, mas a realidade é que eu não roubei namorado de ninguém. Você sempre soube que eu amava Jasper. E ele terminou com a minha mãe porque me amava... E confessou isso quando eu fui...

— Calma – Rosalie pediu enquanto levantava-se. – Não estou pensando em nada, Alice. Muito menos te julgando. Eu sei que você o amava e sei também que você jamais trairia sua mãe. Mas eu ainda estou surpresa...

— Eu entendo – Alice abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

Rose aproximou-se de sua amiga e a abraçou. Entendia como Alice estava se sentindo. Com medo do que pensariam ou diriam dela. Ou melhor: com medo do que Lucy pensaria e diria dela. Sua mãe era a sua maior preocupação, Rose sabia e entendia bem.

— Você vai contar para Lucy?

— Não sei... Acho que não – Alice deu de ombros, sem se importar com a cara de espanto de Rosalie.

— Como assim você não sabe? Alice, você sabe onde está com a cabeça? – Rose perguntou completamente assustada e Alice assentiu.

— É uma longa história, Rose – Alice respondeu sentando-se. – Mas me diga: como foi no médico? Tanto tempo que não nos falamos!

— Foi perfeito! Eu vi o meu bebê, Allie... E foi tão maravilhoso... Esqueci-me de todo e qualquer problema que essa gravidez me trouxe! Esqueci-me das tristezas, de meu pai, de Ben... Somente eu e meu pequeno existíamos naquele momento... – Rose descreveu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Alice sorriu ao ver como sua amiga estava feliz. Feliz como não a via há meses. Estava mais renovada, mais bonita, mais radiante... Era sua antiga Rose de volta, e ver que Rose estava feliz agora fez Alice sentir vontade de chorar de orgulho. Sua amiga havia passado pelo difícil e era isso o que importava.

— Fico feliz por você. E eu posso ser a madrinha? – Alice perguntou, com lágrimas em seus olhos pequenos. Rose sorriu ainda mais e tocou a barriga.

— Você não precisa nem pedir Alice. Nem me pedir! – A loira respondeu e Alice levantou-se para abraçá-la. Rose era mais do que sua amiga, Rose era a pessoa que Alice escolheu para ser sua irmã.

— Que bom! E Jasper? Você o deixa ser padrinho? – Alice perguntou entusiasmada e Rose sorriu sem graça.

— Tudo ao seu tempo, Allie. Mas se tudo der certo entre vocês e se Jasper quiser, por que não? Se bem que...

— Que...?

— Eu estive pensando em chamar Emmett para ser o padrinho do bebê, sabe? – Deu de ombros e Alice franziu o cenho.

— O médico? Por?

Rose corou e abaixou o rosto, visivelmente envergonhada. Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava a resposta.

— Rose...?

— Depois conversamos sobre isso – a loira desvirtuou o assunto. – Vamos. Você não disse para eu te arrumar porque você irá se encontrar com Jasper? Mãos a obra, quero te fazer linda demais pra ele!

**xxx**

— Entre Jasper! Fique à vontade e não repare na bagunça! – Rose disse assim que abriu a porta e encontrou um Jasper totalmente lindo a sua frente. Os cabelos estavam molhados, ele usava uma camiseta e uma camisa de botões por cima. Vestia também uma calça jeans e um par de tênis. Rose não se lembrava de vê-lo tão lindo assim, mas logo lembrou-se que aquele monumento pertencia à sua amiga que estava no cômodo ao lado.

— Que é isso! Perto do meu apartamento... – Jasper iniciou a frase e deus de ombros. – Tudo bem, Rose?

— Tudo... – ela o encarou por mais um momento. – Sente-se, por favor... Irei ver se Alice está pronta.

— Não, fique tranquila. Estou bem de pé.

— Mesmo? – a loira perguntou e ele acenou em resposta. – Tudo bem... Quer um suco? Um chá? Café...?

— Não, não, obrigado – ele agradeceu e ela assentiu.

— Certo. Vou lá buscar Alice. Fique à vontade – ela disse e saiu dali.

Jasper observou a casa dos Hale. Uma casa simples e bem arrumada. Era possível ver cada cuidado de Maria com a casa e cada detalhe bem caprichado. Viam-se fotos da família em todos os lugares do cômodo, e algumas fotos eram de quando Rose era criança. Ele andou até um porta-retrato e olhou a menina loirinha e com duas chiquinhas nos cabelos. Ela usava um vestido branco e sorria sem os dois dentinhos da frente.

Ele sorriu com a imagem e voltou a observar o local. Havia alguns livros, pertencentes ao pai de Rose, ele pensou, e mais alguns acessórios. Era uma boa família, que, apesar de tudo, era unida.

Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e andou até onde estava. Não queria que Rose o flagrasse observando suas coisas, mesmo que suas intenções fossem as melhores.

Logo a loira apareceu com Alice ao seu lado. Jasper sorriu mais uma vez, no exato momento em que seus olhos encontraram-se com os de sua menina. Alice sorriu também e os dois se encararam, esquecendo-se que Rosalie também estava no local.

— Oi meu amor... – ele sussurrou ainda olhando para ela, e a morena sorriu mais ainda. Ficava radiante só de olhar para ele. No exato momento em que ela iria respondê-lo, Alice lembrou-se que Rose também estava lá.

— Oi – ela respondeu tímida e Jasper a pegou pela mão, trazendo-a mais perto de si. Ele a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Não conseguia ficar longe dela, longe de seu corpo. Eram como ímãs e ele dava graças aos céus por alguém saber de tudo. Por poder expressar um pouco os seus sentimentos.

— Vocês fazem um casal tão lindo! – Rose disse orgulhosa e os dois quebraram o abraço para poderem olhar para a jovem a sua frente. Jasper abraçou Alice por trás e sorriu para Rose. Pelo menos alguém sabia o que os dois estavam vivendo e o melhor, apoiava.

— Obrigada... – Alice respondeu envergonhada. – Vamos? – perguntou para ele que assentiu.

— Vamos... Obrigado, Rose – ele agradeceu sincero e mais por aquela noite. Ele agradeceu por todo o apoio e todo o carinho que ela estava dando a eles. A jovem deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Não agradeçam. Agora vão logo! E, Alice. Qualquer coisa, digo a sua mãe que você está aqui, certo?

— Certo – Alice sorriu – à noite eu volto, ok? Para fazermos o "mãe, vou dormir na casa da Rose" uma espécie de verdade.

— Tudo bem, mas se não quiser voltar também... – Rose deu de ombros fazendo com que Alice corasse mais uma vez e Jasper disfarçou uma risada.

**xxx**

— Eu não sei comer sushi – Alice lamentou e Jasper abriu a porta do carro para ela.

— Nem foi tão desastroso assim – Jasper tentou animá-la, mas não conseguia segurar o riso. Fechou a porta para ela que ficou dentro do carro sem conseguir pensar em algum lugar para colocar o rosto avermelhado. Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele entrou no carro.

— Foi tão ruim assim? – ela indagou e ele negou.

— Na verdade não. Já vi coisa pior, acredite.

Alice segurou o riso e olhou para o lado. Quase havia se esquecido do que queria falar para Jasper. Certo, ela não se esqueceu. Não havia como ela se esquecer do que queria. Mas como ela pediria? Diria na cara de pau que estava preparada para dormir com ele? Tentaria fazê-lo notar as suas intenções? Deixaria tudo acontecer? O nervosismo tomava conta dela e ela já estava quase acabando com os seus lábios de tanto mordê-los. Ela teria que falar de alguma maneira. Esperava que falasse de um modo certo.

— Jazz... – ela chamou a atenção dele que olhou para ela enquanto segurava as chaves do carro. Alice ponderou sem saber se devia dizer ou não. Mas já o havia chamado, por que voltar para trás? – Eu... Quero ir para a sua casa...

Ele continuou observando-a por um tempo, sem entender o que ela estava dizendo. Na verdade, ele entendia. E era exatamente por isso que ele não entendia. Mas, por mais que ele quisesse, estaria ela preparada para isso? Estavam juntos há apenas alguns dias, estaria ela pronta para dar um passo tão grande?

— Tem certeza? – ele perguntou preocupado.

— Tenho – ela respondeu.

Estava mais do que na hora de deixar seu drama de lado. Além do mais, Jasper era o homem certo para isso. Ela sabia que ele não levaria tudo como uma transa qualquer ou como algo para se vangloriar, o que ela sabia que aconteceria com James. Jasper era um _homem,_ não um garotinho que se vangloria por ir para a cama com uma garota.

Ela queria sentir seus corpos unidos, queria sentir Jasper gemendo sobre seu corpo e queria se entregar a ele. Queria expulsar os fantasmas de seu passado. Queria tirar o pouco de James que sobrou em si. Estava preparada para isso.

Jasper sorriu levemente e tocou o rosto dela que sorriu e fechou os olhos. Aquele era um voto de confiança e de amor para com ele. Não. Ele não concordava com homens que faziam a cabeça de suas namoradas dizendo que sexo é uma prova de amor. Mas ali era sim uma prova de como ela o ama... De como ela confia nele.

Ele merecia tudo aquilo?

O caminho até o apartamento dele foi quieto. Vez ou outra, sempre que podia, Jasper tocava a mão dela e a acarinhava, em uma prova de que ele não estava sendo frio com a decisão de Alice. Que ele não queria levar aquele momento como apenas uma noite. Que ele procurava entender que aquilo era importante para ela. Ela sorria para ele e via que ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela. E mais uma vez, a história dos dois passou por sua mente... Quem diria que um dia ela dormiria com aquele homem que ela viu no trânsito e que acarretou em seu quase atropelamento? Quem diria que ela um dia dormiria com o ex-namorado de sua mãe?

Agora ela acredita que quando seu pai lhe dizia que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, ele não estava mentindo.

**xxx**

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento dele, Jasper jogou as chaves do carro em cima do sofá e virou-se para Alice que trancava a porta do local. Beijou seu pescoço e Alice sorriu sentindo seu corpo todo arrepiar-se. Ainda rindo, ela virou-se de frente para ele, abraçando-o e beijando-o na boca. Ela gostava tanto de fazer isso! De sentir suas línguas se unindo e de poder sentir o gosto maravilhoso dele. Gostava dessa demonstração de carinho existente entre eles.

Sem experiência alguma no que fazer e sem querer deixar tudo para ele, ela jogou-se em seu colo, passando suas pernas por todo o corpo dele. Jasper riu na boca de Alice e isso a deixou um pouco sem graça.

— Eu... fiz... alguma co... – ela começou a perguntar, mas ele não deixou. A beijou mais uma vez e caminhou com ela até o seu quarto.

Jasper conseguia sentir o nervosismo dela em seus braços. Sabia que o coração dela estava martelando forte dentro de seu peito e sabia que ela estava fazendo de tudo para manter a calma – e que isso não estava lá dando muito certo. E ele não sabia bem o que fazer quanto a isso. Nunca havia transado com nenhuma garota virgem, como ele agiria? O que ele faria? Como saber se tudo estava bem com ela? Como não se deixar levar pelo seu instinto e procurar respeitar os limites dela?

Ela já havia estado no quarto dele além de já ter dormido lá no dia em que eles ficaram juntos. Mas nunca havia estado ali, sabendo que ele dormiria ao seu lado. Isso a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Ou seria ansiosa? Ela nem ao menos sabia mais o que se passava sobre seu corpo, mas sabia que estava feliz. Mesmo com o seu coração quase pulando para fora.

Jasper a colocou na cama com cuidado e sorriu com ela, enquanto passava suas mãos pelo corpo minúsculo, por cima da roupa que ela vestia. Deitou-se com ela na cama e a beijou mais uma vez. Esperava estar fazendo tudo certo...

Entretanto, conforme as carícias iam acontecendo, a mente de Alice acabava voltando ao tempo. Para um tempo que ela não gostaria de lembrar. Para o tempo que ela queria esquecer justamente naquela noite. E de repente, não eram mais as mãos de Jasper que estavam sobre seu corpo e tampouco eram seus lábios que tocavam sua pele. E o medo tomou conta de si. Ela começou a debater, querendo livrar-se das carícias que estavam lhe sendo concedidas. Logo, ela começou a choramingar. Não queria mais aquilo, por que ele não desistia? Teria que implorar? Por que ele estava sendo tão cruel assim?

Ao notar a mudança de comportamento de Alice, Jasper imediatamente parou, no exato momento que a ouviu pedindo para parar.

— Para! – ela grunhiu. – Para!

Jasper a segurou pelas mãos, tentando a todo custo fazê-la parar de se debater. Por que ele não havia pensado nisso? Pelo pouco conhecimento que ele tinha sobre psicologia, ele sabia que ela ia se lembrar do que quase passou com James.

— Alice, sou eu! – ele disse tocando o rosto dela que arfava imóvel.

Ela continuou imóvel enquanto seu peito subia e descia compulsivamente. Ele a observou por um tempo, vendo que ela estava mais calma. Mas ainda não era o suficiente.

— Sou eu... Eu não vou te machucar... – ele sussurrou ainda tocando o rosto dela e Alice abriu os olhos lentamente.

— Jazz...?

— Sou eu, meu amor... – ele a abraçou e a levantou, trazendo-a mais perto de seu corpo. Sentou-se com ela em seu colo e encostou o rosto dela em seu peito. Todo o indício de excitação existente entre os dois se esvaiu com o que aconteceu.

— Desculpa – ela sussurrou no peito dele, que apenas beijou sua cabeça, em sinal de que estava tudo bem. – Eu estraguei a nossa noite, eu... Eu te quero tanto... – ela começou, mas ele a calou.

— Você não quer... Vamos... Deite-se e descanse... – ele a deitou na cama e Alice respirou fundo, sentindo algumas lágrimas em seu rosto.

— Não, sério... Desculpe – ela sussurrou ainda em lágrimas.

Ela olhou para ele, sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos. Será que nem de dar prazer ao homem que ela amava ela era capaz? Sabia que de certo ele deve estar pensando que estava envolvendo-se com uma pirralha. Uma pirralha medrosa que só sabe atiçar, mas não sabe se portar como uma mulher de verdade. Isso a machucou, de algum modo.

Jasper beijou sua boca de leve e secou as lágrimas com as pontas de seus dedos. Seja lá o que ela estivesse pensando, ela estava errada. É claro que ele estava animado, mas ele não iria e nem queria forçá-la a nada. Ele deitou-se na cama com ela e viu os olhos pequenos e marejados. E sentiu-se impotente.

— Amo você – ele sussurrou, abraçando-a. Esperava que isso adiantasse alguma coisa, que a confortasse pelo menos.

Depois de algum tempo ele sentiu a garota dormir em seus braços enquanto ele continuava com os carinhos nos cabelos escuros e finos da garota que ele havia escolhido para amar.

**Fim do capítulo 1****7.**

**N/A: **Jasper lindo e fofo sempre *-*. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que comentem. Beeeijos e até o próximo! =D


	18. Rosas Vermelhas

**N/A: **Dois meses sem postar, mas eu JURO que a culpa não foi totalmente minha. Eu me mudei de casa, fiquei sem internet por mais de um mês, já estava quase colocando fogo na Telefônica, e, só voltei a ter internet porque eu resolvi cancelar aquela coisa e colocar outra.

Espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado =(

Muito obrigada pelas reviews **Fenix MJR, MahRathbone, Caroline Marques, Gabi Doimo, Isabella, Kaarol, Tati Cullen H, Juliana **e** Ana **(seja bem viinda! \o/)

Obrigada **Carol** por ter betado pra mim *-*

Espero que gostem do capítulo e que não me matem pelo atraso!

**Capítulo ****18 – Rosas Vermelhas**

— Bom dia – Jasper cumprimentou Alice assim que ela entrou na cozinha. – Quer uma torrada?

A garota coçou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ainda não conseguia esquecer a noite passada e sabia bem que ela queimava de vergonha por causa disso. Por mais que ele tenha lhe dito que estava tudo bem, ela ainda não aceitava o que tinha acontecido. Que havia interrompido a primeira noite deles em um surto de criança medrosa.

— Não. Obrigada – ela murmurou e Jasper a observou pegar um copo e colocar um pouco de leite dentro do recipiente. Respirou fundo e tocou no braço dela, que levantou o olhar.

— Por que você está agindo assim? – ele perguntou e ela deu de ombros, fazendo-se de desentendida.

— Nada...

— Alice...

Imediatamente ele lembrou-se da noite passada e uma luz fez-se em sua mente. Era por esse motivo que Alice estava tão estranha assim? Seria... Por vergonha? Jasper segurou um riso.

— É pelo que eu estou pensando que você está assim? – ele indagou e Alice abaixou os olhos, voltando-se a concentrar no copo com leite. – Sério?

Ela voltou a olhar para ele, sem dizer mais nada. Jasper soltou um riso leve e levantou-se do banco em que estava sentado para lhe abraçar. Alice tentou se desviar dele, mas sem sucesso algum.

— Sua boba – ele disse rindo e ela não esboçou mais nenhum tipo de reação.

— Não sou boba...

— É sim. Fica aí, de cara feia por pouca coisa.

— Não foi pouca coisa! Você viu o que eu fiz ontem? Estraguei a nossa primeira noite por causa de um surto de neném com medo do bicho-papão! – desabafou e cruzou os braços. Jasper riu mais uma vez.

— Shhh... Esquece isso. Temos todo o tempo do mundo para fazermos o que quisermos – ele disse enquanto a olhava em seus olhos. – Agora vamos. Tome um café que eu tenho que te levar até a casa de Rose... E tenho que ir trabalhar também.

Alice o observou por um tempo e finalmente sorriu. Não. Ela não poderia ter alguém melhor na sua vida. O medo que tinha de se apaixonar era tão idiota que ela perguntou-se por que rendeu-se a ele por tanto tempo.

— Obrigada... Por me entender – ela agradeceu e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso é um tremendo sacrifício garota. Quero, no mínimo, cinquenta dólares no meu bolso.

Ela soltou um riso esganiçado e socou de leve o braço do rapaz.

— Idiota.

— Eu também te amo – ele bagunçou os cabelos escuros dela e sorriu.

**xxx**

_Um mês e meio depois..._

— Emmett? – Rose perguntou confusa assim que abriu a porta. O que Emmett estava fazendo em sua casa à uma hora daquelas? Já havia passado das oito da noite e o traje informal dele a deixou confusa.

— Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou com um vestígio de timidez em sua voz. Timidez não era algo que combinava com ele, ela pensou. Sempre tão extrovertido e animado.

— Tudo – ela respondeu um pouco estática. Meneou a cabeça e afastou-se da porta. – Entre – pediu e ele assim fez. – Aconteceu algo? – Ela perguntou enquanto fechava a porta.

— Seu pai está aí? – Ele perguntou e, confusa, ela negou. – Ah... Que pena...

— Por? – Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido e Emmett deu de ombros.

— Vim te convidar para sair comigo... – ele respondeu baixo e Rosalie sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Havia certo tempo que ela notou certa atração por Emmett. Emmett sempre a tratou com carinho desde o momento em que eles se viram. Emmett era um cara legal. Emmett era um cara de bom coração. Emmett cuidava dela e ela sentia que era algo mais além dos cuidados que lhes eram pagos. Ela sentia que ele tinha certa afeição por ela e isso a encantou ainda mais.

Mas é verdade que ela não gostou tanto dessa atração. Não gostava quando seu coração batia forte ao vê-lo e para ser sincera, odiava saber que seus olhos brilhavam ao ver aquele sorriso tão sincero que ele tinha. Algumas vezes, mesmo sem se permitir, Rosalie sonhava com Emmett como o pai de sua criança. E ela não gostava disso.

Talvez pela idade, talvez pela profissão dele ou até mesmo por pensar que tudo não passava de carência. Mas o principal motivo era de que ela não queria mais se entregar a homem nenhum, não depois de tudo o que Ben fez com ela. Mesmo que esse homem seja Emmett.

Mas parecia que por mais que ela fugisse, mais ele ia atrás dela. Chamava-a para sair, tentava aproximar-se dela e ela já não sabia o que fazer. Apenas aceitava normalmente, afinal, sua prioridade era pensar em seu filho que estava para nascer dali poucos meses e não pensar em uma atração a qual ela achava que não havia chances alguma de ser algo a mais.

— Eu... – ela gaguejou ao olhar a expressão ansiosa do rapaz a sua frente. – Não sei, Emmett – coçou a nuca e soltou um riso fraco. – Não sei se devo ir, porque... Eu pretendia dormir cedo hoje, sabe? Para manter a saúde do neném – deu de ombros temendo que Emmett se sentisse frustrado.

Mas para a sua felicidade isso não aconteceu.

— Não precisamos demorar... Sei lá, apenas tomar um suco ou comer alguma coisinha em algum fast-food aqui perto – insistiu e Rosalie sabia que não teria mais como recusar tal pedido.

Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Aproximando-se mais de si quando ela queria fugir de qualquer coisa que envolva olhos brilhando, rosto corado, coração batendo mais forte e atração física? Ele não poderia tratá-la como uma paciente normal?

— Pode ser então... – ela respondeu tímida. – Você espera eu trocar de roupa?

— Claro – ele respondeu sorrindo.

**xxx**

A noite estava fresca e tranquila. No céu não havia nenhuma nuvem e as estrelas estavam bem visíveis formando assim uma paisagem deslumbrante para quem estivesse ali naquele fast-food ao ar livre. O local estava quase silencioso, já que as conversas eram baixas e concentradas apenas em cada um que conversava. O clima de paz pairava sobre o momento e trazia tranquilidade depois de um dia agitado em New York.

Enquanto andavam, Emmett manteve-se quieto. Por diversas vezes tentou tomar a mão livre de Rosalie e apertá-la junto a sua. A outra mão da menina acarinhava e segurava a barriga grande com felicidade. Ela sentia a criança mexendo-se dentro de si sem parar e deduziu que a criança estivesse feliz por algum motivo que ela nem ao menos podia imaginar qual era.

Emmett puxou uma cadeira para Rosalie que sentou-se e logo agradeceu. As pessoas pareciam alheias ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e Emmett sentou-se ao lado de Rose. Imediatamente a garçonete apareceu sorridente.

— O que vão querer? – ela perguntou simpática e Emmett sorriu.

— O que você quer, Rose? – Perguntou para a menina que também sorriu.

— Um suco de abacaxi com hortelã para mim está ótimo! E... Talvez um pedaço pequeno de torta – pediu e a moça logo anotou o pedido.

— Eu vou querer o mesmo – Emmett respondeu e a garçonete apenas assentiu.

— Tudo bem – ela disse.

A garçonete afastou-se da mesa e Emmett mais uma vez tentou juntar sua mão com a de Rosalie que recuou mais uma vez. Ambos suspiraram forte e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo que eles não souberam dizer qual.

— Está gostando daqui? – Ele perguntou cortando o silêncio e ela deu de ombros.

— É lindo! – Ela respondeu constrangida pelas tentativas dele em segurar sua mão. – Nunca tinha vindo.

— Eu gosto de vir aqui – ele respondeu e ela sorriu.

Ela estava ainda pensando no que dizer quando um rapaz começou a passear pelo local. Segurava uma caixa de flores diversas e tentava vendê-las. Flores avulsas ou mini-buquês. Ele passou por diversas mesas oferecendo-as para as pessoas que estavam ali. Rosalie observava a ação do rapaz enquanto percebia Emmett ficar agitado e talvez até mesmo nervoso.

Não demorou muito para que o rapaz chegasse a sua mesa. Ele notou a barriga de Rose e sorriu alegremente.

— Olá, tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou e ambos assentiram. – Que bom. Então, eu vendo flores e quis ver se vocês querem algumas, sabem? É tão lindo ver um casal tão bonito à espera de um filho...

Rosalie engoliu em seco e procurou não olhar para Emmett que permanecia agitado.

— Desculpe, mas nós nã... – tentou explicar.

— Eu vou querer um buquê... De rosas vermelhas – Emmett a interrompeu enquanto pegava algumas notas de sua carteira.

Rosalie franziu o cenho. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Comprando-lhe flores? Passando-se como seu companheiro, como pai de seu filho? E por que ele tem se aproximado tanto assim? Por qual motivo? Existia um motivo? Custava-lhe entender que talvez ele também sinta algo por ela, afinal, ela não conseguia acreditar em algo assim. Seria o fracasso do que tem lutado e ela temia entregar-se a uma nova paixão, sem saber se teria futuro ou não. Sem nem ao menos saber se era mesmo uma paixão.

Emmett comprou as rosas e logo o rapaz os deixou a sós. Rose sentia-se nervosa e estava cabisbaixa enquanto brincava com os dedos de suas mãos suadas. O que estava acontecendo?

— Rose – ele a chamou e ela não conseguiu reprimir o impulso de olhar para ele.

Emmett lhe entregou o buquê de Rosas e abriu um sorriso gigantesco enquanto Rose pegava-o de suas mãos e cheirava as flores maravilhosas que havia ali. Estava feliz em estar ali com ela. Estava feliz em vê-la feliz. Desde o primeiro dia que a viu, percebeu que ela não seria apenas mais uma paciente. Percebeu como Rose é especial e guerreira e isso se confirmou ao longo das consultas. Emocionava-lhe ver como ela deixava de lado a tristeza e a dor por ser mãe solteira para poder chorar e amar seu filho. Admirava-lhe ver o quão forte e lutadora ela é para não deixar-se abater pelas tristezas da vida. Tirava-lhe o fôlego o fato de ela ser tão linda e tão... Tão perfeita.

— Eu nunca recebi flores... – ela murmurou surpresa.

— Gostou? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu.

— Sim, amei! Mas... Por que tem feito isso? Não digo pelas flores, mas por que tem se aproximado tanto de mim? Não que eu não goste, eu só quero entender...

Ele deu um sorriso de lado e olhou nos olhos dela...

— Eu... Acho que estou me apaixonando por você... – sussurrou como se um peso tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas. – Justamente que prometia a mim mesmo que não me apaixonaria antes dos trinta! – brincou, mas Rose não riu.

— Por que...? – ela sussurrou assustada com a declaração inesperada. – Por que apaixonar-se por mim? Justo por mim? Tantas mulheres no mundo...

— Tantas mulheres no mundo, mas nenhuma como você, Rosalie. Guerreira. Com um sorriso no rosto e uma lágrima no olhar. Doce. Amiga, companheira. Acha que eu não sei o que tem feito por Alice e Jasper? Acha mesmo que não sei que você esconde os segredos deles? Que você acoberta Alice? Eu tenho me encantado a cada vez que eu descubro mais sobre você...

— Mas... Eu não estou preparada... Eu...

— Você não sente nada por mim? – ele perguntou temendo a resposta. Rosalie negou.

— Não sei, para ser sincera... Sinto algo, mas não sei se estou me apaixonando por você... Mas isso não importa para mim, Emmett... Eu não estou preparada para um relacionamento. Para ser sincera, acho que sinto medo. Eu fui abandonada com um filho na barriga pelo meu primeiro namorado... Minha primeira experiência amorosa não é boa...

— Eu sei... Mas eu serei diferente, Rose. Ben foi um canalha, um babaca, um idiota que vai se dar muito mal na vida. Que perdeu a chance de ter uma mulher maravilhosa ao seu lado junto de um filho perfeito... Mas eu serei diferente, Rose... Deixe-me te dar carinho? Deixe-me cuidar de você e dessa criança que logo virá a esse mundo... Por favor?

— Desculpe... – ela sussurrou. – Eu... Não me sinto preparada para isso, Emmett... Desculpe...

**xxx**

_Duas semanas depois..._

O som dos saltos altos era percebido de longe, mas ao mesmo tempo era comum. Várias mulheres iam e andavam com seus saltos enormes e barulhentos que ninguém notou que era alguém diferente dessa vez. Ela amaldiçoou-se pelo fato de não estar sendo tão discreta quanto deveria ser, mas agradeceu por não terem desconfiado dela ainda.

Ao passar pelo segurança do hospital, ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou que os fios louros da peruca que havia acabado de alugar escondessem seu rosto miúdo. Cumprimentou o rapaz com a voz baixa e respirou fundo. Chegou à conclusão de que o jaleco branco que vestia é o que tinha a salvado.

Sorriu ao entrar no hospital e fitou-se em uma parede espelhada que havia ali. Estava irreconhecível: maquiada, com saltos enormes e roupas dignas de uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos. Os fios loiros não pareciam ser falsos, o que a fez sentir-se orgulhosa por ser tão detalhista em seu plano. A também a fez agradecer a mãe de Jéssica que sabia onde encontrar a peruca perfeita. E os óculos que usava embaçavam um pouco a sua visão, mas nada que fosse tão relevante.

Com receio de que alguém a flagrasse, ela logo se ajeitou na pele de sua personagem e seguiu em frente ao seu plano que até agora tinha tudo para ser perfeito. Rezava para que ele continuasse assim, afinal, não queria ter tido tanto trabalho à toa.

— Olá, em que posso ajudá-la? – A secretária da recepção perguntou e ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Engoliu em seco e torceu para que sua voz saísse diferente do seu normal.

— Olá querida, deixe-me apresentar-me – ela começou com a voz rouca e sorriu por dentro ao perceber que havia conseguido. – Meu nome é Tanya e eu sou enfermeira de um senhor de idade... Chamado John. E, eu precisava falar com algum médico deste hospital...

— Para? – A secretária perguntou.

— O médico do meu paciente é deste hospital, mas está de férias... Doutor Grogan... – Arriscou tentando-se lembrar no médico que havia entrado de férias recentemente. O seu vasto conhecimento sobre o vai e vem do hospital a ajudou muito no que estava planejando. – E o senhor John está sem seus medicamentos... Como aqui são médicos amigos do doutor Grogan, gostaria de pedir para que alguns deles fizessem alguma receita para mim...

A secretária ficou confusa por um momento. Aquela moça devia estar mentindo, sua história não tinha nem pé e nem cabeça. Mas não poderia expulsá-la dali à socos e pontapés sem ter uma prova concreta de que ela estava mentindo.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou chamar um médico e você explica tudo isso para ele, tudo bem? – Perguntou e pegou o telefone. A falsa loura assentiu. – Alô? Doutor Jasper? Tem uma moça que se diz enfermeira aqui na recepção e ela diz que quer falar com algum médico, o senhor está disponível? Ah sim, o senhor irá para o depósito hospitalar agora? Talvez seja possível, falarei com ela. Só um momento – a secretária tirou o aparelho do ouvido e olhou para a enfermeira que estava concentrada demais na conversa. – Ele perguntou se tem como você ir até o consultório dele daqui alguns cinco minutinhos, pode ser?

— Tudo bem...

— Certo... – A secretária concordou e recolocou o fone. – Doutor, eu a levarei até seu consultório, ok? O senhor demorará muito? Tudo bem então, muito obrigada.

**xxx**

— Fique à vontade, ok? Logo mais o doutor Jasper estará aqui, espero que ele possa lhe ajudar – a secretária disse e logo deixou a moça sozinha no consultório.

Ela respirou fundo e observou cada cantinho do local. Era branco, muito branco e muito arrumado. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que tinha um toque de Jasper nele. Talvez pelos desenhos na parede que ela sabia que fora ele quem colocou. Ou talvez pelo potinho de pirulitos que jazia em cima da mesa e no meio de tantos papéis e prontuários. Poderia ser também pelos porta-retratos que estavam sobre a mesa. Em um deles, Jasper estava com seus pais, que viviam em Forks. Ele parecia estar feliz demais ao lado deles e isso a emocionou de alguma maneira. Havia também outra foto: uma foto dele com Lucy, Cin e...

— Me desculpe o atraso, moça. Infelizmente eu me perdi no meio de tanta coisa dentro daquele depósito – ele adentrou o consultório e ela virou-se para ele, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso. Ele observou o papel em suas mãos por um tempo sem se dar conta da felicidade da mulher à sua frente. Assim que levantou os olhos, acreditou que fosse engasgar. — Mas... Alice?

**Fim do Capítulo 18**

**N/A:** Alice não vai seduzir ninguém não, próximo capítulo há a explicação do que ela foi fazer lá hahaha. Eu sei que eu não respondi as reviews de vcs no capítulo passado, mas eu vou fazer assim ultimamente, pq eu sempre enrolo pra responder, e enrolo, e enrolo e nunca saio da praia. Mas vocês sabem que eu leio vocês e podem perguntar qualquer coisa, se eu puder responder, eu respondo. Ok?

E sim, eu vou agilizar pra atualizar essa fic uma vez por semana. E, eu sei que estou devendo minhas leituras e reviews de fics, mas eu vou voltar, só preciso espantar a preguiça, rs.

Beijos, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo ;D


	19. Desculpe Se Te Chamo de Amor

**N/A: **Eu disse que eu postaria a cada semana, mas não deu para eu postar semana passada. De qualquer forma, aqui está o novo capítulo da PI. Ele não foi betado (e a minha beta vai me matar por ter postado sem falar com ela UHAHUAUHA. Ou não), então, temos alguns errinhos pelo capítulo. Acho que os mais graves eu já arrumei. _Acho_.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **MahRathbone, ****Caroline ****Marques, ****LinaFurtado, ****GabiDoimo, ****Kaarol, ****Isabella, ****FenixMJR, ****Aninhah8** (muito obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade! E fico feliz de a PI ser mais ou menos como a fic que você procurava!) e **Tati****Cullen****H**.

Obrigada pelos elogios e pelas reviews gente. Vocês não imaginam como a opinião de vocês me incentiva! Obrigada mesmo!

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Eu pelo menos gostei dele, principalmente o final hahaha.

**Capítulo 19 – Desculpa Se Te Chamo de Amor**

— Alice, o que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou incrédulo e ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. Ele estava completamente surpreso e era isso o que ela queria. Surpreendê-lo.

— Eu vim te ver... – ela respondeu com a voz mansa e ele relaxou um pouco – sei que isso é loucura e que parece coisa de menina pegajosa, mas... Há tanto tempo que a gente não se vê... Estava com saudade, afinal, falar escondido com você e pelo telefone não é lá tão agradável assim – ela desabafou e Jasper soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Mas você é uma danada! – Ele riu colocando os papeis na mesa e aproximou-se dela. – Aprontar uma dessas para me ver?

— É! Você só para em casa para dormir! – Ela fez manha e o abraçou.

Antes que ele pudesse falar uma única palavra, a boca dela tocou a sua. Ambos trocaram um beijo leve que se aprofundou com o tempo. Um beijo que ele sabia no que ia dar se eles não parassem.

— Desculpe-me, mocinha – ele disse assim que quebrou o beijo. – Prometo para você que hoje teremos mais tempos juntos!

— É mesmo? – Alice perguntou afastando-se dele e sorriu.

— É sim. – ele disse sorrindo orgulhoso e a menina semicerrou os olhos curiosos. Jasper não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada. – Você sabe que dia é amanhã, não é mesmo? – Ele indagou e como se uma luz aparecesse na mente de Alice, ela lembrou-se imediatamente do que Jasper estava falando. Como ela pode esquecer? Nunca havia se esquecido desta data nos anos anteriores!

— Lembro – respondeu gaguejando um pouco – é...

— Seu aniversário – ele a completou e Alice deu um sorriso tímido. – E eu não poderia deixar essa data passar em branco... Mas...

— Mas?

— Mas amanhã depois do almoço eu terei que ficar aqui – Jasper respondeu com o semblante frustrado. Aproximou-se de Alice mais uma vez e a abraçou. – Queria saber se tem como você dormir lá em casa hoje... Eu... Queria fazer um jantar ou algo assim... Topa?

— Um jantar é? Um jantar com comida congelada? – Ela indagou e isso tirou mais uma gargalhada dele.

— Não sei... Topa tentar descobrir?

— Claro que topo! – Ela riu e passou a mão pela peruca loura que com algum esforço da parte dele, caiu no chão.

Alice olhou aquilo confusa e tocou nos seus cabelos negros que estavam amarrados. Jasper riu mais uma vez, porém, da atitude da atitude de Alice.

— Eu gosto de você assim. Sendo você mesma...

— Que bom – ela sorriu apaixonada. – Mas eu tenho que ir... – respirou fundo. – Tenho que me arrumar desde já porque eu tenho um jantar muito especial hoje, sabe?

— Ah é? Quem vai ser o canalha que vai te levar pra sair hoje, huh? Diga a ele que eu tenho ciúmes! – Jasper riu de leve. – Não vou te levar a algum restaurante... Eu quero fazer algo sabe? Mesmo que não saia lá uma coisa boa e nós dois termos que morrer de fome pelo resto da noite ou ligar para um disque pizza...

— Eu sei que o que você fizer será perfeito – Alice garantiu e agachou-se para pegar a peruca que estava no chão. A recolocou na cabeça esperando ter acertado e respirou fundo. – Está certa?

— Precisa de alguns ajustes – ele respondeu. – Mas por que você não sai pelos fundos? Eu te ajudo...

— Não – ela meneou a cabeça – vai que desconfiam. Tenho medo de sobrar para você...

— Ok... – Ele arrumou a peruca dela e se afastou. Andou até a porta enquanto Alice terminava de arrumar sua fantasia e logo depois ela o seguiu – Fico feliz em poder ajudá-la, querida Tanya...

— Muito obrigada, doutor Jasper. Qualquer coisa, eu posso te procurar, não é?

— Claro! Mande abraços meus ao senhor John!

— Mandarei!

**xxx**

— Emmett disse que está apaixonado por você? – Alice perguntou confusa e jogou a peruca loura em cima do sofá de Rosalie.

— Exatamente – Rosalie confirmou aflita enquanto Alice tirava os grampos de seus cabelos, soltando-os. – Eu não sei o que fazer, Alice... Eu não sei se eu correspondo ele ou não... Além do mais... Eu não sei o que eu faço – suspirou.

Alice passou as mãos pelos cabelos soltos e sentou-se de frente para Rosalie. Acarinhou os cabelos loiros da amiga que suspirou mais uma vez.

— Eu sinto algo por ele, tenho certeza. Mas eu acabei de ser abandonada e grávida... Não sei se eu estou preparada para outro relacionamento... – Rose respondeu à dúvida muda de Alice que franziu o lábio.

— Mas você sabe que o que Ben fez não é pra qualquer um, não é? – Alice perguntou e Rose assentiu. – Tente dar uma chance ao seu coração, Rose. Se Emmett disse que quer te fazer feliz, dê a ele alguma chance disso acontecer.

— Não sei — Rose insistiu. – Prefiro dar um tempo. Procurar me aproximar mais dele, ver se é certo o que está para acontecer. Não estou em condições de me magoar novamente, Alice. Não posso me dar o luxo de me decepcionar amorosamente mais uma vez...

— Eu te entendo – Alice suspirou. – E te desejo toda a força do mundo, Rose... A você e ao bebê – tocou a barriga grande de sua amiga.

— Obrigada – a loura agradeceu e pouco tempo depois a campainha tocou. – Deve ser Bella.

— Doida por uma fofoca – Alice pontuou e sorriu enquanto levantava-se e seguia até a porta da sala de Rose.

— Vocês se esqueceram de mim – Bella resmungou com os braços cruzados no exato momento em que Alice abriu a porta. – Parece que vocês esquecem que eu sou amiga de vocês. Ficam aí só de conversinha só entre vocês duas e a Bellinha aqui, sabem? Fica de escanteio.

— Tadinha da nossa bebê – Alice apertou as bochechas de Bella, que desviou o rosto. – Não chore neném, a gente te dá um pouquinho de atenção, tá? – Alice a consolou com a voz manhosa e Bella respirou fundo.

— Hey. Você está quase do meu tamanho! O que houve? – Ela perguntou confusa e olhou Alice da cabeça aos pés. – Por Deus! Você está usando saltos altos!

— Estou, querida Bella. Agora entra aqui antes que eu os jogue na sua cabeça – Alice disse amigavelmente e Bella franziu o cenho.

— Agora sim. Você é a Alice que eu conheço! – a garota pontuou e sorriu ao encontrar Rosalie no sofá

**xxx**

_Horas mais tarde..._

— Jasper? – Lucy atendeu a porta e ficou confusa ao ver o jovem rapaz de cabelos claros à sua frente – o que faz aqui?

Havia tanto tempo que não o vira e a última pessoa que ela esperava ver naquele dia era ele. Aliás, às vezes tinha a impressão de que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. E no fundo, ela não sabia se isso era bom ou não. Era bom, afinal, isso poderia ajudá-la a esquecê-lo, mas no fundo ela sentia saudades dele.

E há o fato de que seu coração estava batendo forte mais uma vez. Só por vê-lo. Por matar as saudades dos olhos verdes inconfundíveis, ou dos lábios sedosos. Ou dele por um todo. E xingou-se por isso. Não tinha que sentir-se balançada por ele. Tinha que esquecê-lo. Tinha que fingir que nada aconteceu. Mas tudo ainda parecia uma tarefa árdua.

— Tudo bem, Lucy?

— Tudo e você? – ela perguntou tentando ser normal.

— Estou bem – ele sorriu levemente. – Posso entrar?

— Claro – ela disse sorrindo e deu passagem para ele.

Jasper entrou na sala e observou tudo. Sentia um pouco de nostalgia estando ali. Ele sentia saudade de Lucy, era verdade. Mas não saudade do que viveram. Saudade _dela_. Queria tanto poder ter uma amizade com ela, sem esconder nada. Queria poder ter mais contato com Cinthya. Queria que Alice assumisse tudo. Algo lhe dizia que Lucy iria entender. Por ele, ele mesmo contava, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Se Alice não se sentia bem contanto tudo, ele não poderia forçá-la. Só esperava que Alice fosse sentir-se bem logo. Não agüentava mais esconder aquilo tudo. Olhar para Lucy e não falar nada lhe dava um nó na garganta que o dificultava de respirar.

— O que faz aqui? – Mal Lucy perguntou e uma Alice curiosa apareceu no local. Assim que ela o encontrou ali, seu coração parou.

— Jas... Jasper...?

— Oi, Alice. Tudo bem? – Ele a cumprimentou e Alice respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma dentro de si.

O que ele fazia ali? Era louco? Aparecer do nada em sua casa, com Lucy ali. Seu coração agora estava assustado e batendo em uma velocidade absurda. O que ele queria? Será que ele pretendia contar tudo para Lucy? Um dia antes de seu aniversário? Se não fosse essa a sua pretensão, o que ele queria ali? Notou estar nervosa demais e respirou fundo. Sua mãe não sabia de nada, e era bom que não desconfiasse.

— Tudo e você? – Alice perguntou enquanto procurava manter sua voz firme.

— Bem... – Ele deu de ombros – Bem. Eu estava trabalhando até que me lembrei de vocês. E conseqüentemente me lembrei do seu aniversário, Alice. Eu sei que é amanhã, mas eu provavelmente estarei trabalhando, então... Resolvi lhe dar os parabéns hoje.

— Obrigada – Alice respondeu enquanto percebia Lucy lhe observando. – Muito gentil da sua parte.

— É... Eu também me lembrei que em uma das nossas conversas, você me disse alguns dos livros que você gostaria de ler. Passei na livraria e comprei um deles. – Jasper comunicou lhe entregando o embrulho e Alice o pegou tentando disfarçar suas mãos tremendo. – Espero que goste. E se por acaso você já o tiver, é só ir à livraria que eles trocam por outro que você queira...

O que ele estava fazendo? Foi o que Alice pensou. Não iriam se ver dali poucas horas? Por que esse teatro todo? Era algum tipo de brincadeira da parte dele?

— Muito gentil da sua parte, Jasper – Lucy interrompeu os pensamentos de Alice e sorriu. – Eu fico feliz que você esteja querendo se reaproximar de nós...

Ele virou-se em direção à mulher e disse:

— Claro. Acredite que vocês continuam sendo importantes para mim, apesar de tudo – virou-se novamente e olhou para Alice. – Quero muito que a amizade prevaleça.

Lucy sorriu orgulhosa e tocou os ombros dele.

— Eu também quero, Jasper... Obrigada por tudo.

Alice ainda ficou sem entender aquela cena. Certo, não haveria problema nenhum que ele quisesse continuar sendo amigo da família, mas por que todo esse teatro envolvendo-a? Seria uma indireta de que ele queria que ela assumisse tudo? Mesmo que eles já tenham falado sobre esse assunto diversas vezes? Alice ainda estava confusa, muito confusa. O embrulho ainda estava em suas mãos e parecia estar queimando.

— Não vai abrir o presente? – Lucy perguntou e Alice assentiu

Sentou-se no sofá e abriu o embrulho. Jasper a observava o tempo todo e isso estava deixando-a totalmente sem graça. Alice engoliu em seco enquanto desfazia o laço do presente e, depois de alguns minutos, finalmente tirou o livro de dentro do papel. Ofegou sem conseguir evitar a sua surpresa.

O livro era "Desculpe Se Te Chamo De Amor" de um autor italiano chamado Federico Moccia. Alice sempre teve muita vontade de ler esse livro, mas nunca o comprou, sempre dando preferência para outros títulos. Já havia comentado sobre ele com Jasper, mas nada muito grande, como ela tem falado dos outros livros que ela tanto queria ler. Por algum momento, ela perguntou-se por qual motivo ele resolveu lhe entregar aquele livro, mas imediatamente sua mente identificou o motivo: o livro, um romance, fala da história de uma adolescente e um homem anos mais velho.

Ela olhou para ele, querendo que seus olhos escuros lhe dissessem que ela estava completamente surpreendida com o feito. E ele entendeu.

Aliás, ele sabia.

Na verdade, era o que ele queria.

— Espero que tenha gostado do presente – ele murmurou. – Eu queria ver Cinthya também, mas ela está na escola, não é?

— Sim. – Lucy respondeu.

— Obrigada, Jasper – Alice agradeceu em um sopro de voz e Jasper apenas sorriu fraco.

— Por nada. E feliz aniversário. Não é sempre que podemos fazer dezoito anos, não é?

— É... Obrigada. – Ela murmurou.

Ainda estava confusa. Muito confusa.

**xxx**

— Jasper é um amor, não é? – Lucy perguntou assim que Alice voltou do quarto após guardar o livro. – Eu entendo o motivo por eu não ter ficado tão mal com o término do nosso namoro. Jasper é um homem legal, jovem e de bom coração. Eu sei que, se ele terminou comigo, é porque ele tinha um grande e bom motivo para isso.

— Também acho – Alice concordou e sentou-se no sofá. Sua boca estava amarga. Qual seria a reação de Lucy se descobrisse que ela estava querendo dormir com ele? Iria se descabelar? Aprontaria um escândalo? Iria tentar pular da janela? Pularia na frente de um ônibus escolar? – Ahm... Mãe...

— Sim?

Alice respirou fundo. Contaria ou não? Seria certo? O medo de como sua mãe reagiria a isso tudo tomou conta de si. Ela queria contar, não agüentava mais esconder esse segredo de sua mãe. Queria namorar normalmente. Queria que Jasper a buscasse em sua casa e não na casa de Rosalie. Queria poder ter seu namorado, as suas amigas e a sua família juntos em um momento especial para ela. Queria que Jasper a abraçasse a qualquer momento e a chamasse de meu amor, sem precisar se esconder para isso. Queria tanto compartilhar esse momento de sua vida com sua mãe.

Mas não era o momento certo.

— Vou sair com Bella hoje à noite, ok? Provavelmente eu vá dormir na casa dela – Alice anunciou e Lucy a observou confusa.

— Por? Pensei que você fosse passar o seu aniversário comigo.

— E eu vou! – Alice respondeu imediatamente. – Meu aniversário é amanhã, mãe. E eu passarei o dia todo aqui. – Levantou-se e andou até a mãe, abraçando-a. – Eu não passaria meu aniversário longe de você, mãe, você sabe disso, não é?

Lucy ficou calada por um tempo. Alice estava estranha. Ia para a casa de suas amigas com freqüência. Uma freqüência diferente de antigamente. Além disso, parecia mais retraída, mais cuidadosa. Como se estivesse escondendo algo. Sem contar que ela aparentava estar apaixonada. Lucy percebia isso. Lucy também já amou alguém. Ela conseguia notar os olhos brilhantes de sua filha.

Só queria entender por que, caso Alice realmente esteja escondendo algo, ela o fazia. Era sua mãe, e queria ser sua amiga também. Não importava o que Alice estava fazendo, ela queria saber. Sabia que não era algo grave, então por que esconder? Estaria ela se relacionando com alguém? Por que escondido? Por quê?

— Tudo bem... – Concordou, guardando para si as perguntas que tanto rondavam sua mente.

Alice sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho. Lucy respirou fundo.

**Fim do capítulo 19**

**N/A: **Ta aí! Agora vocês já sabem o que me inspirou a lançar esta fic! Apesar de eu não ter lido o livro (por falta de oportunidade$$$), a sinopse ficou na minha cabeça e me inspirou a criar esta fic. E eu curti bastante essas emoções à flor da pele neste capítulo HUAHUAHUA.

Ah, eu lancei uma one-shot em homenagem à Tati Cullen H, se, quem não leu, quiser ler, é a Bittersweet Memories, tá no meu perfil! ;D

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar! Até semana que vem, beeijos!


	20. Feliz Aniversário

**:. Capítulo não recomendável para menores de 16 anos por conteúdo sexualmente explícito. .:**

**N/A: **Eu demorei um pouquinho mais, eu ia postar semana passada, mas a vossa autora querida teve tendinite e acabou ficando com o braço imobilizado por alguns dias. Mas agora eu to melhor. Deixa-me ver... Fico feliz que tenham gostado do capítulo passado, e, o que eu posso adiantar desde capítulo é que ele não é recomendável para menores de 16 anos (16 vai, não vou ser tão chata kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) por conter cenas sexualmenteexplícitas e bla bla bla, recomendo que não leiam ele perto de terceiros também, porque, enfim... rs. Obrigada **Carol **por ter betado o capítulo!

Obrigada pelas reviews: **MahRathbone, ****FenixMJR, ****Tati****Cullen****H, ****Gabi****Doimo, ****Kaarol, ****Isabella **e **Aninhah8!**

Espero que gostem do capítulo (tá bom que não vão gostar, aham) e façam orações, novenas, rosários, etc, pra que esse capítulo não chegue aos olhos da minha mãe! rs

**Capítulo 20 – Feliz Aniversário**

— Eu queria entender o que você foi fazer lá em casa hoje – Alice comentou enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança dentro do carro. Jasper deu partida com o carro e sorriu de lado.

— Simples. Eu queria te dar um presente de aniversário. Não quis deixar suspeita. Resolvi entregar lá, na frente da sua mãe, para que ela não desconfie de nada.

Alice pensou sobre a sua resposta. Sim, era plausível. De onde ela poderia tirar aquele presente dele? Pelo menos não teria que pensar nisso depois. Mas ela sabia bem que não era só isso. Haviam outras intenções na cena que ele aprontou e ela acreditava saber qual era. Esperou ele falar mais alguma coisa, mas Jasper continuou calado. Até chegarem a um sinal fechado.

— Alice... Eu... Queria tanto que você assumisse tudo para Lucy. Algo me diz que ela vai aceitar e que vai dar tudo certo. Já passou um bom tempo desde que nós dois terminamos, não? Acha que ela vai achar que eu a traí com você? Não acredito que Lucy seja capaz de pensar isso...

— Eu sei – Alice o interrompeu. – Eu prometo Jasper. Prometo que eu vou contar a ela, prometo... Mas não agora... Eu não estou preparada ainda.

— E por que não? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela. – Por que Alice? Do que você tem medo? De vocês brigarem? Eu não acredito que isso vá acontecer, se ela souber disso através de você. E se acontecer, vai ser por pouco tempo. A sua mãe não é burra e nem cega, Alice. Dia menos dia ela vai perceber e eu acho que aí vai ser pior.

— Sei disso – ela murmurou. – Eu sei disso, mas vamos esquecer esse assunto, sim? Por favor... Eu não quero pensar nisso agora.

— Tudo bem. Mas pensa depois no que eu te falei, huh?

— Pensarei.

O sinal abriu e só assim Alice percebeu o quanto estava nervosa. O quanto ela sentia suas mãos tremerem e suarem. Jasper havia convidado ela para dormir na sua casa, mas estaria ele com as mesmas intenções que ela? Desde aquela noite, que Alice chorou como uma criança, ambos tem tentado nas poucas vezes que se encontraram na casa dele, mas sem sucesso. Nada passava de carícias, simplesmente porque ela não conseguia esquecer aquela noite horrível. Mas ela queria esquecer aquilo, queria viver a sua vida sem a sombra do que aconteceu no passado e sentia que este era o dia para fazer isso. Jasper seria tão paciente quanto tem sido até agora? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando não pensar nisso. Ela queria que tudo acontecesse naturalmente e para isso acontecer era preciso uma colaboração dela também.

**xxx**

— Você vai mesmo tampar meus olhos? – Alice perguntou descrente, mas Jasper nada lhe respondeu. Pegou um pedaço de pano de dentro de sua jaqueta e cobriu os olhos da pequena, amarrando-o perto de sua nuca. Alice soltou um riso esganiçado e Jasper lhe tomou a mão, passando a guiá-la pelo pequeno apartamento. Alice estava nervosa e isso tirou um pequeno riso dele.

Assim que ele a parou em frente à mesa, tirou a venda de seus olhos e esperou que Alice observasse o que estava a sua frente. Era uma mesa normal, algo simples. Além do pequeno jantar, havia também uma garrafa de vinho. Alice virou-se para Jasper e sorriu.

— Foi você quem cozinhou isso tudo?

— Foi. Agora tudo isso é só para manter as aparências, sabe? Não duvido que o strogonoff esteja com gosto de Isopor...

Alice soltou um riso sem graça e abaixou a cabeça.

— Aposto que está tudo maravilhoso!

— E eu aposto que você está dizendo isso só para fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. Vamos. Sente-se – Jasper disse e afastou a cadeira para ela se sentar.

— Cavalheiro o rapaz, huh? – Ela brincou.

Durante todo o jantar os dois conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Outrora sobre cinema, depois sobre livros. E a cada palavra, havia um gesto de carinho entre eles. Alice hesitou de começo, mas não resistiu à vontade de tocar sua mão em cima da dele e assim que o fez, Jasper sorriu para ela. E ela pensou mais uma vez em como aquele sorriso sempre ilumina a sua vida. _Ela __o __amava_.

Assim que terminaram de comer, Alice não sabia como começar. Ou se ia começar. Fechou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo mais uma vez, pensando que havia prometido a si mesma que deixaria que tudo simplesmente acontecesse. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia deixar o nervosismo – ou a ansiedade – de lado.

— Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado e Alice saiu do transe. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e as mãos pelos cabelos macios. Jasper sorriu de lado enquanto observava seu nervosismo.

— Acho que sim...

— Acha?

Ela assentiu e levantou-se. O nervosismo podia ser um efeito do vinho também, porque não? Alice sempre foi fraca para bebidas e já devia saber que o vinho teria algum tipo de reação em si.

— Venha, vamos ver um filme – ele a convidou e Alice franziu o cenho.

— Filme? – Ela não conseguiu segurar a pergunta e Jasper riu mais uma vez enquanto a pegava pela mão e a guiava até o quarto dele. – Pensei que fôssemos fazer algo mais interessante...

— Por exemplo? Jogar xadrez? – Ele brincou rindo. – Ver um filme do lado de alguém é sempre uma boa coisa a se fazer não é? Sem contar que eu amo assistir filme ao seu lado. E chega de perguntas mocinha!

xxx

O filme estava passando na televisão, mas Alice não estava prestando nenhum pouco de atenção nele. Os seus pensamentos agora estavam todos centrados em como contar tudo à sua mãe dali alguns dias. O pior é que, por mais que ela lutasse contra, ela estava pensando em sua mãe o tempo todo. Pensando que a sua mãe não merecia aquela mentira. Que ela não merecia que Alice escondesse tudo dela. Pensando nas consequências que poderão acontecer depois de ela contar tudo... Mas esse tormento estava perto de acabar. Alice ia contar o mais rápido que pudesse. Havia prometido a si mesma. Logo então, este problema não lhe atordoaria mais.

— Esse filme é chato – Jasper comentou tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Alice ficou confusa e olhou para ele enquanto segurava o riso.

— Você está falando sério? Foi você quem me convidou para assistir esse filme...

— Eu sei, mas ele é chato – Jasper insistiu e Alice respirou fundo enquanto meneava a cabeça.

— Ah... Eu gosto... – Alice respondeu. Ela então se virou para ele e sorriu. – Mas acho que eu teria maior diversão se eu beijasse você – completou e Jasper sorriu.

— Safadinha – ele tocou o nariz dela e encostou seus lábios.

Alice tocou os cabelos dele enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia as suas bocas sentindo o sabor uma da outra. Jasper colocou a mão sobre sua cintura e a deitou na cama enquanto ele ficava sobre os joelhos. Só então ela entendeu o que ele queria quando propôs o filme. Eles tinham as mesmas intenções e Jasper, assim como ela, queria que tudo acontecesse naturalmente.

Jasper rumou seus lábios para o pescoço macio de Alice. Ela não conseguiu resistir a um gemido involuntário e isso o fez rir mais uma vez.

— Eu acho que eu estrago tud... – ela começou a falar, mas Jasper a calou com um encosto de lábios.

— Alice... Você tem mesmo certeza que é isso que você quer, não é? – ele perguntou preocupado e ela assentiu voltando a ficar nervosa.

— Você me faz essa pergunta toda vez que a gente tenta.

— Faz parte do roteiro – ele ri. – Tem certeza mesmo?

— Sim... – ela sussurrou e ele sorriu enquanto voltava a beijá-la mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso, suas mãos fora passando pelo corpo pequeno e frágil dela e subindo junto a blusa que ela estava vestindo. O toque dele sobre sua pele parecia arder como o fogo e a cada segundo seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. Jasper também subiu o outro lado da blusa e Alice não conseguiu refrear uma respiração mais profunda assim que percebeu que já estava ficando sem a peça.

Assim que o feito aconteceu – com um pouco de sua ajuda –, Alice sentiu as suas bochechas corarem e seu corpo ficar mais quente do que o normal. Ela sabia que estava morrendo de vergonha dele e já esperava que isso fosse acontecer. E pensar que ela ficaria _mais_despida na frente dele a apavorava de algum modo. Alice tentou refrear a tensão e aproveitar o momento. Era a sua primeira vez e do pouco que ela sabia sobre, tinha consciência que ela precisaria relaxar para que nada fosse incômodo.

Mas Jasper estava totalmente alheio aos pensamentos de Alice. Mordia de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, querendo excitá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com o sutiã. Ele se divertia e se excitava com cada sinal que ela dava de que estava amando tudo o que ele estava lhe fazendo. Gostava de sentir a pele arrepiada enquanto tocava a barriga lisa e macia com as pontas de seus dedos. Gostava de como a respiração dela mudava de ritmo e gostava de perceber que ela estava tão envolvida quanto ele.

Ele amou quando percebeu a surpresa dela assim que ele conseguiu desabotoar o sutiã e o tirou para seu deleite.

Alice respirou fundo e sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada desta vez. De início, seu instinto foi de cobrir seu colo, mas sabia que isso era patético. Então, a sua primeira tentativa para espantar a vergonha, foi a de tentar tirar a camisa que ele vestia. Porém, o máximo que ela conseguiu foi ver seus dedos tremendos enquanto lutavam contra os inúmeros botões da camisa.

— Droga! – ela exclamou e ele soltou um riso baixo. Ajudou-a tirar a peça e voltou a se concentrar em deixar vários beijos na pele dela.

Ela segurou os cabelos dele e não conseguiu segurar um gemido no exato momento que ele tocou um de seus seios com a boca macia. Diferente das outras vezes, agora ela não conseguia ter cabeça para sequer pensar em James. Estava totalmente disposta a se entregar ao prazer que Jasper estava proporcionando. Coisa que James nunca se importou em fazer.

Enquanto ele continuava a carícia no outro seio, Alice tentou a todo custo desabotoar o cinto dele. Conseguiu depois de um tempo, e então, jogou o acessório no chão, que fez um barulho oco e baixo. O seu próximo objetivo era desabotoar a calça que ele estava vestindo, mas seu próprio prazer a interrompeu, fazendo-a soltar um gemido inesperado.

Jasper não conseguiu segurar o sorriso ao ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Imediatamente parou com as carícias e a encarou. Ela estava arfando, sua boca estava semi aberta e o olhar estava cheio de desejo. Finalmente ele sorriu ao ver a sua menina tão entregue assim, mas logo desviou o olhar para as pernas dela. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de tirar a calça que ela vestia.

Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele, Alice levou suas mãos até o botão da calça, desabotoando por fim. Pela primeira vez naquela noite ela parecia não estar se importando em estar seminua na frente dele, e ele não pôde negar que amou essa atitude.

Ela arqueou o corpo para que ele a ajudasse a se livrar da peça de roupa e, assim que o fez, não conseguiu reprimir mais um gemido ao sentir as mãos dele explorando as suas coxas macias.

— Você é linda... – ele murmurou com os olhos cheios de desejo. Alice corou diante do elogio e tentou disfarçar.

— Eu te amo – ela declarou e ele sorriu, abaixando-se para beijá-la mais uma vez, enquanto suas mãos tocavam todo o corpo dela.

O nervosismo que ela estava sentindo já se fora. Agora estava ansiosa, curiosa e excitada e não sabia se essa mistura de sensações era boa ou ruim. Mas era melhor do que o nervosismo e o medo que ela estava sentindo.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos macios dele e depois pelas costas torneadas. Depois deixou que suas mãos explorassem o peito e o abdômen. A respiração dele começou a ficar rápida e ele fechou os olhos, gemendo em seguida. E isso a fez sorrir.

Alice resolveu desabotoar a calça que ele estava vestindo e assim que o fez, ele a ajudou a retirar a peça de seu corpo, jogando-a ao chão imediatamente. Agora ambos estavam seminus e isso fez o coração de Alice se acelerar mais uma vez. Estava chegando a hora e ela não conseguiu evitar o nervosismo costumeiro passar por seu corpo. Respirou fundo enquanto observava o que conseguia do corpo dele e fechou os olhos, procurando a calma dentro de si.

Ao contrário de Alice que nunca havia transado com alguém, Jasper era experiente. Não que ele fosse um deus do sexo ou coisa parecida, mas tinha vinte e oito anos e pelo menos sabia cada detalhe do corpo de uma mulher. Não era um menino com os hormônios à flor da pele e louco para experimentar essa sensação, ele era um homem que sabia o que estava fazendo e os seus limites nisso tudo. E isso era o suficiente para que Alice pudesse ter uma primeira vez digna do sonho de qualquer adolescente na sua idade.

No exato momento em que ela fechou os olhos, ele passou a deixar beijos molhados por todo o corpo minúsculo e delicado. Passou os lábios pelo colo, pelos seios, pela barriga... A cada pedaço que ele beijava, Alice sentia a sua respiração falhar, deixando que alguns gemidos fracos aparecessem vez ou outra. Ele finalmente chegou até a calcinha e respirou fundo ao notar o quão excitada ela estava. Sua vontade era de deixá-los nus e tomá-la em seus braços, fazendo-os delirar, mas ainda não era o momento. Olhou para ela, pedindo permissão, mas sem dizer uma só palavra. Alice abriu os olhos e fitou aqueles olhos verdes por um tempo. Estavam mais escuros que o normal.

Assentiu nervosa, sem saber se conseguiria pronunciar uma palavra, e voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto sentia os dedos dele tirando a peça de seu corpo. Enquanto sentia o pequeno tecido raspando em sua pele. Enquanto sentia sua pele corar mais uma vez.

No entanto, ela não esperava pelo que estava prestes a viver. Sentiu os lábios dele beijando o interior de suas coxas e, por fim, sentiu-os tocar o mais íntimo de si.

Alice não conseguiu reprimir mais um gemido, desta vez mais alto que os anteriores.

Nunca imaginou que um dia sentiria tanto prazer na vida, mas era o que estava sentindo enquanto ele brincava – sem pudor algum – com a sua intimidade. Seu coração estava batendo muito forte e rápido, sua boca estava seca e seu corpo estava arqueado, enquanto ela estava se sentindo cada vez mais próxima do clímax.

Mas cedo demais ele afastou-se dela, deixando-a confusa e irritada. O que ele estava fazendo? A excitava desse jeito e quando ela estava prestes a ter o seu primeiro orgasmo, ele se afastava? O que era isso afinal?

Abriu os olhos e o viu rindo de sua irritação. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Jasper lhe deu um beijo de leve, para depois sussurrar em seu ouvido que já voltava.

Ela voltou a fechar os olhos. Ele logo voltaria e ela não sabia se teria condições de vê-lo nu. De qualquer forma, o esperou voltar até ela e não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. Logo ele já estava perto de seu rosto, com o corpo por cima do seu, sem encostá-los. Alice respirou fundo e abriu os olhos mais uma vez, para tocar nos cabelos dele enquanto observava os olhos verdes tão vívidos.

— Está preparada? – sussurrou e ela assentiu, soltando um leve suspiro em seguida. – Mesmo?

— Acha que vai doer? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom de voz e Jasper soltou um sorriso de lado. Pegou uma perna dela, passando-a por seu corpo, e sua boca passou a beijar o pescoço macio e a morder o lóbulo da orelha dela, para excitá-los ainda mais.

— Eu não sei... – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela enquanto seus dedos passavam pela coxa macia. _Ele_ estava muito próximo _dela_e isso fez Alice engolir em seco. – Farei meu possível... – Voltou a aproximar suas bocas e deixou um beijo de leve.

— Tudo bem... – ela respondeu.

— Posso?

— Pode – ela respondeu depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Jasper a beijou na boca, enquanto começava a tocá-la. Alice arqueou-se pela dor inicial e ele parou. Foi assim até consegui-la penetrar por completo. Sempre que ela dava algum indício de dor, ele parava e recomeçava depois de algum tempo.

Quando finalmente seus corpos estavam completamente conectados, eles se encararam por um tempo. Os olhos dela estavam marejados e uma lágrima fugitiva escorreu pelo rosto pequeno. Ele a limpou com o polegar e ela sorriu com o gesto.

— Eu te amo – ela declarou.

— Eu também... – ele sorriu e Alice fez um gesto positivo para cabeça, para mostrar que já estava preparada.

Ele começou a se mover, enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Ambos passavam as mãos por seus corpos enquanto ele deixava beijos entre o pescoço e o colo dela. Logo ela passou a mover-se junto com ele, fazendo o prazer entre os dois aumentar. Era tudo mais do que sexo, muito mais do que isso. Ela nunca imaginou que sua primeira vez seria assim e nem que isso aconteceria com Jasper. Enquanto ele nunca havia tido um momento como esse. Onde a inocência de Alice encontrava-se com o desejo sentido por ambos e por fim com a luxúria do que estavam fazendo. Nunca havia transado com uma garota até então virgem, e a inocência dela era o contraste perfeito que a primeira noite dos dois precisava.

Gemidos passaram a dominar pelo local enquanto os corpos suados ainda se chocavam em busca de prazer. Alice estava deixando-se levar por ele e não se arrependia disso, muito pelo contrário. A cada toque, ela sentia mais prazer e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. O que ela mais queria estava se realizando naquele momento e ela sabia que não poderia ter sido mais perfeito para ela.

Quem chegou ao seu máximo primeiro foi ela; que só então descobriu o motivo por ele tê-la deixado naquele momento. Ele sabia que no estado que ela já se encontrava, tudo seria mais fácil para ela. Ele continuou movimentando-se, mas por poucos minutos. Logo ele gemeu o nome dela e tombou sob o corpo pequeno enquanto espasmos ainda passavam por seu corpo. Ele estava com a cabeça perto da jugular dela, e Alice sorriu ao vê-lo arfar daquele jeito. Tocou os cabelos com uma mão e beijou a testa suada dele. Nunca esteve tão feliz e tão realizada.

Eles não falaram mais nada, apenas se encararam por minutos enquanto ela ainda acarinhava os cabelos dele. O homem por cima do corpo da menina que agora havia se tornado uma mulher. _A__sua__mulher_.

Ele então se deitou ao lado dela, fazendo-a sentir um vazio. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele a tomou para perto de si e ela deitou-se mais próxima dele, encostando sua cabeça no peito que ainda subia e descia rapidamente por causa da respiração ofegante.

Alice tentou disfarçar a felicidade que estava sentindo enquanto ele tocava as costas nuas. Apesar de estar calor, Jasper pegou o lençol que estava na cama e cobriu os dois, para que ela se sentisse mais à vontade. Alice ainda sorria como uma criança, e isso tirou um sorriso bobo dele.

Jasper aproximou sua boca no ouvido dela e sorriu ao sussurrar o que ela estava esperando o dia todo para ouvir.

— Feliz aniversário!

Ela sorriu ainda mais e viu no relógio que estava em cima de um dos criados-mudo o horário. Meia noite e quatorze minutos.

Alice não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas o abraçou mais forte enquanto ele beijava a testa dela que ainda estava um pouco suada. Ela ficou um tempo pensando no que dizer. Queria dizer tanta coisa. Queria dizer que estava feliz, que o amava, que ele era o seu sonho e tantas outras coisas, mas o que ela realmente conseguiu fazer foi dormir rapidamente em seus braços.

**Fim do capítulo 20.**

**N/A: **Quero um Jasper pra minha first time, como lida? UHAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAUH. Espero que realmente tenham gostado do capítulo, até o próximo e comentem! *sai de mansinho*


	21. Traição

**N/A: **Ou quase ninguém gostou ou vcs ficaram com vergonha de comentar o capítulo passado UHAISOSHAIUHS. De qualquer forma, eu vou postar este capítulo hoje pq eu estou ansiosa demais pra que vocês o leiam hahaha. Eu nem tenho o que adiantar sobre este capítulo hoje, só espero que vocês gostem (ou não né? Vai saber hahaha). Obrigada pelas reviews **Caroline****Marques, ****MahRathbone, ****FenixMJR, ****Lorena**(bem vinda!), **Gabi****Doimo **e**Isabella. **E obrigada Carol por ter betado pra mim!

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 21 - Traição**

— Hey dorminhoca, hora de acordar. Vamos? – ela ouviu a voz grave a chamando, mas a voz parecia estar lá no fundo, quase inaudível. Resmungou algumas palavras sem sentido, virou-se na cama, agarrou o travesseiro e aconchegou-se nele, respirando fundo. O lençol que a cobria deslizou pelas coxas macias e nuas, exibindo-as um pouco, e o cobertor já estava jogado no chão.

Jasper parou em frente à cama, colocando as mãos no quadril enquanto a observava dormir tranquilamente. Franziu o lábio, meneou a cabeça e soltou um riso fraco. Andou até o lado da cama e sentou-se, passando as mãos pelos ombros macios e pequenos. Aproximou sua boca perto do ouvido dela e a chamou mais uma vez:

— Alice, hora de acordar. Vamos? Hum? – ele mexeu no ombro dela, que pegou um pedaço do lençol e o abraçou junto ao travesseiro.

— Me deixa dormir – ela resmungou com a voz grogue.

— Eu bem queria, aliás, eu bem queria estar aí, com você. Mas eu tenho que trabalhar, você sabe disso... – ele começou a falar, mas logo Alice já estava quase pegando no sono novamente. – Se você não acordar, Alice, eu vou te encher de cócegas.

Alice colocou-se em alerta.

— Ah, não vai não.

— Vou sim! – Jasper respondeu segurando o riso.

Antes mesmo de ele colocar em pratica sua ameaça, Alice sentou-se rapidamente na cama, puxando o lençol sobre seu colo. O movimento causou-lhe um pouco de tontura, nada muito grave. Jasper ainda estava segurando o riso enquanto a fitava e ela respirou fundo.

— Não tem graça – ela murmurou, fingindo rispidez, mas não adiantou. Logo uma risada saiu de seus lábios e ele já não conseguiu mais segurar a dele. Duas risadas cristalinas tomaram conta do local. Duas risadas cheias de alegria, de cumplicidade. De amor.

— Vá colocar sua roupa. Tenho que ir trabalhar – Jasper pediu e Alice assentiu cabisbaixa. No momento que ele se levantou da cama, notou que ele já estava vestido.

Alice soltou um suspiro, lembrando-se da noite passada. Sentiu as suas bochechas se esquentarem, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso leve moldou o seu rosto. Tudo ainda parecia um sonho. Um sonho muito bem vivido. Ela ainda não acreditava que estava com ele, que estavam juntos, que ambos se amavam. Tudo ainda parecia surreal demais para ela.

**xxx**

Alice chegou à cozinha e Jasper já estava terminando de bater um pouco de leite com algumas frutas. Já era hora do almoço, mas ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de lhes servir um almoço de verdade, poderia se atrasar. Ela pegou suas coisas e sentou-se em um banquinho que havia ali enquanto ele colocava o leite em um copo para ela.

— Tem torradas aí, pode pegar – ele disse entregando-lhe a bebida, mas Alice recusou.

Jasper soltou um suspiro entristecido. Ela estava triste. Ele sabia que uma primeira vez perfeita para uma garota também incluía o fato de acordarem juntos, agarradinhos um no outro, enquanto trocam declarações e juras de amor, e infelizmente ele não pode fazer isso com ela. Aproximou-se de Alice, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. Isso chamou a atenção dela para si.

— Eu sinto muito – ele disse e ela franziu o cenho. – Sei que você queria algo diferente, algo mais romântico esta manhã, mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir pro hospital, aliás, estou quase me atrasando... – suspirou. – Eu também queria que tudo fosse diferente. Queria ser um menino sem compromissos pra passar o dia com você... – ele declarou, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Não se preocupe... Eu entendo.

Jasper suspirou mais uma vez e acarinhou os cabelos dela. Ela fechou os olhos e deu sorriu enquanto ele a abraçava.

— Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos, Alice...

Ela sorriu envergonhada. Soltou um suspiro apaixonado e afastou-se dele. Ela sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando tanto quanto os de Jasper, e sabia bem que ele estava se divertindo com a timidez dela. Imediatamente ela lembrou-se mais uma vez da noite passada e sentiu o seu rosto esquentar. Jasper soltou um riso e a abraçou de novo.

**xxx**

— Se divertiu muito? – Alice ouviu a pergunta da mãe no exato momento que entrou em casa. Suspirou e jogou suas coisas em cima do sofá.

— Sim. É impossível eu não me divertir com Bella – Alice respondeu, torcendo para que a mãe não notasse seu nervosismo.

Lucy sorriu e caminhou até perto de Alice, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Alice retribuiu o gesto e sorriu nos braços da mãe.

— Parabéns meu amor! Te desejo tudo de bom nesse mundo! Espero poder estar ao seu lado por muitos e muitos anos, porque eu quero te acompanhar a cada passo que você der em sua vida. Quero te ver feliz e realizada, quero poder abraçar meus netos. Quero te ver uma mulher maravilhosa e ter o orgulho de dizer que sou sua mãe. Ah, Alice! Eu te amo tanto!

Alice sorriu em meio às lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos e já escapavam por seu rosto. Ela amava tanto a sua mãe, tanto... O que ela fez na noite passada veio em tona em sua consciência, pesando-a. Estava mentindo tanto por quê? Queria tanto contar tudo e tirar esse peso de suas costas. Sentia-se hipócrita por se importar tanto com a mãe, mas esquecer-se do mundo quando estava nos braços de Jasper. Isso não era justo.

A verdade veio em sua boca, mas ela resolveu ignorá-la mais uma vez. Já havia prometido para si mesma que iria contar para mãe em breve, não havia? Então. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para ela se livrar do que tanto lhe incomodava.

— Eu também te amo, mãe – Alice disse e sentiu-se bem com isso.

Pelo menos uma verdade ela tinha que dizer.

**xxx**

— Olá, Jasper! – Victoria o cumprimentou enquanto entrava no consultório dele. Jasper arrumou o jaleco em seu corpo e sorriu.

O coração dela disparou como sempre aconteceu. O sorriso de Jasper era o que ela precisava para melhorar o seu dia.

— Olá – Ele respondeu entusiasmado e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele estava tão feliz, tão alegre. Tão... Perfeito. Por mais que ele sempre seja bem humorado, ela não se lembrava de vê-lo assim tão feliz. Parecia realizado.

— Nossa, quanta felicidade! – ela exclamou. – Aconteceu algo de bom que eu não sei? – perguntou e Jasper não conseguiu notar o tom de sarcasmo em sua voz.

Ele paralisou, tomando cuidado com as palavras. Victoria não sabia de seu relacionamento com Alice. Ele não se importaria com o fato de contar para ela, mas, por mais que confiasse em Victoria, algo lhe dizia para que ele não falasse. Alguma coisa como "quanto menos pessoas, melhor". Precisava inventar uma desculpa qualquer, ou não inventar desculpa alguma.

— Não, apenas estou feliz. Normal – deu de ombros e ela assentiu.

— Claro... Normal – ela murmurou, mas Jasper fingiu não ouvir.

Ela estava disposta a continuar com o assunto, quando Emmett irrompeu-se pelo consultório. Estava arfando e Jasper franziu o cenho. O que havia acontecido? Jasper não disse uma só palavra.

— Graças a Deus você está aqui!

— O que houve? – Jasper perguntou assustado. Emmett respirou fundo.

— Uma criança acidentada acabou de chegar ao hospital – Emmett disse ainda nervoso e Jasper imediatamente ficou tenso.

— Onde ela está? – Jasper perguntou preocupado e Emmett balançou a cabeça para fora do consultório.

— Na área de pronto socorro. Ela está em estado grave, Jasper. Acho bom vermos isso logo.

Imediatamente Jasper terminou de vestir o jaleco e pediu para que Emmett o esperasse. Jasper deixou suas coisas em cima de sua mesa e pegou todo o material que ele julgou ser necessário naquele momento. Antes mesmo que Victoria pudesse falar algo, nenhum dos dois estava mais ali.

Victoria mordeu o lábio e observou o escritório dele. Ela amava aquele escritório. Gostava de sentir o clima leve e divertido do cômodo. Gostava de ver os diversos bichinhos, alguns baseados em desenhos animados mundialmente conhecidos, que estavam pregados às paredes. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do dia que Jasper os pregou, sorrindo como bobo com o seu primeiro consultório individual.

Sorriu ao notar os pirulitos em um potinho que ficava em cima da mesa entre prontuários, equipamentos médicos e papeis. Muitos papeis. Olhou também a foto dele com Lucy, Cinthya e Alice que estava na mesma mesa. Respirou fundo e reprimiu a vontade de jogar o porta-retrato longe.

Olhou para o lado, o receio de ser pega a dominou e isso a fez ter ainda mais coragem. Andou até a mesa de Jasper e procurou em suas coisas o celular dele. Ainda temendo ser pega, ela o encontrou e sorriu. Passou a manusear o telefone até chegar à área destinada às fotos e sorriu ao notar que o menu estava desprotegido de senha. Passou a navegar pelos arquivos pessoais dele e sentiu seu coração galopar em seu peito.

Ela viu várias fotos dele e de Alice juntos. Fotos deles se beijando, fotos dele em um restaurante, que ela sabia que era de Manhattan. Viu fotos dos dois sorrindo um ao lado do outro... Fotos de Alice rindo, de Alice lhe mandando beijos... Isso a deixou enojada e Victoria fechou os olhos. Já podia sentir as lágrimas nos olhos azulados e respirou fundo. Jasper seria seu. Um dia, seria ela ali naquelas fotos, ao invés da pequena ladra de namorados.

Pegou seu celular e ligou o Bluetooth de ambos os aparelhos. Olhou para a porta fechada, temendo que alguém a descobrisse ali, enquanto passava os arquivos do celular dele para o dela. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam e ela procurava manter a calma. Aquele namoro iria acabar e ela seria feliz com ele.

Suspirou de alívio assim que concluiu a transferência de arquivos, guardou o celular de Jasper no mesmo lugar que estava e saiu dali devagar, tomando cuidado para não ser vista. Assim que chegasse em casa, colocaria as fotos em um pendrive, levaria até um fotógrafo e ele se encarregaria de dar vida às fotos, colocando-as no papel. E então, seu plano estaria pronto.

Ela não podia negar que não via a hora de agir.

**xxx**

O aniversário de Alice foi perfeito. Passara o dia ao lado de sua mãe e de Cinthya que a encheram de mimos e presentes. Foram às compras e depois ao cinema. Riram e conversaram muito. Há tempos Alice não se sentia tão próxima de sua mãe. Estava feliz e realizada. Lucy a tratava com tanto amor e carinho, que Alice nada tinha a reclamar da mãe e tampouco da irmã que já estava mais amadurecida e parara de agir como uma criança mimada.

Lucy por diversas vezes esteve com vontade de perguntar à Alice o que estava acontecendo. O que, afinal, ela estaria lhe escondendo? E por quê? Alice estava alheia aos pensamentos da mãe que tinha receio de perguntar o que queria. Era o aniversário da filha, talvez esse assunto não fosse apropriado, mas mesmo assim, Lucy sentia tanta vontade de saber a verdade. Queria tanto ser amiga de sua filha e isso incluía o fato de Alice não lhe esconder nada.

Os dias passaram muito rápido e Alice e Jasper continuaram juntos. Ele não insistia mais para que ela contasse tudo à mãe, porque ele sabia que ela faria isso em breve. Ela estava se preparando para fazê-lo, afinal, tinha medo de como começar o assunto. Ambos fizeram amor mais vezes e, mesmo com a rotina incansável de Jasper, eles sempre procuravam se encontrar pelo menos duas vezes por semana, para aproveitarem o tempo juntos.

Jasper estava cuidando da criança que fora acidentada. O seu nome era Nahuel e Jasper descobrira que o menino vivia com a mãe, que era sua única família. Ambos sofreram um acidente de carro, o que tornou Nahuel órfão e o levou ao hospital em estado grave. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas Nahuel lhe fazia bem. Ele gostava de ficar cuidando da criança, enquanto a mesma lutava ao máximo para sobreviver sozinha. Jasper sabia mais ainda que estava sendo como um pai para aquela criança e temia o futuro dela quando se recuperasse. Afinal, para onde o menino iria?

Enquanto isso, naquela tarde, Lucy estava em casa depois de ter chego do trabalho. Cinthya ia dormir na casa de uma amiguinha, então a mulher resolveu fazer faxina na casa, aproveitando que estava sozinha, já que Alice ainda estava na escola. Enquanto terminava de limpar a sala, a campainha tocou.

Lucy olhou confusa para a porta que continuava a tocar. Franziu o cenho, tirou o avental e soltou os cabelos loiros. Guardou o avental e o material que ela estava usando em um canto qualquer e caminhou até a porta que ainda mantinha uma campainha insistente.

Abriu a porta com o coração batendo forte, mas seus olhos ficaram ainda mais confusos enquanto as sobrancelhas se curvavam. Não havia ninguém ali. Respirou fundo, confusa, e deu de ombros. Estava quase fechando a porta, quando pisou em um pedaço de papel. Havia um envelope branco, de tamanho normal, junto a um envelope pardo, maior que o primeiro. No envelope branco, estava escrito em letras garrafais: LEIA PRIMEIRO e isso deixou Lucy ainda mais confusa. Pegou os envelopes do chão, fechou a porta e seguiu até a sala.

Abriu o envelope branco, encontrando ali um bilhete em uma folha de sulfite. O bilhete fora impresso e Lucy franziu o cenho mais uma vez, para logo em seguida, assustar-se com o que estava escrito ali.

"Nem todas as pessoas são de confiança. Nem mesmo as que você mais ama."

Confusa, Lucy deixou o papel no sofá e sentou-se, pegando o envelope pardo e colocando-o no colo. Abriu – com dificuldades – o envelope, e sentiu seu coração bater depressa em seu peito. O que era aquilo? Pra que tanto mistério?

Assim que ela tirou o conteúdo de dentro do envelope, seus olhos azuis não acreditaram no que viram_.__Fotos._ Fotos que ela jamais imaginaria ver. Fotos a qual ela daria a vida para nunca ver. Fotos em má qualidade – e ela sabia que eram da câmera do celular de _Jasper_ – mostrando _ele __e __Alice_ aos beijos, aos carinhos. Como namorados. Fotos de Alice brincando e rindo em um parque, tiradas por ele. Fotos... Deles como um _casal_.

_Namorados._

Sentindo-se com o coração apertado e com os olhos cheios de água, Lucy colocou as fotos dentro do envelope, como se o feito fosse exterminar todas aquelas fotos malditas e respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, o que não estava surtindo efeito.

Mau vira cair um pedaço de papel pequeno, e quando o notou, leu as letras garrafais escritas à caneta e com os dizeres: "TE PEGUEI, MAMÃE!".

Seu coração sangrava. Doía, como se alguém tivesse acertado-o com uma espada afiada. Como se alguém tivesse o cortado ao meio e depois aos pedacinhos. Como se tivessem ainda pisado por cima dele. Seu coração doía mais do que ela pudesse imaginar. Ela sentiu seu chão sumir, assim como sua visão. Sentia o peito respirar fundo e constantemente, gemendo de dor e de tristeza. Sentia sua garganta se fechar, impossibilitando-a de respirar. Os olhos ardiam com as lágrimas e ela desejou morrer naquele momento. Era a pior dor que ela já havia sentido, nem a morte de seu marido fizera isso com ela.

Alice.

Estava com Jasper.

E tudo isso escondida dela.

Tudo fazia sentido. As noites que Alice passara fora, alegando estar com as colegas. Na véspera de seu aniversário, que Alice disse que ia dormir com Bella e voltou no dia seguinte completamente feliz e realizada. E claro...

O dia em que Jasper terminou com ela, alegando não dar mais. E que Alice saiu de casa às pressas, sem dizer para onde ir, para então, horas depois, lhe comunicar que estava com ele.

Como fora tão cega? Tão burra? Como se deixou enganar assim? Como deixou que Alice, a sua própria filha a enganasse assim? Tudo doía, tudo, simplesmente tudo, e Lucy acreditou que não fosse mais suportar.

Ajoelhou-se no chão, sem sentir os seus joelhos tocando o tecido felpudo do tapete e começou a chorar. A tentar colocar para fora tudo o que ela estava sentindo, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

Alice lhe traíra. Com Jasper.

_Alice lhe traíra._

Ela não conseguia aceitar isso, por mais que as provas estivessem ali, bem perto de seus olhos.

**Fim do Capítulo 21.**

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, que comentem e, por favor, que vocês não me matem, porque eu sou tão vítima quanto vocês HUAHUAHUHUAHUA. Brincadeira. Ou não. Beijos!


	22. Farei Questão de Esquecer Você

**N/A: **Capítulo novo! E agora o caldo engrossa hahaha. Lucy descobriu tudo, como será a reação dela? O que será que vai acontecer? Hahaha ai ai. Este é meu capítulo favorito e, acredite, eu o escrevi antes de começar a fic! Hahaha.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **MahRathbone, ****Lorena****cullen2, ****Gabi ****Doimo, ****Caroline ****Marques, ****Aninhah8, ****Isabella **e **Tati ****Cullen ****H.**

Espero que gostem deste capítulo que é dedicado pra minha linda **MahRathbone** que faz aniversário amanhã! Xuxu, o capítulo é seu (apesar qe eu acho que vc nem vai curtir muito ele e HUAUHAHUAHU). Feliz aniversário, I love you bitch!

Obrigada **Carol** por ter betado pra mim. *-*

**Capítulo 22 – Farei Questão de Esquecer Você.**

A tarde estava bonita. E gostosa. Nem quente demais e nem frio demais. Para Alice, estava perfeito.

— Eu passo na sua casa mais tarde – Alice disse com o telefone celular em sua orelha. Estava chegando a sua casa, e tinha que desligá-lo antes de chegar lá. Mas não queria. Será que ela nunca se acostumaria com a voz de Jasper lhe causando calafrios toda vez que a ouvia?

— _Ok. __Provavelmente __quando __você __chegar, __eu __não __terei __chegado. __Mas __me __espere __lá_– Jasper pediu e isso fez Alice sorrir. Ela sorria por qualquer coisa que o envolvesse.

— Esperarei, doutor. Beijo.

— _Um beijo. Eu te amo._

— Eu também te amo – despediu-se sorrindo e desligou o telefone.

Tudo o que ela estava fazendo a machucava. Ela sentia-se mal por namorar Jasper escondido. Queria contar tudo para a sua mãe. Ela merecia saber, não? Não era a primeira vez que ela escondia algo de Lucy e isso a magoava muito. Talvez... Talvez este fosse o momento. O momento de dizer tudo, de acabar com a farsa e de colocar a cara a tapa. Será que conseguiria? Será que ela conseguiria falar? E como Lucy reagiria?

— Pode dar certo – ela sussurrou para si mesma. Estava decidida. Queria aproveitar que a coragem havia chegado e contar tudo de uma vez. Olharia nos olhos azuis de sua mãe e acabaria com a farsa que a tem matado nos últimos meses. Daria certo. Tinha que dar certo.

Entretanto, assim que entrou em casa, acabou se assustando com o que viu.

Lucy estava sentada, os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto sob as mãos. Estava pensativa. Alice poderia dizer que ela estava se controlando por alguma coisa. Alice jogou a mochila em cima do outro sofá e fechou a porta com cuidado. O que sua mãe tinha afinal?

— Mãe? – ela perguntou fracamente, receosa pelo motivo. Estaria ela passando mal? Ou aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lucy respirou fundo e nada disse. Alice franziu o cenho e esperou que a mãe se pronunciasse. Ficou em pé, observando cada detalhe do cômodo. Era sempre assim. Quando Lucy estava mal, bastava que Alice ficasse em pé na frente dela para ela logo desistir de agir como uma criança birrenta e começar a desabafar.

Lucy levantou-se; os olhos lacrimejando. Alice a encarava assustada. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Lucy mais parecia um enigma, ou um labirinto com aquela cara amarrada e rancorosa que estava naquele momento.

Tão rápido, a ponto de Alice não saber dizer como aconteceu, um golpe lhe foi certeiro. Seu rosto foi imediatamente para o lado e sua pele ardia devido à força do tapa. Alice olhou assustada para sua mãe que agora parecia estar perdendo todo e qualquer controle que estava tentando obter para si mesma.

— O que...? – Alice tentou perguntar, mas imediatamente Lucy irrompeu-se em um choro desesperado. Estava morrendo de raiva, cada pedaço de seu ser estava tremendo, e ela sentia que precisava jogar toda aquela sensação fora. Precisava livrar-se de toda a tristeza e de todo o sentimento de traída que ela tinha... Traída. Fora traída. E por sua própria filha!

— Você não é minha filha... – Lucy sussurrou, mas imediatamente respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos assustados de Alice. – Você não é a minha filha! Não foi você quem eu criei, não foi você quem eu vi nascer, você não é a minha filha! – esbravejou completamente surtada e Alice sentiu seu coração doer. O que estava acontecendo?

— Mãe...

— Não me chame de mãe! – Lucy pediu com o indicador apontado para Alice. – Não me chame de mãe, você não tem o direito de fazer isso!

O tom de voz de Lucy era tão alto que aquilo estava assustando ainda mais Alice. Nunca vira sua mãe tão nervosa daquele jeito e o modo doentio como ela gritava consigo lhe deixava ainda mais confusa. Sua cabeça rodava querendo imaginar o motivo disso tudo, mas ela parecia um náufrago em um mar vazio, sem nenhuma resposta.

— Por que você está gritando assim comigo? – Alice perguntou aos berros também. Seu coração sangrava, estava massacrado e doendo, mas ela não podia chorar feito uma criança ali. O assunto era sério, Alice queria saber o motivo de tanta humilhação vinda de sua própria mãe. – Por que você me bateu?

— Por que você não presta! – Lucy respondeu. Também estava tentando segurar as lágrimas. Não poderia imaginar que sua filha havia feito isso com ela. O que teria feito para ter merecido isso? Por que tanta injustiça assim? Aquela não era a Alice que ela havia criado, ela se recusava a aceitar que aquela era a sua filha!

As duas tremiam muito graças ao nervosismo que se uniu a raiva. E elas estavam querendo esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? O que foi que eu fiz? Hein? Você só sabe me ofender, me humilhar, me machucar, mas não me responde o motivo disso tudo!

— Não se faça de sonsa, Alice! – Lucy pediu olhando para a filha. Nunca passara por tanta raiva como estava naquele.

— Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando – Alice disse olhando nos olhos da mãe e respirando fundo. Lucy assentiu e andou até a estante da sala. Pegou um envelope pardo e tirou dela algumas fotos. Jogou-as na cara de Alice e afastou-se novamente.

— Repita novamente que você não sabe do que eu estou falando! Vamos Mary Alice Brandon, repita que você não sabe do que eu estou falando! Vamos! Seja a cara de pau que você foi comigo durante todo esse tempo! Anda! – berrou enquanto Alice abaixava para pegar as fotos do chão.

Alice arfou ao ver as fotos. Eram fotos dela com Jasper. Fotos dos dois juntos, fotos dela sorrindo, fotos tiradas do celular dele. Fotos deles como um casal.

Olhou assustada para a mãe que respirava fundo compulsivamente, na esperança de tentar se acalmar. Os olhos de Lucy estavam raivosos, mas muito mais do que isso; eles estavam magoados. Alice conseguia ver através deles que simplesmente Lucy estava decepcionada demais com aquilo. E mais. Estava magoada, muito mais magoada do que Alice estava naquele momento.

— Você acha que eu fiz isso com você? Acha que eu te traí? – Alice indagou em um sussurro. O nó em sua garganta praticamente a impedia de falar mais alto. Não estava acreditando que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

— Achar? Tem como eu achar algo com as provas aí? Em suas mãos? – Lucy perguntou no mesmo tom de Alice.

— Mãe...

— Não me chame de mãe, já disse! E também não me venha dizendo que é tudo mentira ou sei lá o que! Contra fatos não há argumentos, Alice... Vai negar que você não estava com Jasper? Vai negar que vocês mentiram pra mim esse tempo todo? Que vocês não zombaram de mim pelas minhas costas?

Alice sentiu sua voz falhar. Passou a língua pelos lábios e engoliu em seco.

— Não vai me dizer? Vai negar tudo?

— Isso é ridículo! – Alice sussurrou enquanto jogava as fotos no chão. – Todo esse escândalo é ridículo! – esbravejou passando a fitar a mãe que ainda estava descontrolada de raiva à sua frente.

— Ridículo foi o que fez comigo Alice! Eu! Quem passou noites em claro por você! Eu quem dei a minha vida a você! Eu quem lhe dei a sua própria vida! Ridículo foi o que você fez comigo Alice... Eu esperava uma traição de qualquer pessoa, exceto de você! E você não imagina o tamanho da dor que eu estou sentindo neste exato momento.

— Eu nunca traí você! – Alice berrou, cansada das acusações sem fundamento que vinham de sua mãe. – Eu e Jasper estamos juntos sim, mas eu nunca traí você! Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi depois que vocês se separaram! Eu também tenho o direito de ser feliz! – continuou berrando enquanto Lucy a fitava sem expressão alguma do rosto. Alice estava descontrolada; o choro jorrava de seus olhos, ela tremia e sua garganta estava doendo tamanho o nó que havia nela. Sua mãe desconfiara dela! Sua mãe estava confiando em qualquer pessoa no mundo, exceto nela! E isso doía tanto...

Lucy continuava fitando-a. Alice já desistira de segurar o choro. Dane-se o que ela estava pensando. Pegou sua mochila do sofá e marchou até a porta da casa.

— Fico feliz que você tenha confiado em uma pessoa qualquer do que em mim – Alice murmurou antes de fechar a porta em um baque forte.

**xxx**

Andou de um lado para o outro do cômodo pequeno. Estava nervosa. Seu corpo todo tremia e ela lutava para não deixar que o choro se irrompesse mais uma vez. Não ali. A sola do tênis tocava o chão do apartamento e ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros. Ele estava demorando.

Cansada de andar por todo o apartamento, ela colocou a touca de sua blusa sob a cabeça e puxou as mangas, segurando as barras com suas mãos. Já havia roído unhas, tomado água e procurou assistir TV também. E ele não chegara. Ela sabia que ele chegaria, ele havia lhe dito isso. Para que os dois se encontrassem no apartamento. Ele não lhe deixaria esperando na própria casa dele.

Finalmente ela ouviu o barulho das chaves e a porta sendo aberta. Seu coração pulou em seu peito e o nervosismo voltou. Suas mãos suavam e ela teve medo de sua reação dali em diante. Levantou-se em um salto e viu Jasper entrando no local. Ele estava com uma aparência cansada, mas não deixou de sorrir ao ver Alice ali. Trancou a porta e andou até ela. Alice não estava suportando aquilo.

— Hey minha pequena... – ele sussurrou, indo em direção a lhe dar um beijo, mas Alice desviou o rosto, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

— Eu te odeio – ela sussurrou sem pensar e ele afastou-se como se aquilo fosse um tapa em seu rosto. Como assim, ela o odiava? E as juras de amor? As palavras carinhosas, os momentos que passaram juntos? Ele não conseguia entender isso, mas sabia que ela não o odiava. Só queria saber o motivo para ela ter dito aquilo.

— Como? – ele perguntou incrédulo e Alice respirou fundo.

— Eu te odeio! – ela repetiu; em um tom mais alto. – Eu odeio você, odeio tudo o que nós vivemos, eu odeio isso que eu sinto e que eu insisto em chamar de amor! Eu te odeio!

Os olhos de Alice começaram a lacrimejar e ela passou o dorso da mão para limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar por seu rosto pequeno. Jasper continuava parado, tentando digerir o excesso de raiva em que Alice se encontrava.

— Eu te odeio. Por que eu briguei com a minha mãe por conta de tudo! – Alice finalmente explicou. – Descobriram tudo! Tudo o que estávamos vivendo e mostraram pra ela! Ela me bateu! Foi a pior briga que nós tivemos, Jasper! A pior! E eu te odeio por isso, por que se não fosse você, eu não estaria metida nessa história toda! Não quero te ver nunca mais na minha porcaria de vida! – Alice berrou, desabafando todo o peso que estava sob suas costas. Ela nem ao menos sabia tudo o que estava dizendo, mesmo estando consciente de suas palavras. Os dois se encararam; Alice estava arfando e Jasper estava atônito tentando entender as palavras que ela acabara de proferir.

Ficaram calados por um tempo. Apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro.

— Você está... Insinuando que eu sou culpado por toda a briga com a sua mãe? – Jasper perguntou calmamente, procurando controlar a raiva existente dentro de si.

Alice mordeu o lábio, ainda segurando o choro. Não havia resposta. Nunca haveria. Ele sabia qual era.

Jasper passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava exasperado! Nunca imaginara que um dia Alice lhe jogaria a culpa por tudo o que aconteceu. Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

— Droga! Alice! Você acha mesmo que eu sou o culpado por essa maldita briga? Acha? Me diz! – berrou, esperando por uma resposta negativa. Seu coração estava destroçado e ele precisava extravasar a raiva maldita que o consumia naquele maldito momento. Por que ela estava jogando toda a culpa nele?

Alice respirou fundo.

— Acho – respondeu baixo. – Acho, Jasper... Se não fosse o maldito namoro escondi...

— Que foi ideia sua! – Jasper a interrompeu aos berros; já descontrolado. – A porcaria do namoro escondido foi uma ideia _sua! _Eu desde o começo fui contra isso! Mas você jurava para mim que simplesmente sabia o que estava fazendo! Crianças! Crianças sempre dizem que sabem o que estão fazendo!

Aquilo foi mais uma coisa para machucar Alice. _Criança._ Não era no sentido amoroso como ele sempre a chamava. Assim como ele lhe chamava de pequena e menina. Não. O "criança" fora uma palavra para demonstrar que ela não tinha amadurecimento o suficiente para ele. Que ela não tinha noção do que fazia, que ela era apenas uma pirralha perto dele que é um homem adulto que já passou dos vinte e cinco anos. De repente, para Alice, ela não passara de um brinquedo para ele. Apesar de a _criança_ ser ela.

— Se sabia que era errado, por que aceitou? Por que não bateu boca comigo, dizendo que eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, sendo que eu era apenas uma _criança_? Por que não tomou partido nessa porcaria de relacionamento? – Alice indagou, já desistindo de segurar as lágrimas.

— Presta atenção no que você está falando! Lembre-se das vezes que conversamos tudo isso! Você está magoada, chateada, decepcionada, não me interessa! Mas você nem ao menos está raciocinando direito! Você está falando coisas que você provavelmente se arrependerá mais tarde!

— Eu não vou me arrepender! – ela berrou. – Por que eu já me arrependi! Me arrependi de tudo! Por que você aceitou viver tudo? Por que você não saiu da minha vida de vez?

— Por que eu te amo – ele respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Ambos estavam com suas vozes embargadas pelo choro. – Porque eu te amo Alice. Agora eu tenho culpa disso? Tenho? Tenho culpa por querer te abraçar? Por querer te amar? Por querer você? Eu tenho culpa? Poderíamos estar felizes se você não tivesse escondido tudo por tanto tempo!

— Olha só! Por que eu tenho a impressão que agora você está querendo jogar toda a culpa em cima de mim? Hein? Poupe-me Whitlock!

— Não estou querendo jogar a culpa em ninguém. Apenas estou lhe dando a sua parte nisso tudo, já que você fez tanta questão de jogar tudo em mim. Somos os dois culpados nessa história, e você não pode achar que culpando uma só pessoa – no caso, eu – você vai conseguir ser a inocente. A vida não é assim, Alice. Você precisa assumir as coisas que você faz ao invés de magoar ainda mais as pessoas que te querem bem!

— Agora eu sou a covarde? – Alice perguntou decidida a sair dali logo.

Jasper nada disse e ela assentiu, pegando sua mochila do sofá.

— Veja bem Alice, olhe pra mim. Preste atenção no que está fazendo...

— Eu sei bem o que eu estou fazendo Jasper. Tirando você da minha vida – respondeu e virou-se para sair do apartamento.

— Mesmo? É esta a sua decisão? Por que se você sair dessa porta agora, sem me dizer mais nada, sou eu que farei questão de tirar você da minha vida! _Farei questão de esquecer você!_

Alice paralisou na porta; o coração sangrando por dentro. Queria voltar, abraçá-lo e depois voltar a amá-lo como estava acontecendo naqueles dias. Mas tinha um orgulho dentro de si, aliás, ela tinha uma mãe que chorava por esse relacionamento dos dois. Jasper tinha razão, ambos estavam errados. E o maior erro dela foi ter decidido a ficar com ele.

— Tem certeza Alice? Se sair por essa porta, não precisa voltar nunca mais... – ele avisou, torcendo para que ela se arrependesse. Voltasse aos seus braços e ambos pedissem desculpas para o outro. Torcendo para que voltassem a se amar. Ele já podia imaginar o sorriso dela enquanto estava em seus braços. Era o seu favorito.

Mas ao contrário de seus sonhos, Alice abriu a porta e saiu dali sem dizer uma só palavra.

**Fim do Capítulo 22.**

**N/A: **Apesar de tudo, este é sim meu capítulo favorito! E espero que tenham gostado dele tanto quanto eu gostei (mesmo com tudo isso) haha. Beijos, não deixem de comentar e até o próximo!


	23. Desculpe

**N/A: **Eu sei que eu demorei mais de 2 meses para postar e que eu parei em um momento bem crucial. Mas, apesar de eu não ter desculpas, a cena onde a Alice reage depois do que aconteceu acabou me dando trabalho. Devo ter escrito umas 3 versões dela e essa versão final não me agradou tanto quanto devia. Well, para compensar, postarei dois capítulos. Não emendados, mas serão dois capítulos hoje.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews**: Caroline Marques, MahRathbone, Gabi Doimo, Isabella, Kaarol, FenixMJR, Aninhah8, Tati Cullen H** e **Night**.

Obrigada** Carol Marques** por ter betado o capítulo.

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 23 - Desculpe**

Ela caminhou por aquela cidade escura e sem ter para onde ir. Seu coração sangrava, jorrava sangue, doía de uma forma absurda, e ela pensou que nunca mais a ferida cicatrizaria. As lágrimas estavam em seus olhos, tampando a sua visão. Por que doía tanto? Por que fizeram isso com ela? A dor que ela sentia não era comparada a dor nenhuma que ela já experimentara. Nem a morte de seu marido lhe doeu tanto. Ela nunca havia imaginado que a dor de uma traição pudesse doer de tal maneira.

Lucy poderia até esperar isso de Jasper. Mas não de Alice. Sua filha.

Sentia-se mais do que traída. Sentia-se amassada e jogada fora como um papel usado. Sentia-se como um lixo em decomposição. Sentia-se a pior das pessoas do mundo, queria morrer, queria esquecer, queria livrar-se daquilo que só fazia doer mais ainda.

Observou a cidade movimentada. As pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. As pessoas estavam sorrindo, se amando, naquele frio de outono. Abaixou os olhos. Todos eram felizes, exceto ela. Todos sorriam, todos amavam, todos eram beneficiados por uma relação sincera e cheia de confiança e amor. Exceto ela. Até Alice e Jasper eram felizes, ela sabia disso. Sabia que eles deviam estar na cama, se amando e rindo de seu sofrimento.

Tal pensamento perfurou ainda mais o seu coração.

As lágrimas, pelo visto, ainda não haviam secado. Rolavam por seu rosto, sem se importarem se ela se incomodava com isso. É claro que ela se incomodava. Os dois não mereciam suas lágrimas, o seu sofrimento e a sua dor, mas o que ela poderia fazer?

Lucy não sabia mais o que era amor. Porque seu amor lhe traiu, lhe esfaqueou e jogou fora tudo de bom que ela lhe fez...

**xxx**

Ela entrou em casa, como um furacão. Gritou pelo nome de Cinthya e não recebeu resposta. Olhou no relógio e lembrou-se de que a irmã estava nas aulas de dança. Respirou fundo e correu até o quarto enquanto sentia os olhos ardendo. Fechou a porta do quarto e trancou como se alguém pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento e ela não queria ser incomodada.

Encostou-se à porta e foi arrastando-se até sentar-se no chão frio do quarto vazio. Um grito a assustou por completo, mas não por muito tempo. O grito vinha dela. E depois vieram mais outros. Ela queria tirar toda a dor que estava sentindo, toda tristeza, toda a amargura. Estava sentindo-se abandonada, sozinha, sem um apoio, sem alguém para lhe amparar. Em outros casos, Lucy poderia estar ao seu lado, abraçando-a e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem enquanto lhe acarinhava os cabelos, mas o que fazer se agora Lucy é um dos motivos para que todos estes sentimentos se aflorassem dentro de si?

Mais um grito. E mais outros. E ela não aguentava mais ouvi-los. Seus próprios gritos a assustavam. Ela não queria mais gritar, mas como contê-los? Continuou gritando, até que morder a manga de sua blusa poderia ajudá-la a não gritar mais. Ela assim o fez, mas não estava adiantando. Os gritos ainda estavam em sua garganta, pedindo para sair, enquanto os seus olhos pareciam uma fonte inesgotável de água. Água amarga, sem vida, com arrependimento, triste, amargura, ódio.

E ela não aguentou mais. Soltou mais um grito. Enfiou a cabeça entre os joelhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados. Gritos, mais gritos, mais lágrimas, mais dor, mais tristeza, mais gritos. Ela estava sentindo-se derrotada. A pior pessoa do mundo. O pior ser que já pisou pela Terra. Ela não merecia viver, afinal, o que estava fazendo ali?

Levantou-se com o rosto manchado de lágrimas e com os cabelos bagunçados, ela andou até a escrivaninha de seu quarto. E viu o seu rosto no espelho que havia ali. E sentiu raiva. Raiva de si mesma. Raiva por ter nascido.

Mais um grito desesperado saiu de sua garganta, desta vez acompanhando as suas mãos que jogaram com força quaisquer objetos que estavam na escrivaninha. Tudo havia ido para o chão. O que era vidro havia ficado em pedaços. Mas será que estava tão despedaçado quanto Alice?

O porta retrato mostrava uma futura família feliz. Alice, Cinthya, Lucy e Jasper. Lucy e Jasper como um casal. Assim como deveria ter sido sempre. Eles eram felizes juntos, então por que diabos Alice se apaixonou por ele? Por que ficara com ele? Por que acontecera tudo aquilo?

Jasper parecia o único culpado desta história toda.

Andando em passos lentos, pisando ainda mais nos cacos de vidro que estavam pelo quarto, Alice foi até o criado mudo onde estava aquela maldita foto. Pegou o porta retrato com uma mão e, sem pensar duas vezes, o jogou com tudo até o outro lado do quarto. O objeto se espatifou. Mas Alice não estava satisfeita. Andou até a foto que ainda permanecia intacta. Não parecia certo. Estava tudo em pedaços, por que aquela porra daquela foto não estaria também? Não era justo. Ela tinha que estar em pedaços assim como ela. Assim como Lucy. Jasper tinha que estar em pedaços também.

— Eu te odeio – ela sussurrou em meio às lagrimas. – EU TE ODEIO! – berrou com força enquanto rasgava a foto ao meio, depois em quatro partes, para depois cortá-las em mais outros inúmeros pedaços até que a fotografia virasse dezenas de papeizinhos pelo chão. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ! SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Gritar não adiantava mais. Alice pegou um caco de vidro e o apertou em sua mão. A dor de ver o vidro cortando a sua palma era prazerosa. Agora ela sentia duas dores. E a dor no coração ainda doía mais.

Soltou o caco de vidro como se ele fosse venenoso. Olhou a mão sangrando e fechou os olhos. Chorou. Não conseguia mais gritar. Talvez a sua voz tivesse se esgotado. Mas as suas lágrimas ainda não. Elas pareciam que jamais iriam se esgotar.

Seu telefone tocou, mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de atender. A adrenalina havia passado. Agora ela chorava copiosamente, enquanto ainda sentia a mão sangrando. O telefone parou, mas voltou a tocar. Alice virou-se para o lado e andou até o chão, vendo-o ao lado da base. O telefone ainda continuava tocando. Alice pegou-o e atendeu.

— _Graças a Deus!_

— Rose...

— _Você está bem? Que voz é essa? Está chorando? O que acontece, Alice?_

— Minha mão está sangrando – Alice murmurou mecanicamente.

— _O que? Por quê?_

— Venha aqui para casa, Rosalie. Eu preciso de você – Alice pediu sentindo a voz embargada e as lágrimas ainda rolando facilmente pelo seu rosto pequeno.

— _Eu estou indo. Mas antes de tudo, tente estancar este sangue. Não faça nenhuma besteira. Apenas tente parar o sangramento_.

**xxx**

— Rosalie? O que faz aqui? – Lucy perguntou enquanto abria a porta. Cinthya entrou na casa e Rosalie estava saindo do quarto de Alice.

Rose chegou até o local e socorreu a amiga. Cuidou da mão de Alice, enfaixando-a, dando graças a Deus que o relacionamento de Lucy e Jasper tenha rendido bons produtos de primeiros socorros naquela casa. Ajudou-a a limpar o quarto bagunçado e cuidou da amiga, enquanto ela chorava por tudo o que havia acontecido.

— Boa noite, dona Lucy – a jovem respondeu enquanto acarinhava a barriga roliça.

— Me desculpe a minha má educação, boa noite. E como está o bebê? – Lucy perguntou enquanto colocava a bolsa no sofá. Não havia nenhum sinal de que ela havia chorado.

— Bem graças a Deus – deu de ombros. – Vim... Passar um tempo com Alice.

A menção do nome da jovem fez com que o sorriso simpático saísse do rosto de Lucy. A mulher assentiu.

— Ah sim. Se divertiram muito? – Perguntou sarcástica, na esperança de que Rosalie não fosse notar.

Mas ela notou.

— Não muito. De qualquer forma. Posso dormir aqui hoje?

— É claro que pode! Está com fome? – Lucy perguntou dirigindo-se para a cozinha e Alice saiu do quarto.

— Sim! – Rosalie respondeu sorrindo enquanto seguia Lucy. – Alice também deve estar faminta!

Lucy paralisou e observou a filha mais velha ir até a cozinha. Alice colocou algumas coisas na lixeira e virou-se para voltar ao seu quarto. A mão enfaixada não passou despercebida aos seus olhos. Tampouco o semblante triste de Alice, assim como as roupas folgadas e os cabelos amarrados em um coque mal feito.

— O que aconteceu com a sua mão? – Cinthya perguntou para a irmã e Alice parou.

— Me machuquei. Quebrei um negócio no meu quarto hoje e... Me cortei enquanto pegava os cacos do chão.

— E por que não varreu? Mamãe já disse várias vezes que cacos de vidros nós não podemos pegar do ch...

— Por que eu não quis, Cinthya – Alice respondeu e marchou rumo ao seu quarto, fechando a porta em um baque forte.

Cinthya deu de ombros enquanto Lucy e Rosalie se encaravam por um tempo. Lucy percebeu que Rosalie sabia de tudo. Rose não deixou de julgar a mulher à sua frente.

**xxx**

_No dia seguinte..._

— Jasper? Está tudo bem com você? – Victoria perguntou assustada assim que entrou no consultório do rapaz. Ele estava pensativo e quieto demais. As olheiras estavam evidentes em seus olhos verdes e ele estava visivelmente cansado. Como se não dormisse direito há dias. – Jasper?

Ele rapidamente olhou para ela, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra. Tossiu para disfarçar o nervosismo e respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em seguida.

— Diga Victoria... – ele pediu; visivelmente desconcertado. Victoria engoliu em seco e o observou mais uma vez. A culpa caiu por cima de si. Ele estava sofrendo sem Alice e isso a magoava, afinal, ela tinha uma parcela de culpa em tudo o que aconteceu. Odiava vê-lo sofrer, odiava. Queria poder abraçá-lo e acarinhá-lo.

Entretanto, ela sabia bem que o lugar dele não era ao lado de Alice e sim dela. O lugar dele era em seus braços, recebendo seus carinhos. Carinhos de alguém que o conhece desde sempre. Carinhos de uma mulher de verdade e não de uma menina. Victoria sabia que não seria fácil, mas persistia. Jasper merecia a felicidade ao seu lado e para isso, ela precisaria lutar.

— Está tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou mais uma vez e ele assentiu. – Tem certeza?

— Por que a pergunta? – ele indagou franzindo o cenho e com um pouco de indicação em sua voz.

Victoria lhe estendeu um papel.

— Você indicou um remédio para hipertensão a uma criança com hipotensão. Se a mãe não tivesse notado, Jasper... E se Emmett não estivesse ali na hora para fazer uma nova receita para ela... Você nunca fez isso, Jasper. Sempre foi atento ao seu trabalho, tomando o máximo de cuidado. Agora comete um erro grave e ainda não está em seu consultório para que esse erro seja corrigido.

Jasper a encarou por um tempo; um pouco estupefato. Ainda não acreditara que fizera aquilo que ela havia acabado de dizer. Nunca cometeu um erro tão grave assim em sua vida e a ideia de tê-lo feito o enojava.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, foi como se tudo o que ela dissera tivesse entrado por um ouvido e saído por outro. Ele estava em outro mundo. Em outro lugar. Em outro pensamento.

— Jasper? O que houve com você?

Ele respirou fundo, cansado.

— Nada, Victoria... – ele respondeu levantando-se. – Diga ao doutor Sparks que eu não estou me sentindo disposto hoje... Vou para casa... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos claros e Victoria observou tudo completamente confusa.

— Como? Você vai fazer mais uma falta, é isso? Desde quando você ficou tão insuportável?

— Tchau Victoria...

**xxx**

_À noite..._

— Eu estou cansada de te ver sofrer assim – Victoria disse assim que Jasper abriu a porta. Ele a encarou por um tempo e, ao não receber nenhuma resposta, Victoria adentrou o apartamento sem ao menos pedir licença. Eram amigos, não?

Jasper respirou fundo e fechou a porta.

— Sofrer? – ele perguntou; sua voz estava sem vida e foi Victoria quem respirou fundo dessa vez.

Odiava quando ele se fazia de desentendido. Ele sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, sabia que ele estava sofrendo e não gostava do fato dele não assumir isso. Ele estava sofrendo por Alice, uma simples pirralha que mal chegou aos dezoito anos e que ela sabia que estava rindo da desgraça de Jasper. O seu Jasper.

— Não se faça de idiota – ela pontuou e ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, jogando-se no sofá logo em seguida. – Você está agindo como uma criança, sabia?

— Que bom.

Victoria fechou as mãos em punho e bufou. Era preciso paciência com ele. Apenas paciência e mais nada.

— Vou fazer algo para você comer – ela comunicou.

— Não estou com fome Victoria, não se preocupe comigo – ele alertou, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Foi até a cozinha dele e começou a procurar panelas e ingredientes para poder fazer algo. Sabia que ele estava com fome e sabia que ele também não assumiria isso.

Ele levantou exasperado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Andou até a cozinha e a observou concentrada no que estava fazendo.

— Por que tudo isso? – ele perguntou e ela olhou assustada para ele.

— Por nada. Eu só não acho certo você ficar nesse estado.

— Isso passa... – ele garantiu e ela nada disse.

Um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se sobre o local. Victoria continuava cozinhando para ele que simplesmente estava quieto e pensativo. Ainda pensava em Alice e em tudo que o que viveram juntos. Por que ela dissera aquilo? Por que ela lhe jogara toda a culpa? Por quê?

Não conseguia entender isso e por mais que tentasse, continuava sem entender. Sentia falta dela e queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente...

— Por que tudo isso? – Victoria lhe tirou de seus devaneios repetindo a mesma pergunta que ele havia feito e Jasper balançou a cabeça.

— Por nada... – ele repetiu a resposta e deu de ombros. - Só não estou bem.

Victoria largou a panela e olhou para ele.

— Eu sei que não é apenas isso, Jasper. Você nunca foi assim. Sempre foi sorridente e cheio de vida. Sempre prestou o máximo de atenção em seu trabalho... Não é à toa... Há algo que você esconde de mim, e isso me magoa...

— Victoria...

Ela aproximou-se dele e tocou seu rosto.

— Eu sempre fui sua amiga, Jazz... Pelo menos sempre me considerei assim... Por que então você esconde as coisas de mim?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

— Não é como se... – suspirou. – Eu nem sei se vale à pena me lembrar disso tudo ou não – deu de ombros. – Talvez...

— Me conte, Jazz. Por favor – ela pediu manhosa.

Jasper respirou fundo e concluiu que devia contar a Victoria toda a história entre ele e Alice. Achou que se sentiria melhor ao desabafar com ela sobre o assunto. E sem contar que Victoria era sua amiga, tanto quanto Emmett. Se ele sabia, ela também tinha o direito de saber toda a história.

— Certo - disse ele. – Vou te contar tudo.

Victoria assentiu, voltando-se a preparar a comida. Ela sentiu algo estranho dentro se si. Um sentimento ruim, como se ela estivesse traindo-o. Ela sabia de sua história com Alice, cada detalhe. Além disso, o propósito de fazê-lo contar tudo era mais do que uma vontade de consolá-lo. Era uma das poucas chances que ela tinha para poder tê-lo para si. O que a consolava, é que ela sabia que a felicidade de Jasper era ao seu lado, mesmo que isso custe um pouco de sofrimento da parte dele.

— Eu tive um relacionamento amoroso com Alice Brandon – ele começou e Victoria o olhou assustada.

— Alice Brandon...?

— A filha de Lucy Brandon. Minha ex.

Victoria assentiu sem dizer nada.

— Foi um relacionamento bonito. Não algo cheio de traições ou história de filme. Algo simples. Nos descobrimos apaixonados e resolvemos ficar juntos. Não houve traição, eu já havia terminado com Lucy. Foi um bom relacionamento e um dos dias mais felizes que já vivi. Mas Alice nunca quis contar para a mãe dela. Eu a entendia. E talvez ainda entenda. Ela tinha medo da reação da mãe. Sempre dizia que contaria, mas nunca contava... Até que não sei como, a mãe dela descobriu. Eu não sei a história direito, só sei que Alice me culpou por tudo... E nós terminamos...

— Essa Alice é uma pirralha! – Victoria disse nervosa e Jasper respirou fundo.

— Não acho. Ela apenas não soube como lidar com a situação. É normal, ainda mais na idade dela. EU também errei. Devia ter eu mesmo contado, devia ter tomado frente de algo. Não vou culpá-la.

— Você é altruísta demais, Jasper – Victoria disse sem pensar. – Não vê que você foi apenas uma diversão para ela? Ela é jovem, uma adolescente e pode ter todos os homens que ela quis. Você foi apenas mais um da experiência amorosa dela. Conforme-se com isso, porque só de você me contar tudo, eu já entendi o jogo dela.

— Não existe jogo nenhum, Victoria – ele a interrompeu; estava nervoso. Apesar de tudo, ele sabia que Alice não brincou com seus sentimentos e sabia que tudo o que viveram era verdadeiro. – Ela não faria isso. Eu sei disso, e não vai ser você ou ninguém quem vai mudar esse fato.

— Desculpe-me se você não gostou do que eu disse, Jasper - Victoria respondeu no mesmo tom. - EU sinto muito com o fato de você não querer enxergar a realidade... Você não era assim.

— Não há essa realidade que você tanto diz Victoria. Nunca houve!

A ruiva respirou fundo.

— Se é o que você acha – ela voltou a concentrar-se no que estava fazendo e Jasper coçou a nuca.

— Deixe isso, Victoria – ele tirou a panela da mão dela. – Vá para a sua casa, eu estou bem – pediu educadamente e colocou a panela em cima da mesa que havia lá. – Qualquer coisa eu peço um sanduíche, algo assim.

— Eu não quero deixar você – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele que suspirou. – Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, Jasper. Não quero te deixar... – insistiu.

— Eu sinto por isso – ele disse olhando nos olhos azuis dela. – Mas eu quero e preciso ficar sozinho. Por favor... Me deixe... – insistiu e ela abaixou o olhar.

Victoria soltou um suspiro pesado e saiu da cozinha dele. Estava cabisbaixa e assim seguiu até a sala, pegando sua bolsa logo em seguida. Jasper se manteve calado por todo esse tempo. Ele queria ficar sozinho, ela não entendia isso?

— Eu só queria te ajudar...

— Eu sei, Victoria. E eu agradeço muito por isso. Mas eu não quero ser ajudado – ele disse olhando nos olhos azuis dela. – Victoria. Isso vai passar... Quem nunca sofreu por amor antes? Não sou o primeiro e tampouco o último. Vai passar, é normal.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Desculpe – sussurrou e seguiu até a porta de Jasper.

**Fim do Capítulo 23.**

**N/A: **Capítulo meio depressivo. O que acharam da reação da Alice? Ficou legal a cena? Eu queria algo bem... tocante, não sei explicar. Queria algo mais forte. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado apesar de tudo.

Enquanto eu estava presa neste capítulo, continuei escrevendo. Temos uma one-shot chamada** Real or Not Real **e uma fic nova chamada** You Complete Me. **Ela quem irá "substituir" a Pontos de Interrogação, só espero que a minha inspiração me ajude a não demorar tanto para atualizá-la hahaha. Quem não leu elas ainda, podem encontrá-las no meu perfil.

Minha amiga** Cinthia B, **resolveu mostrar para o mundo como ela escreve bem e lançou a sua primeira fic aqui no fanfiction! O nome é** I'll Be Your Song, **já tem 4 capítulos postados (!), é Alice e Jasper e acho que merece uma chance de vcs. Quem quiser ler, ela está presente nos meus favoritos! (Aliás, sou eu quem beto ela, muito mal, mas beto uhahuauhauhauha)

Sem mais delongas, ainda hoje apareço com o próximo capítulo!

Beijos, Bru.


	24. Mudando de Vida

**N/A: **Como prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo de hoje. Só peço para que vcs comentem sobre os dois. Quem não quiser comentar nos dois, tudo bem, mas falem o que acharam sobre os dois capítulos, please. Principalmente sobre a cena da Alice no capítulo anterior.

Beijos,

Bru.

**Capítulo 24 – Mudando de Vida**

_40 dias depois..._

— Alice, olhe para mim – Rosalie pediu e Alice obedeceu a contragosto.

Estavam com Bella em uma praça de alimentação de um shopping. O local estava cheio, com várias pessoas conversando uma com as outras, completamente alheias a tudo o que os outros falavam. Alice brincava com o canudo do Milk-Shake de morango enquanto Bella parecia entediada com o seu de Ovomaltine. Rosalie respirou fundo e colocou o guardanapo no colo que quase não conseguia ser notado por ela, graças à barriga que alimentava uma gravidez em seu oitavo mês.

— Você não vai fazer isso, vai? – ela perguntou preocupada e Alice desviou os olhos.

Tanto Rose quanto Bella tinham todos os motivos para se preocuparem com Alice. A menina estava mais magra do que jamais esteve, os cabelos agora viviam amarrados, sem corte e sem vida. Os olhos viviam com olheiras e algumas vezes até vermelhos. Também haviam perdido o brilho. Alice passou a andar apenas com jeans, tênis e blusinhas básicas, sem nem ao menos lembrar a antiga Alice que sempre se vestia tão bem. Alice estava acabada, caindo em uma profundidade, e sozinha ela jamais iria conseguir sair dali.

— Tenho outra escolha? – ela perguntou ríspida.

— Alice... Você já se viu no espelho? – Bella perguntou. – Já viu o estado que você está? Acha que morar sozinha vai te ajudar?

— Você não pode deixar que sua separação de Jasper a deixe assim, Alice... – Rose insistiu, mas Alice meneou a cabeça.

— Vocês sabem melhor do que ninguém que isso não tem a ver apenas com Jasper! Sabem disso! Não é apenas a falta dele que tem me derrubado noite e dia! E a falta da minha mãe também! Vocês não imaginam o que é viver em uma casa onde o seu próprio sangue não dirige um olhar a você. Onde vocês nunca trocam nem ao menos um "boa noite" a mais de um mês! O clima lá está ficando insuportável, e se eu não quiser definhar, eu vou ter que sair de lá!

— Alice, eu te entendo... Você se esqueceu de que meu pai ainda tem me tratado de modo ríspido desde que eu lhe contei sobre a gravidez?

— É diferente... Seu pai _fala_ com você. E não te olha como se você fosse a reencarnação de _Judas!_ – Alice insistiu, já com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu preciso ir morar sozinha...

— Eu tenho medo de você não aguentar, Alice... Você está tão mau... Acha que vai aguentar?

— E por que eu não aguentaria, Rose? Eu sou capaz, tenho certeza disso! Eu só preciso de um emprego... E... As formaturas são daqui a um mês... Não vai ser tão puxado pra mim, acredito eu... O fato é que eu preciso sair de lá Rose, preciso, ou não vou aguentar...

— Allie... O pai do Edward disse que está precisando de uma secretária... Você fez alguns cursos, não? O que acha de mandar um currículo pra lá? Acho que o fato de você ser conhecida ajuda, afinal, é alguém de confiança, não é? – Bella sugeriu e Alice deu um sorriso cansado, colocando a mão sobre a da amiga.

— Obrigada, Bells. Vai me ajudar muito se você conseguir falar com ele pra mim... Preparo tudo o que ele pedir e espero uma resposta.

— E você vai morar onde? – Rose perguntou, mas Alice suspirou.

— Não sei... Não faço a mínima idéia... De qualquer forma, eu preciso dar um jeito...

— Você sabe que pode ficar com a gente, não é? Sabe que pode ficar um tempo lá em casa se quiser... – Rose falou amavelmente e Alice sorriu.

— Sim, eu sei... Obrigada! – agradeceu.

**xxx**

— Estou cansada de notar as olheiras em seus olhos – Victoria comentou enquanto entrava no quarto onde o pequeno quarto onde Nahuel, o menino que havia se acidentado antes da briga de Jasper com Alice, dormia tranquilo, depois de mais exames. Jasper estava sentado ao lado dele, segurando a mãozinha do pequeno que parecia um anjo.

Ele nada disse quanto ao comentário de Victoria. Continuava observando Nahuel, observando os cabelinhos negros e lisos, observava os olhinhos cerrados e a respiração leve e pequena. Ele apenas observava, sem pensar em nada, sem pensar em qualquer coisa que o envolvesse.

Jasper amava ficar no quarto com Nahuel. Enquanto o garoto estava acordado, eles conversavam de tudo. Sobre filmes, futebol, brinquedos. Nahuel tinha seis anos de idade, mas tinha uma inteligência enorme. Jasper amava rir e se divertir com o que o garoto dizia. E enquanto Nahuel dormia, Jasper gostava de observá-lo um pouco, apenas por observar. Nahuel era a sua fonte de felicidade nos últimos dias. Nahuel e seu trabalho, mas ele ainda se sentia melhor ao lado do menino dos cabelos negros.

— Jasper...? Eu falei com você – Victoria cobrou atenção e colocou a prancheta em cima de uma mesa que havia ali.

— Eu vou adotá-lo – Jasper murmurou ainda olhando o garoto que dormia profundamente.

— Ahm... Você vai... O que? – ela perguntou assustada. O que ele havia dito?

Jasper direcionou seu olhar e ela.

— Eu vou adotá-lo – repetiu. – Tive esta idéia há alguns dias... E cheguei a essa decisão ontem à noite. Ele não tem ninguém, ninguém veio vê-lo ou algo do tipo. Os avós maternos disseram que ele fora abandonado pelo pai. A mãe engravidou quando adolescente e eles a expulsaram de casa... E eu me apeguei a ele, Victoria, me apeguei demais. Não quero ver este menino em um orfanato, sozinho, sem ninguém, sem um futuro a sua frente...

— Jasper... Adotar uma criança... Você trabalha demais para isso...

— Eu diminuo um pouco o meu tempo no trabalho. Eu amo o que eu faço, mas trabalho feito um louco todos os dias porque sou sozinho...

— E quando você estiver trabalhando? Com quem essa criança vai ficar?

— Darei um jeito. Para tudo se dá um jeito. Amanhã mesmo vou procurar um advogado e ver isso. Quero adotar essa criança, quero que ele me chame de pai. E não, Victoria, ninguém vai tirar isso da minha cabeça.

— Eu acho isso uma loucura, Jasper...

— Continue achando...

Victoria respirou fundo.

— Quero conversar com você. Precisamos conversar direito sobre isso Jasper. Por favor. Aceite que eu estou querendo o seu bem, pelo menos uma vez.

Jasper assentiu e levantou-se. Ambos seguiram até a cafeteria do hospital.

**xxx**

— Posso saber o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Emmett perguntou assim que chegou à cafeteria. Victoria e Jasper estavam sozinhos, com duas canecas de café em cima da mesa em que estavam sentados. – Consigo ouvir a discussão de vocês de longe!

— O seu querido amigo Jasper está pensando em adotar o menino Nahuel – Victoria respondeu. – Resolvi chamá-lo aqui e dizer que não é assim que as coisas funcionam, que não é tão fácil quanto ele imagina, mas você sabe como o seu amigo é uma toupeira. Já não bastava ser burro o suficiente de ter um caso com aquela menina...

— Victoria – Jasper lhe lançou um olhar significativo.

— Adotar o Nahuel, Jasper? Você acha isso certo? – Emmett perguntou ainda de pé.

— E por que não seria? – Jasper respondeu com outra pergunta.

Emmett pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente com as costas do móvel.

— Cara, eu entendo que as suas intenções são as melhores, mas a Victoria está certa e você _sabe _disso! Quero dizer, cuidar de uma criança, adotar uma criança não é só amor e carinho. Temos que ter tempo para nos dedicarmos à ela, e isso é algo que você não tem...

— Eu posso me virar quanto a isso, já disse isso a Victoria.

— Mesmo que você se vire, Jasper, você é solteiro. Em uma adoção, os juízes prezam por isso também. Eles preferem que um casal, de preferência que já tenha se casado, adotem crianças, pois é um lar mais confortável e normal para o adotivo, entende? Por mais que você tenha sido o médico de Nahuel, por mais que você se acha capaz de cuidar dele, os juízes podem não achar o mesmo... E sem contar que o processo de adoção leva meses, talvez até anos. Tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso? Quer colocar Nahuel numa situação dessas? Correndo risco de você perder a causa e todo o sonho dele ir por água a baixo?

— Eu... Quero... Vocês não imaginam o bem que esse garoto tem me feito...

Emmett continuou observando o amigo. Lançou um olhar para Victoria e pediu:

— Vic, será que você poderia nos deixar a sós?

A ruiva piscou diversas vezes, chegou até em pensar em protestar, mas terminou o seu café, levantou-se, colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jasper e saiu dali.

— Alice ainda te machuca, não é? – Emmett perguntou sincero e Jasper assentiu.

— Eu acho que eu nunca vou esquecer essa menina... – Jasper respondeu. – Nunca senti algo assim. Talvez pelo modo como terminamos, talvez por tudo o que vivemos... Eu sinto falta dela e... Eu não queria que tudo fosse assim...

— Eu sinto muito, cara... Olhe, se você quer mesmo adotar o garoto, vá em frente. Mas saiba que não vai ser fácil...

— Eu não pensei que fosse – Jasper respondeu, sorrindo fracamente e Emmett deu duas palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

— E saiba também que eu estou aqui, irmão. Se você quiser, a gente pode até fingir que a gente é casado, você sabe, sempre suspeitei que isso é o que você mais quer.

— Com certeza. Podemos fingir que somos casados, podemos começar isso com uma boa lua de mel, o que acha? Vai ser a coisa mais linda você gemendo o meu nome lá na minha cama.

Emmett não resistiu e deu um tapa realmente forte no ombro de Jasper, fazendo o loiro não conseguir evitar uma careta de dor.

— Uh, cara, sexo selvagem, é isso aí... Manda ver, Ursão.

— Ok, ok – Emmett respondeu levantando-se. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho, depois se quiser te faço uma massagem tailandesa.

— Mal posso esperar...

**xxx**

_Um mês depois..._

— Você vai mesmo ir embora? – Cinthya perguntou enquanto estava parada, encostada à parede do quarto de Alice.

A garota estava dobrando as suas roupas e colocando-as dentro de algumas malas. Suas coisas já estavam dentro de várias caixas e em pouco tempo Edward e alguns de seus amigos iriam aparecer para levar as coisas e os poucos móveis para o apartamento novo que Alice conseguira alugar. Alice deu um suspiro pesado e assentiu, colocando mais uma peça dentro da mala. Faltavam poucas.

— Por quê? – A menina não conseguiu deixar de perguntar e Alice deu de ombros. – Vou sentir a sua falta...

— Eu também vou. Mas a gente vai continuar se vendo, eu só não irei mais morar aqui – Alice andou até Cinthya e a abraçou forte. – Mas você será sempre a minha irmãzinha chata!

As duas continuaram abraçadas uma a outra, segurando as lágrimas de tristeza. Alice ainda se perguntava por que tudo aconteceu? Por quê? Por que a sua vida mudou tanto de uma hora para outra? Ainda estavam abraçadas quando a campainha tocou.

— Eu vou atender – Alice disse, desgrudando-se da irmã e saiu do quarto, indo até a sala para abrir a porta.

Foi enorme a sua surpresa assim que o fez. Os olhos azuis que ela não via há um bom tempo a encaravam sem expressar qualquer tipo de emoção. Ele parecia sério, sério demais para o que ela estava acostumada, e sentiu seu coração pular em seu peito de susto.

— O que faz aqui?

Ele respirou fundo e sorriu, aquele sorriso grande e enorme que ela não havia se dado conta de que sentira falta.

— Fiquei sabendo que você ia se mudar hoje – ele disse. – Quero dizer... Rosalie me contou. Vim te ajudar.

Alice tirou a mão da porta e fechou os olhos, andando pela sala enquanto meneava a cabeça.

— Emmett...

— Eu não vou dizer ao Jasper onde você irá morar – ele garantiu e Alice sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ouvir aquele nome. – Por mais que eu queira fazer isso.

— Espero que você realmente não se atreva – ela ameaçou. – Mas você disse que veio me ajudar... Edward vai vir com alguns amigos dele... E...

— Rosalie vai vir? – Emmett perguntou esperançoso e isso acabou surpreendendo Alice. Rosalie não sabia que ele estava lá? Não fora ela quem o mandou para ajudar Alice?

— Pensei que você soubesse essa resposta... Digo...

Emmett soltou um riso.

— Você acha mesmo que Rosalie me mandou aqui? De qualquer forma, o que tenho que fazer? Desmontar alguma cama? Carregar algum guarda-roupa? – ele perguntou enquanto andava pela casa em direção ao quarto de Alice. A garota fechou a porta de casa e andou até ele.

— Mais ou menos isso. Não tenho dinheiro para comprar móveis novos e, bem, não vou deixar os meus aqui. Mas você não fará isso sozinho, não precisa ter medo – Alice riu e Emmett a acompanhou.

— Certo... – ele murmurou, mas respirou fundo e resolveu soltar o que sabia. – Não falou mais com a sua mãe, não é?

Alice piscou os olhos por algum tempo e sorriu envergonhada.

— Não... Bem, eu acho que não irei contar as minhas coisas para Rosalie, já que vocês andam tão próximos que falam até de mim! Ora!

— Não fique brava com ela – ele pediu, aos risos. – Ela estava desabafando. Odeia te ver sofrer...

— Eu sei... E vocês, hein? O que está acontecendo com vocês afinal?

Emmett deu de ombros, deu um sorriso fraco e fingiu estudar o que faria ali.

— Não sei... Realmente não sei...

Alice estava pronta para fazer mais uma pergunta, mas o barulho da campainha acabou atrapalhando-a. Deixando Emmett em seu quarto, Alice andou até a sala e abriu a porta. Estavam na sua frente: Edward, Bella, Rosalie e mais alguns amigos do Edward.

— Essa mulherada não vai carregar coisa alguma, mas veio aqui encher o saco – Edward disse enquanto entrava na casa e Alice riu.

— Emmett está aqui? – Rose perguntou aos sussurros assim que avistou o rapaz e Alice assentiu... – Meu Deus...

Alice não segurou o riso e disse para que todos começassem a trabalhar. Ela tinha poucos pertences, eles poderiam ir na caminhonete de Edward e ela não queria mais estar morando ali quando a sua mãe chegasse. Estava animada, iria mudar de vida, mesmo no fundo sentindo o seu coração pequeno e triste. Cinthya observava de longe, desejando que esse dia nunca tivesse chegado e Alice sabia bem o que a irmã estava sentindo. Sabia o quanto Cinthya estava magoada com aquilo e reconhecia que a irmã havia amadurecido desde que tudo aconteceu. Mas não podia fazer nada, não podia forçar algo que não estava dando certo.

Alice sorriu timidamente e andou até a garota que estava sentada no chão com os braços em volta dos joelhos. Alice agachou-se de frente a ela e olhou para a menina que tanto implica consigo. Cinthya não conseguiu reprimir uma lágrima tímida.

— Eu não queria que você fosse embora – ela sussurrou e Alice segurou uma das mãos dela. – Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

— A gente não vai se separar – Alice sussurrou. – Isso ia acontecer um dia. Talvez não nestas circunstâncias, mas isso. Eu vou vir te visitar e você vai poder ir lá em casa também.

Alice colocou a mão sobre o rosto de Cinthya e também não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas traiçoeiras. Nunca estiveram tão unidas. Talvez Alice não tivesse resistido os últimos dias sem falar com a sua mãe se não fosse a sua irmã caçula.

— Eu te amo, Alice – Cinthya sussurrou se levantou para abraçar Alice que sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

— Eu também te amo, minha pequena. Eu também.

Cinthya foi para a casa da vizinha enquanto os meninos faziam a mudança. Os móveis de Alice couberam na caminhonete de Edward e Emmett levou as meninas até o apartamento de Alice. Agora ela começaria uma nova vida. Moraria sozinha, trabalharia com o pai de Edward. Se sustentaria. Agora ela era uma mulher independente. Ela não tinha mais a mãe para lhe mimar ou para lhe fazer carinho sempre que estivesse se sentindo sozinha. Ela não sabia se conseguiria vencer isso, se conseguiria viver sem alguém ao seu lado. Pensava se teria noites de solidão ou se choraria antes de dormir. E ela sabia que a resposta era sim. Não estava preparada para dar um passo tão grande em sua vida, mas não conseguia ver outra alternativa além desta.

Assim que terminaram de arrumar o apartamento, Alice agradeceu aos rapazes. Bella e Edward foram embora, mas Rosalie e Emmett ficaram. Alice olhou ao seu redor, prestando atenção à sala de sua nova casa. Era simples, ela ainda não tinha comprado nada. Havia apenas um sofá com três lugares e uma poltrona que ela ganhara de Bella e Edward. A televisão pequena que ficava em seu quarto agora estava sobre uma pequena estante que ela comprara com suas economias em uma loja de móveis usados. Havia também um fogão pequeno e uma geladeira também pequena que ela conseguiu comprar dos amigos de Edward que iriam se mudar para a Austrália e não usariam mais.

Alice soltou um suspiro fraco e sentou-se no sofá. Rosalie passou as mãos nos cabelos da amiga e sorriu ao ver os olhinhos cansados que a menina tinha.

— Você precisa dormir – Rose sussurrou e Alice sorriu, encostando sua cabeça no ombro da mulher loira que ainda acarinhava os seus cabelos.

— Não estou cansada.

— Ah não! Seus olhos estão quase fechando de sono! Vá para a cama, eu e Emmett iremos embora.

Rosalie começou a se levantar, mas Alice a impediu.

— Rose. O que está acontecendo entre você e Emmett? – perguntou e Rosalie deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Eu acho que eu sinto algo por ele e eu sei que ele sente algo por mim, mas eu não quero... Não sei se estou preparada. Não quero sofrer de novo.

— Ele vai te fazer feliz Rose, eu sinto isso – Alice alertou a amiga que desviou o olhar. – Você não tem que sentir medo de amar... Ele está aí. De braços abertos para você. Ele te ama. Dê uma chance ao amor.

— Eu vou pensar nisso – sorriu e levantou-se com cuidado por causa da barriga grande. – Emmett! Já terminou de arrumar a cama de Alice?

— Claro – ele logo apareceu na sala, secando a testa de suor com a manga da camisa. – Já estamos indo. Boa noite, Alice – beijou o rosto da pequena e Rosalie sorriu.

— Boa noite, Emmett. Obrigada por tudo – ela agradeceu enquanto acompanhava os dois até a porta. Abriu e Rosalie deu um abraço apertado em Alice.

— Se cuide, meu anjo. Qualquer coisa me liga, tudo bem?

— Tudo certo – Alice sorriu. – Tchau.

E logos eles saíram de sua casa. E logo ela estava sentindo-se sozinha, porque ela estava sozinha. Suspirou pesado e foi até o seu novo quarto. Emmett havia montado a cama dela e os meninos haviam montado o guardarroupa e colocado a cômoda ali. As suas malas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Alice pegou a caixa do cobertor, abriu-a e jogou o tecido felpudo em cima da cama. Pegou seu travesseiro e colocou ali. Pegou uma camisola e roupas íntimas e sua nécessaire e foi tomar um banho (dando graças à Deus de os meninos terem instalado um chuveiro também). Tomou um banho quente que relaxou o seu corpo e que camuflou as diversas lágrimas que saíram de seus olhos. Secou-se, colocou a camisola e foi até a cozinha. Esquentou leite e colocou o chocolate em pó. No dia seguinte teria que ir ao supermercado se quisesse sobreviver. Não havia nenhuma comida em casa. Bebeu o chocolate quente e voltou para o quarto, deitando-se na sua cama que estava naquele cômodo desconhecido para si.

Só então percebera que estava sozinha. Que não tinha mais ninguém ali. Que a sua vida estava realmente mudada e que ela não sabia como seria o dia de amanhã. Custou a pegar no sono, mas assim que o fez, conseguiu dormir sem sonhos e sem pesadelos.

**Fim do capítulo 24.**


	25. Quebra de Confiança

**N/A: **People! Agora eu demorei bem menos pra postar. E, enfim. É. Penúltimo capítulo da PI. Até que passou rápido né? Enfim. Esse capítulo é fofo, apesar de eu ter achado umas cenas extremamente fracas, espero que vocês gostem.

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas nos dois últimos capítulos:** Kaarol, Gabi Doimo, Aninhah8, MahRathbone, Caroline Marques, Tatianne Beward **e** Isabella.**

E obrigada** Carol Marques **por ter betado pra mim!

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 25 – Quebra de Confiança**

Os dias se passaram com uma velocidade absurda, surpreendendo a cada um. E o grande dia chegou. Ela sentiu as dores iniciais e depois, elas vieram com mais intensidade, deixando-a completamente desnorteada. Fora ao hospital. A dor continuava insuportável. Todas as vezes que ela abria os olhos, lá estavam aqueles lindos olhos azuis, encarando-a com paixão, ajudando-a a realizar a mais árdua tarefa de sua vida. E ela já não estava aguentando mais. Ele também sabia que ela não iria aguentar. Já estava na hora, para quê adiar mais? Ela fechou os olhos de medo e quando os abriu, estava na sala de parto. O suor escorria de sua testa enquanto ela usava de toda a sua força; até mesmo a força que ela não imaginava que existisse, para fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Ele a incentivava. Pedia para que ela procurasse respirar mais. Mais força. Só mais um pouco. Vai valer à pena. Mais força. Você consegue. E quando o choro que ela esperou por nove meses ecoou pelo local, os seus olhos de menina encheram-se de lágrimas salgadas. Lágrimas acumuladas durante meses. Lágrimas de alegria, de alívio, de um sofrimento que tornou-se amor. Lágrimas verdadeiras, emocionadas e maravilhadas. Quando ela pegou a criança em seus braços pela primeira vez, o mundo inteiro deixou de existir. Ela e sua menina eram as únicas coisas existentes no mundo. Sentira vontade de tornar-se um ser gigante e imortal para proteger a sua pequena de quaisquer armadilhas do mundo cruel em que viviam. Enquanto estava ali, cansada, e suada, e com uma criança ensanguentada que berrava a todos os pulmões que agora estava viva, Rosalie Hale viu o seu mundo transformar-se totalmente. Agora, finalmente, a sua vida estava tendo algum sentido.

**xxx**

— Rose!

A voz de Emmett a chamou atenção. Ele andava em sua direção; o jaleco branco se mexia facilmente por causa do vento fresco do local. Rosalie olhou para os seus pais. Seu pai estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha com a neta pequena como uma boneca em seus braços. Sua mãe sorriu e disse algo para o marido, porque ambos seguiram até o carro com a pequena Charlotte nos braços. Rose sorriu.

— Eles estão extremamente felizes, não é? – Emmett lhe despertou a atenção e ela virou-se para ele, ainda sorrindo, enquanto o vento balançava os cabelos loiros e bem cuidados.

— Sim. Quem vê o meu pai hoje, de fato não imagina o que eu passei com ele todos estes meses.

— Procure entendê-lo – Emmett pediu.

— Estou tentando.

— Ele estava com medo, assustado, não sei dizer. Além do mais, é impossível não se encantar por Charlotte...

— Eu sei – a jovem respondeu sorrindo e encarou o jovem rapaz que a encarava admirado. – Pensei que nós dois já tivéssemos nos despedido dentro do hospital, doutor.

— É verdade... De hoje em diante, você não é mais a minha paciente. E nem Charlotte. Ela agora é responsabilidade de Jasper – o médico respondeu sorrindo.

— Pois é. Fico surpreendida pelo fato de ele ainda querer cuidar dela.

— Acha? Jasper adora você e está encantado por Charlotte desde sempre. Ele só não pode estar presente no seu parto, e conhecendo aquela cabeça cheia de molas loiras, tenho certeza que ele sente muito por isso. O que aconteceu entre Alice e ele em nada abalou a amizade de vocês. Mas não é sobre o cabeçudo do meu melhor amigo de que eu vim falar.

— Sobre o que então?

— Nós dois, Rose.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu...

— Você não é mais a minha paciente. Agora nada pode me impedir de ficar com você, Rose.

— E quem disse que eu quero ficar com você? – ela indagou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. Emmett piscou diversas vezes e isso a fez rir um pouco. – Eu... Você sabe Emmett, não estou p...

— Pronta para um relacionamento, você já me disse isso.

Rosalie assentiu e caminhou até mais perto dele.

— Mas... Eu sinto uma vontade... Enorme de ficar com você... – ela fechou as mãos em punho enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais dele. – Entretanto... Eu não quero ser um mau exemplo para a minha filha.

— Mau exemplo?

— Sim, Emmett. Não quero... ficar com você, tendo uma filha de outro. Se bem, que considerando o pai que ela tem... Charlotte não tem pai algum.

— E você quer um pai para ela? – Emmett perguntou ainda mais próximo de Rose.

— Não mude de assunto, por...

— Você quer que Charlotte tenha um pai? Sim ou não?

Rosalie desviou os olhos.

— Muito. Quando Ben me rejeitou, eu bati no peito dizendo que eu criaria a minha filha sozinha, e vou fazê-lo. Mas eu quero muito que ela tenha um pai. Um homem de bem, de bom coração, que a acompanhe nas festinhas da escola, que a ensine a fazer os deveres de casa... Eu quero sim que a minha filha tenha um pai, afinal, qual mãe no meu lugar não iria querer?

Emmett sorriu. Um sorriso tão bonito e verdadeiro, que o coração de Rose encheu-se de um sentimento que estava lá o tempo todo, apenas ela não havia dado chance para que ele aparecesse.

— Charlotte _McCarty_ Hale. O que acha?

Os olhos de Rosalie encheram-se de lágrimas. Lágrimas tímidas, cheias de amor e encanto. O sorriso em seus lábios era verdadeiro e o seu coração que só sabia pular em seu peito, estava transbordando com os mais belos sentimentos existentes no mundo. Suas mãos suavam e ela não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles dois olhos azuis que mais pareciam um mar de sentimentos bondosos e felizes.

— Eu te amo, Rosalie – Emmett sussurrou enquanto tocava o rosto pequeno com uma de suas mãos. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, deixando-se ser abraçada por Emmett. Levantou a cabeça e deixou com que ele tocasse os seus lábios de leve, apenas para sentirem as texturas dos lábios um do outro.

— Eu também te amo – ela declarou-se após afastar os lábios dos dele. – Eu também te amo.

**xxx**

_Um mês depois..._

Sentando-se em seu sofá, ele folheou os papeis da adoção com cuidado e apreço. Observou cada linha dali. Estava disposto, mais do que disposto, a ficar com Nahuel. Sentia-se preparado para isso e até largaria mão de suas árduas horas de trabalho para ficar com o menino. Ele queria ser o pai de Nahuel. Era este o seu maior desejo agora.

Além do mais, pensar em Nahuel e na adoção fazia com que ele evitasse pensar em Alice. Alice, a pequena garota dos cabelos espetados, que passara por sua vida como um furacão furioso. Foi algo rápido, mas que o marcou, ele sabia, até o final de sua vida. Alice, a sua doce Alice, que tinha o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira. Que ele amava ver os olhos brilhando. Que ele amava ter em seus braços, amando-a até que os dois estivessem cansados demais para continuar. Sua doce Alice, que em um momento de desespero, colocara tudo a perder entre os dois. E ele, claro, agira pior do que ela.

Como será que ela estaria agora?

Pensar em Alice não lhe traria nada, ele sabia bem. O passado não voltaria e ela não estaria em seu futuro se ele continuasse pensando nela. Alice foi alguém que passou por sua vida. Alguém que ele queria muito ter ao seu lado, mas que, infelizmente, o destino não quis assim.

A campainha tocou e ele levantou-se do sofá. Devia ser o entregador de pizza. Coçou a nuca ao olhar a bagunça (havia os papeis da adoção e alguns papeis do hospital) em seu sofá. Deu de ombros, planejando arrumar a bagunça no dia seguinte, e abriu a porta.

Seus olhos estavam chocados e ele engoliu em seco.

— Você é... Definitivamente a última pessoa que eu imaginei que pudesse vir aqui – ele não conseguiu deixar de falar, ainda sentindo o choque em seu rosto e o seu coração batendo forte em seu peito.

— Eu preciso conversar com você, Jasper. Eu preciso muito entender o que aconteceu entre você e a minha filha.

— Entre – ele deu passagem para Lucy que adentrou o apartamento.

Jasper notou-a diferente. Os olhos não brilhavam. Ela não estava usando maquiagem, o que aumentava um pouco a sua idade para um, no máximo dois anos. A sua roupa também não era o tipo de vestuário que Lucy costumava vestir. Jasper indicou o sofá, mas logo se lembrou da bagunça que estava ali.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu estava estudando alguns papeis e não imaginava que eu fosse receber uma visita... Aliás, que horas são? – ele perguntou enquanto começava a arrumar os papeis de qualquer jeito. Lucy sorriu ao vê-lo à vontade em uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta velha de uma banda qualquer.

— Sem problema. São nove da noite. Desculpe ter vindo tão tarde, Jasper. Mas eu realmente precisava falar com você. Por favor. Diga-me, o que houve entre você e Alice. Não me poupe de nada. Não tema me machucar. Não há como eu me machucar ainda mais com esta história.

Jasper paralisou com os papeis em suas mãos. Guardo-os em uma pasta e pediu para que Lucy sentasse em algum lugar. Ela o fez e ele a imitou, sem pensar em cordialidades, como oferecer café ou algo assim. Havia percebido que Lucy queria ir direto ao ponto e era isso o que ele iria fazer.

— Eu e Alice ficamos juntos. Por um tempo. Alguns meses. Não mais do que três – ele respondeu e Lucy abaixou os olhos.

— E quando vocês ficaram juntos? Você ainda estava comigo, Jasper?

— Por que você está me perguntando tudo isso? Por que não perguntou para Alice? Por que a julgou sem defesa? Sem deixar que ela se explicasse, que ela lhe falasse tudo o que estou prestes a lhe falar agora?

— Não fuja da pergunta, Jasper – Lucy pediu com os olhos marejados. – Sem medo de me machucar. Lembra-se?

Jasper assentiu e respirou fundo.

— Nunca houve traição. Ficamos juntos depois que eu terminei com você. No mesmo dia, mas depois. Por isso que ela escondeu tudo de você. Medo de que você achasse que estávamos te traindo. Mas isso, Lucy, isso nunca aconteceu. Eu jamais seria capaz de te trair e me admira que você tenha conseguido imaginar que a sua própria filha tenha lhe traído.

— Não me julgue, Jasper.

— Você julgou a sua própria filha, Lucy.

— Eu estava desnorteada – Lucy desabafou. – Toda essa história... Eu simplesmente não sabia, eu fiquei sem ação, eu... Fiz a maior burrada da minha vida. Alice saiu de casa, Jasper. Ela saiu de casa. Ela está morando sozinha, sabe-se lá onde. Sustentando-se sozinha. E eu sei que ela não está preparada para isso. Eu sinto falta da minha menina nos meus braços, mas eu precisava... Precisava da certeza de que eu errei.

— Alice saiu de casa? – Jasper perguntou surpreso e Lucy assentiu.

— Tem um bom tempo. Rosalie ainda estava grávida quando ela se mudou.

— Ninguém me disse nada... – Jasper sussurrou.

— Talvez ela tenha pedido para que não lhe dissessem. De qualquer forma... Vocês ficaram juntos... Depois que eu e ela brigamos?

Jasper negou, já sentindo o costumeiro nó em sua garganta. Ele nunca chorava, mas o aperto em seu peito, o nó em sua garganta, pareciam lhe sufocar.

— Nós dois brigamos. Ela jogou tudo nas minhas costas. Eu... Chamei-a de criança. Discutimos feio, e eu disse que se ela saísse daqui, ela não precisaria voltar mais. Foi... Definitivamente um dia péssimo para todos nós – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Eu nunca mais a vi. Como você soube disso tudo? Como você soube que estávamos juntos?

Lucy estava preparada para aquela pergunta. Pegou a sua bolsa e tirou de lá aquele envelope pardo que ela guardara desde aquele dia, por mais que a sua vontade tenha sido a de rasgá-lo em mil pedaços. O entregou para Jasper, sentindo as suas mãos tremendo. A sua boca estava seca. Ele notou o seu nervosismo.

Jasper abriu o envelope e ficou horrorizado com o conteúdo dele. As fotos impressas eram nada mais nada menos que as fotos tiradas do seu próprio celular! Tudo ali fora pensado com cuidado para que Lucy não desconfiasse de nada. Seu coração voltou a bater forte, mas desta vez foi raiva, pura raiva, por que somente duas pessoas poderiam ter tido acesso àquele celular, além de Alice...

...Emmett_. E Victoria_.

— Eu não acredito nisso! – ele levantou-se em um salto e Lucy olhou assustada. – Ela não pode ter feito isso comigo!

— Jasper? O que houve?

— Lucy – ele segurou o rosto da mulher a sua frente. – Acredite em mim. Eu e Alice nunca te traímos! Jamais! Tudo o que nós dois vivemos foi amor, amor verdadeiro, e ela nunca teria coragem de fazer algo assim com você. Acredite no que eu estou dizendo. Eu e a Alice somos tão inocentes quanto você nesta história toda.

— Jaz...

— E obrigado por ter trazido as provas... Posso ficar com elas?

— Claro.

— Ótimo. Eu tenho que conversar com alguém – fechou as mãos em punho, tentando manter-se calmo. – Porque eu sim fui apunhalado por alguém em quem eu confiava muito.

**xxx**

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Victoria perguntou preocupada ao ver um Jasper extremamente nervoso aparecer em seu apartamento. Ele havia deixado Lucy em sua casa e seguiu até o lugar onde Victoria morava. Ele não conseguiria dormir sem falar com ela. Estava explodindo de raiva.

— O que você acha? – Jasper indagou ríspido.

— Nossa! Não precisa ser tão grosso assim, senhor Whitlock! Foi só uma pergunta, afinal, você está na minha casa agora e já passaram das dez da noite!

— Eu sei. Não sou cego – ele respondeu ainda ríspido.

— Jasper...? O que está acontecendo? – Victoria perguntou curiosa e assustada. Nunca vira Jasper falando daquele jeito com ela.

— E você ainda pergunta? – ele indagou com a voz mais alta que o normal. – Se você ainda se pergunta Victoria, olhe isso aqui – Jasper jogou o envelope pardo em cima da mesa de centro. – Olhe este envelope. Veja o que tem aí dentro! Fotos minhas com Alice, Victoria! E bilhetes apaixonantes para Lucy, quase melando de tanto amor!

— Deixe de graça! – ela mandou com o mesmo tom de voz.

— Então olhe estas fotos, Victoria. E depois olhe dentro dos meus olhos e me diga que não foi você quem mandou estas fotos para a mãe de Alice!

Victoria observou o envelope fechado em cima da mesa de centro e engoliu em seco. Ele havia descoberto tudo.

— E por que eu? Pode ter sido o Emmett, ou a pró...

— Deixe de ser cínica! – ele berrou interrompendo-a e assustando-a completamente. – Pelo amor de Deus, fale a verdade pelo menos uma vez na sua vida!

— Você está me assustando desse jeito! – ela berrou com o corpo tremendo de raiva. – Você diminua o seu tom de voz, Whitlock, porque você está na minha casa e não tem o maldito direito de levantar a voz para mim!

— É você quem está me assustando, simplesmente porque eu não consigo acreditar que por todos estes anos eu confiei em uma cobra como você.

— Não fale comigo desse jeito – ela ordenou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O seu coração estava sangrando com as palavras de Jasper. Cínica. Cobra. Não eram estas palavras que ela queria ouvir de sua boca, não eram.

— Você quer que eu fale como? – ele perguntou quase aos sussurros. – Você quebrou a minha confiança, acabou com o meu namoro, destruiu um relacionamento entre uma mãe e uma filha que se amavam muito. Você quer que eu fale como com você? Que eu te chame de adorável? De querida? Baby? Hum? Quer que eu te chame como, Victoria? Quer que eu diga que você é a pessoa mais doce do mundo?

— Eu fiz tudo porque eu te amo – ela declarou-se e ele assentiu incrédulo. – Eu amo você, Jazz, não podia suportar ver aquela ninfeta se aproveitando de você para enganar a própria mãe! Eu sempre quis te ver feliz! Feliz comigo! Ao meu lado! Porque é esse o melhor lugar para você! Ao meu lado!

Jasper meneou a cabeça diversas vezes. Ainda não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

— Você é doente – ele sussurrou diversas vezes.

— Não fale isso de mim...

— Você é...

— Jasper...

Ele se manteve em silêncio por um tempo. Depois pegou o envelope.

— Eu não tenho poder nenhum sobre a sua vida profissional, Victoria. Infelizmente, eu não tenho. Eu não vou prejudicar a sua carreira por problemas pessoais. Sei muito bem separar as duas coisas. Mas quanto a nossa amizade, ela termina aqui. O que você fez não tem perdão e muito menos um argumento, não para mim. Tudo o que eu posso te dar agora é apenas o meu desprezo.

Victoria olhou para ele descrente. Tudo... Menos o seu desprezo. Ela merecia tudo menos ser desprezada por Jasper.

— Eu amo você – ela repetiu enquanto o rapaz andava até a porta do apartamento pequeno.

— Sinto pena das outras pessoas que você ama Victoria. Mas eu sinto muito mais pena de você.

Victoria queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas as lágrimas em seu rosto a impediam. E então Jasper se foi. Jasper deixou a sua vida para sempre.

**Fim do Capítulo 25.**


	26. Pontos de Interrogação

**N/A: **Finalmente chegamos ao fim. Digo finalmente, porque o tanto que demorei pra terminar essa fic não tá no gibi hahaha. Mas é uma história que vai me fazer falta. Foi gostoso escrevê-la, mesmo eu mudando 60% das cenas e do rumo da história, finalmente eu consegui terminá-la. Eu ainda vou fazer o epilogo, mas, como quem acompanhou a THNL já deve saber, o clima de despedida fica sempre no último capítulo. O epilogo é apenas um bônus.

A THNL eu postei em apenas quatro meses. Quem me dera postar essa fic tão rápido hahaha. Comecei a escrevê-la em Outubro de 2010, postei ela em Dezembro do mesmo ano e olhem só, terminei a bendita ontem UHAUHHUAUHAUHA.

Enfim, esse capítulo ficou enorme! 15 páginas, praticamente dois capítulos normais que eu escrevo. Eu poderia dividi-lo, mas sei lá, não achei um lugar legal que poderia dar um novo capítulo, então deixei assim mesmo.

Obrigada, muito obrigada por terem ficado comigo durante esse um ano e quatro meses. Algumas pessoas saíram no meio do caminho, outras entraram na metade, mas cada pessoa que acompanhou essa história merece o meu agradecimento. Muito obrigada! Mesmo!

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas no último capítulo postado: **Caroline Marques, MahRathbone, Kaarol, Isabella, Tatianne Beward, Gabi Doimo** e **Aninhah8**!

E claro, obrigada **Carol Marques** por ter betado pra mim. Salvando minha vida since 2010

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu particularmente adorei!

**Capítulo 26 – Pontos de Interrogação.**

Formatura.

A escola estava cheia de alunos, pais, amigos, familiares e professores. Todos conversavam animados enquanto terminavam de arrumar o palco que estava prestes a receber o orador da escola e os alunos que iriam pegar o seu diploma do terceiro ano, além do orador de cada das três salas principais. Alice soltou um suspiro pesado e feliz. Estava finalmente terminando o terceiro ano. Olhou em volta, sorriu e acenou para os pais de Edward e de Bella. Andou até o lugar destinado aos alunos e sentou-se ao lado do casal que estava rindo e brincando. Alice olhou em volta e viu um Emmett sorridente carregando uma bela Charlotte nos braços fortes. Tanto ela quanto Edward e Bella acenaram para ele e logo uma Rosalie sorridente sentou-se junto deles.

— Charlotte está maravilhosa – Bella elogiou ainda vendo a filha da sua amiga nos braços de Emmett. – Mas não é por nada não, mas se fosse filha do Emmett seria ainda mais linda. Olha para aquilo!

— Sim. Minha filha é maravilhosa – Rose a corrigiu rindo e ignorou o que a amiga tinha dito. Edward bufou e revirou os olhos.

— E você e Emmett? – a namorada de Edward perguntou e Rose deu de ombros.

— Estamos juntos. E para ser sincera, nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Emmett me completa.

Alice abaixou a cabeça. Tudo o que ela não queria era ouvir uma linda história de amor. Por mais que Rosalie tenha merecido o final feliz e que ela esteja extremamente exultante, Alice ainda estava lutando para esquecer Jasper. O final de seu namoro com ele fora algo que ela não imaginou que fosse acontecer, pelo menos não daquela maneira. Ainda lhe doía. Olhou em volta e viu os familiares sorridentes e desejou que Lucy e Cinthya estivessem ali. Seu coração apertou-se ainda mais.

Ainda faltava um tempo para que a formatura começasse de fato. Alice estava distraída quando Rosalie a tocou de leve nos ombros.

— Emmett disse que quer falar com você. Agora.

A jovem franziu o cenho, mas levantou-se. Rosalie lhe disse onde o namorado estaria e Alice resolveu ir atrás dele, querendo saber o que ele tanto queria com ela. Eram amigos, claro, mas não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia conversar com ela que fosse tão urgente a ponto de não esperar a formatura.

Alice chegou ao local combinado por Emmett, mas ele não estava lá. Franziu o cenho mais uma vez e olhou em volta, chamando o nome do amigo e sem obter resposta. Deu de ombros, ainda confusa e estava prestes a ir embora quando uma mulher de quarenta anos apareceu na sua frente. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque leve e frouxo. O rosto continha uma maquiagem leve e o vestido que ela estava usando era discreto. Pelo menos, mais discreto do que ela costumava usar. E os olhos azuis estavam emocionados demais.

— Foi você quem...

— Disse para Rosalie que queria falar com você – Lucy concluiu a linha de pensamento de Alice. A jovem estava completamente confusa. Há quantos meses não via a sua mãe? Há quantos meses não ouvia a voz dela sendo direcionada para si? A vontade de chorar veio com força, assim como a vontade de abraçá-la forte.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada. Sabia que os olhos também estavam marejados. Lucy sorriu pesarosa e deu de ombros.

— Vim... Pedir-lhe perdão. Eu sei que... Eu não mereço o seu perdão. Que o que eu fiz foi horrível. Que eu devia ter escutado você. Ter procurado te entender. Eu sei que eu não fui uma boa mãe, Alice. Sei que eu errei, mas eu sou humana. Mesmo quando eu não quero ou não devo, não consigo deixar de cometer erros.

— Você acha que as suas desculpas vão adiantar alguma coisa?

A pergunta de Alice atingiu Lucy bem no coração. Ela abriu a boca, gaguejou algumas palavras, mas desistiu. Pensou em falar algo de novo, mas desistiu mais uma vez.

— Eu não sei... Espero que sim – finalmente respondeu à filha que continuava sem dizer nada.

Estava confusa. Fora humilhada pela mãe. Aquele tapa era algo que ela não conseguia esquecer, mas valia à pena deixar as mágoas aparecerem? Valia à pena não aceitar o pedido de perdão de Lucy? Os olhos azuis da mulher a sua frente começaram a lacrimejar e algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto maquiado e cansado. O coração de Alice continuava doendo, agora por ver as lágrimas nos olhos de sua mãe.

— Eu não mereço perdão. Sei disso. De qualquer forma, Alice. Saiba que você pode contar comigo com o que você precisar.

— Parece fácil, não é mesmo? - Alice indagou ainda olhando para Lucy. – Acreditar em qualquer coisa. Humilhar a sua filha e depois pedir perdão.

— Não é fácil – Lucy rebateu, mas Alice pareceu não se importar.

— Tudo o que eu passei durante estes meses... Eu jamais imaginei que eu poderia passar.

— Eu sei.

— No fundo, eu acho que eu devia virar as minhas costas e voltar para a minha formatura. É um dia importante para mim, afinal. Além do mais – Alice deu de ombros – não acho que um pedido de desculpas mude alguma coisa.

Lucy assentiu. _Vá embora e me deixe em paz_. Ela quase conseguia ver Alice dizendo isso. Na verdade, era o que ela estava dizendo, através daquelas palavras. Um jeito camuflado, para que doesse menos, mas acabaram doendo mais. Bem mais do que devia.

— Eu te entendo – a mulher respondeu apenas e deu de ombros. Tinha que ir embora, mas por que não tinha ido? Por que não conseguia? Alice ainda olhava para ela e ela não conseguia entender as emoções da filha.

— Acontece que eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou virar as costas para você e nem farei de conta que esta conversa nunca existiu. Não vou fingir que você não se arrependeu do que fez e tampouco irei jogar toda culpa em cima de você, assim como eu fiz com Jasper. Não há apenas uma pessoa errada nesta história toda, além do mais... – Alice engoliu em seco. O choro já estava se manifestando. – Eu escondi tudo de você. Eu mereci pelo o que eu fiz.

— Você me perdoa? – Lucy indagou com um fio de esperança na voz.

Alice assentiu e ambas deixaram com que as lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos. Sem dizer nada uma para a outra, ambas se abraçaram apertado e deixaram com que as lágrimas falassem por si só. Alice abraçou a sua mãe tão forte e aproveitou para sentir a textura da pele da pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo. O calor materno, o carinho, tudo o que ela sentia falta. Seu coração bateu ainda mais forte e seu sorriso agora era verdadeiro. Ainda havia mágoas, ambas sabiam bem disso, mas agora poderiam lutar juntas contra toda a tristeza que ficara entre elas. Ambas iriam superar isso. Juntas.

— Você também me perdoa? – Alice perguntou em meio às lágrimas e Lucy assentiu sorrindo para em seguida dar um beijo na testa da jovem que ela havia dado a luz dezoito anos antes.

Ambas continuaram olhando uma para a outra; Alice sorrindo feliz enquanto sua mãe acarinhava o seu rosto com devoção.

— Acho melhor voltarmos para a formatura – Alice propôs, mas Lucy meneou a cabeça e se afastou dela.

— Tem mais alguém querendo falar com você.

A jovem não acreditou quando Jasper apareceu na sua frente. Onde ele estava? Havia acompanhado toda a conversa? De qualquer forma, seu coração ficou contente ao vê-lo. Estava mais magro, parecia abatido e estava contido, como se não soubesse se podia se aproximar dela ou não. Ali, quem devia pedir perdão era ela. Por ter lhe falado tudo aquilo, por ter lhe jogado toda a culpa, por tê-lo feito sofrer. Ele não tinha culpa de nada, pelo contrário, a havia alertado várias vezes, mas Alice não soube lhe dar ouvidos. De todos ali, ele era o único que não tinha culpa nenhuma sobre o que aconteceu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Alice saiu correndo. Correu e logo ela foi parar nos braços dele, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo. Ele a abraçou forte e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, enquanto ela o apertava mais contra si. Ele a levantou no colo e ela não conseguiu não soltar um gritinho por causa disso. Seu coração parecia pular de alegria dentro de seu peito, como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar o brinquedo que há muito tempo esperava.

— Me perdoe. Por favor, me perdoe, por favor... – ela sussurrou. – me perdoe, me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe...

Jasper afastou seus rostos um pouco, ainda sem soltá-la de seus braços. Acarinhou o rosto de menina e os cabeços soltos e sorriu.

— Volta pra mim? – ele pediu e deixou um beijo leve e cheio de saudade em seus lábios. – Por favor...

Ela não respondeu. Apenas retribuiu o beijo. E quando ele a soltou, Alice olhou para a mãe que olhava tudo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com um sorriso no rosto. Lucy ainda amava Jasper. Porque ela realmente o amou e uma paixão assim não se esquece de uma hora para outra. Ela nunca o havia esquecido, e depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o sentimento permaneceu em meio ao ódio e a mágoa. Mas Jasper não era seu. Era de sua filha e ela não pôde ficar mais feliz por isso. A sua filha, a menina que ela havia criado, agora estava nas mãos de um homem maravilhoso que prometia cuidar dela e Lucy sabia que ia fazê-lo. E ele estava do lado da mulher que ia fazer dele o homem mais feliz do mundo; e Jasper não merecia menos do que isso.

— Vocês formam um casal lindo – ela elogiou e Alice abaixou a cabeça sorrindo enquanto Jasper lhe deixava um beijo leve em seus cabelos.

Os três voltaram para a cerimônia de formatura. Alice sentou-se junto com os outros estudantes e sorriu quando viu Lucy brincando com Charlotte nos braços de Jasper enquanto Emmett tirava fotos de Rosalie, que estava fazendo o discurso da turma. Jasper notou o olhar dela sobre eles e sorriu, fazendo o coração da jovem bater ainda mais forte.

Alice finalmente foi pegar o seu diploma e sorriu quando notou a sua mãe tirando fotos dela e daquele momento histórico para a sua vida. Os três permaneceram um pouco na festa e Alice abraçou Cinthya que estava com os pais de Edward. A formatura estava acabando, os pais de Edward iam fazer uma festa em casa, mas nem Alice e Jasper quiseram ir. Lucy quis preparar um almoço apenas para eles e Cinthya. Queria aproveitar aquele momento, recuperar o tempo perdido. Mas a filha mais nova não resistira ao convite de ir com Bella para a casa dos Cullen.

— Ah, mas que droga! Não tem molho de tomate – Lucy resmungou enquanto revirava a despensa atrás do ingrediente. – E agora? Já comecei a preparar a macarronada.

— Se quiser, eu vou ao mercado para você – Jasper se ofereceu.

— Mesmo? Se você puder fazer este favor. Aí compre umas quatro latas e se não for pedir muito, compre os ingredientes para uma lasanha também, por que não?

— Lasanha com macarronada mãe? – Alice indagou enquanto cozinhava o macarrão.

— Sim, é verdade. Apenas o molho de tomate, está ótimo.

Jasper assentiu e pegou as chaves do carro. Andou até Alice, que estava sentada e encostada na bancada da cozinha e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Quer que eu vá com você?

— Não precisa. Fique um pouco com a sua mãe. Eu já volto.

Alice sorriu enquanto o observava sair do apartamento. Lucy viu a expressão feliz da filha e sentou-se em frente à menina.

— Me sinto mal por ter separado vocês – Lucy sussurrou e Alice dirigiu o seu olhar para a sua mãe. – Vocês parecem que se gostam tanto.

— Você não teve culpa – Alice começou a brincar com o chaveiro que estava no molho de chaves em suas mãos.

— De alguma forma eu tenho sim.

— Nós duas tivemos – Alice deu de ombros. – Vamos esquecer isso.

— Você devia ter me contado – Lucy sussurrou e Alice mordeu o lábio.

— E como você reagiria? – Alice perguntou olhando nos olhos da mãe. – Acho que não seria diferente.

— Seria sim, por que você teria me contado a verdade. Eu não criaria fatos na minha cabeça.

Alice suspirou forte. A mão de Lucy tocou a mão pequena de sua filha. A jovem olhou para a mulher que lhe deu a vida e sorriu.

— Senti sua falta – Lucy disse em um sussurro.

— Eu também senti – Alice respondeu com a voz no mesmo tom.

**xxx**

Lucy preparou um almoço rápido. Jasper e Alice a ajudaram e depois de terem também ajudado a arrumar a cozinha, os três passaram algumas horas conversando. Não falaram sobre o que havia acontecido. Parecia que nunca havia acontecido. Lucy estava feliz. Via Jasper e Alice juntos e seu coração se enchia de alegria. Ficava imaginando como seria se Alice tivesse lhe contado tudo. Imaginou como seria se, desde o início, Jasper fosse namorado de Alice ao invés de seu.

Ambos combinavam, ela concluiu. Era lindo vê-los juntos. O sorriso de Alice quando estava com ele. Os olhos verdes de Jasper quando estava com ela. Tudo era lindo ali.

— Eu acho melhor irmos embora – Alice disse depois que o filme havia terminado. Lucy tirou o blu Ray do aparelho e olhou para a filha.

— Não vai ficar aqui? A proposta que eu te fiz de você voltar a morar aqui em casa foi sincera – disse enquanto caminhava até Alice que já havia se levantado.

A jovem pegou na mão da mãe e sorriu.

— Pensarei nisso, mãe. Acredite. Estou gostando de morar sozinha. É... Uma liberdade que eu nunca experimentei, entende? Não tem sido fácil, é verdade. Mas acredito que com vocês – ela olhou para Jasper que sorriu e depois voltou a encarar a mãe – agora tudo ficará menos difícil.

— Eu queria te ver morando aqui de novo. Mas você quem sabe – Lucy deu de ombros e abraçou a filha. – Espero te ver amanhã.

— Pode deixar – Alice disse sorrindo. Ambas se soltaram e Lucy abraçou Jasper com carinho.

— Espero que cuide da minha filha – pediu e o rapaz sorriu.

— Cuidarei.

Ambos se despediram de Lucy e foram até o carro de Jasper de mãos dadas. Alice estava sorrindo e Jasper não ficava atrás. Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e depois se sentou no banco do motorista. Alice encostou sua cabeça sobre o vidro da janela do carro. Sentira saudade de fazer isso. Olhou para Jasper e o admirou enquanto o rapaz ligava o motor do automóvel. Ele olhou para ela e ambos sorriram, felizes demais para falarem alguma coisa.

— Vamos para onde? – Jasper perguntou e Alice deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Quer ir para algum lugar?

Desta vez, foi ele quem deu de ombros.

— Quero conhecer a sua casa. Pode ser? – ele disse e Alice riu.

— Claro. Bem. É só a minha casa que você quer conhecer? – indagou com um riso maroto. Jasper sorriu.

— Acho que a sua cama eu já conheço – ele respondeu maroto e Alice mordeu o lábio enquanto aproximava o seu rosto do dele.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza assim – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo?

— Sim...

— Então eu quero conhecer a sua cama... – ele disse baixo com o rosto cada vez mais próximo do dela – seu banheiro... – beijou-a de leve nos lábios – seu sofá... – Alice riu, fazendo-a rir junto.

— Eu te amo, sabia?

— Eu também te amo – ele respondeu rindo e a beijou nos lábios enquanto sua mão a segurava forte pela cintura.

Ambos trocaram um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade. O motor do carro estava ligado, mas quem se importava? Quando as suas línguas se tocaram, Alice sentiu-se completa mais uma vez. Colocou a mão no peito de Jasper, acarinhando-o sobre a camisa que ele vestia. Depois sua mão passou a percorrer o corpo do homem que ela amava e seus dedos começaram a brincar com os botões da roupa que ele estava usando. Jasper a apertou mais forte e não conseguiu evitar um gemido involuntário. Alice sorriu.

— Aqui não pequena – ele sussurrou e ela afastou-se dele rindo.

— Ok, doutor – ela respondeu brincando e voltou-se a sentar no banco do passageiro.

Estava feliz, feliz demais, feliz como não tinha estado há meses. Durante todo o trajeto, não tirou os seus olhos de Jasper. Ambos conversaram bastante, sobre diversos assuntos, mas não sobre as suas vidas. Sobre o que acontecera nos últimos meses. Queriam recomeçar de onde haviam parado, mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Alice, a jovem abriu a porta do lugar e entrou. Pela primeira vez, aquele lugar estava iluminado e cheio de vida. Ele não seria mais o lugar para as suas depressões. Tampouco para a sua solidão.

— Seja bem vindo – ela disse sorrindo enquanto o rapaz entrava no pequeno apartamento em que ela vivia. – Sei que é pequeno, mas...

— É ótimo! Digo, você vive sozinha. Não precisaria de algo maior, não é mesmo?

— É verdade – ela concordou sorrindo e Jasper fechou a porta. – Eu quero que se sinta a vontade.

Jasper sorriu e abriu os braços para que ela se acomodasse ali. No lugar de onde ela jamais devia ter saído.

— Senti tanta saudade – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela. – Tanta saudade...

A jovem ainda sorrindo afastou-se do abraço apertado e olhou nos olhos verdes do homem que ela amava. Ainda não acreditava que estava de volta aos braços dele. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam como duas esmeraldas e Alice sentiu o seu coração bater forte em seu peito. O amava tanto que a impressão que ela tinha era de que tanto amor não cabia mais dentro do seu peito.

Jasper a abraçou novamente e a beijou com paixão. Suas mãos apertaram a cintura pequena e Alice passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz. Alice assustou-se quando ele a pegou no colo, isso fez com que ela segurasse a roupa que ele estava usando com mais força. Jasper parou o beijo e sussurrou perto dos lábios dela:

— Onde fica o seu quarto?

Isso fez com que uma risada cristalina saísse dos lábios de Alice. Ela lhe respondeu que ficava no pequeno corredor e que ele saberia facilmente qual era o quarto, afinal, só havia o quarto e o banheiro ali. Ainda com ela nos braços, Jasper caminhou até o cômodo enquanto ambos trocavam beijos e carinhos.

Assim que adentraram o local, ele a deitou na cama e rumou os lábios macios para o pescoço da jovem. Alice passou as unhas de leve pelo pescoço de Jasper que gemeu baixinho.

— Assim você me enlouquece, pequena – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela que sorriu.

Ambos continuaram beijando-se ardentemente enquanto trabalhavam com maestria para que suas peças de roupa caíssem ao chão. Estavam sentindo tanta falta um do outro. Sentiam falta de seus corpos juntos enquanto cada um sentia cada pedacinho do outro. Sentiram falta do sentimento unindo-se à luxúria e ao prazer. Sentiram falta de se completarem. De formarem um só naquele momento tão íntimo para eles.

Alice gostava de fazer amor com Jasper. Não apenas pelo sexo em si, mas pelos sentimentos que compartilhavam um com outro. Compartilhavam amor. Paixão. Tesão. Luxúria. Compartilhavam tudo o que tinham de melhor. Alice gostava de senti-lo dentro de si, assim como gostava do modo como seus dedos a tocavam, do modo como seus olhos verdes vívidos a olhavam. Gostava de sentir os lábios dele por seu corpo assim como gostava de tocá-lo, de vê-lo se entregar ao prazer que ela lhe proporcionava.

E, como faziam antigamente, após terem se entregado ao prazer, ambos permaneceram unidos. Calados. Enquanto acarinhavam-se e ouviam apenas as suas respirações no local.

Entretanto, havia outro momento que Alice adorava: o momento pós-sexo.

— Senti falta disso – ela disse quebrando o silêncio. Jasper estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Era assim. Era ela quem acarinhava os cachos loiros e suados enquanto ele ficava com a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. Só depois que eles invertiam as posições. Quando invertiam. Alice gostava assim.

— Eu também senti – ele olhou nos olhos dela que sorriu. – Você não tem noção da falta que você me fez...

— Você também não tem.

Alice riu e isso o deixou confuso.

— Sabe. Nesses últimos meses pensei em tudo o que vivemos juntos. Assim. De como nos conhecemos...

Desta vez foi ele quem riu, deixando um beijo de leve nos ombros da jovem.

— Você não gostava de mim.

— Não é assim, Jazz. É que eu tinha vergonha. Qual é, eu te conheci quando você estava prestes a transar com a minha mãe. Não foi legal, ok?

— É verdade, não foi – ele riu. – Lembra do dia que eu tive que ir até a sua escola porque a senhorita fez o favor de fugir no meio da aula?

— Ah, Deus! – ela gargalhou. – Como esquecer? Me lembro como se fosse ontem da cara que aquela bruxa da senhora Smith fez quando você disse que era meu padrasto. Ela estava quase te comendo com os olhos!

— Eu lembro – ele disse rindo. – E você ficou com ciúmes – afirmou.

— Não fiquei!

— Claro que ficou! "Você vai me levar ao MC Donalds, não é?" – ele a imitou com perfeição e Alice gargalhou alto enquanto sentia o rosto queimando.

— Deus! – ela continuou rindo. – Parece que isso tudo aconteceu há décadas. Ao mesmo tempo parece que foi ontem. E já tem mais de um ano! Charlotte já está com quase quatro meses!

— É verdade.

— É muito estranho pensar na nossa relação de antes com a de agora. Eu nunca imaginei que poderíamos namorar. É tudo surreal... Como foi que você percebeu que estava apaixonado por mim?

Jasper sorriu. Ainda sentia os batimentos do coração de Alice. Tinha vontade de nunca mais sair dali.

— Na festa de Bella. Enquanto dançávamos. Na verdade, eu já devia ter reparado nos detalhes de antes. Em como eu ficava perto de você. Mas nunca levei a sério. Entretanto, tudo veio à tona naquela festa.

— Comigo foi assim também. E por que decidiu se afastar de mim? Você me machucou me ignorando daquele jeito.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Jasper. Ele soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou nos olhos de Alice.

— Eu já te falei que foi porque eu te amava. Falei isso quando você apareceu em casa, naquela chuva infernal, completamente desnorteada.

— Você tinha medo de ficar comigo? – Alice não desistiu.

— Medo? Acho que sim. Eu te achava nova demais para mim e o fato de você ser filha da minha até então namorada... Isso me deixou maluco. Eu queria te esquecer e forçar o meu relacionamento com Lucy. Não deu certo. Terminei com a sua mãe e o restante da história nós dois sabemos muito bem como foi.

Alice sorriu levemente e voltou a acarinhar os cachos loiros.

— Falamos tanto, mas eu queria saber o que você tem feito nestes últimos meses... Os meses em que ficamos separados – Jasper disse com a voz baixa.

A jovem suspirou.

— Não adianta fingir que eles nunca existiram, Alice.

— Eu sei. Enfim. Não fiz nada. Trabalhei. Me mudei para cá. Tudo o que você já sabe.

Jasper sorriu levemente e colocou um dedo debaixo do queixo dela.

— E como tem sido? Difícil?

— Um pouco.

— Não acha melhor voltar para a casa da sua mãe? – ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela. Desta vez foi Alice quem sorriu levemente.

— Acho que não. Estou gostando dessa independência. Não vou negar que está sendo difícil, mas quando é que não é? Digo, a vida é difícil por si só.

— É verdade. De qualquer forma, estou ao seu lado. Você sabe disso, não é?

Alice sorriu abertamente agora.

— Eu sei sim – respondeu e o beijou nos lábios. – Está com fome?

— Sabe que sim? Já faz um tempo que almoçamos.

— É verdade. Vamos fazer algo para comermos então.

Ambos saíram da cama. Alice vestiu a camisa de Jasper enquanto ele usou apenas a calça jeans que ele estava vestindo. Ambos foram até a pequena cozinha de Alice enquanto riam, se abraçavam e se beijavam com paixão. O clima romântico impregnava o local e a felicidade de ambos poderia ser notada a quilômetros de distância.

Eles comeram algumas torradas que havia lá junto com canecas de chocolate quente. A noite não estava fria como estaria em um inverno, mas as temperaturas estavam mais frias do que o normal.

Alice caminhou até a sacada que ficava perto da sala. Observou a rua. Não havia muito movimento. Bebeu um gole do chocolate quente e suspirou pesadamente. Os braços de Jasper passaram por seu corpo esguio e ele a beijou no topo de sua cabeça enquanto as suas mãos acarinhavam a barriga macia dela por cima a camisa de botões.

— Estou feliz – ela disse.

— Eu também estou.

— Sinto vontade de congelar este momento. Por que não quero que ele passe. Tudo está parecendo um sonho e eu confesso que tenho medo de acordar e perceber que você não está mais aqui. Que tudo foi apenas um sonho. Que a minha vida real continua um inferno.

— Mas nada foi um sonho, Alice – ele disse enquanto colocava seu dedo indicador embaixo do queixo dela e fazia com que seus olhares se encontrassem. – Estamos juntos de novo. E ficaremos juntos. Acredite em mim. O inferno já passou.

— Eu sei.

Ambos continuaram em silêncio enquanto observavam a rua silenciosa naquela madrugada feliz. Jasper brincou com a mão livre de Alice e sorriu.

— Tenho algo muito importante para te dizer – Jasper quebrou o silêncio.

— Diga – ela pediu sem tirar os olhos da paisagem que estava vendo.

Jasper sorriu.

— Eu vou ser pai.

A frase caiu como uma bomba nos ouvidos de Alice. Ela virou-se, completamente chocada. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e sua boca secou. Como assim ele seria pai?

— Como assim? – ela perguntou sem deixar de demonstrar o choque em sua voz. Jasper riu e isso a fez morder o lábio.

— Fique calma, tá bem?

— Calma? Você me diz que vai ser pai e me pede para eu ficar calma? Que brincadeira é essa, Jazz?

— Não é brincadeira. Eu realmente vou ser pai, não estou brincando. E fique calma, também não é nada do que está pensando. Eu não engravidei ninguém. Até porque se eu tivesse engravidado, eu estaria ferrado, afinal, você só tem dezoito anos e...

— Cale a boca e me explique essa história – ela o interrompeu e Jasper se divertiu com o nervosismo de sua menina.

— Lembra do Nahuel? O garotinho que sofreu o acidente e perdeu a mãe na tragédia?

— Lembro.

— Então. Parece que o pai nunca viu a criança. A mãe faleceu e os avôs não o querem. Resolvi adotá-lo – Jasper deu de ombros. – Depois que nós dois nos separamos, ele tem me ajudado muito, digo, cuidar dele me ajudou muito a não sofrer por você. Me apeguei demais a ele e... Não quero que ele vá para um orfanato ou algo assim. Ele merece algo melhor do que isso. E... Resolvi adotá-lo. Já contratei um advogado e já levei todos os papeis para o juizado. Agora é torcer. Me disseram que as minhas chances são boas.

O coração de Alice cresceu dentro de seu peito. Parecia que ia sufocá-la. Doeu. Doeu muito. Mas doeu de uma maneira gostosa. De uma maneira que ela queria que doesse para sempre. Havia tanto amor naquele coração que é como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento. As lágrimas foram até os seus olhos e Alice não resistiu e colocou a caneca no chão, perto de seus pés. Precisava abraçá-lo. Sentir suas mãos em sua pele. Senti-lo respirar perto de seu corpo. Se antes ela já o amava muito, agora seu coração estava cheio de um sentimento ainda maior, mesmo ele ainda sendo amor.

— Eu não mereço uma pessoa maravilhosa como você – ela disse enquanto o abraçava.

Jasper deu uma risadinha e a abraçou forte.

— Eu quem não mereço alguém como você.

— Estou falando sério – ela disse enquanto quebrava o abraço. – Eu amo você... E eu quero ser uma mãe pra esse menino.

Ele riu para depois beijá-la nos lábios. Alice encostou sua cabeça no peito nu de Jasper que acarinhou as costas dela por cima da camisa. Alice fechou os olhos. Agora estava nos braços dele. Lugar de onde ela jamais devia ter saído. E então, ela finalmente podia dizer que os pontos de interrogação não estavam mais em sua cabeça. Não os pontos de interrogação que a sufocavam. Agora a sua vida havia tomado o rumo certo e não havia mais dúvida alguma quanto a sua felicidade.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Acabou! É uma sensação tão gostosa quando a gente termina uma história depois de tanto tempo! E eu não sei o que falar. Que vou sentir falta disso aqui, que é triste me despedir desses personagens, etc, isso vcs já sabem. Então, não tenho muito o que falar, além de agradecer todo mundo mais uma vez. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, mil vezes obrigada. Vocês são os melhores leitores que eu poderia ter! Muito obrigada!

E claro, quem quiser continuar mais um ciclo comigo, bora nos encontrar na **You Complete Me**! \o/

E, acho que é só isso. Logo voltarei com o epilogo...

Beijos! E obrigada mais uma vez! :')


End file.
